Heart and Soul
by lindam2254
Summary: Sequel to The Wandering Spirit. Changes happen in the Caribbean waters and Eve notices it not only in herself, but in everything around her as she is once again drawn to a new quest which involves old enemies and old wounds. History seems to repeat itself, but how long will she be able to endure it? Rated T for safe again. Part 2/3
1. Unexpected gate-crasher

**A/N: **

**Hello, I'm back! After such a short time hah... But with the second part of the series following The Wandering Spirit listening to Jedward. The summary of this story isn't the best, but I couldn't come up with anything else at the moment. It might be that it gets modified later on... **

**Well okay, don't have much else to blabber to you which I bet you are "SO SORRY" about ;DD**

**But here goes, read, _enjoy_ and most importantly _REVIEW!_ Thank you to all of you who continue reading what will happen to Eve and what are the changes she is facing in herself and what consequences they have in her life. To the FIRST one who reviews I will give a cookie! A BIG ONE! LIKE HUUUGE ;D**

**with lots of love ~lindam2254**

* * *

_I've lived a lot of different lives _

_Been different people many times_

_I live my life in bitterness_

_And fill my heart with emptiness_

_Now the time is here,_

_Baby you don't have to live your life in fear_

_And the sky is clear, is clear of fear_

_Don't wanna live in fear and loathing_

_I wanna feel like I am floating_

_Instead of constantly exploding_

_In fear and loathing_

_Got different people inside my head_

_I wonder which one that they like best_

_I'm done with tryin' to have it all_

_And endin' up with not much at all._

**Marina and the Diamonds- Fear and Loathing**

* * *

**"Dead man's chest"**

_**Heart and Soul**_

1. Unexpected gatecrasher

_**Eve was walking forward the corridor of the church. She had a happy smile on her face and she tried not to cry while glanced at her soon to be husband from time to time, sometimes returning her eyes to stare at the actual engagement ring on her ring finger. Today it would happen. This was the day that Eve had waited more than anything so far in her life. The day she would be able to spend the rest of her life with the one person who cared and loved her as much as she did him.**_

_**She saw a rose from her bouquet fall on the carpet. But she didn't care and only kept on walking forward, glancing around. It was early morning and the light filled the room making it close to shine, as if the Holy Spirit itself would've taken over the place. And there she was. Only few steps away from her happiness.**_

_** John stared at her in a daze, his lips slowly forming a blissful smile as Eve caught his eyes. Eve answered his smile, his so direct stare making her suddenly embarrass but as she then reached the end of the corridor, nodding to the priest who smiled back at her, Eve then turned to face John who was examining her and shook his head.**_

_**"I thought you couldn't be any more beautiful…" he said and swept Eve's cheek with his fingers until smirked. "But here you are. Looking the most gorgeous I've ever seen you."**_

_**Eve met John's eyes. They were full of warmth and gentleness. And love. Eve took a new flower out of her bouquet and smile on her lips she placed it in the buttonhole of his jacket. John smiled also and took her hands in his, leaning closer to Eve until their foreheads touched and Eve felt him slip something cool on her finger. She smiled and looked down, opening her eyes. She saw that new beautiful ring, decorated by one round diamond and pearls and felt her eyes turn moist even she had sworn not to cry. But then John whispered something in her ear.**_

_**"I love you", he said smile in his voice as swept his hand over Eve's stomach. "Both of you…"**_

_**Then all of a sudden Eve opened her eyes into a different view and woke up in a bed. She looked around in confusion and saw it to be their bedroom. But she had no memory of going there. Eve let out a sigh but a smile on her lips sat up. She glanced down at her ring. She was married. With John. She couldn't believe it to be true.**_

_**Then she turned but wonder filled her as she saw that John wasn't in bed. Wrinkling her eyebrows Eve looked at the clock, which showed in middle of the night. Where had he gone to? Eve stood up and walked to the door, opening it and looked out not seeing John in the corridor. It was surprisingly dark and empty in there. Had it always been like that?**_

_**Shaking her head Eve then just sighed. John would come back to bed when he wanted. Eve closed the door and was about to return back herself, but then horror grasped her chest. The room was suddenly empty and dark too and Eve glanced around not seeing anything. Her heart started to race as she squeezed the ring on her finger, as if she would've gotten strength from it.**_

_**"John?" escaped through her lips. Eve took a step forward. "John are you here?"**_

_**Then suddenly the bed came back in sight and letting out a relieved sigh Eve saw John laying on it, his back to her. Of course John was there. Where else would he be at this hour? Shaking her head more Eve then walked over the bed as couldn't resist of sitting on John's side and smooth his cheek. **_

_**"John?" she called again, now gently waiting to see his warm smile. But as John did turn around to face her Eve wasn't looking at that warm, loving husband of hers as she had presumed… but a corpse. A corpse of John laying its eyes open, his lips blue and his neck being decorated by a red chafe of a rope. Burned onto his skin.**_

_**Eve's heart stopped and she jolted backwards, a hand on her mouth. "No", she whispered horror once again grasping her. No, John wasn't dead! John was… John was…**_

_**Then all of a sudden John vanished and Eve was now staring a piece of rope. The hanging noose. Then the memories hit her and Eve let out a breath of fear as she stumbled away.**_

_** "No. No. No, no no no NO!" she said repeatedly her voice getting louder by the fear until then she felt someone yank her backwards. And in a blink of an eye she was on her knees on a deck, her hands crossed over her stomach protectively until then they extended to grasp John who was dragged away from her. Eve felt herself cry as pain and fear both ripped her heart.**_

_**"John! John no, let him go please!" she heard herself shout, grabbing John with all strength she still had meeting his gentle eyes.**_

_**"Eve listen to me! Listen! You must get away from here! You must escape and have our child and raise him well alright?" John exclaimed and forced his way back to Eve, landing a kiss on her forehead. Eve met his eyes shaking her head until John was once again cruelly yanked away from her, soldiers taking a hold of Eve as she tried to run after him.**_

_**"I love you Eve!"**_

_**"NO please! JOHN!" she cried. Eve's heart was about to give in and she looked at the only man who could've saved John. She met his eyes. "I beg of you, please! Spear him! Please I beg of you to spare him!"**_

_**The man only smiled coldly, lifting his hand. Eve's eyes glanced between John and him filling with tears. She trembled, frozen on her spot. **_

_**"No… John…" were the last words coming out of her mouth as she met her husband's gentle eyes one more time, until the hand was dropped with the man and Eve watched in horror how John swung at the end of a rope back and forth. Over and over again, until the rope was cut and she was let loose and blinking away most of her tears she ran. Ran toward the men who had the hold of John's body but didn't make it before it was dropped in the water. **_

_**Then something clicked and noises and flashes of faces started to circle Eve as she stared at the man smiling at her, responsible for her pain, Eve now backing down the stairs.**_

_**"You must run, you must flee!"**_

_**"Our child…"**_

_**"I love you."**_

_**Eve felt huge pressure form in her chest. She felt tears on her cheeks again as she tried to run. Run away from all those haunting horrible noises and memories, those faces. "No", she whispered.**_

_**"How did he die?"**_

_**"Where is your husband?**_

_**"Jason. He's name was Jason."**_

_**Eve breathed in sharp breaths as she backed up away from all the time more horrible torturing images. She wanted to get away but she couldn't. She was trapped and always when she thought she was safe and could escape the bad memories and voices always found her.**_

_**"I'm sorry. About everything."**_

_**"It must've been horrible to you…"**_

_**"I really pity the poor sod who has bit the apple you've offered to get him trapped…"**_

_**She felt now many hands grasp her, from different directions, pulling her and trying to have her. Eve screamed. She screamed now in complete terror but as she tried to struggle, tried to close her mind from those voices whispering in her ears and block those familiar but still horrible faces getting near her. **_

_**She then heard another voice and tried to escape from it too. Next the dream and true started to mix up even more as Eve at first fought against the hold that now had enclosed her, shaking her. Eve didn't even know where she was and was completely confused with pain and fear until that last voice spoke louder, suddenly yanking her away completely from that place of Eve's inner horrors.**_

* * *

"Eve? Come on Eve, wake up!" that voice called and Eve twitched under its touch. But then she came back to the reality and realized it was Elizabeth.

Eve's eyes snapped open in shock but even the dream she had just seen had made her feel horrified and she had fought so furiously in it, she only now noticed laying on her stomach in complete calmness. Well her hair was tangled a bit over the pillow but Eve then blinked in confusion, lifting her head up and looked at Elizabeth who was sitting on the edge of her bed smiling happily.

"Come now, you must help me with my dress!" she said as cheerfully, Eve staring at her for a couple of seconds dumbfounded until she remembered.

Oh yes. Today was the wedding day of Will and Elizabeth. But then Eve got horrified too now while awake and sat up quickly, throwing the covers away and giving now also a bit confused Elizabeth apologetic gaze.

"Did I oversleep?" Eve asked glancing out of her guestroom's window. "Oh Lizzy, I'm so sorry…!"

Eve truly was starting to feel horrible of oversleeping on such important day as this, but for Eve's relief Elizabeth only started to laugh.

"No, no, you didn't! But instead you've been tossing and turning and moaning in your sleep the whole night…" she answered, turning now serious and she looked at Eve worried. "Are you alright Eve? Was it something terrifying?"

Eve met Elizabeth's gaze for a moment until sighed. Great, now she kept everyone up with her suddenly resumed nightmares. But then Eve just shook her head smiling at Elizabeth.

"It was about John", she answered truthfully now standing up from her bed and putting on a dressing gown. Elizabeth directed a sad look at her friend as she examined Eve a while. Elizabeth really felt sad for Eve. But Eve then only smiled again at her.

"I am alright, really. It was just a nightmare", Eve reassured standing before Elizabeth. Eve was moved by her worry but sometimes Elizabeth worried too much. Eve had learned to know that during these two years she had already spent in Port Royal as Elizabeth's house guest.

Elizabeth answered her stare a bit hesitantly but then also smiled, standing up and looked excited again. "Well good! Then _you_ can come and help me to get ready!" she said and without Eve having the chance to answer she started pulling her toward her own room. Eve wrinkled her forehead.

"Are you sure Lizzy? I mean shouldn't we wait and ask Estrella to help…" Eve answered looking at Elizabeth a bit quizzically but Elizabeth only snorted and pulled Eve in her bedroom, not hearing a word she said.

It wasn't that Eve didn't want to help Elizabeth because of course she wanted to do everything there was to be done on this most important day of her friend, but it was a custom that servants did the hair and helped the future brides with their clothes. In this house at least.

Elizabeth stopped and dropped to sit on her bed. "Nonsense! I want _you _to help me and no one else. You, Eve, are my only true friend who can do this and I wish it to be you and you only who helps me! It's more exciting this way!" she answered.

Eve just stood there for a moment in surprise but as she then saw how serious Elizabeth was and how her eyes were shining for the expectation of her upcoming marriage with Will, Eve then only sighed rolling her eyes but gave Elizabeth a gentle smile.

"Of course I will help you!" she said now walking to Elizabeth and took her hair in her hands, examining them, making a sarcastic pout. "You couldn't do without me anyway!"

Elizabeth laughed as Eve walked over to the closet, pulling out Elizabeth's wedding dress and all the other necessary pieces of clothing. First she helped Elizabeth to get dressed and then she made her sit before her dressing table, examining Elizabeth from the mirror. Eve smiled after a moment of thinking.

"Well, I guess I can do your hair too…" she stated getting approving smile from Elizabeth as she then took a hairbrush from the table. But then she made a face and pointed at Elizabeth with it. "But you take the whole responsibility if I make you look like a Tortuga harlot in front of Will!" she teased, lifting an eyebrow at Elizabeth's reflection.

Elizabeth met Eve's amused eyes through the mirror but then she let out a breath of shock and turned to give her a wrinkle of eyebrows. "Eve!" she exclaimed laughing and soon also Eve broke into a laugh.

Then Elizabeth just sat on her chair as Eve worked, slowly after curling and smoothing Elizabeth's locks formed a beautiful, elegant hairstyle which was appropriate for the occasion and followed the general fashion. Elizabeth watched in awe as Eve worked. She was even better than the maids.

"Oh, it's beautiful Eve!" Elizabeth breathed and touched the soft corkscrew curls dripping down from her neck, giving Eve a smile. Eve smiled back as was curling one very stubborn wisp.

"I'm glad it's good enough", she answered shrugging. Elizabeth lifted an eyebrow.

"Good enough? Are you kidding, this is gorgeous! How can you do it?" she asked once again relaxing against the chair. Eve thought a moment before met her gaze through the mirror.

"I've just had a long time of doing it to myself", Eve said simply shrugging then again with a smile. "And I did learn something from the maids of John's residence while our stay in London after our marriage."

Elizabeth looked at Eve smiling, until then her face was clouded by some feeling Eve didn't recognize.

"How was it?" she then asked earning a questionable look from Eve. "The marriage? I was just wondering how was it to you? The day you got married to John and all…"

Eve's hands stopped after hearing Elizabeth's question. Elizabeth saw her gaze drift away and she feared she had asked something wrong. She indeed knew how much Eve missed her husband and she knew the way Eve had lost him. So the last thing Elizabeth wanted was to hurt Eve by her own curiosity. But just when she was about to apologize Eve smiled.

"My marriage with John was the best thing that ever happened to me", Eve answered after a pause, now meeting Elizabeth's curious eyes as continued working with her hair.

"Before I met him I never imagined myself getting married. I thought that it certainly was not meant for me and that I would die alone as an old woman. Well, back then I was immortal as well and unable to grow old and die, but I still thought that way. I thought living all my endless days alone. Not meeting anyone who I would love more than anything in this world…"

Eve fell silent and Elizabeth saw gentleness drift on her face and it made her smile.

"And then you met John", she stated Eve looking at her and smiled widely, nodding.

"Yes. And I never believed to fall in love with a man who was supposed to bring me to my death. Or rather that that man would also love me as greatly. But it happened, quicker than I expected and when he then proposed to me… for the first time during my life I actually felt positive about marriage. And I said yes to him. Feeling like the luckiest girl in the world…"

Eve kept another break as she took a hairpin and put it in Elizabeth's hair.

"...The day of our marriage was the happiest of my life. And I'm not saying this as a cliché, because it really is true. One's own wedding day will be the happiest of all days a woman spends on this earth…" Eve then turned to look at Elizabeth straight into eyes with a smile. "So you don't have to worry about anything! As long as you love Will and he loves you, you will be happy with each other! Well, if it really is worth it to listen to a girl whose marriage didn't last more than a couple of months…"

Eve smirked for her sarcasm and lifted up her eyebrows, Elizabeth then shaking her head and uttering a laugh. But then she directed a caring look into Eve's eyes in turn, turning completely to her and took her hands.

"I am so sorry Eve that your happiness was taken away from you", Elizabeth said. "That is just wrong. Wrong and cruel! But I believe you. You made me feel calmer. I didn't have real doubts about Will and I getting married but I was nervous. I didn't know what would happen after that and even feared it a little. But your words helped me. Thank you Eve…" Elizabeth then said, staring into Eve's eyes completely serious and sincerity in her voice.

And Eve believed her as she was now looking into Elizabeth's brown eyes full of emotion. Eve felt moved and she tilted her head, giving Elizabeth thankful smile smoothing her hands with her own. Then Elizabeth let out amused breath.

"You know, I really feel like I am preparing for my wedding with my sister right now", she continued, her voice now cracking for affection and Eve's heart would've probably skipped a beat, her wrinkling her eyebrows. No one had ever said something so touching to Eve and she felt so happy hearing Elizabeth's words.

She then leant down, giving Elizabeth a kiss on her cheek and tight hug. "Shouldn't you save your tears to the wedding?" Eve said teasingly but then became serious again, tightening her hold of Elizabeth. "You are very important to me too. I've never had anyone who feels so much like my own sister and I want this day to be the happiest of your life! Yours and Will's…"

Elizabeth let out a sound which was a mix of sniff and laugh as she then separated from Eve, giving her a look until Eve rounded behind her and wrapping her arms again around her neck, they now both stared at their reflections from the round mirror and smiled to each other. But then there was a knock on the door and surprised both of the girls now turned to look at Estrella and Governor Swann who stepped in, freezing a bit after seeing Elizabeth all dressed up and ready even they had now come to wake her to get ready.

Eve made a tilt with her head and smiled, glancing at Elizabeth who also gave her a smile before met her father's gaze. Governor smiled contended and came to her.

"Surely, we just came to wake you to get Estrella here to help you prepare but here you are! Absolutely beautiful and perfect bride!" he exclaimed and gave Eve a look. "I suppose this is the work of you, Evelyn? But you could've let someone else to do it and not bothering to waste your own time…"

"Father, I wanted Evelyn to help me!" Elizabeth said and gave Eve another thankful look, until lifted one questionable eyebrow. "Or are you saying I am _not_ beautiful after all as you just claimed?"

"No, no, no, you are! You are my dear!" Governor said back and looked at Eve again. "You've done well, Evelyn. You've made Elizabeth absolutely marvelous!"

"The pleasure was all mine", Eve answered meeting Elizabeth's father's gaze before turned her apologetic eyes at Estrella who was looking at Elizabeth smiling to herself. "But I am terribly sorry of stealing your job! I hope I am forgiven!"

"Oh yes, certainly Miss!" Estrella answered with a hasty smile and she curtsied. Eve smiled at her. But then governor Swann tapped his hands together.

"Come now, if Elizabeth is already ready now you Evelyn must be prepared yourself!" he stated and turned to Estrella. "Go to Miss. Crooke's room, prepare her dress and help her to get ready!"

"Right away sir", Estrella said. "Which dress shall I put out for you, Miss?" she asked meeting Eve's eyes.

"The crimson one", she answered smiling at the woman, who then curtsied again and hurried out.

Eve would've wanted to say to be fine by herself but stayed silent, knowing it shouldn't even cross her mind. Just shook her head and gave Elizabeth another look before was about to leave to her room too.

"I can also do your hair if you wish me to!" Elizabeth's voice shouted amused after her and Eve turned, giving her a denying gaze. She remembered well the last time she had let Elizabeth practice with her hair and the outcome hadn't been that good. Eve only smiled at Elizabeth seeing her sarcasm and shook her head.

"Maybe one day when I get married again!" Eve joked back now stepping out of the room.

* * *

Elizabeth after all joined Eve and Estrella as she helped now Eve prepare. Eve sat silently on the chair of her dressing table, sometimes starting a conversation with the two women or answered Elizabeth's questions. Finally she too was ready and Eve looked at herself from a long mirror, examining herself.

"There you go! Now you two are the handsomest women of whole Port Royal!" Estrella said happily as was putting away the instruments used in hair styling. Eve gave her a smile and thanked her, before returned her eyes back to her reflection.

She was wearing that stunning crimson colored dress made out of silk, which Elizabeth had given her as a birthday present. It had a bow and lace on its bodice and it fit her perfectly, ornamented fabric falling down from her waist like a stream of water, white lace also sticking out of its hem. It really was beautiful with golden embroidery, fashionable English dress and after seeing it first time Eve wouldn't have wanted to accept it as it must've cost a lot. But had taken it anyway as Elizabeth had bought it as a sign of deep affection and friendship. And so as Eve couldn't pay Elizabeth back in any other way she had decided wearing that dress first time in her wedding.

Now also Elizabeth walked next to her, linking their arms as they often did and examined the dress on Eve too smiling. She nodded. "I knew it was perfect for you when I saw it!" she said now facing Eve who smiled at her. Eve hugged her.

"Thank you, Elizabeth", Eve said meaning a lot more than just that dress with her thanks. Eve felt Elizabeth utter a small laugh as she also wrapped her arms around her into a sister like embrace.

"No Eve. Thank _you_", she answered. "I don't know what would I do if I didn't have a friend like you."

"Right now? Freak out?" Eve suggested, making Elizabeth laugh more but then she turned serious again. "We can't start crying you know that…"

"I know…"

They then laughed together more until after they went downstairs to have a light breakfast, Elizabeth's father soon came rushing the girls into the carriage and then they were on their way to the wedding place in the harbor.

Elizabeth was trembling next to Eve, not for fear but excitement and Eve saw sweet smiled creep on her lips more than once and she put her hand on Elizabeth's, her squeezing it tightly.

"Do not pass out on me now", Eve teased giving Elizabeth a lifted eyebrow. "Because I don't have the muscles to carry you to Will before the priest if you can't do it yourself. At least not in this dress..."

Elizabeth laughed, giving her a light hit on her shoulder. But at that very moment the carriage stopped and Elizabeth nearly squeezed Eve's hand into necrosis. Eve gave her a soothing but half amused glance as then exchanged a look with the Governor, before the door was opened and Eve climbed out after Elizabeth. But what they saw made them freeze on their spot.

The wedding place was all set with chairs for the quests to sit and there was a long table decorated with many flower arrangements, on it being many trays of teacups and other necessary pieces of dish. Everything looked normal with the music stands having sheets on them, the whole place decorated and prepared for today's wedding. But they didn't see a single guest sitting there and waiting the wedding to begin.

Eve walked past Elizabeth, glancing around in astonishment. Where were everybody even the wedding was about to commence in these minutes? Where was Will? Eve felt something wasn't right. This was too weird. Whole wedding party did not vanish just like that without a reason.

"I'm going to look if I can find anyone to ask what has happened", Governor Swann said then after also staring at the place in confusion, Eve nodding to him agreeably as Elizabeth didn't turn to look at him. Only stared at the empty chairs, abandoned teacups and the flower arrangements in awe.

Eve followed Governor Swann as his back then retreated to the distance and then she sighed, walking now to Elizabeth.

"Come on, let's go sit there for a while", Eve said trying to hide her suspicious tone and walked Elizabeth to the front row of the chairs. "I am sure your father will find the guests and your wedding shall start in no time!"

"What if it won't?" Elizabeth asked back, her voice suddenly so gloomy that Eve wrinkled her eyebrows for confusion as then sat next to her friend.

"What makes you say that?" she asked meeting Elizabeth's eyes as she now looked up to her.

"Because I feel this being some kind of a sign. An empty wedding place with no guests to attend is no wedding after all…" Elizabeth said a hint of sarcasm in her voice but Eve saw that she was even more confused as Eve was. And no wonder.

Eve then only stared at Elizabeth for a moment not knowing what to answer, looking next to the sea opening right in front of them but then only placed a hand on Elizabeth's.

"I told you not to worry", Eve then said now even smiling reassuringly at Elizabeth. "There will be a wedding as long as you and Will are here. And he will come. Will wouldn't leave you getting married alone that's for sure!"

For that Elizabeth even uttered a slight laugh. But then they sat there silent, waiting Governor Swann to return.

After half an hour the sky started to turn grey, blocking the sun from shining and the blue sky vanished being replaced by clouds. And after another half an hour of waiting the rain finally started, first as a soft drizzle but then changing into harder rain creating quite a beautiful sound as the drops were falling into the empty teacups.

Elizabeth was now looking rather miserable and she stood up, kneeling before the altar holding her bouquet of white orchids as stared blankly before her. Eve then glanced to the sky at first, but then seeing a parasol laying a bit farther away she grabbed it and opened it, running to Elizabeth with it to prevent her for drenching completely. It didn't help much, but a little so that either of them didn't get completely wet.

For a moment Eve just stood there examining her friend in worry. And pity. Where the hell was Will? There had to be a reason for him not showing up at all, because there was no way that he would've just abandoned Elizabeth here on their wedding day. He had been even more excited about this day than Lizzy yesterday when Eve had visited him. But still, what worried Eve the most was Elizabeth who just sat there not saying anything. Eve could guess how she felt.

"Lizzy?" she then tried even smiling a bit as bent down toward Elizabeth. "Wouldn't you stand up? You're getting completely wet. Why don't we go under that canopy over there…"

Eve now crouched next to Elizabeth giving her very worried gaze. "Lizzy say something to me. You're starting to scare me a little…"

"Why isn't Will here yet?" Elizabeth then asked looking at Eve questionably, but not as sadly as Eve had thought. Eve now only saw more confusion on her face. "Why hasn't he come yet?"

"Elizabeth, I'm sure there's some explanation to this", Eve said back now turning serious. "Will would never do this to you without a good reason. I know he wouldn't. I know him."

"Could you go look for father?" Elizabeth then asked surprising Eve.

"Shouldn't I stay here with you?" Eve asked but Elizabeth then shook her head and gave her a small smile.

"No, just go. Maybe you find Will while you look for my father", she answered.

Eve answered her gaze for a short moment until she then smiled nodding, giving the parasol to Elizabeth. But after she then started walking away from the wedding place Eve was frozen on her spot when she saw some men approach them. And the sight made her eyes widen.

"Elizabeth?" Eve called loudly turning half to her friend who also had heard the steps coming closer and now turned to see the men her eyes also widening.

Gathering her wet hem she rushed after Eve, dropping the bouquet on the wet ground, both of them now stopping under the canopy where there were many soldiers with weapons standing in a half circle, in middle of them Will who was shackled. Eve stopped on her tracks and exchanged a shocked look with Will, who only answered her gaze serene until Elizabeth then rushed to him.

"Will! Why is this happening?" she asked meeting Will's gaze. Will only shook his head.

"I don't know", he said but then he made a smile. "You look beautiful."

Elizabeth answered his smile. "You can thank Eve for that", she said and Will did glance at his friend behind Elizabeth who gave him a slight smile. "I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"What is the meaning of this?" Eve then asked seriously, glaring at the men surrounding them. "Who has ordered you to arrest this man upon his own wedding?"

Eve didn't get an answer but then someone made his way through the crowd gathered to the left to stare at them.

"Make way, let me through!" Governor's voice said from the left and all three of them turned to see him been stopped of coming any closer by two long axes. Governor sent examining look at Will.

"How dare you? Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?!" Governor continued with a commanding tone, now staring at a man with a white wig who Eve hadn't noticed before now. The man didn't react as gazed at the sea, until then turned removing his wet jacket.

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long", said the man.

Eve's blood went cold for shock as she recognized the voice. And now as she saw the man's face she recognized it too. Anger mixed with fear started to squeeze her chest. Will noticed this and he wrinkled his brows slightly as stared at the mystery man, until the Governor identified him to everybody with astonished voice.

"Cutler Beckett?" he stated in awe, narrowing his eyes and Eve directed a tense look at her old enemy now standing right next to her.

He instead did not make any kind of gesture or movement to give the impression he had noticed Eve, but Will's eyes widened for a moment after hearing the man's name. So this was the man who had killed Eve's husband?

"It's Lord now, actually", Beckett stated giving the Governor a look as the two soldiers moved their axes away, letting Elizabeth's father to pass and walk closer.

Eve tried to stay cool when now Beckett's eyes met hers but she didn't see even a slight mark of recognition in them. Instead he pretty much ignored her which made Eve feel weird. Why wasn't he ordering his men to shackle her as well?

"Lord or not you have no reason or authority to arrest this man!" Governor then continued, pointing at Will in the middle of his speech.

Elizabeth met his father's eyes before they visited on Eve, she also now noticing her slight tension as she eyed Beckett who was right next to her. Beckett then looked smug.

"In fact I do. Mr. Mercer!" Beckett then said and called out his right hand man, who came forth with some file papers in it.

Eve also knew him very well and she directed a glare at him as he only answered it with a smirk, not hiding at all that he also knew her as he passed Eve swinging the file open for Beckett. Beckett then pulled out a paper.

"The warrant for the arrest of William Turner", Beckett said indifferently, glancing at both Will and Elizabeth before gave the document to the Governor to see.

Eve let her eyes travel in shock on all of the faces in that crowd, until then saw the Governor wrinkle his forehead, looking at Beckett questionably a couple of times from the paper in awe.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann", he stated Eve's eyes widening and she met Elizabeth's confused gaze. Eve saw Beckett fake surprise.

"Is it? That's annoying, my mistake. Arrest her!" he said then motioning toward Elizabeth who immediately got shackled with Will, Will struggling a bit against his. Eve took a step closer to Beckett, staring at her two friends in astonishment.

"On what charges?" Elizabeth asked in as big astonishment staring at Beckett.

"She's right you have no right to arrest them!" Eve then cut in, not caring at all about the fact that it was her husband's murderer standing before her as she met his eyes again. She would've very much liked to shoot him now if she would've had her pistol with her.

"Aha! Here's the one for William Turner!" Beckett just said then, ignoring Eve once more and looked at Will and Elizabeth handing the paper to the dumbfounded Governor. "And I have here another one for a Mr. James Norrington. Is he present?" Beckett continued lifting up a third paper in the air as took a couple of steps around, glancing at the people around him.

Eve lifted an eyebrow. Why had James a warrant of arrest over him?

"What are the charges?" Elizabeth asked again even more emphasizing as her shackles were put on, her, Will and Eve staring at Beckett fuming.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago", Governor Swann put in, returning to read the warrants in his hands. Beckett looked thoughtful for a short moment until turned to face him.

"I don't believe that was the answer to my question I asked", he said back. Eve gave his back a glare. But then Will spoke up irritated.

"Lord Beckett! In the category of questions unanswered…" he said staring at Beckett straight into eyes until then he glanced at Elizabeth who continued.

"…we are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with", she filled Will's words, also staring at Beckett tensely her voice full of resentment.

Eve cocked an eyebrow and once again glared at Beckett. Now maybe she, Elizabeth and Will were thinking same about this man. Beckett was nothing more than a cocky fool. No, worm more like it. But Beckett only answered Elizabeth's and Will's gazes not saying anything as Governor answered the question.

"The charge is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and the Empire and condemned to death, for which the…" he said, silencing then for shock as Beckett then filled in the last words indifferently.

"…for which the punishment regrettably is also death", he stated getting shocked stares from all Governor, Elizabeth and Will. Also Eve stared at him in a moment of shock, until she wrinkled her forehead and looked over at Will and Elizabeth meeting their eyes.

"No…" escaped from Eve's lips. But then she flinched as Beckett suddenly stepped forth, stopping in front of Will.

"Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow?" he said questionably meeting Will's eyes. Eve's eyes narrowed.

"_Captain_!" then both Will and Elizabeth said at the same time.

"Captain Jack Sparrow", Elizabeth repeated answering Beckett's gaze seriously as it drifted on her momentarily. Spite of the hate she now felt, Eve couldn't help but smirk a bit to Will and Elizabeth's remark.

"Captain Jack Sparrow", now also Beckett repeated. "Yes, I thought you might."

"Do you mean _the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow_?" Eve's voice then said mockingly behind his back and finally Beckett turned his attention to Eve, meeting her cold gaze.

Eve lifted up her jaw as now all of the people followed Beckett walk back to her, eventually smiling contended.

"More or less", Beckett stated also with indifferent tone, glancing away until straightened himself. "And believe not that I shall forget you, Countess Evelyn Crooke", he then continued now also mock in his voice as he now waved toward Mercer who gave him yet another paper.

Eve gave it a quick look and she let out a small sigh as she immediately knew what it was. She had seen it before with John and read it through herself more than once.

"I believe you are acquainted to this little document", Beckett started glancing at Eve from the paper he was holding. "The present widow of John Aidan Crooke and earlier known by your maiden name _Eve Rodrigué_s…." Beckett continued glancing now around him until gave the paper to Eve as walked a bit away, stopping at the other side of the small clearing now talking to everybody who listened.

"There what we have now, is the warrant of arrest and the order of execution for a pirate Captain and the enemy of the British Empire known as Eve Rodrigués, a daughter of the pirate known as Alacrán de Muerte, a traitor of the state and a much hunted criminal. The warrant shall be enforced as well immediately and you shall be brought to England to be hanged without a delay or trial", Beckett finished, sending Eve a victorious smile.

Eve gave him a glare and then ripped the paper, dropping it on the ground. Beckett cocked an eyebrow. Will and Elizabeth were dumbfounded.

"No matter. The arrest will be legal even without the paper with the king's seal", Beckett stated then suddenly dashing back to Eve and grabbed her arm, pulling her so tightly that Eve wrinkled her brows for pain. Will, Elizabeth and especially the Governor were still thunderstruck but Will was the first one to recover after Beckett took a hold of Eve.

"No!" he exclaimed glancing between Eve and Beckett who stared at each other, Eve's hard, despising expression not faltering at all as she met her enemy's eyes, narrowing hers slightly.

"Evelyn?" Governor stated and gave Eve a questionable, disbelieving look until then shook his head. "How could you… an execution?"

Eve wanted to roll her eyes after meeting the Governor's eyes for a moment, before she looked at Will and Elizabeth staring at her in horror.

"You cannot condemn her for something she hasn't done!" Elizabeth also exclaimed now in half fury and half fear of her friend's life. Beckett smirked very amused after lifting a surprised brow, but didn't turn.

"Trust me Miss. Swann, from all of us present I believe I know of this woman's crimes the most", he just stated then, his eyes then sweeping over the medallion which hung on Eve's chest as always and realization could be seen in his usually so expressionless eyes as he then yanked it off, stripping Eve from her powers.

Eve jolted forward by the power of the yank but she then only gave Beckett even colder stare, giving also cold shivers to both Elizabeth and Will who had both seen her wrath in Goddess form. But Beckett wasn't impressed and he only pulled Eve closer again, now loading a pistol shoving her forward and pointed it at her back.

"We are going to have a small private conversation", Beckett then said more quietly to Eve, who shot him another glare but as he started to force her to walk Eve looked over at Will and Elizabeth who were also watching after her, struggling.

"No! Eve!" Eve heard Will shout after her, Elizabeth's voice joining after him too in panic.

"No, you cannot do this! Eve!"

* * *

**A/N: So, how was the first chap? Please, I am _dying_ to know, so even with just one word, tell me what you think! Adding a BIG cup of EXTRA hot chocolate with the cookie! :D**

**~lindam2254**


	2. The Price to pay

**A/N: Hello!**

**Here's the second chapter. I have nothing else to do so I just thought putting this out now. But I am in so high spirits as Finland won bronze in hockey in the Olympics! Yey! ;DD **

**Though it is very sad at the same time as one of our greatest Finnish hockey players, some call him even a _legend_, is leaving the national team. And I am talking about _Teemu Selänne_ here. He's so awesome and I'm sad that tonight was his last night in our team, but still I wish him very good luck in NHL because I think he most probably will continue playing there. But everyone were also crying over the departure of some of the other long time players as well who are skillful too... But enough of that.**

**Enjoy reading and I hope the chapter is readable. It's one of the shorter ones, but maybe it saves you my readers some time which you might not have otherwise. Besides we go quicker forward with the story ;)**

**Oh, and I personally am quite happy as my first story has nearly reached 500 views! Well, maybe 450 but still... Almost there! Please keep supporting me in that department XD**

**And thanks for **_bellaswan4eva_** for putting me into following list!**

**~lindam2254**

* * *

Will was walked along the corridors toward the office of East Indian Trading Company, his chains making annoying clink as he walked between the soldiers escorting him.

As eventually they reached the right room Will saw an old man painting a map on the wall before turned his eyes forward to see Beckett talk to Mercer by the window to the balcony, feeling next huge relief as he then noticed Eve sit right behind them. And she was alright by the looks of it, but her expression was unreadable as her eyes stared outside.

"Lord Beckett, the prisoner as ordered sir", the guard said now waking Eve's attention. And as Will now met her gaze he saw same relief on her face as Eve then stood up. Beckett motioned at his chains as Will then glanced around a little.

"Those won't be necessary", Beckett said then and immediately one of the guards unlocked Will's shackles. Eve saw Beckett pour cognac into a glass, as Will then rushed to her taking a hold of her arms.

"I'm so relieved to see you! After Elizabeth was locked in jail I feared something would happen to you too or you'd been taken to England last evening … Are you alright?" he asked examining Eve from the closer range. "You weren't hurt were you?"

"You don't know how relieved I am to see you too Will!" Eve said smiling but gave staring Beckett a fast glare. "But you never tire of worrying over me, don't you William Turner? Who could harm a Goddess?"

"I, after I've taken away your powers and set you in the noose!" Beckett now cut in, getting annoyed glares from both Will and Eve. Then he directed his attention to Will only serving him a drink.

"East India Trading Company has need of your services", Beckett then continued, Will staring at the glass suspiciously until Beckett just set it on the table after a moment.

"What services would such a patriotic organization as East India Trading Company need from a mere man charged with ill-conceived escape attempt?" Eve asked sarcastically, mocking, but gave Beckett nothing more than another glare as he met her eyes. Will smirked to himself as he remembered who had used that word exactly two years ago.

"We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend Captain Sparrow", Beckett then answered as he walked over to the fireplace. Will tilted his head.

"More acquaintance than a friend, how do you know him?" Will said making a question. Beckett pulled iron rod out of the fire revealing a letter P, which glowed red at the end of it. Eve twitched as narrowed her eyes.

"We've had dealings in the past. And we've each let our mark on the other", Beckett answered staring at the letter until gave Eve a look. "Same goes with Miss Rodrigués and me. You can ask a specification from her."

Will wrinkled his brows and directed a questionable look at Eve and saw her rub her left shoulder in thoughts. But after she noticed his stare Eve rolled her eyes and pushed the sleeve away, revealing the same kind of scar of a P Jack had on his hand made by that same iron rod. Will then shot a furious look at Beckett, but then hid his anger by turning rather amused.

"What mark did he leave on you?" Will asked, making Beckett freeze until he put the rod back in the fireplace.

"By your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession", Beckett then said after a moment, going back to the earlier subject and walked back in front of Eve and Will, drinking his cognac with one gulp as Will thought, Eve lifting up an eyebrow. What possession he talked about? But whatever it was, recovering it? Well that was an idea worth of making, but pointless as everybody who knew Jack knew it to be.

"Recover", Will did state clearly amused. "At the point of a sword?"

"With two and a pistol more like it…" Eve stated half to herself, both Beckett and Will giving her a glance until Beckett had somewhat clever expression on his face.

"Bargain!" he answered, putting down his glass and walked behind the two to a wooden box decorated by the logo of the East India Trading Company. Eve and Will watched as he then pulled out a small folder with leather covers. Will saw Eve's eyes widen.

"Letters of Marque. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employment of England", Beckett continued his voice reflecting clear satisfaction as he opened the folder.

Eve let out amused snort and Will lifted his eyebrows.

"Somehow I doubt that Jack will consider employment the same as being free", Will answered indifferent, but then directed a slight glare at Beckett's back.

Eve glanced at him until turned her examining eyes also back to Beckett. What was he up to with these Letters of Marque? Surely he would've just wanted to kill Jack himself if he had the change. Well, maybe not himself but order someone else to do it as that kind of coward Beckett was…

"Freedom…" Beckett said to himself amused as closed the box, then walking toward the balcony and after exchanging a look with each other Will and Eve followed him, seeing him now lean on the railing as a huge clock was pulled up right before their noses.

"Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the New World or perish", Beckett then continued talking, glancing out at the sea and the ships having the flags of East Indian Trading Company fluttering on their masts.

"Not unlike you, Mr. Turner", Beckett then added and faced Will, now leaning his back against the railing Eve examining him questionably. "You and your fiancé face the hangman's noose", he finished.

Eve made a small jolt as glanced at Will her eyebrows furrowed in nervousness. Will only glanced over at Port Royal until met Beckett's eyes.

"So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl", Will stated indifferently. Beckett looked surprised.

"The Black Pearl?" he repeated.

"The property you want that he possesses."

"The only property he pretty much possesses", Eve cut in again noting, giving Beckett a brow-lifting.

"A ship? Hardly", Beckett answered his voice agreeing with his words. "The item in question is considerably smaller than that. And far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times…"

Eve thought his words and then she realized what item he spoke of. Beckett had a sneaky but hardly noticeable smile on his face.

"A compass?" he then offered questionably and after seeing Will and Eve's reaction he looked satisfied. "Ah, you know it. Bring back that compass or there's no deal", Beckett said then his voice turning sharp under his polite tone as he stared at Will who stared back quite indifferently, until Beckett then walked past him and Eve leaving them at the balcony.

Eve glanced after Beckett before gave Will a warning look. "Are you doing it?" she asked. "Are you going after Jack?"

Eve examined Will who did look a bit hesitant. But then his face got serious and he met Eve's eyes.

"I am", he answered and was about to walk after Beckett but Eve stopped him, staring at him dead seriously.

"No Will, you don't know him!" she exclaimed so quietly as she could, glancing inside once more. "Beckett is a backstabbing liar and he won't keep his word when it comes to bargains as this! He'll betray you Will!"

"I have no other choice Eve! Elizabeth is going to be hanged because of me and I am not letting that happen!" Will said tensely. Eve shook her head.

"You're not listening! You can't bring him the compass! I am telling you Will, Beckett will betray you! He'll hang Elizabeth immediately after your departure and then just waits for you to bring him his price! And where are you going to find Jack anyway?" Eve continued crossing her arms over her chest as gave Will that same questionable lifted eyebrow he had already gotten so accustomed to in these past two years.

Will realized that Eve had a slight point, but only brushed her off with a shake of a head. "I must try somewhere! It is because of me that Elizabeth was arrested. And I'm going to save her Eve", he just said the same thing, getting half tired look from Eve. But then she only sighed in defeat. Well, Will didn't actually really have any choice did he?

"I get it. And I understand what you're thinking…" Eve started and met Will's gaze until then gave him a sad smile. "You have to try. Of course you have to. But these might be the true goodbyes then. There may not be next time you meet me as utmost a week from now I'll have my appointment with the executioner in London."

Will felt a sting in his chest as he now remembered this. Yes, what about Eve? Like she said she was to be taken to England where she was going to be killed just like Elizabeth. He had to do something, but what could he do? He had this mission in the name of East India Trading Company, liked him or not, and couldn't abandon it or Elizabeth would die. But if he did nothing Eve would also…

Eve then gave him one more smile, then placing a quick kiss on his cheek before turned away starting to walk inside the office. "Goodbye Will", Will heard her say her back turned.

Will was woken from his thoughts as he turned also and then heard a loud crash from inside, seeing Eve struggle against two soldiers who immediately had started to place chains on her to take her away. Eve had pushed a tray full of fruits over to the floor while doing it. Always the feisty Eve…

"Wait!" Will exclaimed jumping in the room, getting a questionable brow-lifting from Beckett and a shake of a head from Eve. "How do I know you won't kill Elizabeth and Eve right after I've left?" he asked, taking Eve's words into use. Beckett stared at him.

"You don't", he said back indifferently nodding to the guards. "And Miss Rodrigués is not part of our agreement and is to be hanged anyway without the compass being found or not. So, take the girl in jail with the rest of the prisoners to wait her transport."

Beckett directed this last sentence to the guards and once again they made their way toward the door with Eve, who gave Will a slight smile over her shoulder until was turned away. But then Will had an idea.

"Without Eve it is impossible to find Jack!" Will said then with a complete poker face even he was obviously lying. But only he and Eve knew it, and as Beckett then stopped the guards at the door them bringing Eve back, she gave Will odd look.

Beckett turned to Will who then turned his eyes from Eve to him, meeting his gaze.

"And what addition would Miss. Rodrigués possibly bring to this little quest of yours?" Beckett asked curiously but still doubting.

Will stared at him seriously until again turned to look at Eve who gave him a settle questionable look, her eyes saying; **Yes, I'd like to know too, please share.** But Will's expression didn't falter as he then continued with the lie, even he wasn't so confident inside his own mind.

"Jack and Eve are very close", he continued then smiling and now forming a mask of a traitor of some sort on his face. "Only Eve knows where Jack is. And only she can find him and the compass."

Beckett's eyebrows rose for surprise. But Eve's eyes widened hardly noticeably and she gave Will a wrinkle of brows. What the hell was Will talking about? Well it was obvious that that was a lie as Eve perfectly knew her relationship with Jack. But still that sounded just… _wrong_!

Eve hid her displease under a face of vexation and joined the game by sending Will a slight glare. A look you give to a traitor who pushes you over the edge of a ship. Beckett thought a moment and then directed his eyes at Eve.

"Lovers you mean?" he asked meeting now Eve's eyes who only lifted up her jaw for defiance. But she got shivers going down her back. Eve and Jack together? _No way_.

Will only glanced over at Eve tilting his head as agreeable gesture. Then Beckett stepped closer to Eve.

"Is this true?" he asked examining Eve from close range. Eve only squinted at him until made a cold smile, nodding to Will.

"Why don't you get the specification from Mr. Turner? He seems to know a lot more about me that I let to be shown…" she answered, now both she and Beckett looking at Will who still hold his poker face answering the stare.

Beckett thought the second moment until tilted his head, walking next behind his writing desk and sat down.

"So it is true", Beckett just stated then, starting to sign some papers half ignoring the two. "But no matter if it is, you know Mr. Turner that captain Rodrigués is not negotiable. I am sure you are able to find Sparrow even without her woman's intuition and recover the compass…"

"And what if I can't?" Will said a bit challenging now leaning on the desk as looked at Beckett, glancing over at Eve. "Jack trusts her more than me. If I have Eve with me she is able to persuade him to hand over the compass without a point of a sword or bargain needed..."

Will then kept a break as he then glanced at Eve again rather hinting. "And she won't reveal the whereabouts of Jack to anyone if she isn't the one to show it herself."

Eve lifted her gaze to meet Will's eyes. Only Will who knew Eve could see that annoyed expression in her light irises behind that faked anger and in his mind Will was amused, but only stayed serious as looked at Beckett again. Beckett was leaning against his armchair letting his eyes drift between Will and Eve. Then his sharp gaze hit Will staying there.

"And what if this is just some kind of another ill-conceived escape attempt as Miss. Rodrigués earlier referred?" Beckett asked back now leaning closer to Will his elbows on the wooden table. Will didn't answer at first.

"What if you are trying to make me let the one I've hunted for such a long time now slip from my grasp to get her freed from the noose when you can't do that to your fiancé? Honestly I do not see much of a benefit to me in your suggestion and am the most reluctant to agree."

Eve shot a nervous look at Will who also felt nervous now but didn't show it. Eve saw him only stare at Beckett with hard eyes, letting still his irritation show.

"Your benefit would be the same as from the beginning", Will answered then after a break straightening. "You get the compass and you will also have Eve back after we've returned. You could've just hanged me and Elizabeth too but you didn't because you need us. And so why kill Eve if you could use her too?"

Eve let out a breath as she now examined Beckett who pondered Will's words in his mind, his eyes sometimes sweeping over at Eve. He clearly didn't seem to perfectly agree with Will.

"And you know where Sparrow is?" Beckett then asked turning to Eve as did Will.

Eve glanced at Will whose eyes told her to say yes, but she didn't say a word as met Beckett's eyes again. Only stared at him which did tell him the answer anyway.

After a moment of pondering more Beckett then opened the same box where he kept the Letters of Marque and pulled out Eve's medallion. Eve let out a small sigh and then Beckett motioned her holders to remove the shackles. He waved the jewel in the air staring at it.

"Consider yourself lucky of my mercy", he then said to Eve obviously as kept on staring at the big emerald it swinging in front of his eyes. "I shall let you go with Mr. Turner to find Sparrow as it seems you truly are the only to know where your lover is hiding", he continued.

Eve wanted to roll her eyes but only stared at him until saw Beckett lay the medallion on the table, meeting her eyes.

"But my mercy comes with a price. Do not think that after you've obtained the compass you shall be freed as Mr. Turner and his fiancé. After your little quest to get the compass your execution shall be advanced and you'll be hanged right here in Port Royal. I also shall return this to you…"

Beckett then threw the medallion to Eve who caught it not reacting to his words, but Will flinched slightly as Beckett named his terms.

"You will return with Mr. Turner and surrender yourself under my power until the moment you are taken away your powers and executed as planned. And if you do not return or go astray in the middle…" Beckett now also gave Will a remarkable glance, talking now to him too. "…Miss. Swann's execution shall be advanced as well. Her life now rests on both of your senses of obligation and it would be shame her to lose her life because of your incorrect procedures in this transaction of ours …"

Now both Eve and Will jolted and they exchanged a look. But Will did feel some kind of remorse as his try to save Eve was kind of wasted as he now saw Eve direct despising glare at Beckett, putting on her medallion. She first just sighed closing her eyes.

"Very well, I shall give you the pleasure of tying the rope yourself around my neck upon my return to Port Royal", Eve then agreed with cold voice. But her words made Will feel anxiety even this was indeed what he had wanted. To get her free.

But then he noticed something and he examined Eve more closely. Was it just him or did Eve look somehow different? More beautiful than usually maybe? Will then only mentally shook his head after now examining closely that dress he knew Elizabeth had given to Eve as a present.

Eve also walked over to the table next to Will and leant on it, staring at Beckett through her lashes. "But what makes you think I wouldn't blow you out of that window right now?" she then continued threateningly glaring, nodding toward the balcony.

Beckett only made a half smirk and cocked an eyebrow referring to his earlier threat over Elizabeth's life with that wordless action. Eve then only let out amused breath and smiled.

"Right…"

"You are free now", Beckett continued then as Eve then straightened next to Will. "But that doesn't mean you are free to do what you desire. Freedom is indeed comparable concept."

With no further to say Beckett turned his eyes back to his documents as a signal the conversation to have ended.

Eve and Will exchanged a look until started walking toward the door through the guards who looked after them. But then Beckett's voice stopped Eve on her spot, his voice now showing that complete contempt she had heard many times from it a long time ago.

"It doesn't matter whose name you carry, what clothes you wear or whose ring you have on your finger. You'll always be a worthless pirate to me", he said not lifting up his gaze at first until then directed a despising stare at Eve. "After all it is in your hands that your dear husband was killed innocent by protecting you who's not. As it is said in the bible, you were born to go against the God and Country. Sin is in your blood and it only proves what true damnation you are to this world, _Eve_."

Will noticed Eve flinch and there was a quick expression of pain flashing on her face but she didn't answer. Will wrinkled his brows as he then felt anger lift its head in him and he whipped around, sending Beckett a fuming look.

"_You_ murdered Eve's husband!" he exclaimed getting a surprised look from Eve. "And now you're doing the same to me if I won't do what you say."

Beckett smirked amused. "Not at all Mr. Turner. I am only offering you an option which all of us benefit. I gave Miss. Rodrigués the same chance long time ago but she decided not to take it, which consequences can be seen by even you, I reckon."

Will looked slightly confused until he realized his words. Will glanced at Eve pitying with sad eyes until then saw her let out a sigh and she turned, giving Beckett a hard glare. Beckett's words had returned Eve's nightmare in her mind and she tried to push it back where it came from as she then looked into Beckett's eyes.

"It is good for you to threaten the ones weaker in power even when it is only sabre of words you hold", Eve answered coldly, making Beckett's smile vanish and Will did see anger on his face as those two exchanged a stare. "You, Lord Beckett, are nothing more than a coward who dares not to even lift your own hand against the ones you threaten but only order someone else to do it for you. I watched you hang my husband but not because of your own action but because of a single feeling of insecurity of having a man's blood on your own hands. So I reckon we all know who is truly worthless in the eyes of God if that's the way you want to look at it."

After saying that Eve just glared at Beckett one more time until whipped around, walking out of the doorway leaving Will stand for a moment in surprise. And Beckett sit wordless in his office.

Will followed Eve after sending small contended smirk at Beckett. He had noticed Eve's words actually hit a mark by the look on Beckett's face. Will reached Eve as she was storming through the corridor and he gave her a smirk too.

"You sure won't be left speechless", Will said hinting and Eve gave him then a surprised look until joined his smile and let out a laugh. That anger vanishing from her face.

"Usually no if I _have_ something to say", Eve answered giving Will one more playful look. It made Will smile as they then walked out of the office of East India Trading Company no one being there to stop them.

Eve then remembered something and she pointed at Will squinting.

"But don't you dare to let out such preposterous lies out of your mouth again! Me and Jack would get together only if you, William Turner, would turn out to be much worse man than him in every aspect possible!" she said sarcastically and even smiled a bit then after giving Will very serious gaze.

Will smirked at her as they then avoided a carriage driving by, then continuing their journey.

"I thought it was rather good. You surely could handle him", he answered. Eve snorted.

"Yea right. But he couldn't handle me, you can count on that…"

* * *

Will and Eve were about to go visit Elizabeth in jail but before that both of them rushed to their homes to grab some change of clothes, packing a little for their trip, until met each other at the marketplace as agreed-on and went then straight away to the dungeons. They rushed through the building, finally descending down under where the cells were.

Will and Eve ran down the stairs Will being the first to reach the lower level, Eve following right after him and Governor Swann coming right after her.

"Here now, you can't be here!" a guard stationed on the right side of the passage said harshly. But Eve and Will ignored him as the Governor, who had come along with the two after Eve had told him about their visit while meeting him back at the Swann manor, then cut in by coming and stopped the guard.

"I think you'll find he can", Governor said, then giving Eve first throughout examining look and wrinkled his forehead as watched that pirate like outfit she had changed on.

Eve also directed a glance at her boots, black pants and blue shirt but only rolled her eyes then slightly and tugged her vest in place, then whipping her opened hair in the way so that she couldn't see the Governor's judgmental glances. She now directed her eyes at Will who had rushed to a cell near her where Eve saw Elizabeth. They were leaning close to each other as spoke.

"Mr. Swann!" the guard exclaimed but got a concise look from Elizabeth's father.

"It's Governor Swann still. Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?" he shot back giving the soldier second, now tired look.

Eve smirked amused. Well there had to be a reason because she had never understood the attraction of those wigs otherwise. Eve then strode behind Will giving Elizabeth a smile, who then lifted her gaze up to note Eve's changed outfit. And wrinkling her brows in confusion she again looked at Will.

"Jack's compass?" she stated in doubt. "What does Beckett want with that?"

"Does it matter?" Will asked back but turned then serious. "I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange the charges against us will be dropped."

Then the Governor stepped up. "No! We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom", he said getting a disbelieving look from Will.

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack or me?" Will asked, meeting his future farther-in-law's gaze who shook his head a bit.

"That you would risk your life to save Sparrow does not mean he would do the same for anyone else", Governor continued and Eve's eyes dropped.

Yes, he might've been right. Jack was a good man but he was still a self-serving pirate.

"Now where's that dog with the keys?" the Governor wondered whistling.

"I have faith in you", Elizabeth then said and Eve's attention was drawn to the two. Elizabeth had a gentle smile on her face as she smoothed Will's cheek. Eve smiled and glanced away leaning against the wall behind her.

"…Both of you."

Eve gave Elizabeth another glance. Obviously she had meant Will and Jack, but Eve then saw Elizabeth sent her amused glance and Eve smiled letting out amused breath. Also Will gave her a quick look before returned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"Where will you find him?" Elizabeth then asked serious again. Eve could guess the answer from Will's face as also she lifted her eyebrows expectantly.

"Tortuga. We'll start there and won't stop searching till we find him. And then I intend to return here to marry you", Will answered then smiling at Elizabeth in the end. Elizabeth looked amused.

"Properly?" she teased, making Eve smirk as she followed the scene. She shook her head but Will looked as amused.

"Eagerly if you'll still have me", he answered leaning a little closer through the bars. Elizabeth thought a moment.

"If it weren't for these bars I'd have you already", she answered.

Eve's head whipped around and she couldn't hold back a chuckle as the Governor who had been leaning on a candle holder on the wall now twitched in shock, the holder falling down making him lose his balance. Eve hold back laugh as she glanced at the two on the floor, also looking slightly awkward for a moment due their slip. But then Elizabeth realized something.

"You said _we_?" she stated and then she looked at Eve, eventually smiling. "Is Eve really going with you?"

Eve smiled at Elizabeth and nodded as Will answered. "Beckett let Eve go to help me find Jack", he said simply. But Elizabeth directed odd look at him after that relieved smile went away from her face.

"Did you think I was going to a costume party by exchanging the fancy dress to these clothes?" Eve then asked joking, amused a little as saw Elizabeth's face.

"But how? He was about to send Eve to England to be executed", she said back now glancing between Eve and Will who exchanged a look before Eve came also in front of the bars, now leaning on the cell door as Will then suddenly made a low chuckle while glanced up at Eve.

"Well _she_ is my way to persuade Jack", he said and Eve lifted an eyebrow at him even she now realized perfectly that he referred to his little lie back at the office. Elizabeth looked confused.

"I told Beckett that Eve and Jack are very close. That Eve is the only one who knows where her lover is and only by having Eve with me I can have the compass", Will continued.

Eve noticed both Elizabeth and her father stare at her in shock and she then rolled her eyes, giving Will a squint.

"And you couldn't come up with any better lie than making me involved with Jack Sparrow? Truly William Turner, rather I'd be hanged today than being in the position you've put me!" Eve said to him and Will smirked amused until then looked at Elizabeth.

"So, you're not…?" Elizabeth said looking at Eve suspiciously and Eve sighed shaking her head, also giving her father a quick remarkable look before answered.

"No, Elizabeth, I am not in love or in any kind of relationship which doesn't involve a loaded gun and skill reading between the lines with Jack!" Eve said seeing realization in her friend's eyes as Will only looked amused.

Eve gave him a warning light glare. But then Elizabeth looked relieved again staring at Will.

"But that means that also Eve is safe right? She won't be executed if she goes with you to get Jack's compass?" she asked cheerfully. But after seeing gloomy expressions on Will and Eve's faces also she then felt fear flicker in her.

Elizabeth met Eve's eyes who was now watching her helpless. And then she let her eyes move back to Will who was looking away. "Will?" she called. "Will what is it?"

"I'm not free Lizzy", Eve answered for him, now turning serious but still smiled at Elizabeth. "I was only let free to accompany Will to find and get Jack's compass as it seemed to Beckett after Will's small lie that I was the only one to know where it and Jack were. The deal is that after we retrieve the compass and bring it to Beckett, you are dropped of all charges. But I am to be robbed of my powers and hanged right here after our return."

"No", Elizabeth said looking at Eve with pained eyes until let them always return back to Will. "No, that can't happen!"

"Lizzy, Beckett is a cruel man. He wouldn't have let me leave in the first place before Will made out that I could be in fact some use to him. To obtain what he desires by lying about me knowing where Jack is", Eve said back giving Elizabeth a gentle look. "There is no way for me out of this. If I run or refuse this deal not only you but Will also will die. And even Will tried to only save me from being hanged by making up that story…"

Eve had a pause as she met Will's eyes which also reflected sadness and frustration. "…it seems there is no way to save me. Beckett will never let me escape from him."

"But we can't let that happen!" Elizabeth exclaimed glancing at her father. "There must be a way to save you somehow! You can't return here because then you're in danger…"

"So are you Lizzy!" Eve interrupted then with more serious voice as she then met Elizabeth's eyes. "If I run, you die. If Will disobeys, you _die_ Elizabeth. I don't trust Beckett the least bit but this time I cannot run away. Not if it means to have your life taken on my accord…"

"Eve…" Elizabeth tried but Eve just smiled at her and shook her head.

"It's futile. You know me, Lizzy. I won't listen reason which is not my own…"

"If there would be anything I could do I would do it", Will said then, meeting first Elizabeth's sad gaze until turned his eyes to look into Eve's who only made a slight smile nodding.

"I know that and I'm thankful for that. But it cannot be helped. I've ran long enough…" Eve stated, shortly meeting now Elizabeth's and her father's gazes until let her eyes drop on the floor momentarily.

Elizabeth seemed to accept this, though reluctantly, and then just sighed smoothing Will's face again in thoughts.

"I'll wait for you", she said quietly now directing a brow-lifting at Eve. "…_Both of you_."

Eve smiled back and so did Will, as then he leaned closer to Elizabeth his eyes closed.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon", he whispered. But just as both Elizabeth and Eve thought he was about to kiss his fiancé he just dashed away, running toward the stairs and up Governor's thoughtful eyes following him.

Eve just let out a sigh of defeat and shook her head, lifting an eyebrow.

"This guy has no sense of situational awareness at all…" she stated, making Elizabeth laugh.

And then Eve turned her eyes at her friend, kneeling now too before Elizabeth. Elizabeth's smile vanished as she saw Eve's serious expression. Eve took her hand into hers, squeezing it.

"Your father is right, Elizabeth. You cannot wait for us to return. Like I said, I do not trust Beckett at all and I know him. He won't honor the agreement and shall execute you with the utmost hurry after we have left Port Royal", Eve said dead serious and Elizabeth knew she meant what she said as looked into her eyes.

"Beckett cannot be trusted", Eve continued. "So you must be careful, Elizabeth. You never know what that man will do next. And what he does do, it never comes out in a good way or without a catch in it."

Elizabeth did then make a slight amused smile. "You seem to know what he's up to", she said surprising Eve for a short moment until she then let out amused breath and shook her head again, then directing emotional stare on the floor.

"Just promise me you're careful and take care of yourself, alright?" Eve said her voice now completely changed as she looked up to Elizabeth, then making a sarcastic smile. "Because losing you would most probably hurt much more me than Will…"

The girls then laughed a bit until Elizabeth also squeezed Eve's palm, giving her a serious look.

"You be careful too", Elizabeth said. "It would hurt also me to lose you."

Eve then smiled at Elizabeth and then stood up, giving a nod to her father until also now dashed upstairs, finding Will waiting her outside at the street.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks all the viewers and readers so far! You're AWESOME still, though you don't write to me... tear... But hey, the picture's worth thousand words I guess. In this case story status graph :)**

**See ya!**


	3. Brothels & cannibals

**A/N: **

**Hi! The third chap is up! Hope ya like and all that. **

**Oh, my muscles are killing me! Even typing hurts now... Hah hah... And its all because one guy came the day before take away our old couch and I had to help him to carry it all the way to the other stairway and to the fourth floor because the (note) "_big"_ elevator was still TOO SMALL to the couch! God, it was heavy! And on top of that my mom had to torture me by massaging my stiff shoulders yesterday! I can't take massaging, probably not even then when a professional would do it to me... **

**But okay, here's the chap and feel free to note out some of my mistakes or comment for fun! :D**

**Thanks to **_Nevergonnafitin_** for starting to follow me!**

**~lindam2254**

* * *

The next a few days Will and Eve searched Jack every place possible. Asked around and tried to get any information that could be found about this certain pirate captain. But already after one day they noticed that the information they got didn't actually add up with all those different versions they were told, and so eventually they were always left empty handed. And it quite pissed Eve off after a couple of false tips, leading them always to the wrong place.

The first place they went was an island a bit farther away from Tortuga, where they questioned a man they met at the harbor.

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Owes me four doubloons. Heard he was dead", he had said and Will and Eve had only lifted their eyebrows. Not very helpful and most probably false. But very probable for Jack.

The next man they asked didn't give them much hope either. "Singapore", he had said. "That's what I heard. Drunk, with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow turn up in Singapore."

For that Eve had again lifted her eyebrows at this fisherman. Was there ever a moment that Jack truly was sober? Most probably not, but again that would be very possible for Jack too if only the information would've been again something else than a hearsay.

"How hard can it be to find someone with such outstanding attributes as Jack's?" Will once questioned irritated, sighing deeply as they were striding along the street. Eve gave him a glance then shrugging.

"Well, almost every man here and anywhere we go is either drunk, smells awful or has no aware of moral standards", she answered now also shrugging her brows at Will. "It is not that we cannot find anyone fitting into Jack's description, but that we cannot find the said man in middle of all kinds of men familiar with him."

Will sighed again as Eve then turned thoughtful. Will looked frustrated.

"But where could he be? We have asked around for days and haven't heard anything of him!" he then questioned again.

"We still haven't visited Tortuga", Eve stated Will glancing at him. "Isn't that where you thought of heading first?"

"I did, but now I'm not so sure will we find him there", Will answered.

"Will, everything we have heard so far is absolute poppycock because all stories are different and do not add up. And it makes me question their truthfulness coming from the mouths of drunkards and other same kind of scoundrels as Jack is. So he most probably is there despite all these pieces of information we are given."

"Even so then where and _how_ can we find him Eve? Asking around clearly doesn't give us any results…"

Eve then stopped looking the most thoughtful so far. She then tilted her head lifting a brow.

"From a brothel most likely", she answered. Will froze and gave her a bit wary look. But Eve only nodded approvingly.

"Yes, that must be it. And that is also the reason why we haven't found him yet! We haven't checked the brothels!"

"Eve, I wouldn't be so sure about that", Will cut in his tone telling that he wondered was Eve joking or not.

But Eve hadn't listened and instead Will saw her now turn her eyes to gaze at the building right next to them. Both of their brows rose as they read the sign above the door. Eve smiled and nodded toward it as Will only answered her gaze again a bit warily.

"Shall we find out then?" Eve asked taking a step toward the said brothel's door right in front of them. But Will grabbed her arm.

"No. We are not going there, Eve", he stated. Eve gave him questionable look.

"What's with you? Are you afraid of women all of a sudden?" Eve asked slightly amused by Will's expression, but he only wrinkled his brows.

"No. It is just that…I do not think Jack will be in there", Will answered simply.

Eve sighed and rolled her eyes, now grabbing Will's arm.

"What are you afraid of? Don't you men go this kind of places all the time?" she asked again sarcastically, but Will only gave her serious look.

"I'm not", he stated back. Eve only examined him and shook her head.

"Come on Will, I'll be right there with you! Besides because of you we mind actually get some more information about Jack even if he wouldn't be in there right now. I am sure the women will speak to you more eagerly than to me…"

"Eve…" Will said but Eve instead sighed again, once more grabbing his arm.

"Good god! Be a man! Where your courage has suddenly vanished?" she stated. Will frowned.

"That is exactly what worries me…" he answered. Eve lifted a brow.

"What is?"

"Me being a man."

"Will, that is the exact agenda here. You are male and males get more out of these women than us other women they see as a competition!"

Will then gave Eve quite sharp look as she started to push him toward the doors.

"I do not want to get anything out of these…" he protested bewildered, taken the situation too seriously and Eve only rolled her eyes once more ignoring him.

"Yes you do, Will. For finding Jack", Eve remarked making Will swallow his objections. "Elizabeth will never know. I am not going to tell her."

Now Will stopped in even greater shock and he stared at Eve. She only looked now a bit irritated crossing her arms.

"It's your call, Will", she said then lifting a brow. "Either we go there together and continue our search of Jack, or _I_ go there alone and as a woman might gain the same kind of attention of the men as the other women in there. And it is not like you're doing anything to be ashamed of in there!"

Eve saw realization flicker in Will's eyes as he hard pondered her words. He couldn't let Eve go alone. In that she was right. And it could be true that inside they could hear something of Jack. Will sighed. Was this some form of blackmail? He really thought so amused in his mind.

And so reluctantly Will agreed, them then searching a couple of other kinds of places like that in hope of coming across Jack or some valid information about him. But with no results mostly for Will's frustration.

Thirdly, and what Will had planned all along they went to Tortuga in search of Jack. The city was as disgusting and drunk populated as always. And as they circled around the streets they remembered the last time they had been there together. And they didn't find it to have changed into anything else from worse.

"Well this place keeps on getting better and better with time", Eve stated clearly not meaning what she said as Will watched in amusement her once again giving death glares to all the men who tried to grab her or just happened to examine her curves. Eventually they happened to find Giselle and Scarlett. The women they had briefly met during their last visit. They gave Eve as sour looks as ever when Will made his question.

"Jack Sparrow?" Giselle repeated and exchanged a look with Scarlett.

"Haven't seen him in a month", Scarlett specified and Giselle then continued as walked to Will.

"When you find him will you give him a message?"

Eve flinched as Giselle then slapped Will, his head flying to the side and he met Eve's surprised gaze, until she looked after the women who were now stomping away. Eve made a face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that?" she teased then smirking. "Or is it the karma? Maybe you shouldn't have entered that brothel after all…"

Will gave her a gentle glare rubbing his cheek. "Shut up Eve", he just answered as well gently. Not meaning it as harsh. Eve let out small amused breath as turned to follow him.

On the fourth day they finally got something useful. They had gone to the shallows and while going to the pier they found a dark skinned shrimper working with a net.

"Excuse me sir, but would you happen to know where we could find Captain Jack Sparrow?" Eve asked him using intentionally over polite tone as she was starting to get tired of the incomplete answers she and Will were given time after time.

So she just smiled at the man sunnily, Will giving her one odd look.

"Can't say about Jack Sparrow", he answered as worked. "But there's an island, just south of the straits where I trade spices for delicious _long pork_. Cannot say about Jack. But you'll find a ship there, a ship with black sails", the man continued, his suddenly longing looking face turning serious again as he met Will and Eve's gazes.

Eve had shivers. _Human_ flesh? Oh great…

But then she exchanged a knowing glance with Will and she smiled. The ship had to be the Black Pearl! Or at least she decided it to be, as she didn't feel like running around the whole world or prospect any more of the brothels of Tortuga in chase of Jack Sparrow, with no clues of his true location.

* * *

Eve and Will we taken to the man's ship and they brought them near the said island where there truly was a big ship with black sails dragged on shore. It was the Black Pearl. There was no doubt about it.

The shrimper spied the ship with a telescope, Eve and Will gazing at the ship in thoughts too. Why had Jack gone through so much trouble to drag the Pearl on land? It didn't make any sense no matter how either Eve or Will thought about it.

"My brother will take you ashore", the shrimper said to Will. But as he passed Eve he gave her a grin, a hint hidden in it. Eve sighed and rolled her eyes straightening.

"Are we going?" she asked then a bit too loudly, walking toward the man's brother who was about to lower the longboat in the water. Will gave her a questionable look.

"What's with you?" he asked lifting his eyebrow at Eve who then only pointed at him with her finger.

"Don't do that! Only _I_ do that!" Eve answered looking away at first until sighed. "What is with me is you _men_. That is what's with me."

Will again lifted an eyebrow and Eve then rolled her eyes, pointing at the shrimper who Will now saw truly measuring Eve from behind smiling. But Will then let out a laugh getting a glare from Eve.

"Exactly my point!" she said meeting Will's eyes. "I can feel his eyes on my back… it's creepy y'know?"

"I admit it", Will said glancing back at the guy. "He's really staring at you like that long pork he seems to love..."

Eve gave him a light hit on the chest, but then the shrimper's brother motioned them to go into the boat.

He rowed closer to the island Eve staring at the ship all the time to see was there any familiar faces or even movement in sight. But there wasn't and she wrinkled her forehead. Something was really wrong with this picture…

Suddenly the shrimper's brother stopped rowing and Will directed a questionable look on his face. Eve noticed it and after she wrinkled her own eyebrows, also she directed a look over her shoulder. Will stared at him.

"What's wrong, the beach's right there", he said nodding to the shore. But then he and Eve were surprised as the man started to talk in quick French.

"_C'est trop dangereux_", he said Will sending now Eve a questionable look who was examining the man in front of her in thoughts.

"What?" Will asked.

"_C'est trop dangereux, je vous l'avais dit_", the man continued repeating the first sentence. Will stared at him his brows wrinkled.

"Can you understand him Eve?" he then asked leaning to the side to look at Eve. Eve lifted an eyebrow.

"Of course not. I don't speak French as you know very well. But what I figured he is telling us to swim from here…" Eve nodded toward the water, glancing at the man until stood up.

"_¿Qué le dice señor?_" Eve then tried to ask in Spanish, or so Will figured and was surprised as their rower then turned to Eve and said something in French back. Eve then listened and nodded slowly, tilting her head to Will remarkably. Will gave the man another look, but as he just sat there silent as a confirmation to Eve's words Will then also stood up.

"_Bon voyage, monsieur et señorita_", the man said, also then greeting Eve in Spanish as both of them jumped in the water.

When Will came to the surface he saw that Eve was already a long before him and he dove to reach her. But still Eve was first to come on shore and she stood up in the shallow water, walking slowly in the waves as glanced at the Black Pearl next to her in curiosity.

"If you don't speak French…" Will started then questionably taking in a breath. "…How did he understand you? You said you didn't understand him", he finished, now stopping next to Eve who gave him a quick look.

"I don't speak French but it _reminds_ of Spanish", Eve answered squeezing water out of her long hair. "They have same basic structures in words so are related to each other, which in some cases can make the understanding easier. Just as now. Though I cannot make out the whole phrases."

"Oh…"

They walked to the sand gazing up at the Pearl.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!" Will then shouted making a horn from his hands but there was no answer. Eve glanced at him, until returned her gaze to examine the ship and their surroundings in suspicion, Will keeping on calling out names.

"Marty! Cotton! …Anybody?" he then added to himself, looking as confused as Eve. Eve was now staring into the jungle her hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

"Something's off here Will", Eve said not turning around. "Jack would never leave his ship here like this. Or at least without nobody guarding it."

"You're right", Will agreed walking next to her. "Something _is_ wrong here. After all that trouble Jack went through to get the Pearl he wouldn't indeed just leave it…"

As they then turned to continue in the jungle, suddenly Cotton's parrot flew on a snapped palm tree. Both Eve and Will smiled.

"Ah, a familiar face!" Will said jokingly and Eve let out amused breath. The parrot then flew on her arm, flapping its wings.

_"Don't eat me!"_ it then croaked, Eve wrinkling her brows in confusion as she then looked at Will. Will looked as confused.

"I'm not going to eat you", he said wrinkling his brows too but the parrot only repeated with another croak.

_"Don't eat me!"_

"Whatever are you saying, _mí amor_?" Eve then asked smoothing its side. But then the parrot only flew away, Will and Eve exchanging a look until Eve squinted.

"Fine then, I wasn't expecting you to tell me anyway…" she said to herself and turned to leave, Will smiling a bit as they now entered in the jungle between the palm trees.

They strode randomly deeper in the jungle, Eve noting Will pulling out his sword and she lifted now a questionable eyebrow at him. Will only tilted his head at her and with a sigh Eve did the same drawing her blade, examining the jungle floor if there were any tracks. And there were. Many old footsteps going to the same direction they were now heading.

Will was walking before her and as he then swung a long leaf away from his face, he noticed Gibbs' canteen hanging from a small branch just a bit ahead.

"Eve look!" he said walking to it and took it in his hands. Eve ripped her eyes from the ground and she then hurried next to him, also looking at the canteen lifting up her brows for surprise. "

Gibbs…" Will then stated quietly, suddenly noticing a cord that started from the canteen and led forward in the jungle path.

They exchanged another quick glance until Will started to follow the cord, Eve about to walk after him until she noticed new footprints on the ground. She crouched, touching it with her fingers as she felt wonder fill her mind. Those tracks weren't made by pairs of boots or other shoes Jack's crew wore, because Eve was looking many mixed up prints of bare feet circling around in every direction.

Eve sighed as measured the tracks her brows furrowed. What were these tracks and to whom they belonged? But what she did know was that they had been left by many instead of a single man…

As Eve stayed behind to examine the footprints she didn't see where Will went, who still was following the cord not either noticing that Eve wasn't behind him as he presumed. Then as he passed a tree he reached the end of the cord, standing now in middle of a small clearing. But then all of a sudden on his right a man jumped out of the tree, having disguised himself to blend into its surface.

Spooked Will took a step away but instantly something tightened around his ankle and for his utmost confusion and surprise he then swung up, ending up hanging upside down. He now saw many natives come in sight holding spears, also their bodies painted and disguised to make them blend into their surroundings. Will glanced around in confusion.

"Eve!" he called, fearing that she had gotten caught like him but didn't see her anywhere.

And so as not seeing her there Will then had irritated look on his face and pulled out his sword, starting to swing it around randomly at their spears. "Come on! Let's go!" he exclaimed challenging facing the men as the rope made him circle a bit. "Come on! Who wants it!? I can do this all day!" he threatened.

But suddenly Will felt a sting on his neck and without a thought more he instantly went limb, the sword dropping from his hand as he lost consciousness. The natives then cut Will down and after tying him into a pole like a prey into a carrying stick, they then lifted him up and started to walk.

"Will you idiot!" Eve whispered to herself as she spied at them from a bush. She then noticed the one of those natives, who had surprised her by jumping out of the jungle while she had been examining the tracks and attacked her, to lift his head while regaining his consciousness. Eve lifted up her sword and hit him on the face with its hilt, making him faint again.

Eve had sat on him to keep him quiet if he woke up, so that her whereabouts would've stayed hidden to the other men. But it had been hard for her not to step out to yank the sword away from Will as she had followed him swing it around mindlessly, her sneaking closer to follow what would happen.

She had rolled her eyes. What the hell had he been doing? He was hanging from a tree and swinging a sword all around him blindly wouldn't have saved him. And so it had happened that those men hadn't even taken one step closer to take him out with a tranquilizer dart. Well, it already happened…

As the natives had went, Eve slowly came out of her hiding lifting up Will's sword as then quietly started to follow them, soon realizing that Will was taken to their village.

It took all the skill she had for not to get caught as she followed the men who carried Will through the village, eventually reaching a long bridge hanging over a deep ravine. Eve sneaked behind one hut and after following Will with her gaze, glancing around so that she wasn't seen, she peeked down into the ravine.

Eve got shivers as she saw how long drop it was down. She hesitated a bit, but after one more look after Will she then rolled her eyes sighing. Goddess was always a Goddess, even half-blooded one. She wouldn't die if she fell down. And she had promised to have Will's back in every situation. Even now.

"Damn me and my promises!" Eve murmured to herself in frustration.

By the looks of it Will had got caught by cannibals as Eve had noticed piles of human skulls and bones gathered out of these people's huts. So when the shrimper had been talking of long pork… Marvelous. Eve wasn't at all happy to go in middle of these human eaters' camp after Will. But there was no harm in trying, was there?

Eve sighed one more time and after glanced around the second time, she then leaned forward behind the tree she had hid, placing her hand on the cliff's edge calling out her powers. Eve felt the medallion turn warm under her shirt as she called the power of the nature. And soon after a quick moment, there grew a long, stern root hanging in the ravine sticking out of the cliff.

Eve nodded contended and with another glance to the left she then slipped over the edge, taking a hold of the root and called out her power again, making the wind carry her to the other side after a hard kick against the cliff. And only after a second or two Eve was on the other side, grabbing other wines on the cliff just before Will's captors had crossed the bridge. No one had seen her yet.

Eve climbed up, slipping behind a couple of cannibals in order to hide but was then stopped on her tracks for shock. As she looked forward to the front of that small clearing she saw with her own eyes Jack Sparrow sitting there on a throne carved out of wood and bones, wearing some weird crown like headgear his face painted full of pairs of eyes.

Eve was dumbfounded as she then saw those men bring Will in front of Jack, presenting him. Eve cocked a confused eyebrow. Was Jack… their leader?

Then suddenly Eve realized she was right out in the open to be seen and in a flash she dashed into hiding, rounding behind one hut at the right side of the clearing. She then stopped right next to Jack's throne where she could see and hear everything which was about to happen. Eve directed examining look at Jack. Why hadn't he noticed her standing there right in front of him even his eyes were open?

One of those cannibals who had captured Will had started to speak while Eve had lurked into her hiding place. And now after a moment of him talking suddenly Jack's eyes shot open, him at first looking at the man and then he directed his eyes at Will, hardly noticeable surprised look in his eyes. But Eve saw it and she now understood why he hadn't seen her. There were eyes painted on Jack's eyelids too.

Then Will's head also started to rise stiffly and he was squinting his eyes, peering forward. "Jack?" he asked doubting his voice a bit hoarse. Eve saw Jack glance to his sides, pouting a little.

"Jack Sparrow! I can honestly say I am glad to see you!" Will stated now somewhat relieved and smiled at the pirate, letting out small laugh.

Jack then stood up, holding that weird feathery scepter as walked slowly toward Will, glancing at the cannibals in suspicion until poked at Will on the shoulder. Jack was measuring Will as if he really was going to eat him, not making any kind of gesture or expression of recognizing Will. Both Eve from her hiding and Will directed a questionable look at him as Jack then looked at the captor who had spoken and started to walk again.

"Jack? It's me, Will Turner!" Will said but was ignored.

"_Ba se co?_" Jack asked from the cannibal, looking questionable in turn.

Eve wrinkled her forehead in awe. Was he kidding? Didn't Jack really remember Will?

"_Ji'in daga, izipi_", the cannibal answered, lowering his head and the others behind him repeated it also lowering their heads. Eve narrowed her eyes for wonder. What were they saying?

"Tell them to let me down!" Will exclaimed but was once again ignored as Jack started to wave toward him, twisting his face remarkably while spoke.

"_Ke'le lam. Lam peeky-peeky, lam eensy-weensy..._" Jack said, then lowering down close to Will's legs and making a scissor like movement. "…_Lam se'se eunuchy. Snip snip._"

There was a sound of realization coming from the cannibals and they nodded their heads, repeating the word in comprehension. Eve directed a tired glare to the sky.

Really? He just had to call Will eunuch in front of these people? Well, of course Eve didn't get anything Jack was saying but that one word had hit her as sounding familiar. But still, did eunuchs somehow taste better in this culture as he just _had_ to make out such a point what wasn't even true? Or at least Eve thought it wasn't… According to Will…

Eve shook her head. What was she thinking? As if that had to do with anything! Eve saw Jack then walk away with those same, maybe trying to be royal but slow steps as then Will noticed the compass which was hanging from Jack's belt.

"Jack the compass!" Will then exclaimed. "That's all I need! Elizabeth's in danger. She faces the gallows!"

Eve followed as Jack froze and she saw him wrinkle his brows thoughtful as then glanced to his side, until after thinking a moment turned around walking back. But he didn't go to Will but he and Eve watched in confusion as Jack stopped again in front of the same cannibal.

"_Se'se lam shup shup sha, shmani lami shuku, savvy?_" Jack said glancing at the cannibals now looked also questionable as they didn't seem to get it at first. "_Ba liki liki!_"

Eve wrinkled her forehead as shook her head in total confusion. What was Jack doing? And Eve didn't get a good feeling about him pointing toward Will again, as the cannibals' eyes then also turned to Will. Then the same cannibal lifted his spear.

"_Ba liki liki!_" he shouted in excitement, others repeating it as eagerly. Eve glanced around as then saw Jack bend down to Will, and she got even more confused after she managed to hear the words he whispered to Will.

"Save me!" Jack said quickly before turned away looking completely normal, walking to his throne when the cannibals started to carry Will away. Eve twitched.

"Jack what did you tell them?" Will demanded. But didn't get an answer either this time as Jack just walked away not turning.

"No! What about Elizabeth? _Jack_!"

Eve followed as Will was carried away her eyebrows completely wrinkled for confusion and astonishment. What did Jack mean by saving? Weren't these cannibals his… people? Or at least it looked like it… But then again, how could he have ended up as a chief of this human eating tribe? But then Eve just sighed. He was captain Jack Sparrow. It was the most stupid question to ask _how_ or _why_ in his case.

All of a sudden Eve started to hear drums being played not so far away. It gave her shivers.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Here it was! Will was bit woman phobic, but aren't all fateful men? I just came up with this as thought this chap to be too dull without it and thought it to be quite funny as a scene. So, I posted it, but it is up to you either pat me on the back or jump all over me... No, just kidding about the jumping part :)Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Spanish phrases= Qué le dice senor? /What are you saying mister?**

**mí amor= sweetheart etc.**

**PS: WOHOO _500_ views to my first story achieved! Thanks all of ya my readers who made it possible! :DD**


	4. Feast of Gods

**A/N:**

**Here's the fourth chap in the row. Enjoy!**

* * *

Will had been put inside a weird cage, where he had then met those familiar faces he had been looking for earlier from the deck of the Pearl. Also the members of Jack's crew were now hanging in middle of another ravine, the cage hanging by only one thread over the deadly drop.

Will was irritated and he was worried about Eve. She had vanished right before those cannibals had captured him and he had no idea where she could be or was she even free or not. And Jack. Why had he let those cannibals take him away even Jack seemed to have recognized him after all? This whole thing was wrong, as Eve had said right after they had arrived to this island.

Will stared at the cliff far away from the cage. But then he turned carefully stepping on the slats of the cage as made his way toward Gibbs who was also staring to the distance.

"Why would he do this to us? If Jack is the chief…" Will started as reached Gibbs and Cotton, looking at Gibbs questionably but was interrupted.

"Aye, the Pelogostos made Jack their chief but he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief", Gibbs answered. Will had realization on his face.

"So he has no choice", he stated glancing at the cage. "He's a captive as much as the rest of us."

"Worse, as it turn out", Gibbs said meeting next Will's gaze. "See the Pelogostos believe that Jack is a God in human form. And they intend of doing him the honor of releasing from his fleshy prison", Gibbs continued.

Will tilted his head agreeably until gave him a wondering look. But then Cotton grabbed Gibbs' hand and bit his fingers, demonstrating what Gibbs meant. Will got the point as Gibbs shot Cotton annoyed look and turned his eyes to stare back forward.

"They roast him and eat him", Gibbs finished, Marty giving him a horrified look as well.

Also Will pondered this somewhat disgusted but then shock hit him as he realized something. Eve. If the Pelogostos would find Eve and find out she was a Goddess same would happen to her…

"Oh my god Eve!" Will then said out loud in terror, squeezing the cage. Both Gibbs and Cotton gave him a questionable look, and Will looked at them worried. "It's Eve! We came her together to find Jack and now she's still out there somewhere!"

"Miss. Eve is here?" Gibbs asked but then his surprise turned into that gloomy expression again. "I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you lad. If she is still out there she has pretty sure been captured or soon will be. It'll be only a matter of time…"

Will didn't answer but now great worry burdened him. No, Eve wouldn't let herself become a prisoner and she was not one either! Eve was alright. She was alright and safe. Then Will realized another thing.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" he asked then his voice colored by wonder as he gave Gibbs another questionable look. Gibbs gazed up the cage eventually giving Will remarkable look.

"These cages we're in, weren't built till after we got here", Gibbs answered, making Will then now see that the cage was indeed made out of human bones.

He made a disgusted face and took his hand away from the bones, examining a bit until then tilted his head and leaned again against the cage as Gibbs continued.

"The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end when the drums stop", he said now all of them gazing toward the direction where the village was as they did hear the beating of the drums coming from there.

"How did Jack become their chief?" Will then asked wrinkling his brows in wonder but Gibbs didn't answer. Just made a face and stayed silent.

But then all of a sudden Marty let out a shout and as the three men and many others turned to look at him, they saw him point toward the cliff on their right side.

"It's the Goddess! The Goddess has come to help us!" Marty exclaimed happily, earning weird looks from the others. What was he…?

Then as Will directed his questionable look up with the rest of them, the rock of worry was shifted away from his heart as he then saw Eve run along the edge of the cliff, eyeing them and the bridge behind her in turns until stopped right next to them, tilting her head and making a playful salute smirking. Will felt a delighted smile spread on his lips as he now saw that girl's familiar face. And she was unharmed.

"It's Miss. Eve!" Gibbs stated.

His expression was mixing happiness and awe and all of the still alive crew members who knew that name started to murmur. Will stepped to the other side of the cage, looking at Eve through the slats seeing her sent him a smirk before she crouched on the edge, letting her eyes wander around thoughtfully. Will had never been more delighted to see her and seeing her being alright made the anxiety vanish. He watched as Eve scanned the surroundings for a moment.

Eve thought as she just stayed there still trying to figure out a way to save the men. She had noticed that all of those sailors she had once known in Jack's crew weren't in those two cages but for example another one on the left was filled with men she had never seen. But she didn't waste time to ponder something so trivial and returned her attention back to her surroundings, examining it closely.

Eve then peeked over the edge but wasn't that surprised to see another dead fall. How was she supposed to get those men out of there? But then as Eve happened to notice some roots growing out of the cliff all the way down to the spot the cages were hanging she got an idea.

Will then watched in confusion as Eve then dashed a bit to the right, kneeling down again in middle of the two cages and after letting out a sigh she placed her hand on the cliff. Will wrinkled his forehead as she just sat there, but after a couple of seconds all of the men could now see as there were some roots pushing out of the rock, strengthening the already existing ones on the wall.

Will's eyes widened as he had never seen Eve use her powers that openly before. But after a moment of daze he only smiled a bit. That might've been a little cool he had to admit.

Then after a quick moment Eve had risen those new fresh roots out of the rock, her eyes snapped open and she stood up, walking back to Will's cage. Will saw Eve open her mouth as if to shout, but then closed it as there was a realization on her face.

Eve sighed. Right, if she would scream now it wouldn't take long before the cannibals would hurry at the scene. So instead she then started to motion at Will, telling him to start to swing the cages. Then Eve tried to explain the next stage of her plan as to make movements of climbing and pointed at the roots she had just made.

All of the men stared at her with blank faces. Eve rolled her eyes. Oh come on!

Eve repeated her gestures a couple of times and after giving Will some annoyed looks, eye-rolls and many wrinkles of brows he finally got it his eyes widening for realization. He turned to his companions in the cage.

"Swing the cage!" he exclaimed now moving to the right side of their own and motioned to the other men inside the second cage. "Swing the cage and try to grab the vines!"

"Will what are you saying?" Gibbs asked coming to him. "What is your plan?"

"It's Eve's plan! She just told it to us! We must swing the cage and grab the roots she raised for us to take a hold of!" Will answered, now taking a position.

Eventually the rest of the crew also got it and with a smile of satisfaction Eve then watched as finally Will, Gibbs, Cotton and the rest in their cage started to swing the cage as she had told them to.

The men in the other cage however didn't follow the lead instantly but after watching the other cage and then seeing Eve wave at them with wrinkled brows to do the same, also the second cage started swinging eventually. And even they were in middle of a life and death situation Eve still couldn't stop herself from smiling amused as after a moment when the cages were in a good motion, the men inside got really into it Will included and they started to scream every time they flung themselves forward in the cage to make it move and reached out their hands in order to grab the vines.

Eve followed as the cages kept on swinging back and forth, until it was very close that they got a hold of the roots. But they ripped off against the weight of the cages and them flung backwards. Quickly before the cages came back again Eve knelt down the third time and strengthened the vines even more them to hold, and eventually the men managed to grab them, Eve smiling down at Will contended. What would you know, her plan was working smoothly!

Will answered the smile quickly before turned serious again.

"Put your legs through! Start to climb!" Eve heard Gibbs' voice exclaim from down and indeed saw the cages starting to rise slowly.

"Come on men! It'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!" Will's voice encouraged. Eve peeked down but her head whipped at the second cage as then a voice exclaimed from there.

"Actually you wouldn't need everyone! Only six will do!" a man exclaimed and then Eve saw the cages stop on their tracks as the men probably stared at each other from cage to another. But then suddenly the cages started to rise again with fast speed.

"Hurry!" Will's voice carried into Eve's ears and she now wrinkled her brows, glancing at the cages which were now coming up racing.

Eve let out a sigh. Men. Only them could make a competition out of this due of their selfish agendas. Eve let out another frustrated breath and with her eyes narrowed she now stood up, crossing her arms on her chest as stared at the cages in turns lifting an eyebrow. Well, let boys be boys…

Eve only eye-rolled as she heard some cheering shouts and mocking coming from the ravine shot between the members of the cages. But then as she started to listen more carefully she realized the drums to have stopped. Oh lord! That might not have been very good sign…

"Come on! Is that all you've got!" was the latest of the shouts.

Eve just shook her head as waited nervously them to reach the top. But then her eyes spotted one Pelogosto guard walk over the bridge and her eyes widened. Eve dropped down in a flash and started to wave at the men to stop.

"Stop!" she hissed as loudly as she dared and waved furiously trying to grasp Will's gaze as at the same time glanced at the guard approaching. "Stop moving!"

Will then noticed Eve's feverish waving and turned in confusion to the direction she was pointing, seeing the guard also. He went stiff as also now waved himself the men to stop.

"Wait, stop!" he whispered. Their cage stopping but then they noticed that the other cage kept on moving up. Eve whipped her head to stare at the cage and shot it a glare. She started waving again even more furiously.

"What the hell are you doing, stop already!" she whispered in frustration to herself. Were they trying to get caught?

She also noticed Will wave at them, probably ordering them too to stop. But they didn't and the cage kept on moving up, Eve glancing at the guard tensely. So they were trying to gain a head start in the race? How selfish and stupid could people be? And then the worst happened in every way.

One of the men in the still moving cage suddenly grabbed a snake instead of a vine and as there was a startled confusion forming inside the cage the men let go of the vines in fear of more snakes, and the cage dropped back down the men letting out a shout of horror.

Eve wrinkled her forehead in frustration and glanced at the guard who of course had now noticed the escape attempt, staring his mouth open as the cage kept on falling until the string holding it broke and the cage disappeared to the bottom of the deep ravine.

The guard and the men in the other cage were frozen as was Eve. But she then jumped up and looked down, waking the men from their shock.

"Get your asses up here now!" Eve now shouted loudly not caring anymore about the fact of getting caught herself. They were already in big trouble and seen, the guard now dashing toward the village he had come from.

"Move!" Will exclaimed and now the rest of the men started to climb furiously, making their way up in a record speed.

Eve kept of glancing toward the bridge all the time to see if the guard was returning with other cannibals to catch the captives, during the time it took for the men to reach the top eventually. And after an eternity feeling time Eve finally saw the tip of the cage coming in sight and she grabbed it, pulling it with all strength she had until with the help of everyone the cage was up. But then everyone started to find something to get loose from the cage. Eve cut the line holding the cage attached to the supporting line first.

"Cut it loose! Find a rock!" Will exclaimed everybody obeying.

Eve dashed to him and pulled out a dagger, throwing it to Will as herself pulled out her sword starting to saw the bones as quickly as she could. But just as Eve was about to manage cut through one of the thick ones there was the sound everybody had waited in horror. The sound of angered cannibals running their way. And as Eve whipped around and the men lifted their gazes they saw the Pelogostos run toward them from the jungle, holding up their weapons.

Eve froze. But then Will pushed his hand through the already broken slats without a moment of hesitation.

"Get in the cage!" he exclaimed to Eve, Eve giving him a wrinkle of brows.

"No", Eve answered shaking her head. There was no way Eve was going inside that death trap. Will rolled his eyes.

"Eve", he said.

"No! NO Will, I won't! I won't!" Eve argued facing the cannibals stubbornly. But Will wasn't going to listen to her objections.

"_Come now!_" he shouted and half yanked Eve with force inside the small just human going through hole, pulling Eve in the cage in a second of time. Immediately as Eve was inside Will started to shout orders, a bit dumbfounded Eve getting surprised by the next move.

"Roll the cage!"

All the men including Eve who had gotten over her surprise grabbed the cage, forcing it forward as made a run for it away from the following cannibals. They forced their way forward, until all of a sudden they reached a sudden hill. Eve's eyes widened as she looked ahead.

"Will!" escaped through her lips in shock, making Will look back forward.

But now he and the rest let out a loud cry as the cage then moved forward on its own, starting to roll freely down the hill and along the jungle grounds, sometimes flying in the air all the time gaining more speed as landed again and as the men inside couldn't do anything to stop it. They flew off another low cliff, making everybody scream in shock and horror as the cage kept on going, suddenly then starting to roll up a palm tree only to roll back after a moment and half dropping straight to the ground. Well at least they stopped.

Eve was laying under Will and Cotton, her head spinning so much that she couldn't even tell the sky from the ground. She tried to push the heavy men off her letting out a wail as closed her eyes to ease the spinning.

So were all the men messed up for their rolling and they tried to stand up as quickly as possible, Will also trying to get off Eve.

"I'm sorry", he said to Eve trying to help her up after pushing Cotton off himself. But Eve just brushed him off with a wave.

"Say that after my back is healed!" Eve said sarcastically also now slowly sitting up and indeed stretching her back.

But even her head had stopped spinning once again they had to move as the shouts of the cannibals reached them again. And once more they saw them running down the hill, right after them. Eve let out a breath of frustration. Oh, come on! Their small brake had lasted only a couple of seconds.

"Lift the cage!" Will exclaimed now again as the men stood up in a flash, grabbing the cage.

"Come on lads! Lift it like a lady's skirt!" Gibbs then exclaimed in turn, earning then a quick brow-lifting from Eve and he gave her slight apologetic gaze before they were off again now running with the cage, Marty's legs swinging in the air as he was too short to reach the ground.

They ran for their lives, passing now more open space of the jungle crossing only a couple of palm trees.

"Run!" Will shouted, glancing back at the following cannibals who didn't seem to give up their chase that quickly.

Eve noticed one sailor start to leave behind and she grabbed his shirt, yanking him forward as herself continued running getting everything out of her feet. Eve thanked god she was accustomed to exercise. Otherwise it would've been her to be the first to tire out.

They kept on running forward blindly, not having clearly the slightest clue where they were heading. But suddenly as they reached the end of the clearing they pushed through palm leaves, only to lose the ground under their legs and Eve let out a curse in Spanish as they fell again. Now long, long drop when suddenly the sunlight vanished and they landed in water, the cage breaking by the hit.

In that moment of surprise due what had happened Eve then felt Will's hand as it grabbed her arm, pulling her with him to the surface. She took in a deep breath.

"This way lads!" Gibbs said and started swimming, the rest of them following him behind a rock wall. They had fallen into another ravine, but which wasn't even close so deep than the other ones for their luck.

But then the Pelogosto cries filled the air and as Eve turned to look up, she almost got a spear right on her face it crazing her cheek. Eve dove escaping the weapons the cannibals started to throw at them in order to prevent them from escaping. She didn't come back to surface until she had reached the cover where the rest of the men were, but didn't have time to react as immediately as she resurfaced Will yanked her next to him behind the cliff.

All of them then saw in horror that the cannibals were about to throw all of their spears at their hiding and they took in a breath of shock, but were then saved by a voice of a child from above drawing the Pelogostos' interest.

Eve then dared to take a step away from the shelter and looked up her brows wrinkled, Will reaching out to pull her back but then all them saw the cannibals hastily leave, forgetting or leaving them on purpose in the ravine with no further interest. Eve let out a breath of relief and she relaxed for a moment.

Will stepped next to her now noticing the blood on Eve's cheek.

"You're bleeding" he stated now stepping in front of Eve and touched her cheek wiping it as tried to feel the wound. But there wasn't any and Eve gave him a smile tilting her head.

"Not anymore. _Goddess_", she said, until then her eyes fell on the floating pieces of the cage in the water. Eve lifted an eyebrow.

"What was the cage made of by the way?" she then asked meeting Will's gaze who went into lock. He glanced at the other crew members until Eve then glanced around as well searching.

"And where are the others? I've been wondering this for a while now too but I don't see a couple of Jack's crew, and they weren't in that other cage…" Eve continued.

Will directed another glance at Gibbs and the others until looked at Eve remarkably, nodding toward the now sunken cage.

"Eve, they _were_ the cage", he answered completely serious.

Will saw disgust in Eve's eyes as she gaped a bit and let out a small also disgusted sound, now rubbing her hands together in the water.

"And I touched it!" Eve then commented, faking that horror but her voice was all in all sarcastic and after she gave Will amused smile with a shake of a head.

Will started to laugh at her but then he and Eve were rushed out of the ravine and they got out of the water, starting to run again through the jungle following the crew members toward the shore. But then suddenly Eve heard a peculiar voice, not the cries of the Pelogostos or the drums but something else.

She paused to listen and Will stopped as well looking at her like she was a madman.

"_Evelyn_!" Will exclaimed in astonishment glancing behind them. Eve frowned.

"Do you hear something?" she asked looking as well back, Will frowning again now questionably and looked back again. He shook his head.

"What?" he asked.

"Shouting", Eve specified. Will sighed and marched to Eve taking a hold of her.

"I'll be hearing mine if those cannibals get us and eat us alive", he answered rather gloomily and started to run again pulling Eve with him. "Let us just run! Or do you want to be in their menu next? As a _real_ Goddess?"

Eve made a grimace for that thought and shuddered even she didn't completely understand Will's point. But she then still looked thoughtful.

"Will, really I heard someone shout. And I think I recognized the voice", Eve insisted but now both of them stopped as one as the same realization came to them. They looked at each other.

"Jack", Eve stated horrified.

"Jack", Will noted nodding, not so horrified himself. But now Gibbs' voice woke them.

"Are you waiting an invitation? Forward you two!" he shouted at the end of the jungle clearing they had been running, waving at them. Immediately they followed.

Soon they came out of the jungle and returned to the same beach the Pearl was still standing on its place. But as Eve then examined it she noticed two figures running on the deck. Two familiar figures. _No_… She saw Pintel and Ragetti trying to make the Pearl ready to sail.

"This can't be true..." Eve said to herself Will hearing, giving her a look but Eve didn't repeat as she just kept running toward the ship.

Pintel then swung himself down and hardly stayed on his feet as the risen tidal waves hit him. "Haul loose the mooring line! The mooring line!" he shouted to Ragetti impatiently, holding a rope to stay up.

Eve then saw small furry animal jump on the cannon and she stopped in horror. No. Not that god damn monkey too! Eve glared at Jack, Barbossa's old pet monkey she hated more than anything as Will and the others rushed toward Pintel.

"He's got my eye! He won't give it back!" Ragetti exclaimed meaning the monkey, Cotton's parrot now flying next to him.

"Well how'd you get it back last time?!" Pintel shouted back as then Will and the rest of the crew came to the scene, most of them running past him.

"Excellent! Our work is half done!" Gibbs exclaimed contended.

"We done it for you, knowing you'd coming back!" Pintel answered then, taking abject and innocent tone as met Gibbs' eyes who only gave him slight doubting look.

Eve rolled her eyes. Yea right. They did it for them for sure…

"'Ello poppet!" Pintel then stated as Eve stopped next to him and gave him a hard look, until Gibbs' voice shout out.

"Make ready to sail boys!" Gibbs continued. Eve turned around to see were the cannibals after them. But the beach was empty.

"What about Jack? I won't leave without him!" Will exclaimed meeting Gibbs' gaze now too.

Eve looked back at Will also remembering Jack. Right, they had come to this god forsaken island to find Jack in the first place. They couldn't leave him here!

"Yes, we have to go back for him! We cannot leave him…" she then agreed, but sudden voice interrupted her.

"Oi!" someone shouted then from far away and now all of them saw Jack, running hastily to sight behind a cliff far at the other side of the beach and then after making a quick turn, dashed toward them.

A relieved sigh came out of Eve's lips as both she and Will then smiled at the sight of him alive.

"They didn't eat him", Eve stated happily, Will's smile also widening until both of their smiles vanished and their faces only showed horror as they next saw the whole Pelogosto tribe running after Jack following him. Eve wrinkled her forehead. Hell. Not good.

"…Yet I mean", Eve added frozen.

"Time to go", Will stated behind her now so eagerly, even just a moment ago he had insisted on waiting for Jack. Eve looked bored, directing his escaping figure a bit weird look.

"Cast off those lines! Make ready to cast off!" Gibbs exclaimed again.

The crew started to hurry to get into the ship. Eve stood there hesitant a hand on the net, glancing at the ship and then at Jack until then cursed. They couldn't leave him after all.

Eve heard Jack let out a horrified cry as he ran away from the cannibals. Eve shot him a glance until then pulled out her pistol, instantly realizing it to do nothing good as the powder had gotten wet. Eve then cursed again and let out a sigh. Why every time she needed to shoot something the powder was always wet? Well it couldn't be helped then…

All of a sudden Will saw Eve now dash toward Jack yanking her medallion of her neck as she ran through the water, slight stampede taking over him.

"Eve come back!" he shouted but even Eve heard him she just brushed him off.

Jack now noticed Eve running right toward him and he quickened his run. He rounded the waves, giving Eve a slight grin before letting out another cry of horror as sped past her, Eve rolling her eyes as she now then after making sure Jack wasn't caught also followed him the cannibals not far from her.

Jack had reached the side of the ship first and was climbing the net, now grinning at the cannibals all fear away completely contended as Eve still ran, reaching the still rising water.

"Alas, my children, this is the day you shall all remember as the day that you almost…" Jack started with a loud voice but Eve snorted as well bored and waved her hand up, Jack being was once again cut off as on the day two years ago in Port Royal saying the same words, when a giant wave suddenly came tumbling down on him drenching him.

Eve smirked at the grimace on his face.

"…Captain Jack Sparrow", Jack then finished with monotonous voice as turned away, climbing up. Eve was about to follow almost reaching the ship but the cannibals were quicker than she had thought and they closed in very fast.

"Eve!" She heard Will's voice shout out from the deck.

She wouldn't just let them have her. Immediately Eve released her power, summoning a great wave with her hand and directing it toward the cannibals who ran off escaping it. The men who had had a moment of shock Eve getting caught now watched as she walked slowly back toward the cannibals, staring at them.

The cannibals didn't attack her but only watched as Eve then moved her hand slowly as if she was pulling something invisible toward herself, but soon the men saw she was summoning the tide on the shore, new waves gathering by the movement of her hand until Eve lifted her other hand, now making the water pile up to a circling wall behind her. The Pelogostos stared in awe mixed with fear, frozen, staring at Eve next. But then for the surprise of everyone they knelt down, starting to bow down to Eve mumbling that same thing than with Jack earlier that day.

Will lifted his eyebrows in astonishment and Eve was so surprised she dropped her hands, letting her power fade and the water dropped down pulling back in the sea now hitting as normal waves again. Shouldn't they be afraid of Eve?

Jack saw Will's confusion and stepped to him, tapping him on his shoulder. "A Goddess", Jack stated and Will had a realization. Oh great, so they were making Eve their next chief? This was just marvelous. Will then jumped up on the rail.

"Hey Eve! Do you want to stay to rule your little village here or are you coming with us?!" he shouted between his hands but couldn't stop himself speaking a little sarcastic. He saw Eve flinch.

"Hell no!" Eve shouted back as she recovered for her own confusion and now again dashed toward the Pearl, in a hurry creating a new wave that lifted her up before she jumped on the deck, sending a wary look at the cannibals who now also ran in the water after her, exclaiming and wailing in grief as stared at her their hands up.

Jack nodded and gave her a remarkable look. "What do you know? You were their queen for only a minute and they love you already!" he stated sarcastically leaning on the railing smirking.

Eve squinted and waved her hand casually, making another huge wave fly straight on Jack again and sending him backwards on the stairs. Then Eve heard barking and she looked back on the beach confused, until indeed saw a dog. But it couldn't be… It was that dog from Port Royal with the keys to the cells!

Eve watched in next awe today as then the cannibals got over mourning her early departure, now turning to look at the barking dog and when it suddenly ran off, the cannibals went after it. Now all of them forgetting Eve completely. Eve felt sorry for the poor dog but only lifted an eyebrow. What, dog was going to lead them now? They should seriously stop living as barbarians and reform their regime.

But really this day was all messed up. First the cannibals, then Pintel and Ragetti with the annoying monkey showing up and now her as the cannibal chief only to be overthrown by a dog… Just a normal day in the Caribbean…

Eve let out half amused half tired laugh. Then Will came next to her giving her a quick amused smirk.

"Jack did have a point", he said obviously kidding but said it to annoy Eve. "This time Pelogostos would've had the real deal God as their leader! I'm sure they regret of losing you Eve!"

Eve once again lifted her left eyebrow, crossing her arms as gave Will a faked sweet smile. "Want me to throw you overboard to go ask them?" Eve said back starting to walk away shaking her head as Will gave her another smile.

"Come on, it was a joke! You never laugh at my jokes!"

"Because they're not funny."

"Oh yes they are!"

"_No_, they are not. And would you please start to act like your own age William Turner? It is not very grown up to debate over such a matter."

Will kept a break. "You're smiling now aren't you?" he asked leaning closer to Eve who stopped, indeed smiling, looking up but then sighed and turned to give him a brow-lifting.

"Alright. Would it make you feel better if I say I often laugh at you behind you back with Lizzy, is that okay for you? So do not fret, you are funny Will…"

Eve answered Will's gaze until started to laugh at his expression, then turning to walk closer to Jack and the rest all running around to make the ship ready to sail.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea!" Gibbs said now to Jack with a serious tone.

Jack looked back at him blinking the water out of his eyes as Pintel and Ragetti were behind him putting Jack's jacket on him. Eve rolled her eyes again. What lackeys…

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible", Jack answered getting a confused look from Gibbs as then Jack noticed the two old enemies of his putting his jacket on him, making salutes as Jack's widened eyes hit them.

"That seems to be contradictory, captain", Gibbs answered but Jack just brushed him off.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills Mr. Gibbs ", Jack answered then his eyes widening again due of an idea. "Now where's that monkey? I want to shoot something!"

Then suddenly Ragetti's eye dropped down from the rigging above and he knelt to get it, as Jack drew out his gun to shoot at his animal namesake. Then Eve stood next to him smiling as did Will behind her. Jack made a grin and forgot the shooting as now took a step toward Eve.

"Evie love! It's always a happy fortune to see you!" Jack said cheerfully, Eve nodding as she answered the smile.

But then she surprised everyone, most Will by slapping Jack. That brought too many memories in many of the men's minds as they now stood shocked staring at Eve and Jack. Jack turned slowly and extremely confused toward Eve who still was smiling at him innocently, Jack holding his cheek.

"_What the bloody hell was that for?_" Jack then asked clearly bewildered. "I was rather delighted to see you after such a long time but first thing that you do is you slap me? I can't honestly say what I've done to deserve such cruel treatment…"

"That you did deserve", Eve said tilting her head. "It was for the kiss back in the hanging. I just wanted to pay you back and thought to suit the action into words to be the best way to do it…"

Will gave Eve a brow-lifting until he remembered the day when he had helped Jack escape. Oh yes, Jack had kissed Eve. But Jack gave her another bewildered look as if he had no idea what she was saying.

"At least it wasn't a pistol this time…" Jack then mumbled smoothing his reddish cheek but then gave the girl a smile. "Surely you can't be mad over such old matter!" Jack tried then but flinched as Eve crossed her arms, giving that also familiar one risen eyebrow to him.

"No, I wasn't. But Giselle and Scarlett sent their regards to you. And as this message just happened to make that inner frustration of mine come back to surface, I just thought it to be best to let it out. But now, everything is fine!" Eve answered then walking toward the railing, Jack giving her a wary look before Will now rushed to him.

"Jack, Elizabeth's in danger!" Will said Jack uttering a displeased sound as turned his head to look at Will, until then just walked away.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye in her. Or maybe just locking her up somewhere, or taking her with you into your little adventures as you do with her…" Jack answered indifferently now looking at Eve briefly as the last sentence had referred to her.

Will followed him and Eve followed them too, after examining the two a while as they walked over to the helm.

"She is locked up in a prison, bound to hang by helping you!" Will answered.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes", Jack just answered back indifferently walking up the stairs.

Eve then saw Will draw out one sailor's sword and pointed it at Jack. She sighed. Boys and their toys. Men could never agree on anything without a fight. Eve walked behind Will, examining him and saw him glance at Jack's compass. Very smooth work, agent Turner. So much for retrieving the property by bargain then...

"I need that compass of yours Jack. I must trade it for her freedom", Will said now nodding toward the compass. Jack glanced down to it. But then Eve cut in, pushing away the blade and gave the two men a tired look.

"Always with the swords, eh?" she said taking the sword away from Will who stared at her in confusion. Eve lifted an eyebrow. "Wasn't I taken on this voyage to persuade Jack to agree? So, what if you put your little knives away and we for once talk about this…"

But then suddenly Eve pulled out her pistol, loading it and pointed it between Jack's eyes. "Or I can just force you. Last time I shot you I missed. I won't do that mistake again…" Eve continued now her smile gone as she once again stared at Jack him seeing truth in her eyes as she then continued speaking. Well alright, maybe using a point of a sword would be more effective in this case…

"We need that compass, Jack. Elizabeth's going to die without it and we can't go back without having it. Am I understood or does your natural instinct for female creatures prove me wrong?" Eve continued, making slight mocking smile.

"And here is the Evie I know!" Jack then answered with also faked grin. "You sure know how to twist a knife in a wound love", Jack said. Eve tilted her head.

"I try."

Jack then stared into the barrel of the pistol and then made a smile shrugging. "You can't shoot me! Not either now!" he said now smiling somewhat victoriously as glanced at Will. "Your powder is wet!"

Eve smirked. "Always the wet powder..."

She then dropped the pistol pushing it back in her belt. Jack narrowed his eyes in thoughts as examined both her and Will, until turned toward Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs?" he called walking to him.

"Captain?" he asked back, Will and Eve looking at them questionably wrinkling their eyebrows.

"We have a need to travel upriver", Jack answered mysteriously, first meeting the two's eyes until stared forward his eyes wide for some feeling Eve didn't recognize.

Gibbs' face froze for a moment until wrinkled his forehead.

"By need do you mean a trifling need? Fleeting? As in say, a passing fancy?" now Gibbs asked, glancing at Jack and continuing that mysterious talk. Jack thought a moment until wrinkled his forehead before making a remarkable nod.

"No as in, a resolute and unyielding need", he said back as then also mysterious look on his face stepped before the helm, Will stepping to him.

"What we need to do is make sail to Port Royal with all haste!" Will cut in standing behind Jack who then made a tired face.

"William, I shall trade you my compass if you will help me, to find this!" Jack then said, suddenly taking a fabric scroll out of his jacket and opened it revealing a drawing of a key.

Eve wrinkled her brows and walked to the other side of Jack, now also examining the picture in suspicion. Will pondered for a while.

"You want me to find this?" he asked as pointed the cloth, looking at Jack doubting who only stood there looking completely serious. Eve lifted an eyebrow. What was that?

"No", Jack then said taking a break until gave Will a luring look. "You want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle, ol' what's-her-face, savvy?"

Eve looked at Jack dumbfounded until wrinkled her brows again. That didn't mean anything!

"You know that that didn't make sense at all or _and_ didn't help us understand anything?" she said then, putting her left arm on her hip as Jack gave her a slight annoyed glance due of her quoting him.

Will only stared at Jack in complete astonishment until yanked the cloth away from him, giving it a suspicious look.

"_This_, is going to save Elizabeth?" he asked his voice full of the said doubt. Eve agreed by tilting her head.

"How possibly could a piece of cloth help her?" Eve asked as leant on the railing also staring at Jack. Jack then pondered a bit not turning to Eve as then gave Will a serious look.

"How much do you about Davy Jones?" Jack asked his voice sounding however a bit suspicious.

Eve twitched and her eyes widened as she straightened. What did _he_ have to do with anything what they were just discussing? Will looked confused for a moment as he thought, eventually shaking his head.

"Not much. Only what Eve has told me about him", Will answered meeting Jack's gaze.

There was then a realization on Jack's face and Will jolted as he then turned sharply to look at Eve, who also took a step back as met his suddenly examining eyes.

"And what do _you_ know love?" Jack asked his voice soft but Eve saw carefulness on his face. It confused her.

"Only that he is ugly scumbag and the one who ripped out my heart and cursed me", Eve answered completely serious. Then after hearing that, Jack looked contended and turned away nodding at Will.

"Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth", he the finally answered Will's question, lifting his brows and started to tap the railing as watched his men working.

Will looked at the cloth in wonder until exchanged a look with Eve. They were thinking the exact same thing. This whole thing was suspicious, whatever it was.

"Hey Jack?" Eve then asked the pirate captain turning to her with a smile, until became gloomy again and Eve saw a flash of fear in his eyes as she made her question. "What's up with the shallows? Wouldn't it be faster to sail in the open?"

Jack froze and said nothing, only starting to stare forward. Eve noticed him then rub his right palm which was covered with a cloth. Had he hurt himself?

* * *

**A/N: **

**The 4th finished! ;) Listening Muse at the same time makes you really creative, I tell ye! Me at least...**

**Okay so the part where Eve hears a shouting voice in middle of their flee, it is the scene where Jack falls down into the ravine after being thrown at with fruits by he two cannibal women in the movie. I just randomly watched a clip where that scene was, so I though of adding it in some way to my fic. And again, thought it to create some comic art if Eve was to hear his voice. But I don't know... If it feels weird or something you can always _tell_ me! It was added only recently as well and wasn't part of the original story. But this chap looked like this!**

**I hope I said everything I needed... Wish ye liked! ReviewX5! :D**


	5. That which vexes us all

**A/N: ****HI!**

**I got my first review! ^^ _So_ happyyyy... And here it is, _TADAA_, the first dedication in my author's note!**

**Anyway, to **Goldenscar**: **

**Thank you so much for your support! You indeed are the first one to review! Yay! I'm so excited! ;DD Thanks a bunch for your encouraging words! I've died to know what people think and because of you I got what I wanted. I'm glad you like my story and are the 1st one to show it! Cannot highlight that fact too much ;))) I'm giving you that promised BIG COOKIE with EXTRA HOT CHOCOLATE. You've deserved them! **

**I also have to say that as I visited your profile I was delighted that you have written stories about Tintin. I love Tintin! I read the comics like crazy with my mom when I was a kid ;D And we still watch the animation! Captain Haddock is the BEST! I have to take one of your fics into reading when I have time. Okay, but thank you for adding me into favorites too. I cannot thank you enough! Sorry if I sound going overboard over a normal review, but to me this is _huge_! As I haven't heard any comments about the first part so it is good to hear that at least someone likes my series so far! ;D Kiitos!**

**with regards~lindam2254**

** xxxxxx**

**Okay so to everybody, here's the fifth chap. Enjoy as always and hope I can keep up with my work! Please REVIEW! :D**

**PS: I can still deal cookies to others who not only review this story, but have read my first and go tell their honest opinion about it... ^^**

* * *

"Sooo, _where_ are we going?" Eve asked again from Gibbs who was helping the others to lower the longboats.

Eve let her eyes examine again that new island that rose from the sea right in front of her eyes. They had sailed about half a day and then eventually arrived to this place, staying in the shallows the whole journey as Jack had ordered but Eve didn't understand the purpose of coming here. And Gibbs didn't seem to want to specify that.

Eve tapped her boot on the deck and grilled Gibbs with her stare, her brow-lifting making its magic as Gibbs kept on glancing away, clearly reluctant to talk. And as he stayed silent about it eventually Eve then just gave up sighing and turned away walking to Will.

"Whatever, you don't have to tell me!" she said and glanced at the island a bit gloomily. "But there hell better not be any kind of cannibals or such in there or otherwise heads will roll!"

"Why do you think Jack brought us here?" Will then asked as Eve now stopped beside him, him also starting to gaze at that green island in thoughts.

"I don't know. But I am sure happy enough to become the momentary chief of only _one_ barbaric tribe today so…" Eve ansered, first sarcastic and did make Will smile amused until she then turned too serious.

Eve got a weird feeling from that island. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about that place that made her feel herself anxious. Her powers suddenly felt like electric current that from time to time gave her jolts under her skin as she tried to push back that feeling of being pulled toward that weird island. As if something called out to her.

"This place is weird", Eve then said half to herself as glanced around. "This island feels very strange to me. I don't know is that thing Jack is looking for here or what is it we came here for. But what I know is that this place makes my Goddess side go wild inside me…"

Eve then silenced not saying anything else, Will giving a thoughtful look at her until once again also looked over at the island in silence.

* * *

"Why is Jack afraid of the open sea?" Will asked from Gibbs after pondering the same thing Eve had asked earlier.

That woke Eve's attention and she looked up at Will and Gibbs as sat between them leaning her back against the boat's side, starting to listen. Up until now Eve had just examined the jungle they had passed in theirs boats, as Jack had ordered them to row to that small upriver going through the island in the middle of it. But now she let her eyes examine Gibbs who then shrugged.

"Well if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones", Gibbs answered, looking at the two and Pintel and Ragetti sitting behind Will were now also listening. "… A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off... and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness…" Gibbs continued, making a move with his hand which demonstrated the suction of the beast, making Pintel and Ragetti tremble.

He was about to continue, but Eve interrupted him as the description made cold shivers go along her back.

"The Kraken", she stated glancing down until met first Will's confused gaze. She then looked at Gibbs who didn't seem the most pleased to be talked over.

Eve made a eye-roll and nodded him to continue.

Gibbs then made a slight face and shuddered as he spoke. "…they say the stench of its breath is… imagine… The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses…"

He then glanced at Will and Eve. "If you believe such things."

Eve then looked down. "It is true what you speak of", she then said surprising the men again. And as she lifted her gaze they got shivers from the expression in them. "Not every story turns out to be just story."

"You've seen it lass?" Gibbs asked clearly doubting as stared at Eve who lifted her jaw until gazed now up.

"More or less", she answered diplomatically, making Will wrinkle his brows. Then Pintel spoke up.

"You can't have seen it Poppet!" Pintel said and Eve gave him a sharp look. "The beast of the Jones is nothing more than a …"

"Story?" Eve offered her expression making Pintel shut up. "Like I said. Not every story is a story. If you believe such things…"

Eve then gave Gibbs amused half smile and tilted her head, getting a nervous look back. Will then examined her face for a moment until he then looked suspicious.

"And the key will spare him that?" he asked lifting his brows. "The beast?"

Eve crossed her arms as again started to examine Gibbs.

"Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered", he answered looking then a bit tense. "…Bad enough to go to visit… _her_."

Gibbs had lowered his voice as said the last word and Eve wrinkled her brows. Her? "Her?" she stated questionably lifting up a brow. Will looked as wondering.

"_Her_?" even he asked, emphasizing, and Gibbs looked away escaping both of their gazes.

"Aye."

Eve let her eyes drift away in thoughts until she then tilted her head. Well whoever it was she must've not been the same kind of woman Jack normally would know, as she clearly made Gibbs uncomfortable. But then suspicion rose in Eve. Did that woman have something to do with Eve's power going berserk? Did she have anything to do with it?

She then sent Will a glance, curious of what he was thinking, but was surprised by seeing him staring at her thoughtfully. Eve tilted her head again.

"Are you fine?" Will asked then leaning closer. "You've looked a bit weird ever since we left the ship. And that talk just now about the beast…" Will silenced then.

Eve just started back at him for a moment until uttered a sigh, looking away but still faint smile on her lips.

"I'm not going to lie. I do not feel alright, Will. Something is wrong in this place…" she said.

* * *

They rowed the rest of the day until during the dark they arrived at swamp of some kind, seeing now a strange cottage built to stand on a thick tree, which lifted it from the water having a small pier attached to it. There were some creepy looking figures standing in the shadows, watching as they rowed by until they reached the cottage docking to the pier.

Eve glanced around that somewhat spooky place as then noticed Jack climb on the pier, facing his crew with a smile.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were… have been….. before…"

Jack's smile faltered as he then looked thoughtful. Eve lifted an eyebrow. Could it be that he would earn yet another slap from this woman they were about to meet concluding by Jack's hesitant words?

Gibbs then stepped before Jack Eve following.

"I'll watch your back", Gibbs said giving him a smile but Jack looked unsure.

"It's me front I'm worried about", Jack answered, truly sounding worried as then turned and started to climb the stairs leading to the hut.

Eve smiled amused. Oh, so was she _that_ terrifying? Yes, she had most probably been right about the upcoming slap... Was there any woman Jack wouldn't have enraged? Stupid question as well…

"Mind the boat", Gibbs then said to Eve who lifted an eyebrow but saying nothing just walked past him ignoring him.

Gibbs tilted his head and gave Will a remarkable look tilting his own head, before turned to follow the girl. Will then turned to Pintel.

"Mind the boat", he said walking after the three.

"Mind the boat", Pintel said to Ragetti. He turned to Marty, who then just repeated it, not knowing clearly what the thing was about but directed his words to Cotton altogether.

"Mind the boat."

"Mind the boat."

"_Squawk, mind the boat!_" Cotton's parrot then said and flew away, Cotton being left alone to finally mind the boat.

Up Eve followed Jack to the door, all the time glancing around as that feeling of anxiety got stronger the more she approach that hut. She felt like her powers would've jumped out any minute now without her been able to stop it. But stubbornly she hold it in, and now directed her gaze inside the hut through the dirty window as Jack did the same, looking rather like searching a possible danger inside hiding behind the door.

Eve gave him a weird look until sighed, pushing the door open and stepping finally in first Jack giving her back annoyed look.

The room was filled with the sent of different herbs, which also made Eve's insides throb as she breathed in those fumes, and it had been lit with candles. Eve saw many different objects laying around in the room and jars with different contents hanging from the ceiling. Equipment used in voodoo sorcery. But then Eve flinched as her wandering eyes now saw a yellow boa crawling around a rotten wood standing right next to the entrance. She hated snakes.

Giving it a disgusted look she stepped away, now Jack walking past her and then also Eve noticed a woman sitting on a chair, bent over a table as she did something with her hands. But as she now lifted her gaze seeing Jack, Eve saw her lips spread into a broad smile revealing her black teeth. The woman's hair was filled with dreadlocks and her dress was peculiar, her dark eyes now staring at Jack a twinkle in them.

But then as Eve let her eyes examine that woman she felt a sting in her chest, somehow recognizing her. Eve wrinkled her brows as the woman then spoke.

"Jack Sparrow", she said grinning slowly standing up. Jack answered the grin.

"Tia Dalma!" Jack stated back until his smile vanished as he was about to hit a jar of eyes hanging on his way.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day…" Tia Dalma continued smiling.

She walked slowly to Jack staring at him and letting out a breath of amusement, until then her eyes hit on Will standing at the open door glancing around. Eve saw her extend her hand looking thoughtful.

"You… You have a touch of destiny about you… William Turner", she said, now walking to Will who answered the woman's gaze a bit warily.

"You know me?" Will asked, Jack turning around looking rather annoyed for being ignored because of him. Eve saw Tia Dalma then smile leaning a bit closer.

"You want to know me?"

"There'll be no knowing here", Jack then hurried to say running to them as snatched Tia Dalma from Will giving him a remarkable look. To Eve he had looked somewhat jealous of Will stealing the attention as lead her away.

"We've come for help. And we're not leaving without it… I thought I knew you", Jack then added, directing a little shocked look at the woman. But Tia didn't seem to see his hint.

"Not so well as I had hoped. Come", Tia Dalma answered as walked back toward her desk with Jack.

"Come", Jack repeated, looking at his crew a weird smile on his face as waved toward Tia.

Eve then took a step to follow and instantly Tia Dalma stiffened, stopping on her tracks. She lifted her head.

"You… have someone else with you…" she then continued, making everybody confuse as then she turned with a sharp movement, making Eve flinch as she now met that woman's eyes which drilled in hers.

Eve felt then as there would've been a hand trying to grasp her chest, twisting it. Will wrinkled his brows as then stepped next to Eve giving her odd look due her face. She seemed to stare at Tia Dalma in some kind of a trance. In a daze. Will slowly put a hand on Eve's back.

"Eve, you know her?" he asked.

But at the same time Tia Dalma moved stepping in front of Eve so fast that it amazed everyone, making Will cringe back. And after she examined Eve's face a little longer the men then saw sadness take over Tia Dalma's features.

"Many painful years of life can be seen on your ageless face my child", Tia said.

Her voice was as sad as she then lifted her hands, smoothing Eve's mark with the tip of her fingers. Eve wrinkled her brows in wordless concur as then the woman's other hand reached her cheek, sweeping over it like comforting.

"You have suffered more than is given to a single human being", Tia continued. "...Many lives have passed during your wander my child, but do not fear it, daughter born from wind and land. The tide and sun will accompany your wander in the endless sea and the rain shall wash away the tears you shed as you are your mother's daughter …"

Everybody stared in complete confusion, not having the slightest idea what this woman was saying. Eve noticed Jack give Tia Dalma a deep brow wrinkling. Eve let out a breath as she then saw something in those dark eyes staring into hers. Gentleness? Then Tia's hand stopped to stay on her cheek, Tia lifting the other as well and placing it on the other cheek with slow movements.

Eve was frozen, captive of those dark pair of eyes as then felt a ghostly beat in her chest. One clear beat under her chest. Eve felt shock as it repeated, again and again now reminding of a heartbeat she did not have. Eve let out another breath, closed her eyes as if a sudden tiredness had taken over her, the electric current under her skin starting to sparkle reaching its peak in an instant and they went loose. Eve felt the power being set free and she felt the wind rise around her, smelling the sea in it as if it was caressing her, making her hair play in the breeze. That anxious feeling seized and Eve felt warmness in her. She felt like floating, separating from the floor.

Until then in a blink of an eye she felt her power pull back in her body and as her eyes then opened all that she had just felt was gone. The wind had vanished and instead of that strange ominous feeling she felt light. Happy. All that had lasted only a couple of seconds. Eve blinked and then looked at Tia Dalma in shock who was smiling at her, sudden realization taking over Eve. Aunt?

"_Tía?_" slipped out of her mouth in Spanish as she stared at that strange looking woman in awe. Yes, Eve knew this woman. Knew from a long, long, long time ago…

Eve reached down her collar to touch the emerald and felt it to have become warm. Very warm actually. Close to hot as Eve squeezed it in her hand.

Will now saw Eve been freed from the quick daze she had fallen under and the word she spoke made his brows wrinkle. "Eve?" his voice called out to her now a bit louder and Eve's head snapped to look at him.

Eve made a bit off smile which made Will doubt.

"I'm alright!" she answered to his unspoken question and looked at Tia now also smiling that same weird suspicious smile which covered Tia Dalma's lips. "I am always alright."

The situation ended as Eve just brushed Will off and now the men, who had suddenly got a weird feeling as had watched those two women stand there facing each other for a quick moment, saw Tia walk behind her desk, Eve walking after her. But then Eve realized something else and now completely free from the earlier trance turned to give Will a questionable look.

"Wait, did you see anything just now?" she asked lifting an eyebrow. Will's expression looked even weirder.

"Anything?" he asked. Eve nodded.

"Yes."

"No. Nothing."

Eve had yet another realization and she nodded again, but now more stiffly. "Okay…"

Eve turned away facing Tia Dalma. Well that moment when her powers had poured out suddenly creating a whirl of wind inside the shack wasn't apparently seen by any of the men…

Will examined Eve's silhouette. What had that been about? That weird talk about many lived painful lives and the mention of Eve's mother? Wait… Had Tia Dalma meant Eve to have lived those lives?

Then Will remembered one of the conversations he had had with Eve. She had said Davy Jones cursed her. To live all over again after every violent, unavoidable death came to her path as long as she would say yes to him and pay her father's debt. That made Will feel a bit angry inside. Davy Jones was a cruel man.

Eve glanced around a bit more, feeling Tia Dalma's eyes on her a few times but then Eve returned her attention to Jack. Will walked now also over and sat on a chair next to Tia, who then gave him a playful half smirk as put her hand on his shoulder looking down at him.

"What service may I do to you?" she asked, looking at Will rather hinting and he looked up at her his mouth slightly open for amused surprise as she caressed his neck absentmindedly. Until Tia Dalma then shot a serious look at Jack. "You know I demand payment", she added. Jack smiled.

"I brought payment!" he answered lifting up his forefingers until whistled, waving with his hand to Pintel who now came forth carrying something hidden under a cloth.

Eve leaned on the table as turned, placing the other hand on her hip as stared at the object now in Jack's hands questionably. That was the payment? She couldn't believe Jack would actually pay so much gold for…

But Eve noticed her being wrong as Jack yanked off the cloth, revealing Jack the monkey in a cage! Eve stared at it for a moment in shock. Jack was the payment? How had they even caught him?

Then with a grin on his face Jack lifted up a pistol. "Look!" he said, shooting at the monkey. Eve's eyes widened but as she saw the monkey still alive, screaming in the cage, she lifted an eyebrow. Oh great. The most annoying hairball to have ever lived was immortal. Eve only wondered how indeed could that be…

"An undead monkey! Top that!" Jack continued contended, giving Tia a look as placed the cage on the table.

Tia glanced down at the animal. Also Eve looked down at it smirking contended seeing it trapped and not driving people nuts while roamed free. But then Tia opened the cage, Jack rushing out of it first jumping on Eve's shoulder, grabbing her medallion to steal it but Eve immediately tried to pull it off herself and grabbed the medallion herself as then Jack jumped on the floor running away, Gibbs letting out a groan and Eve sent a death glare after it. Will gave her amused glance. He knew how much she hated that animal.

"Some day I make a hat out of that thing", Eve muttered.

"You've no idea how long it took us to catch that!" Gibbs said in turn only to be ignored by Tia who then placed the cage on the floor.

"The payment is fair", she declared then turning her gaze at Will, who now took out the cloth scroll under his jacket opening it and revealing the key drawing as placed it on the table, looking at Tia questionably.

"We're looking for this", Will said Tia glancing over the cloth. "And what it goes to."

Eve saw Tia give Will a knowing look, before turned her attention at Jack. "The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?" she asked getting a thoughtful look back from Jack who was examining a hat in his hands.

"Maybe…Why?" Jack answered his voice questionable in the end.

Tia smiled as Eve followed her sit down, watching Jack clearly amused, placing her head on her palm as continued smiling still.

"I hear you… Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know, but are loath to claim it as your own?" she said, staring at Jack who fingered an object absentmindedly on the background as if trying to stay out of the talk.

Eve sent him a measuring look before met Will's eyes momentarily, until everybody's attention returned to Tia Dalma who got serious again leaning back on her chair as then pointed toward the cloth on the table.

"Your key go to a chest", she said. "And it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

Will met Tia's eyes as he thought, pondering her words. Eve tilted her head in interest.

"And what is inside?" Gibbs asked looking rather expecting.

Eve then rolled her eyes as Pintel started suggesting, but let out a low amused chuckle as saw Ragetti look in a small horror a jar full of eyes right next to his face.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature? "

"Nothing… bad, I hope?" Ragetti then said questionably, looking from the eyes at Tia.

She then seemed slightly amused again and straightened, twisting a ringlet around her finger as looked at him, letting her eyes then drift momentarily in Eve's eyes.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes?" she asked, next speaking somewhat excitedly as waved her hand, looking around the room at the men. "A man of the sea... A great sailor... Until, he ran afoul of that which vexes all men."

Eve met Tia's eyes again and she understood, wrinkling her brows for compassion which Will didn't understand as saw it, also thinking himself.

"What vexes all men?" he then asked curiously, getting surprised by earning now a brow-lifting from Eve as happened to glance at her again, seeing her turn. He lifted his as an answer before felt Tia Dalma's fingers now smooth his knuckles.

"What indeed?" she said hinting grinning at Will. Eve noted amused that her aunt seemed to fancy Will pretty much, which she also noticed irritate Jack by the looks on his face.

"The sea?" Gibbs suggested.

"Sums?" Pintel tried after a moment of thinking. Eve gave them brow-liftings each. Really? They were men and they didn't know this?

"The dichotomy of good and evil?" Ragetti asked.

Eve couldn't hold back a snort and they gave her a look as she crossed her arms, leaning against the table again shaking her head. But also Gibbs and Pintel gave Ragetti a wary look.

"Seriously _you_ don't know this?" Eve asked glancing at the trio again, who exchanged glances until returned to look at Eve who lifted her brows expectantly. Will was also clueless as stared at Eve with Tia who was smiling, but Jack just glanced at the others until spoke.

"A woman!" Jack then cut in telling the right answer. Eve smirked as looked over at him tilting her head.

"Why it doesn't surprise me that the right guess came from your mouth Jack?" she asked teasingly and Jack just looked away annoyed. Tia Dalma smirked.

"A _woman_, him fell in love", Tia answered, then locking gazes with Eve like many times before. Eve saw pain in them and felt sad, lowering her head.

"No, no, no, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with", Gibbs argued looking at Tia.

"Same story, different versions and all are true!" Tia said back seriously, lifting up a finger as to make a point. "See, it was a woman as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea! Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die…"

"Calypso…" Eve whispered. So softly that no one else heard her except Tia, who looked at her now gently.

Eve wrinkled her forehead for compassion until then noticed many pairs of eyes staring at her measuring. Even Will had turned to give her a suspicious, calculating look as Eve then glanced around eventually making a face.

"What, you think it's me?" she stated doubtingly, then let out a tired sigh as shot a hard look at the men one at a time. "I am _not_ her. I was cursed not loved by him…" she stated. Seriously where these men got their ideas? Eve being in love with Davy Jones? What a joke…

Eve had said that last sentence more to herself, but Will then noticed Tia Dalma direct a quick surprised glance at Eve. Had there been pain mixed with anger in her eyes just now? Why would that be?

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" he then asked, pointing toward the cloth as gave Tia a questionable look. Tia's eyes were wide as she then smiled, placing a hand on her chest.

"Him heart!" she answered making everybody go stiff by shock. Eve sat on the table wrinkling her brows.

"What?" she said staring at Tia who gave her a smirk as nodded.

Eve's hand moved on her own chest, touching the skin not feeling the regular beating of her heart. So Davy Jones had no heart as she didn't? Eve then directed her confused eyes at Ragetti.

"Literally or figuratively?" he asked. Pintel rolled his eyes.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest!" he said to Ragetti staring at him, until froze and turned to look at Tia. "Could he?" he then asked his voice full of disbelief as did his face.

Eve looked at the floor, squeezing her shirt as listened. Tia shot a mischievous look at Pintel, glancing then remarkably at Eve and smiled, all the eyes once again moving to Eve and they realized.

"Just like Eve…" Will was the first to note, speaking all of their thoughts out loud meeting Eve's gaze. "He has no heart…"

Will's face didn't look so shocked anymore as he had realized this. Eve then sighed until turned to look at Tia again.

"It was not worth of feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings", Tia continued again completely serious, speaking dramatically as met her listeners gazes who now listened very intently in curiosity. Tia then widened her eyes as leaned forward. "…And so… Him carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest and hide the chest from the world. The key…" Tia nodded at the cloth. "…he keep on him all times."

Everybody had different various of expressions on their faces as Tia spoke, but Eve only stared at her seriously her words giving her flashbacks from the day Jones had taken her heart. Carved it out like his own. Eve made a slight wrinkle of brows as that thought made her shudder, remembering the pain getting her chest ripped open, as she then let her eyes drop momentarily on the floor. She squeezed the table in anger which once again surfaced in her after two years of time. But then she noticed Will turn and he directed a thoughtful look behind him at Jack as stood.

"You knew this", Will stated meeting Jack's gaze.

Eve now also gave the pirate captain a questionable look. But as Jack met then her eyes his mouth made a twitch, Eve now standing up too and crossing her arms as measured him suspiciously.

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was", Jack answered looking at Will as spoke but didn't show any sign of lying. "But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you and Evie dear go back to Port Royal and save your other bonnie lass, eh?"

Jack then made a fake smile as turned to leave. Eve and Will exchanged a serious look, Eve about to walk after Jack to ask some of her own questions about this now even more suspicious business Jack had gotten them once again into. But Tia Dalma then stood up.

"Let me see your hand!" she said, now extending her arm toward Jack who froze, turning slowly and gave Tia another fake grin as lifted his right hand which Eve had noticed to be injured. Eve examined his hand, until Tia's voice woke her from her stare.

"Do you not daughter of Irédes feel anything in the air?" she asked looking into Eve's eyes.

Eve turned to look at her in a moment of confusion until Jack then glanced to his side awkwardly, reluctantly stepping out and walked to Tia Dalma as made an eye-roll.

Eve then rushed to his side, earning a wary look from Jack as Eve then closed her eyes, closing his right palm between hers. And instantly Eve felt a dark, sinister power attack her from it, starting to take a hold of her from the inside and with a startled gasp she pulled away, letting out a breath of horror as Jack's hand then dropped on Tia's hand, her removing the wrap. And what Eve and the others then saw made their heart stop, but Eve only felt that terrifying grasp momentarily in her chest again as stared now a black, round mark on Jack's palm.

"_What_ is that?" Eve asked with a strained voice, looking at Tia who examined the mark. Will saw her tense expression and wrinkled his brows, as then Gibbs let out also a horrified breath.

"The black spot!" he exclaimed gasping, making a spin and spit on the floor. Pintel and Ragetti got affected by his fear and repeated, also making a spin and spitting on the floor.

Eve made a disgusted face. But Jack didn't look affected at all.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know!" he declared, getting odd looks from his men as Tia Dalma then went to the backroom. They could hear her mutter to herself.

All of them glanced at her throwing things away as she searched something. But Eve then just sighed sinking in her thoughts.

She then made a face as saw Jack snatch a ring from the table and putting it in his pocket, thinking that no one didn't see him. But Eve lifted an eyebrow and creating a small gush of wind on his face drew his attention, him now noticing her stare and Eve glanced remarkably at his pocket, lifting her brows again.

Jack didn't seem at all pleased as reluctantly took the ring out of this pocket, placing it back and giving Eve a fake smile shrugging. Eve nodded contended and then Tia returned, carrying a big jar in her hands.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years", she explained, gazing seriously first at everyone until directed her eyes at Jack.

Eve heard Jack the monkey utter a scream and she leaned to the side to see it behind Tia, sitting in front of a pair of feet. Eve wrinkled her brows. Was there a man asleep in the backroom even Tia had just been there clattering and making a racket? But then Eve just ignored him and continued to listen.

"…Land is where you are safe Jack Sparrow, so you will carry land with you", Tia Dalma continued, now handing the jar to Jack as everybody followed him taking it, questions on their faces. Eve scrutinized the jar as Jack gave it a doubting stare.

"Dirt?" he stated questionably giving Tia a glance. "This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes", Tia just said back matter-of-factly nodding. Jack stared in awe.

"Is… the jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked, both his voice and face still doubting. But Eve had to admit she was lost also.

What would a jar having dirt in it really do to help? She directed a very doubting look at her aunt, who only then lifted her eyebrows and tilting her head she took a step toward Jack.

"If you don't want it give it back", she advised with a serious face. But as Eve then glanced at Jack she saw his eyes widen slightly as then pulled the jar tighter in his arms as if it was a baby. Eve rolled her eyes.

"No", Jack just said, Tia Dalma starting to smile nodding again.

Even Eve had eye-rolled at Jack she now watched in amusement as he then yanked the jar farther away from Pintel, giving him a warning look protecting the jar even believed it to be just ordinary jar just a minute ago. Figures…

"Then it helps."

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman", Will then stated smiling, Tia answering the smile as she now sat back down, taking small crab bones in her hand.

She then looked at Eve waving her hand as a call for her to come.

"Come, daughter of the wind", she said pulling Eve next to her pointing at the bones. "Bless these bones with your grandeur and show us a vision through your Goddess' eyes…"

The men looked at Eve who was exchanging a remarkable, long look with Tia, until they saw Eve pull out the medallion. She closed her hand around it sighing and then directed her concentrated gaze on the bones lifting her left hand on it, soon small twirl of wind circling around Tia's hands holding the bones.

Now the mark on Eve's neck could be seen glowing red as she used her powers once again, until immediately Eve pulled her hand away the glow vanished, leaving only smooth skin intact as Tia then took the bones close to her lips, shaking them in her palms and mumbled something to herself.

"The touch… of destiny!" she then breathed, letting the bones loose and Eve bent lower to see them.

Yes she saw it. The place they had to head from here.

"Arcipelago", Eve stated and lifted her gaze to look at Jack and Will. "That is where we find the Flying Dutchman."

"Oh goody! Then shall we?" Jack said smiling, turned away and left the shack others following him one by one.

Eve was about to leave too after giving Tia a smile and long look, but she then grabbed her arm stopping Eve. Eve gave her a questionable look.

"Show me the jewel", Tia said extending her hand again expectantly.

Eve gave her a confused gaze, but removed the medallion again giving it to Tia who searched it, examined it throughout until placed it between her own palms closing her eyes as she focused. Then finally as she opened them again and as they locked into Eve's eyes they were full of worry and sadness.

"The power is fading", she said miserably handing the medallion back to Eve. "The blood of your mother grows weaker day by day in your veins. This happens due the curse you've put under my darling. That heavy burden of many deaths through the many years on your shoulders weakens you and the Goddess in you. My poor darling child…"

Tia then stroke Eve's hair lightly smiling sadly. "Your mother's power grows thin. You mortality still intact inside your body, but locked behind the immortality due the loss of your heart rips it apart. You must grasp yourself back before it is too late for you…"

Eve looked down at the medallion and nodded. "I understand that. Recently using my powers more than normally have proven it. My power becomes restless. Fitful and nearly coming out by small fractions of anger. I know I will perish. If Jones has the hold of my heart long enough I know I will…"

Eve then gave Tia as sad smile who only looked at her in grief.

"Oh daughter of my sibling, what cruel path has the touch of destiny given you."

"_No obstante está mia, tía_."

Eve then left out of the shack, putting her medallion back on as rushed down the stairs in thoughts. When she stepped on the pier Jack turned to give her annoyed look.

"Look. It's always _you_ we have to wait for, eh?" he said mockingly and stepped into the boat. Eve ignored his sarcasm but then her eyes searched the boats. Where was Will? But then she got her answer.

"What were you talking about?" Will's voice suddenly asked behind Eve and she gasped, turning around to face him a surprised look on her face.

Eve hadn't known he had stayed behind to wait her and had passed him in the stairs accidentally not seeing him as was so consumed with her thoughts. But then she got serious shrugging, meeting Will's questionable and thoughtful eyes with a blank expression in hers.

"Nothing much", Eve just said flashing him a smile and walked over to the boat, being helped in by Gibbs.

Eve gave him a smile too as then climbed to the front of the boat, now staring to the distance that same thoughtful look overtaken her features. Will stayed there for a moment until eventually walked too to the boat getting in and untied the rope, pushing the boat off the pier. He didn't understand. He had accidentally heard some things Eve had been talking with Tia Dalma and couldn't understand them.

Will gave Eve one more thoughtful glance as then turned around, staring at the shack. What had Eve meant about perishing? Her powers weakening by the years she lived in this world as her mortality was locked behind her immortality caused by the loss of her mortal heart? That made no sense to Will no matter how much he tried to think it over.

That made him think did he actually knew Eve at all. Even he thought he had gotten to know her as well as he knew himself during these past two years. She was his dearest friend after all. But there were still things Will didn't know. For example how old was Eve really? Because even she looked being around 19 to 20 she most probably wasn't.

As she and Tia Dalma had said; that heavy burden of many deaths through the many years on Eve's shoulders and the curse forced her soul to wander from life to another as long as she wouldn't give in to Jones' claims… And thinking about that Will then felt himself very helpless. Was there actually anything he could do to help or understand Eve in the end?

* * *

** A/N:**

**I hope this chap didn't turn out to be a mess as I corrected it at the last moment... But thanks for reading! Still more to come!**

**transalations: No obstante está mia, tía/ It is still mine.**


	6. The Flying Dutchman

**A/N:**

**The sixth chap coming up! I'm quite nice aren't I? Giving you new chaps quite quickly... :) But I really have nothing else to do. Besides I am so happy right now that thought what the heck. Here it goes... It is always nice to advance with the story with you quickly or slowy.**

**I just noticed today that this new pirate series has been posted online called Black Sails. Have you watched it already? is it good? I do not know should I start to watch it as the series is like a prequel to Treasure Island, the plot being situated 20 years before the happenings in the actual book by Stevenson. Well, maybe... But I don't like so brutal pirates but more like handsome and kind ones as Will! HA! ;D**

**I do not own POTC characters, only my Evie and my other own stuff I've thrown in in this fic! ;)**

* * *

The next day went past as they made their way to the reefs of Arcipelago, where Tia Dalma had predicted the Davy Jones to be. But as Eve was now standing on the deck looking over at that wreck of a ship which seemed to have been cut from the middle into two pieces she couldn't help but feeling somewhat doubting. _That_ was the ship of a man who had cursed her? Not very spectacular sight Eve could say…

It was raining and Eve felt the drops fall hard against her back, wetting her and telling a story of their own to her. Something strange was in the air now when she thought about it. The waves hit against the ship and circled around the Arcipelago rocks where the Flying Dutchman had wrecked, now waiting there silently with no movement at all on its deck, all lights out. This was suspicious.

Will also stood there in the rain staring at the ship in doubt his eyebrows together, until directed a very pondering look at Jack and Gibbs behind him.

"_That's_ the Flying Dutchman?" he asked his voice full of disbelief as Eve gave him a glance.

Eve looked at the two behind her too and saw Jack and Gibbs stare at the wreck clearly scared, stiff on their spots. Jack rubbed his mustache as Will made a face and shrugged, turning back to look at the wreck.

"She doesn't look like much", Will then stated. Eve tilted her head agreeably as leaned against the rail with her side her arms crossed.

"Neither do you. Do not underestimate her", Jack answered walking to Will's side.

Will gave Jack another doubting look as Jack stared at the ship now serious then looking at Eve slight smile on his face.

"That's why you'd do good if you proceed with her the same way you do with Evie. Either of them shouldn't be defined by first-impressions as you might already know…" Jack continued Eve then giving him a questionable brow-lifting her face being slightly insulted. Eve didn't know should've she accepted Jack's sarcasm in a good or bad way.

"Does it look like the right ship to you Eve?" Will then asked looking at Eve who then shrugged wrinkling her brows.

"I didn't actually see the ship back then. The crew was on me quicker than I could register any kind of a ship near the one I was aboard…" she answered and Will made a brisk nod. But then Jack, after making a relieved face glanced at Gibbs and elbowed him making him gasp.

"Must've run afoul of the reef", Gibbs agreed looking over the ship himself.

"So what's you plan then?" Jack asked from Will. Will had a tired look on his face.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key!" Will answered giving Jack as well tired look until gazed over at the Dutchman. He looked again rather thoughtful in fact spite the impression of this task being a clear bother to him. Even if it would help save Elizabeth.

Jack wrinkled his brows in wonder. "And what if there are crewmen?" he asked. Will answered with no moment of hesitation.

"I cut down anyone in my path."

Eve then watched Will march away as next directed another suspicious, thoughtful look over that very unrealistic Flying Dutchman. Jack looked contended.

"I like it", he stated giving both Gibbs and Eve a look. "Simple, easy to remember."

Eve then separated from the side and walked quickly to Will who was about to climb over the railing to get into the longboat. Eve stopped him meeting his eyes.

"You shouldn't go there alone Will", she said giving the ghostly ship yet another glance before returned her serious eyes on Will. "Do you really think you can cut down all the crewmen if they attack you at the same time? Not very realistic, is it?"

Will looked once again slightly confused by this Eve's quite right remark but he then only shook his head about to climb over again. "Who'll come with me then? Jack clearly isn't going to take a step out of the Pearl and no one else is quite favorable to accompany me…" he answered but got a squint from Eve who crossed her arms.

"And I'm here for what? Making the crew more pretty?" she asked back now also about to climb over giving Will a smile. "Well that obviously, but I'm also coming with you."

"No, you're not!" Will said back and stopped her grabbing her arms as Eve gave him a questionable look which Will only answered with a hard stare waving toward the wreck. "There was a reason I didn't ask you with me. What do you think would happen to _you_ if Jones gets you into his hands? You have a debt against him, don't you?"

Now it was Eve's turn to freeze for a moment until she then just sighed shaking her head.

"Will, you're silly. Besides I just might have another agenda than only to come babysit you", she answered Will giving her a brow-lifting.

"And what's that?"

"He has my heart! If I'm ever going to get it back shouldn't I even try to get it back from him instead of running away from Jones as you seem to suggest? Now, let us just go and get over with this…"

Again Eve was about to climb over but Will wrinkled his brows and didn't let Eve pass. Now Eve directed slightly annoyed look at him.

"Will, _what're_ you doing?" she asked squinting. "_Let me pass._"

"No. You stay right here out of harm", Will said back now starting to climb down. Eve's eyes widened.

"What? You can't be serious!?"

"I am. You stay right here Eve. I'll be right back."

"_William!_"

Will didn't listen to Eve and only ignored her even she had used his whole name as always when she had a bone to pick with him. But then Eve only sighed frustrated and gave in, walking away from him.

Well maybe Will was partly right. But still Eve needed her heart back and the only place she could think to find it was the Flying Dutchman. But she did as Will had asked her, though extremely reluctantly and as she then walked to the other side of the ship she let out angry breath, scowling the water as leaned on her elbows. She sure would bring this and Will's sometimes overprotective act up after he came back.

Jack then took Eve's place and leaned down to look at Will as he started to row. "Oi! If you happen to be captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save your life!" he exclaimed over the sound of thunder as Will gave him a wary look until continued rowing away.

"_Bon voyage!_" Eve heard Ragetti exclaim and she followed Will's boat clearly pissed, Jack then turning to face Gibbs completely serious.

"Douse the lamps", he said and Eve glanced over as the men hurried to put out the lights of the ship, making it disappear into the darkness.

Eve let out a sigh. But then Jack came next to her, giving her a hinting look as also casually leaned on the rail.

"Y'know love... It wouldn't be a good thing to let dear 'ol William to go alone against all Davy Jones' men. Somebody should go with him…" he said glancing over at Eve who straightened with another sigh and gave Jack annoyed look.

"What can you do? He's Will. He wants to do everything by himself…" Eve answered. Then Jack just smiled and leaned closer.

"I would most probably feel better in such same situation if I had a Goddess by my side", he continued his face extremely hinting and Eve could read his thoughts from it. "It certainly wouldn't do any harm, could it? After all you'd be two against the crewmen instead of a one against the crewmen…"

* * *

Will kept on rowing toward the Dutchman seeing the Black Pearl disappear in darkness as they put out all the lights just after he left. He wrinkled his brows in confusion due the act but let those thoughts be as then concentrated to think his mission over at the Dutchman after reaching there. Thank god Eve hadn't come along. Will would've then had to worry about her safety at the same time trying to find that bloody key to the chest of Davy Jones, was it real or not. But even Will found this whole thing rather suspicious himself as always when it came to Jack Sparrow and his doings, he would do this as long as it saved Elizabeth.

But then suddenly Will was startled and woken from his thoughts by a pair of arms coming from the sea, taking a hold of his boat's side and in complete astonishment he then followed Eve coming to sight pulling herself up as climbed to the boat. Will stopped rowing and his shocked gaze moved between Eve and the Pearl for a moment until he wrinkled his brows again.

"Eve?" came out of his mouth as Eve just sat before him, pushing her wet hair out of her face as smiled at him innocently crossing her legs. "What are you doing? Didn't I tell you to…?"

"Wait? Yes William, you did", Eve then answered totally brushing him off. "But you should know me that well that I never listen to anyone else's reason than my own."

"Go back Eve", Will said nodding toward the ship behind her. But Eve only gave him a victorious smile as leaned back staring at him.

"You have to make me. With the point of a sword. I've had enough of your unneeded overprotective mannerisms! Besides did you think I really let you go there alone?" Eve answered now nodding toward the Dutchman in turn making Will freeze.

"In addition… Jack sent me after you. He agreed with me as thinking it not being good for you to face Jones and his men alone", Eve then continued now turning serious.

Will answered her gaze opening his mouth to protest but as saw Eve then eye-roll at him he only sighed and smiled slightly. Will didn't figure anything to say to make Eve leave. And if he was honest he felt now much better of going to the Dutchman with someone as trustworthy as her. She had promised long ago to have his back wherever he went so… Why not?

"Actually…" Will then said starting to row again. "I feel much calmer now when you're here."

Eve smiled at him. "That's why I'm here."

They reached the Dutchman after a moment of fighting against the strong waves. Will attached the boat to its broken railing, jumped on its deck lighting a lamp helping Eve to follow him. Instantly they glanced around and prepared to meet with Jones' men, but they didn't. The whole place was abandoned.

They hopped over the shattered rail and took steps forward. The deck was full of pieces of it, consumed by water which came on the deck through that hole which had formed in the center of the ship. The spot it had been ripped open. Everywhere laid pieces of wood and fallen masts also shattered into pieces. Barrels and other objects had been scattered all around, some of them floating in the water.

Eve looked to the prow of the ship, Will then directing his steps toward the stern walking uphill as went. Eve gave him a quick tense stare as then turned, walking through the water to go investigate the front as Will did the other side.

Will walked forward passing a still intact mast as then the light of his lantern hit a corpse attached to the ropes. He made a slight grimace after seeing its face rotten by water.

He then heard a sound and looking forward, Will's eyes hit on true alive man pulling hastily a rope trying to raise a sail in panic. Will went over to him.

"Sailor?" he called but the man didn't listen.

"Hoisting the jib, captain's orders", the man muttered to himself pulling the rope intensely.

"Sailor!" Will called again still not getting an answer as the man still pulled the rope pointlessly.

"Hoisting the jib. Bring up with a round turn..."

"There's no use, you've run aground", Will said to him, finally getting an eye-contact from the man who sharply turned toward Will. He was terrified.

"No! …Beneath us... _Foul breath_", the sailor answered now meeting Will's eyes with a scared ones. Will wrinkled his forehead.

At the same time Eve walked around the prow examining her surroundings. There was nothing in there! Could this ship actually be the Flying Dutchman? Eve started to feel it wasn't. But even if it were there was nothing left of the crew or the key or her heart if they had ever been here. The ship was only full of corpses and refuse. Nothing worth to waste your time upon.

But then as Eve reached the earlier front of the ship glancing over it to see a peek of the figurehead now submerged in the waves, she then suddenly heard a sound of something crawling through the water. Eve whipped around so fast that her hair smacked her on the face taking out her sword as quickly. but then only saw a man, still alive man trying to pull himself up by the railing grabbing onto it feverishly.

Eve then let out a sigh and put the sword away, hurrying over to the man and grabbing him from behind starting to pull him up.

"It's alright. You're safe now…" she said to him with a reassuring voice but when then that sailor turned, Eve couldn't stop a low scream of shock escape through her lips as she gasped away, letting go of the man who then fell back down without balance. Eve stared at the man with widened eyes as backed away still staring. That man… He had no face!

"Eve?!" Eve then heard Will call out and she got serious and turned to see him hurry over to her probably alarmed by her slight scream. Eve took a step closer to him pointing at the man.

"Will! This man… He has no face!" Eve shouted over the rain. "He has lost his face!"

Will slowed down now staring at Eve in puzzlement. But then he was stopped on his tracks as then another man fell down from the mast landing right in front of Will on his stomach with a splash, starting to desperately crawl out of the water from the center of the ship.

"Hey!" Will then called putting the lamp hanging onto the mast. "Hey!

Eve then ran in the water next to the man as watched Will kneel before him, pulling the man up. Eve heard scared moaning and as she lifted her gaze she now saw another sailor trembling in fear behind a net, staring at her and Will in horror. Eve wrinkled her brows. What was going on in here?

But then as Will turned the man over revealing his face also sucked off, Gibbs' story returned in Eve's mind. Suddenly she was filled with cold fear herself as she stared at the body and then exchanged a horrified look with Will, who had also stood up and stepped away from the man in fright. Eve wrinkled her forehead.

"The Kraken…" she whispered and Will gasped, until then suddenly there was a loud sound of water splashing near the ship.

Both of them looked to the right seeing with widened eyes as a big ship was surfacing under the water. Both Eve and Will rushed to the side, Will jumping on the railing as they examined that ship infested with corrals and other submarine plants and fungus which covered it throughout making the ship look like a shipwreck itself. Eve's brows wrinkled in awe. Yes. _That_ must've been the real Dutchman. Even greater fear grasped her now as she stared at the ship dripping water. How was that possible?

"Crap", escaped through her lips. Will agreed.

They watched the ship to sail right close to the wreck they were in, then exchanging a remarkable look with each other. But suddenly Eve jolted as she felt once again that ghostly heartbeat in her chest. Will noticed her to put her hand on it, touching it, a puzzled look on her face.

"Eve?" he asked but she didn't answer. Eve could feel her heart beating now more clearly than back at Tia Dalma's cabin and she knew why. Davy Jones was close.

Eve shot now a hateful glance over at the ship but hen in a blink of an eye behind them could be heard a weird sound, as if something pushed itself through something. And as Eve turned she only had time to stare in sudden shock as some creatures had appeared on the deck, their skin consumed by sea plants and animals as well. They weren't men at all and they were grabbing the still alive shipwrecked men who looked at them back in even greater horror. One of the men walked next to Eve staring up at Will.

"Down on your marrow bones and pray!" he exclaimed squinting at Will who now also turned around in shock to see those monster like crewmen.

He glanced at Eve who answered his gaze, but didn't waste any time to pull out her blade and pushed it right through the crewman. But Eve and Will both then watched in horror as he just only turned toward Eve not affected at all, now swinging those small cannonballs in a chain he was holding and tried to direct a hit on Eve's head. Eve jolted and avoided the hit by yanking herself backwards, freeing her sword from his torso and falling down on the deck in just a nick of time.

The crewman then attacked Will, swinging his weapon again as launched it at him who only avoided and grabbing the rigging next to him made a slight summersault as jumped on the deck, quickly crouching and pulling Eve up as they both now saw another Davy Jones' man to run toward them his sword raised, Will receiving him with his own.

Will fought him, sending him behind his back to Eve to fight in turn only to have that same first attacked crewman on him again. Will deflected his weapon and sliced him, making him fall to the side after a moment as another crewman hurried to take his place and attacked him.

Eve fought her opponent and making a quick turn she made him strike the railing, then only to be kicked by her which sent him over the said rail falling in the water.

Eve whipped around as two other disgusting looking crewmen ran toward her in an attempt of attacking her at the same time. Eve deflected their blades with her own, then diving quickly through their armpits she turned swinging her sword a little. She let out a whistle to the men, the confused crewmen then recovering and coming attacking her again.

Eve sliced the first on the face making a crab fall from it with an arch. Eve made a disgusted face as then kicked the other, only to swing around and then slice him on his chest and changing her hand quickly she pushed the blade through the other's stomach with her left. With another quick movement she pulled it out, changing her hand again and took a step closer to the first hit crewman giving him two other strikes first on his chest and then sending him falling backwards with the other directed on his head.

Eve then heard angry shout behind her and there was yet another Davy Jones' man running forth. Eve rolled her eyes. She surprised him by making a light volt over him, landing behind him ready to stake him but was surprised herself as somebody grabbed her from behind.

Will, who was fighting the same one with the hat and the cannonballs noticed and in a moment of shock tried to get rid of his opponent to save Eve but only sent a worried look over her as he couldn't.

Between the strikes he saw another crewman hurry to kill Eve from the front as his companion hold her still, but Eve let out a frustrated shout and lifting up her legs she used the attacker from the front as a foot stool to gain speed and sent herself up in the air in a fast swing, getting free from the hold and before her holder could do anything Eve used the sword, pushing it through him after landing and kicked him against his companion both of them now laying on the wet deck.

Will made a slight smile as then received another strike, making a quick turn as then dipped his sword into a barrel of oil he noticed standing right next to himself. Eve, who was retreating toward him now saw Will hit his sword against the lantern still hanging from the mast it setting the sword in flames. Eve now ran to him, taking her place next to him as Will threatened the crewmen with the flaming blade pulling Eve closer to himself from her shoulder. They were now surrounded by the crewmen who laughed amused as Will swung the sword in front of them, preventing them from coming closer.

"Get back!" he shouted eyeing the crew. "Get back!"

The crewmen started to approach, Will slicing one of them on his stomach. Both Will and Eve watched in even greater disgust as fishes poured out of his gut on the deck, him uttering a cry of pain as fell down.

But they stared too long as then one of the crewmen attacked behind them, hitting Will on his head and Eve then gasped as he fell down unconscious, his sword falling on the deck with a clang.

"Will!" escaped through her lips in sudden panic but then the same crewman tried to hit her, Eve ducking down and jumping away from him, escaping on the railing.

The crewmen gathered to stare at her grinning as Eve only gave them a scary look back, examining them then lifting her arms. Instantly the ocean obeyed and the stormy waves rose up under her command, the crewmen watching in awe as took a careful steps backwards. Eve knew that water wouldn't do much good as they seemed to have become sea creatures themselves, but maybe she could scare them.

Eve released the first wave at the men, it washing over them with great force also wetting Will and putting out the flaming sword. Half of the crew fell down due the hit, but the other half then rushed toward her holding their weapons Eve then only letting loose the other wave also making them fall.

But as Eve was about to pull the water back to lift up the crew to throw them in the ocean with it, she then felt horrible sting in her chest which paralyzed her, making her powers seize and retreat immediately, making the water drop on the deck again.

Eve let out a breath of pain as pressed a hand against her chest, the sudden piercing pain making her body bent down. Eve felt herself go weak and her eyes close as all the power left her, eventually making her fall down next to Will on the deck. But just before she lost her own consciousness she heard a familiar tap of a wooden leg, coming closer as she then indeed saw a pair of legs stopping next to her. And then all she saw was black.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**And by the way, I found this quite hilarious video from youtube. Check it out! It contains one of the scenes from Dead Man's Chest re-acted by random people!**

_** watch?v=ziAuBHo_Wc0**_


	7. Painful Reunion

**A/N: Ciao!**

**First of all before it slips my mind... Thanks to **LadyAmazon **who has started to follow me! I'm touched! ^^**

**Secondly, I was about to flip today as I though my laptop was starting to break. There were these unidentified black squares showing up to my screen and I started panicking that the screen was finally crashing down after the five years of usage. But my dad said it had something to do with Windows having problems. Hmmm... Where can I sign it for treatment? To talk about its problems? _Nowhere_... I guess I just have to endure the squares and wipe them off with the mouse all the time... **_ ´sigh´ _**So annoying...**

**So here's the 7th chap and blaa blaa... You must be sick of my blabber. I only say more that enjoy and hope you like the first chapter I wrote as the Dutchman as my setting :D Oh, and again I used one deleted scene in this chap. I am not 100% sure are the lines accurate, but... This is what I came up with in my search.**

**~lindam2254**

* * *

The men found from the wreck had been placed in a line, sitting on the deck of it waiting. Will glanced over at the sailors who were all trembling with fear, one of them holding a crucifix in his hands.

Will sighed until then he saw one of Jones' men, the one with a head of a hammerhead walk over and he was carrying limb Eve on his shoulder. Will gasped and straightened as he then slung her on the deck quite forcefully, Will's eyes following as her body landed next to him her head turning to the side toward him. Will saw she was out cold.

"Eve?" he called pushing the hair out of her face as lifted her head. She didn't answer and her eyes stayed closed. "Eve? Eve?"

But then Will heard a strange tapping coming closer. And as he directed his wondering gaze to the direction of it he then watched in brief awe as there was a man walking from the water on the deck. Davy Jones.

Will watched him approach, staring at him with hard eyes until his head whipped down again as Eve moved her eyelids her eyes then snapping open by the sound. Will stared now at her.

"Eve?" he called again. But Eve didn't answer as slowly turned her head and glared at the captain of the Flying Dutchman now walking to the crewman who had dropped Eve on the deck just a minute ago.

"Six men still alive, the rest have moved on", the hammerhead said to his captain who then directed his eyes at the sailors walking slowly past the men, Eve's eyes following him with cold stare. Will could guess what she was thinking.

But then Davy Jones stopped in front of a wailing sailor and bent down to him, now lighting a pipe as took the first breath releasing the smoke on the man's face.

"Do you fear death? Do you fear the dark abyss?" Jones asked his closeness making the sailor even more horrified.

Eve glanced at the man who was squeezing his eyes shut trembling all the time more. She wrinkled her brows.

"All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you an escape", Jones continued. And now Eve saw the trembling stop abruptly and the man lifted his gaze meeting Jones' own. The sailor's eyes reflected hope.

But then Eve was surprised as one brave voice spoke up and she and Will glanced at the man holding the Christian crucifix.

"Don't listen to him!" he said quickly avoiding Jones' eyes as he shot to look at him enraged.

Jones then walked over to him directing a stare straight on his face as then slashed the crab claw at him, pinning his neck between its jaws. Eve flinched.

"Do you not fear death?" Jones asked casually turning the man's head around as took another breath from the pipe. The man answered his gaze a bit hesitant but his voice was secure even it was overcome by suppressed fear.

"I'll take my chances sir."

Jones then looked up to his crewman guarding the man. "To the depths", he said and Eve and Will then watched in horror as the crewman raised a sword, cutting the sailor's neck.

Eve closed her eyes in disgust as Will turned away, the crewman starting to laugh as the body of the man was dropped in the water over the railing. But then another voice called out as surprisingly.

"You cold blackguard!" one of the sailors accused looking up to Jones with hateful eyes. Jones stopped next to him looking back rather indifferently.

"Life is cruel", Jones answered now tapping his pipe against his claw his voice then rising in sudden anger as then gazed over the other men. "Why should afterlife be any different?! I offer you a choice. Join my crew, and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast. Will ye serve?"

Eve wrinkled her brows in disgust and hate. A _choice_? Die or serve was the _choice_ he offered? Eve did not see what Calypso had ever loved in this over all cruel, wicked man who had stepped away from the path the touch of destiny had given him to follow. Which Calypso had given him. And the result was this.

Jones had now stopped in front of another man examining him closely. The man looked thoughtful but eventually he raised his gaze meeting Jones' own.

"I will serve", he answered slightly smiling but his voice shattered. Jones made a fake smile his crew laughing.

"You are a monster! Why should anyone make the choice of becoming as corrupted and cruel hearted as you!" Eve then exclaimed, shocking Will as she suddenly stood up and faced Jones with no trace of fear on her face. But instead she was staring at Jones with those cold scary eyes which Will had seen before. The eyes which showed the true wrath of a Goddess.

Even Will had tried to yank Eve back down his hand was now frozen in middle of the movement by Eve's expression, it slowly falling back down on his lap as he stared at the girl his brows up in astonishment. Eve's features were consumed by suppressed rage. And Will could've sworn he heard even louder strikes of thunder hit above them, threatening the rain start to fall again.

Jones was also frozen on his spot but now met Eve's gaze as furious and walked even slower to the girl, Eve lifting up her jaw proudly. She didn't fear him at all. But then Eve made a small mocking smile.

"Oh, forgive me", she said her voice full of ice. "I forgot you don't have one. A _heart_. My mistake."

Will saw Jones flinch slightly as he was shocked by the fact that Eve apparently knew about the chest. Until Jones then glared at Eve, but after a long pause making a smile himself.

"Either do you, I hear", he answered as coldly. "I recall of taking it myself as a token of your loyalty. You have a debt to pay, Miss. Rodrigués. Have you come to pay it?"

Eve didn't answer at fist. Just stared at Jones disgusted by those greyish yellow tentacles which were reaching out to her face.

"No", she finally said. "I will never say yes to you. You killed my son to make me part of your crew. But I tell you know, I will never surrender to serve a man whose so called mercy reaches only to the boundary between death and slavery."

Will noticed the crewmen now glance between Eve and Jones hesitantly. So did Jones and flashing an angry look at Eve he then lifted a locket from his pocket.

Eve glanced at it and shock was seen in her eyes. And next Will saw Eve's whole body twitch and then letting out a breath of pain she then fell on her knees, grabbing her shirt in agony. Will was horrified as he had no idea what was happening.

"Eve!" he exclaimed but couldn't rush to get her up as Jones' crewman stopped him. Eve was gasping for air and her body twitched more, as that same piercing pain took over her again. Jones now had cold expression on his face.

"You will serve, Miss. Rodrigués. As long as I have a hold of your heart and the curse remains on you, you will eventually say yes and pay the debt your father has against me", Jones said matter-of-factly.

Eve gave him a glare spite the pain. Jones squinted.

"No! Stop!" Will exclaimed as saw in how much pain Eve suddenly was. "Let her be!"

Then with a breath Eve was released from the pain, the painful beats of the heart vanishing and she slumped forward leaning on her arms as breathed heavily. Will stopped struggling against the crewman staring at her in panic.

"Eve?" he called out who knew how many time so far seeing her now drag herself still slightly panting on her seat next to him, meeting his eyes. Will turned to her worried as was released from the guard's grip.

"Are you alright?" he asked really worried because that earlier scene had scared him. "What was that?"

Will had never seen something like that happen before and so now took a hold of her shoulders, leaning lower to see her face better. But Eve then lifted her left eyebrow as a familiar conventional gesture smiling at him, placing a hand on his.

"Always with the same questions", she teased but then sighed and nodded. "Yes, Will. I am alright now."

Will looked relieved but then his face turned weird as Davy Jones spotted him, glancing at the other sailors comparing.

"You are neither dead or dying. What is your purpose here?" Jones asked exchanging a look with the shark face stepping closer to Will. Eve turned tense immediately and she directed a glare at him, now sitting up properly. Will didn't seem to want to answer.

"Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt", he answered finally but quickly and reluctantly, avoiding Jones' gaze in thoughts until then just tilted his head.

Eve gave him a look as lifted up her eyebrows. But at the same moment she then suddenly got it. The reason why Jack had asked her to go with Will to search the Dutchman…Oh, she would _kill_ Jack for this.

Jones seemed to be surprised but then Eve reckoned him to turn rather insulted as met Will's eyes again, leaning closer. "

What is your _purpose_ here?" he asked again confirming. Will gave Eve a glance.

"Jack Sparrow… sent me to settle his debt", Will repeated insecurely as glanced to his sides after meeting Jones' gaze.

Will looked even more confused and thoughtful as Jones then just nodded his head, now even looking slightly amused under his anger.

"Did he now?" he asked then looking at Will and Eve sharply. "I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer!"

"That coward!" Eve then said to herself shaking her head smiling, talking about Jack obviously.

Will directed questionable look on her face but saw that Eve wasn't at all amused. Her smile was bitter. Then Eve shrugged her brows.

"He tricked us. Very clever…Well I guess a _Sparrow_ or any bird cannot get rid of its feathers in the end…"

"What do you mean?" Will asked and Eve turned to give him a tired look. Really, Will didn't get it yet?

"Jack sent us here to settle the score with Jones as you said yourself!" Eve answered narrowing her eyes. "He told you to say you came here to settle his debt so isn't it obvious? Jack sent you here to be the payment to Jones instead of his soul! I should've known this immediately he asked me to come with you, as it turns out he concluded Jones to accept also my soul even more eagerly instead of his own as I already was in debt to him. Same goes with you, except that you don't owe anything but were just a mere bait. He fooled us, Will."

As Eve stared at Will there was a flicker of dismay on his face as he thought a moment. Then he realized and shot a death glare toward the Black Pearl. Will squeezed his fingers into fists.

"I should've seen this", he said his voice strained for emotion. Negative no doubt. "I should've realized Jack will never do anything for others unless he gains something from it."

Eve tilted her head crossing her arms. "That's Jack for you…"

Jones was then standing in front of them for a moment examining until then he suddenly turned around slowly a glare on his face.

Both Eve and Will gasped as all of a sudden he vanished, only to appear then on the deck of the Black Pearl startling Jack who dropped the telescope he had used to spy what was going on at the wreck.

* * *

_Jack's mouth twitched as he took a step back, glancing around nervously as he saw Jones' men take a hold of his crew who let some horrified sounds as the crewmen's slippery disgusting hands grabbed them, holding their as disgusting weapons on their throats. Jack directed a nervous look on his left then meeting Jones face to face again._

_"Oh", escaped through his lips. Jones stared at him._

_"You have a debt to pay", he stated glaring. "For thirteen years you've been the captain of the Black Pearl _that_ was our agreement!" _

_Jones took threatening steps toward Jack who backed away his eyes wide, then lifting up a finger._

_"Technically I was only captain for two years then I was viciously mutinied upon…" Jack answered trying to create an honest expression on his face. But Jones wasn't that kind of a man to feel compassionate._

_"Then you were a poor captain but a captain nonetheless!" Jones answered back now stepping past Jack as made a small stroll on the deck mocking him. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?"_

_Jack directed a nervous look at Jones direction as Jones' crew laughed around the deck, Jack looking like a child being caught on a cookie jar until then thought a moment, turning then._

_"You have my payment. Two and not only one soul to serve on your ship are both already over there! And I did you a favor mate. I saved you the trouble of finding that little Goddess girlie yourself to pay her debt against you by sending her over to you just now!" Jack answered matter-of-factly as waved toward the wreck stepping in front of Jones. But Jones didn't look pleased._

_"One soul is not equal to another!" Jones answered shaking his tentacle filled head meeting Jack's gaze again. "Not even two…"_

_"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, and now we're just haggling over price!" Jack exclaimed making a faked grin as tried to win time. Jones looked confused._

_"Price?" he stated questionably. Jack then looked somewhat cunning as leaned closer to Jones._

_"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" he asked slightly even smiling. But then Jones looked amused himself, glancing at his crew._

_"One hundred souls. Three days!" he answered completely serious as his crew laughed again. Jack made a grin which was obviously fake._

_"You're a diamond mate. Send me back the boy and the girl and I'll get started right off", Jack then said smiling, turning around and walked away from Jones. _

_But the shark headed crewman stopped him with a snarl. Jack stuck out his tongue for disgust._

_"I keep the boy, a good faith payment!" Jones said back glancing again at his men. "That leaves you only 99 more to go."_

_Jones laughed as did his crew. Jack froze. _

_"But you said nothing about Evie", he said once again making a smile but Jones' face made it vanish. "As you said I have 99 more souls to go so that must mean I get Evie back, don't it? She wasn't even meant to be there honest. Just a moment of whim really…"_

_"The girl is beyond your claims Sparrow!" Jones said making Jack's face drop. "She has a debt to pay as do you and is not included into this agreement. She came to me willingly, not because you forced her. So the girl also stays. 99 souls in three days as said."_

_Jack then thought a moment until figured something out stepping toward Jones again. "Alright, keep the girl. But have you not met Will Turner?" he said coming closer. "He's noble and heroic, a terrific soprano… He's worth at least four, maybe three and a half… And did I happen to mention he's in love… with a _girl_…"_

_Jones looked at Jack sharply as he just examined Jones his brows up, starting to circle Jones as spoke. "…Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony, eh?"_

_There was emotion on Jones' face as he let his gaze drift to the direction of the wreck. But as quickly as that emotion had appeared it disappeared him giving Jack unmoved glance over his shoulder and then directed his gaze forward unyielding._

_"I keep the boy, 99 souls", he repeated his men laughing as Jack looked slightly disappointed his plan didn't work out. "Besides your words are pointless if the boy is not separated at all from that wench of his…" Jones continued then._

_ Jack gave him an odd look. But then he realized. _

_"No, no, no. Evie is not…" Jack started in denial but then was interrupted as Jones turned around to face him._

_"But I wonder Sparrow…" he started looking amused a little then faking different compassionate faces as spoke. "… can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"_

_Jack looked a bit awkward until then thought a moment, flashing a smile as brushed off Jones accusations nodding his head. "Yep. I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood, I mean… ink?"_

_Jack's smile vanished as without a word said Jones then grabbed his right hand with his own, a tentacle smoothing Jack's palm sending shivers along his back as he stared at Jones his mouth open._

_"Three days!" Jones repeated yet again, then after a second yanked his own hand off Jack's a bit arduously before then turned away returning to his ship. His crewmen started to pull away as well laughing quietly._

_"Three days…" they repeated between the laughs, Jack's crew making horrified expressions as their holders started to vanish into the shadows. Jack was standing stiff staring at his right hand which was covered with slime, the black spot vanishing from it._

* * *

Eve's eyes snapped open after she broke the connection with the water she had used to see what was happening at the other side. She took in a breath until wrinkled her eyebrows. _That scoundrel of Jack!_ Eve swore that for everything she just heard him say to Jones in order to wiggle himself out of the deal she would shoot him. This time permanently.

Will saw the anger on her face and touched her arm waking her from her thoughts.

"What was going on out there?" he asked nodding toward the Pearl. Eve just sighed and met his eyes.

"Jack sold you out Will. And discarded me in the hands of Jones. Nothing very surprising when you think of it…" she answered as then Jones came back once again appearing on the deck of the wreck out of thin air and commanded his men to take the prisoners to the ship.

Eve was close to freak out momentarily as she was suddenly grabbed and forced to stand, and in a blink of an eye one of the crewmen closed her between his slimy arms. And before Eve could protest or kick him off her they had transported on the deck of the Dutchman.

Eve glanced around in shock as did Will and the other sailors as they also appeared on the deck with the crewmen. Immediately they were started to shout out orders and having no other choice they obeyed, not having any clue what would happen next.

* * *

Sad organ music filled the air as the Dutchman sailed forward, Jones' men and the new recruits working under a downpour of rain.

Eve listened to the music while she worked and she could feel herself fill with sadness and pity. The music was full of pain she could hear it. And she could guess why.

Eve was commissioned to the mast as she was the most accustomed to work in the higher places. She saw Will pulling up a cannon with the other members of the crew, consistent _´heave´_ exclaim shouted from the deck below her. Eve walked along the sail trying not to slip as was making her way back down. She had done her job and could go back on the firm deck. In such rain it was dangerous to hang around the mast.

Bo'sun was shouting out orders even now. Then one of them concerned Will.

"Secure of the tail of the mainsail tackle Mr. Turner!" he exclaimed and Will looked over his shoulder at him until ran to fill the order.

Eve who was using a rope to get down then noticed another man also running to the same direction as Will, also fulfilling the order just given. She wrinkled her brows. The Bo'sun had called out Turner, not anyone else so why was he going to mix it all up?

Eve followed as Will ran up the stairs the other man being quicker and reached the mainsail tackle before him, Will soon to come take the rope from the man.

"Step aside!" Will exclaimed grabbing the rope but the other didn't obey. Instead he yanked the rope to himself.

"Mind yourself!" the man answered annoyed. But then both of them happened to look at each other and Eve who was examining them now saw the man's face fill with doubt. He was shocked.

Will answered his gaze questionably until then the man let go of the rope, Eve startling as she then saw Will trying to grasp it but only got dragged through the upper deck and ended up down on the main with the cannon, sending many crewmen falling down. The organ music stopped abruptly.

"Will!" Eve exclaimed and landed quickly next to the man who was standing there still in a daze. All the crewmen had stopped working now and Eve met the man's confused gaze momentarily until then hurried to the stairs watching Will still laying on the deck a bit out of it because of the hard hit he had got.

Bo'sun now stepped forth pointing at Will. "Haul that weevil to his feet!" he ordered angrily, other crewmen hurrying over and grabbing Will, forcing him to stand and dragged him against the rigging.

Eve's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen.

"Five lashes to remind you…to stay on 'em!" Bo'sun shouted lifting up a whip. Eve gasped.

"No!" she exclaimed but was stopped before she could reach Will. But Bo'sun was also stopped by the same man who had ran up with Will.

"No!" also him suddenly exclaimed holding back the whip and Eve directed a questionable look at him. Why did he stop him?

"Impeding me in my duties!" Bo'sun said staring at the other man in fury. "You'll share punishment!"

Then he directed a glance at Eve. "You'll get your share too if you speak a word against!" he continued taking a warning step toward her as gave a hard stare in Eve's eyes.

Eve wrinkled her brows at him despising. But now more clear minded Will then twitched sending her a look.

"No!" now Will exclaimed in turn struggling, being forced still by the crewmen holding him. Eve gave him a helpless look as she was slowly let go.

"I'll take them all!" the man responsible for Will's punishment said then completely serious as his eyes had visited Eve briefly. Eve looked at him in wonder. Then there was the familiar sound of tapping coming from behind them and Eve got chills.

"Will you now?" Davy Jones' voice asked and everybody turned to look at the captain who had arrived to see what the noise had been about. "And what would prompt such an act of charity?" he continued coming to the man and stared at him intensely. The man hesitated.

"My son…" he said back then turning to look at Will. "He's my son."

Eve's eyes widened and she stared at the man until let her eyes wander from him to Will. Will also now directed astonished and questionable look at this man who revealed to be his father, pulling himself a bit free from the crewmen's hold.

Eve saw such great confusion on Will's face and she couldn't believe it herself. This was Will's father? But he was dead! Except then when Eve thought about it she suddenly remembered the story she and Will had heard from Pintel two years ago in the brig of the Black Pearl. So this man… was Bootstrap Bill. William Turner senior.

Eve let out a sigh as saw Jones glance also now between Bootstrap and Will who were staring at each other. Then Jones let out a laugh which made new shivers run along Eve's skin.

"What fortuitous circumstance be this!" Jones exclaimed looking at Bootstrap until turned back to take the whip. "Five lashes been owed. I believe it is."

Eve watched then as Jones was handing Will's father the whip. Eve let out a breath of disgust as she saw him shake his head.

"No. No I won't!" he exclaimed in denial. Jones gave him indifferent look. Eve was again stopped as she tried to walk.

"The cat's out of the bag Mr. Turner! Your issue will feel its sting be it the Bo'sun's hand, or by your own", Jones answered staring at Bootstrap with no sign of pity on his face.

Eve made a twitch as looked at Will worried who answered her gaze, until Eve whipped her head around again to see his father once again shake his head.

"No", he breathed Jones making angry squint.

"Bo'sun!" he called giving the whip back to its original owner. But Will's father stopped him.

"NO!" he exclaimed again now indeed taking the whip into his own hand.

Eve was seized by terror as she now turned to see how Will's shirt was ripped open after the vest was removed from him, revealing the bare back for his father to start the lash at. Eve couldn't watch this anymore.

"Will!" she shouted but couldn't take any more than two steps as she was hold back again, grabbed from her waist as she met Will's eyes. "No, Will! No!"

"You shut your trap or do you want to have five yourself?!" the crewman holding Eve hissed in her ear pulling her closer.

Eve sent a glare to him and to the other crewmen who only laughed at her. But then she directed a pleading look at Will's father who returned it but didn't move a muscle to stop even there was clear pain on his face.

Eve shook her head but then only could follow in horror as Bootstrap begun, Jones watching contended next to him. For each lash Will received from the whip Eve jolted. Watching that felt like she would've indeed gotten the lashes and she just stood there feeling horrible. Feeling nostalgic. Will's cries of pain sounded as horrible and Eve just let out breaths of frustration. And only two lashes had been given.

Eve sent a fuming, despising look at Jones who clearly seemed to enjoy the scene staring at Will smiling. But then as finally the whipping was over Will was brutally dragged to the stairs.

Eve forced herself free by kicking the crewman holding her back as rushed after him, following as Will was just thrown down.

"You had it easy boy!" one of the crewmen shouted amused, others laughing at his remark as walked away. Eve reached the railing and looked down in pity as saw those ugly red wounds on Will's back, who was trying to stand up. Eve knew what kind of pain he felt. She rushed down grabbing Will as pulled him up.

"Will?" she called directing a worried look on his face as Will's a bit wandering eyes then met hers. She saw he was hurt. More than just from his back. But then Bootstrap was there to help his son too.

"Will…" also he called and Eve then saw fury flash on Will's face as he pulled away from both of them rushing forward.

"I don't need your help!" he exclaimed, swaying a little and leaned on a cannon panting slightly as tried to hide the obvious pain.

Eve glanced at his father sadly. But then she walked over to Will not caring if he didn't want her help or not.

"Will?" she called again gently but then became more serious. "Stay still. Let me see…"

"I'm fine Eve", Will said back annoyed staring forward. But Eve gave him hard stare and landed a light hit on his back.

Will's hardly put on poker face fell and he made a grimace uttering a sound of agony.

"You are not fine. Have you seen what your back looks like?" Eve said then stating until sighed and untied the scarf from her hip starting to wipe the blood away. "Obviously you haven't so I tell you… It's not very pretty sight. And I know that if you won't let me look at those scars you'll be in even more pain later. Let's say I talk for experience…"

Will's annoyed expression then vanished for a moment after hearing Eve's last words. He directed a questionable look into Eve's eyes who answered it sadly until then smiled a bit nodding.

"Come on tough guy. Let me see", Eve said and now Will gave up, sitting down and letting Eve clean the scars him still twitching as the wet cloth touched the sensitive marks of the whip. Bootstrap was still standing there helpless and then stepped up after examining the two.

"The Bo'sun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone!" Bootstrap then said as stepped toward Will, him giving him a hateful look. "With every swing."

Eve glanced at Bootstrap. Will lifted his face to meet his father's eyes his own furious.

"So I'm to understand what you did was an act of compassion!?" he exclaimed back his eyes flaming. Eve wrinkled her brows as Bootstrap looked only helplessly back at his son.

"Will…" Eve said with a calming tone to hold him back a bit. Eve had also been shocked for what his father did but now after the moment being over she understood the reason why he had done it. Of course Will was allowed to be angry but he went a bit overboard. Bootstrap's face was sincere.

"Yes", he answered but then turned his eyes away in shame.

Will stared at him his face softening for a brief moment until he then let out a snort, still eventually starting to calm down as he also started to think a little. He flinched again as Eve swept over the worst scar. Eve made a face.

"Sorry…"

"Then I guess I am my father's son", Will then stated after a break meeting his father's eyes. "For nearly two years now I've told myself I killed you. To save you", he continued looking away now.

Eve wrinkled her brows. Yes that was true. She had heard him say this before many times.

"Killed me?" Bootstrap asked.

"I lifted the curse you were under knowing it would mean you death", Will continued. "But at least you didn't suffer a fate handed to you by Barbossa."

Will then made another wince as he stretched himself a bit, feeling his wounds protest. Eve sighed.

"Hold still!" she said giving him light smack on the shoulder. Will glanced at her until his father spoke.

"Who's Barbossa?" he asked now both Will and Eve looking up to him questionable.

"Barbossa", Will repeated serious. "The man who condemned you to a life in bottom of the ocean."

Bootstrap gazed to the sides confused for a while until stepped forth. "Those who've done things to you, you tend to forget. It's the things you've done to others… those are the things that hang on", he answered looking into Will's eyes.

But then the three were surprised as the same crewman who had hold Eve back earlier, preventing her to intervene with the punishment, now walked past them directing his nasty eyes at Eve whose hand stopped as she answered the man's gaze. He had had a large shell coming out of his waist but now he was holding it in his hands and Eve concluded she had kicked it off as had ran after Will. Eve saw from his eyes that he thirsted revenge and he then indeed pointed at her.

"You will pay for this you wench!" he said threateningly extending the shell toward Eve.

She only gave it a disgusted glance until met the crewman's eyes again, now standing up slowly and giving him a cold glare managing to make him jolt a little for fear. But he only then pointed at her again.

"When you become part of this crew I'm gonna have some fun with you! Or even sooner if I feel like it! And there's no one to protect you here! _No one!_"

Then he left laughing, Eve making a twitch as she saw an eel lifting its head close to his face, attached to the crewman's back. Eve watched him vanish until let out a sigh. Perfect. She had an enemy already. This was going to be fun.

"What was that about?" Will's voice then asked as he stood up, stepping next to Eve looking questionable as leant on the cannon. He was still slightly wobbly. Eve sighed again and met his gaze.

"It was nothing. I just happened to kick off his… _shell_ as ran after you", Eve answered simply and pushed Will back down who only gave her suspicious glance. Bootstrap then stepped up too looking rather worried.

"Cripple won't let it go so easily", he said then looking at Eve who met his eyes. "He'll most probably will achieve his threat as you have made him angry and he most likely does what he told you. He has always paid back the ones causing him humiliation."

Eve felt her chest tighten for nervousness but she then only nodded looking down starting to wipe Will's wounds again. Will looked terrified of some sort.

"You mean he's made Eve his eyesore?" he asked his voice tense. "Is he going to hurt her?"

"No one's going to hurt me!" Eve then said louder cutting Will off and gave his confused face a smile. "I'm not that good girl to let him to whatever he pleases with me. You know that."

"But Eve…" Will tried like always not caring for her sarcasm, but Eve gave his back another gentle smack making him shut up. Eve lifted her eyebrow as made amused smile.

"You want to continue that phrase?" she asked then uttering low amused laugh as Will shook his head.

"Not really. Because you probably kill me if I do."

"Good. Because when exactly you are going to get it in your stubbornly worrying head William Turner that _I_ can take care of myself? Really I never get tired to wait that day to come…"

Will looked at Eve's face and then made amused half grin, turning his face away until then gave her a sharp look as winced once more for pain. "You're doing that on purpose aren't you?" he asked jokingly but his eyes narrowed. "Are you paying back to me for something I have no memory of? Because if you are you could do it some other way than of my skin's expense…"

Eve let out a sigh. "No. But you're just a typical man who cannot stand even slight pain without whining."

Then both of them were surprised as they heard Will's father start to laugh amused. They gave him a look. Bootstrap smiled.

"Forgive me but… you two seem so close that listening to you really made me recall the past…" he answered and after Eve and Will exchanged a look they looked away again as Bootstrap's remark had made them feel uncomfortable.

Eve then let out contended sigh and stood up, squeezing the scarf which was consumed by both rainwater and Will's blood.

"All done!" she declared and gave Will a smile. "Your back is going to hurt awhile but the rain is good for the wounds. It keeps them clean at least for now until we possibly can find some cloth to cover them with."

"Thank you Eve", Will said smiling back, Eve helping him up as then she crouched to wash the scarf in the water gathered on the deck.

But then as she stood she noticed Bootstrap staring at her in a same kind of daze as back then when he had met Will. Eve lifted an eyebrow.

"But I do know you…" he whispered then making both Eve and Will confused again as he stepped closer examining Eve. "I know you Miss. From where I do not know but… I know you…"

Will stared at his father in awe. Why was it that everybody seemed to know Eve? How was that even possible?

Eve was as confused and then tilted her head slightly narrowing her eyes. "Mr. Turner I… I do not believe you know me", she answered her voice still hesitant. "This the first time we meet."

Then as if waking up from a daze Bootstrap then gasped shaking his head and gave Eve apologetic smile.

"Yes, indeed forgive me Miss. Of course we do not know each other. But your face just feels familiar as if I've seen it before…" he answered then turning away after Eve just nodded her head. Now Bootstrap walked over to Will smiling.

"You look good son", he said examining Will a little. Will just answered his gaze until nodded, not looking at his father at first. Bootstrap nodded and made a smile as he understood his son's reluctance to speak.

"I thought you were dead", Will then said after a long break finally meeting his father's eyes seriously. "I didn't know anything about you until years later after your disappearance I learned you truly were a pirate. Why didn't you tell me?"

Bootstrap looked helpless again as took a step away. Eve thought that to be the signal for her to leave but surprisingly Bootstrap stopped her.

"No, no Miss. Please stay. I want you to hear this too so that it can be proved do I speak from an honest heart or not…" he said giving Eve a look as she then nodded again, even had weird expression on her face at first. Also Will gave her a quick look until met his father's truly sincere eyes. He looked sorry.

"William, I am sorry for leaving you and your mother. But it was the right thing to do. And I regret of making you live your years in doubt not knowing much about me but it was the right thing to do as well. You were so young, Will. And letting you or your mother know who William Turner truly was would've put you under the threat of being judged by my crimes. That is why I hid my true occupation and left you. Forgive me, William…" Bootstrap said.

Eve felt his sincere words make her feel somewhat nostalgic sadness. Yes, Eve was the one who knew his words to be true. She had also been judged by her father's actions no matter was she innocent or not in the eyes of law.

Bootstrap did notice Eve's compassionate expression and then made a sad smile as looked at Will again who only stood there staring back at him measuring. In thoughts and hesitating clearly as the expression changed on his face. But after a moment Will just sighed closing his eyes momentarily.

"I am not angry to you", He then said gazing at the deck in thoughts until eventually looked at his father. "And I understand why you did what you did just now up on the deck. And I won't blame you for it. But these past two years I've been thinking you're dead and… It is taking some time for me to completely accept this…"

Bootstrap smiled nodding. "I understand. But now shall we walk a bit and I can tell you something about me you've wanted to know these past years?"

Bootstrap then turned to walk under the deck Will following, but Eve didn't. She had the courtesy of knowing when she wasn't wanted, especially if it was the matter of a family. Will would talk to her about it if he wanted later. That's why she only smiled and was about to turn away, until Bootstrap's voice called out to her.

"William here tells me you're really close friend to him", he said and Eve met his eyes puzzled slightly until saw him smile. "And that you also know a thing or two about me and have been as confused about the matter as my son. So I'd like you to hear my story as well as you are so important to Will and probably want some answers yourself."

Eve was a bit dumbfounded as she let her gaze drift from Bootstrap to Will until shook her head. "No. I cannot possibly…" she started but Will cut in walking to her.

"I also want you to hear this", he said smiling a bit then cocking an eyebrow looking rather regretful. "I've told you lot of things concerning my father and my life that haven't necessarily been essential for you to know. So come and hear this. I want you to understand as well…"

"But he is _your_ father Will. Shouldn't you talk to him yourself first before involving me into it?"

"Please Eve."

Will took Eve's hand who only gave him that same brow-lifting as always in such situations. But then she just sighed and with an eye-roll let Will take her to Bootstrap.

"You truly have no sense of situational awareness…" Eve said quietly to herself but Will heard it and gave her over confused look.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all!"

They then walked under the deck Will putting on his vest given by his father as Bootstrap then started to talk.

"100 hundred years before the mast… Losing who you were, bit by bit. Till you end up, like poor Wyvern here", he said and as they stopped he pointed at the wall next to Will. But it wasn't just a normal wall but there was a man attached to it. Well… Not man but what was left of him as he had started to… engulf himself into the ship as if becoming part of it.

Will wrinkled his brows and Eve just shook her head.

"Once you've sworn an oath to the Dutchman there's no leaving it", Bootstrap continued now meeting Will's gaze who turned back looking thoughtful. "Not until your debt's being paid."

Eve felt her chest become tight as she now glanced at the Wyvern named man on the wall and made a face. Was that what was waiting for her? Was that her future? She had a debt to pay. Debt her father left her and there was probably no way of escaping it. Who knew if she ever got out of this ship anymore after getting trapped on it once.

"I've sworn no oath", Will then answered his father, shaking his head a bit in denial. Then Bootstrap turned his somewhat relieved eyes at Eve who gasped out of her gloomy thoughts making a small smile.

"Me neither", she said. "But I have a bebt to pay. My father left me stuck with his bond and now I have been cursed over it. But I have no intention of accepting the servitude."

"Jones stole Eve's heart and has it as a security for her to say yes and join the crew to pay the debt", Will confirmed and his father lifted his brows looking surprised. "Without it Eve's soul is bound to wander to a new life after another as long as she keeps on dying. She never truly dies, only her body does."

Eve nodded as he met Bootstrap's eyes, revealing the scar on her chest. But then Bootstrap's eyes widened for realization.

"Was it you then… the young woman Jones captured over two years back?" he then asked. "That young English noblewoman who Jones robbed off her heart and put a curse upon? Are you that same woman, Miss?"

Eve nodded again smiling a bit as Bootstrap examined her from head to toe in doubt for her so much different appearance. Eve titled her head. "I look very different in a dress", she just said then. Bootstrap nodded too until then continued looking both of them next seriously.

"But if you have not sworn any oath you are not bound to this ship. Then you must get away, both of you!" he whispered looking mostly at Will. But Will then only dag his pocket to pull out the cloth scroll where the drawing of the key was.

"Not until we've found this", he answered now opening the cloth for his father to see. "The key."

Then Eve gasped, her head whipping to look at the wall where old Wyvern's eyes suddenly snapped open by the mention of the key, him then forcing himself off the wall holding up the lantern attached to his hand. Now too Will turned to see him and Eve wrinkled her forehead as saw the once man's brain been stuck in the wall separating from his head. Wyvern stared at the cloth with wide eyes.

"The dead man's chest", he breathed gazing now upon the three. Will stepped closer expectantly.

"What do you know of this?" he asked meeting the old man's gaze before he turned his stiff neck looking away wondering.

"Open the chest with the key, and stab the heart", Wyvern said but then he looked hasty as hurried to correct. "No, no, no, no. Don't stab the heart. The Dutchman needs a living heart, or there'll be no captain. And if there's no captain, there's no one to have the key…" he told them emotionally. Eve saw a realization on Will's face.

"So the captain has the key?" he asked. Wyvern looked then awkward as if having talked too much. "Where is the key?" Will asked again.

"Hidden", Wyvern answered.

"Where is the chest?"

"Hidden."

After saying that Wyvern attached himself back in the wall and his eyes closed as if the life would've vanished from him completely. Well that could've been true or he just fell in some kind of a slumber as a part of the ship. Eve examined him in thoughts.

"The Dutchman must always have a captain…" escaped through her lips imperceptibly and the two men gave her a questionable look, but only Will looked confused over the statement.

Eve then only smiled and shook her head. Then there was a pause in the conversation until Bootstrap then spoke again.

"Why are you looking for the chest?" he asked now looking at the both Will and Eve who gave him odd looks before meeting each other's gazes. Eve shrugged.

"We were between two fires. Still are. To retrieve a certain possession to save our dear one's life and condemn most probably many others, or retrieve yet another possession to save all of our lives and many others. That's pretty much it…" she said simply not making much sense. But Will then directed a bit blue gaze on the deck understanding her words.

Bootstrap examined them awhile until then uttered a laugh waking the two's attention.

"Well whatever the reason it sure is a good one. It made it possible for me to meet with my son…" Bootstrap said then smiling at Will as put a hand on his shoulder. Also Will then answered his smile slightly, Eve just grinning contended as realized now being the true moment for her to exit.

But again as she was about to leave the two alone Bootstrap's hand stopped her making her turn around in yet another confusion. Bootstrap looked now sad.

"I am sorry for your child", he then said making Eve freeze for a moment as did Will a bit farther away. Bootstrap was sincere. "Because I reckon he was your son. The small one Jones threw in the ocean as put the curse over you. I am very sorry for your loss. I can only imagine what it feels to lose a child…"

Will gave his father a skeptical look for bringing that up so suddenly until turned then his attention to Eve, seeing her only stare at his father with slightly pained eyes. Until then she made a smile, brushing it off and nodded her head.

"Thank you Mr. Turner", she answered giving yet another smile but Will's father then laughed a little.

"Call me Bootstrap. Mr. turner is my son, not me", he said back glancing at Will. He smiled quickly back until turned his worried eyes back to Eve who then made a fake smile as well and nodded, eventually turning away as walked back to the upper deck. The night was almost over.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was a bit longer chap. Thanks for reading once again. Only you guys make this possible! ;D**

**We are halfway through the second part! I cannot wait to publish the next chap which I wrote as the _shocking_ twist in the plot. Well, of course it only depends on you do you see it like that when the time comes! :)**


	8. The Prisoner

**A/N: Mae Govannen! ;)**

**_Yes_, today the newest episode of Supernatural is _finally_ coming out! But it still hasn't! Grrrr... If it even comes out. Wouldn't be the first time I wait for nothing. Its half 11 and the airing day still shows 25th. Damn... Well I live. I have lived through the last three seasons stalking the websites nonstop in hopes of a new episode so... Yea, I manage :D Just _haaaave_ to write some usual blabber here**

**We got a new carpet yesterday. Yea, I know, interesting with capital I, but the delivery guy was quite cute ;))) Though the carpet's not bad either...**

**As always, enjoy reading! Here comes the icebreaker chap, if you could say that. Though it might not be so surprising as _I_ think it is. But it's not my job to judge, but yours who read this!**

**PS: Thanks again to **LadyAmazon** for now adding this story into favorites! Happy! ^^**

**~lindam2254**

* * *

The next morning was grey and it rained again.

Eve had managed to get some sleep but saw nothing but nightmares. In fact she was woken up by one too as she suddenly gasped awake, almost falling from the box she had apparently fallen asleep. Another dream about John.

Eve shook her head. It ached. She let out a breath as stood up walking up the stairs to the main deck only to be surprised as immediately she reached the last step of the stairs one of the Jones' men stepped in front of her giving her a rope, grinning.

"Up you go, and get to it!" he said nodding toward the sails.

Eve sighed, nodding herself as walked past him and rounding to the right she climbed the stairs toward the upper deck in order to reach the ratline to get to the mast. And so went the whole day climbing up and down the masts and running around the ships as Bo'sun kept on shouting more and more orders just when the last task was finished.

But Eve kept on going as long as her shift ended and she then returned under the deck, falling on the same box she had woken up an eternity feeling moment ago. She hardly had seen Will anywhere. Or his father. But now Eve was too tired to care, and instead her thoughts started to wander. Most urgent thought rising was the fact that she had to get her heart back.

Eve let out a sigh as stared at the ceiling. What would she do? Her heart had to be on the Dutchman as Davy Jones had been able to control her with it earlier. Back at the wreck when he had caused Eve feel such pain that she couldn't use her powers against his men. That was also a reason enough for her to have it back. Could he be able to control her completely with it? Making her say or do things she did not desire herself? That thought gave Eve shivers. No, she did not want to be Jones' puppet. Not anyone's.

Then her thoughts went back to Elizabeth and she became worried.

Was she alright? Most probably yes if his father had been smart enough to get his daughter out of that prison before Beckett could've made his move. Because as Eve had said her concerns out loud she did not believe him to honor the agreement made with Will and try to murder Elizabeth as soon as possible. Unless it had already happened which was also probable.

Eve chest felt tight as she thought about this but then tried to push such thoughts away. No, Elizabeth wasn't just a weak noble girl as she had proven so many times to be true. Eve let out amused laugh as remembered the time back in the pirate cave of Isla de Muerta as Elizabeth had been beating the life out of Barbossa's men with that golden pole.

Eve closed her eyes and sighed again, her thoughts still continuing to wander.

Jason. His name and face had started to come back into Eve's mind more and more often. Her perfect little boy… She felt herself nearly cry every time she tried to remember carefully what he had looked like. So small, fragile little being with his father's looks. Already a little gentleman in that age. He would've grown up to look just like his father Eve reckoned. Just as handsome and strong. John…

Eve had often thought why she had been given such a cruel fate as Tia Dalma had also said. Eve couldn't understand what was the reason for her every happy memory eventually bring only pain and suffering to her.

Eve couldn't see the reason why every time she was able to experience some bits of happiness they were taken away. No matter in what era or time she had lived she had always lost everything in the end. Was it only just by dying or not. But even if she had had a happy life just come to an end by her sudden death, still she could remember all that happiness which once was hers and then make her only suffer more as she realized not having it anymore.

As said she could even now remember all the happy things happened to her during her countless lives. But she couldn't get it in her head why after her most recent death many centuries later in the future her soul had returned to the past to this specific moment. When she had been the happiest in her entire lifetime. And the saddest as well.

Eve was frustrated. She had always been strong. Both inside and outside. But now as everything seemed to remind her of both John and her dead son, her confidence had started to grumble.

Will's father, the dreams she had been having for months now, this new quest to save Elizabeth again and the personal drama it brought her... For the first time ever Eve really had started to feel tired. Tired of living over and over again as the history kept on repeating itself always in some form. And in the end she always ended up dying. So maybe Jones' curse was finally starting to win her over as Tia Dalma had feared.

Her power was weakening. Eve was weakening by the pressure of the curse ripping her apart from the inside. Her mortality and immortality were battling against each other making it possible for her to die. But still she didn't die as always she kept on waking up living a life she hadn't had a moment ago, but which she suddenly remembered as her own. It all was very tiring.

Eve started to think that maybe only thing she wished from the bottom of her being was death. True death with no possibility to live again...

* * *

Will's shift ended and it was already night as he then made his way down from the main deck. Then he suddenly remembered Eve. He hadn't seen her at all that day. Where could she be?

He glanced around randomly looking for her with his gaze but didn't see her anywhere. He then continued his search around the ship still not finding her at all. He wrinkled his brows.

Recently he had again started to wonder how Eve really was. She hadn't talked about it even once after leaving Port Royal, but Will was aware that she had been suffering for nightmares concerning her past. Elizabeth had once or twice started to discuss about it clearly worried about Eve.

Eve had seemed more tired during these past weeks. Not in a normal way but she didn't seem to be so cheery anymore. Either had she come to visit Will to the blacksmith shop as often as usually during the past year.

Will could see there was something bothering her inside. Something heavy and emotionally challenging. Could it be about John or her late son? Well probably them too, as those many things which had happened to them during this new adventure and before had brought them back to Eve's mind. And Will couldn't forget those words spoken between Eve and Tia Dalma. They bothered him as much as Elizabeth's imprisonment.

In these puzzling thoughts Will continued his random search, now finding himself down in the brig.

It was mold invested, wet place with different sea fungus and animals attached to everywhere. The walls and the bars were all slimy and disgusting to touch. Will looked around examining and came to the conclusion that Eve wouldn't possibly come down there as he also felt himself uncomfortable in such place.

But then as he was about to turn to leave he heard a clang a bit further from the brig, his curiosity lifting its head. Was there actually someone in here?

Will listened as started to walk farther in, letting his eyes sweep through the cells. Until finally his eyes found a man sitting his back toward Will, leaning against the bars. But what made Will surprise was that he wasn't any of those disgusting creature like crewmen but he was a normal man, wearing white shirt and light pants, boots on his legs. And they were expensive ones.

Will examined the man as then walked over to the cell, now meeting a pair of deep blue eyes which stared into his rather surprised themselves. The man Will was now looking didn't seem to expect anyone to come down there.

He was around Will's age, maybe a little older and very handsome. Not very normal looking for a pirate but he seemed to be something completely else to Will. He looked like a soldier, from the Navy or such and concluding by that very distinguished golden sword hanging from his belt in a sheath which was decorated by a silvery rose he was very high rank even.

The man had light brown hair his curls hanging freely on his shoulders and his face looked gentle. Friendly. And indeed he then gave Will a polite smile with a nod lifting an eyebrow.

"I didn't know it was my time to get out yet", he said his deep voice amused. Will then looked somewhat puzzled as he then returned the smile.

"No I… I am looking for someone so I did not come here to get you out", Will answered, the man then only lifting his eyebrows and leaning his head against the bars.

"That's what I thought", he then answered smiling widely. "You're new I reckon? Have you enjoyed your time on the Dutchman?"

Will shook his head. "I am not here to serve. I have not sworn any oath to this ship."

The man looked at Will extremely puzzled. "Then why on earth are you here? You should leave. I do not know why you are here but believe me when I tell you to get away from here as fast as you can!"

"You are not the first to say that", Will said now making a half smile as met the man's eyes. "But I cannot leave here until I've obtained something that will save one very important person to me. Well actually two. I cannot abandon my commission I've been put into until I've saved these two people most important to me."

The man looked thoughtful and then nodded smiling.

"Are you talking about a woman? Your fiancé maybe?" he asked, making Will surprised for a short moment until he saw the man look at the ring on Will's finger.

But it wasn't Will's. It was Eve's engagement ring! Will had completely forgotten about it and worn it these two years not remembering to return it after Eve had given it to him as a parting present in Tortuga.

Will gazed at the ring, circling it around his finger until then just smiled amused as this man had still guessed right about the purpose of him being here.

"How did you know?" Will asked meeting the man's eyes as he shrugged smiling also.

"I also once had that kind of determined look on my face as tried to save the one dearest to me", the man answered Will now seeing pain flash through his eyes. The man then looked forward, next gazing at one ring also on his ring finger. It was simple silvery with small decorations on it. It reminded a little the one Will had on his.

"What is your name sailor?" the man then asked and looked at Will again. Will smiled and extended his hand through the bars.

"Turner", he answered simply the man shaking his hand with returned smile.

"Vice Admiral Crooke at your service", he answered nodding. Will thought a moment.

"Which corps?" he asked. Crooke smiled.

"His majesty's Royal Navy", he answered, but surprisingly Will detected bitterness in his tone as he said the words.

Will then leant against the bars. "Why are you here?" he asked honestly curious gazing at the man questionably. Crooke tilted his head.

"On the Dutchman or do you mean in the brig, Mr. Turner?"

"Either."

Will saw Crooke's eyes now turn hard as he turned away thinking. Whatever had happened to this man it wasn't pretty. Will could tell it by only looking at his stiff figure.

"I was betrayed", Crooke then finally said now lifting up his eyes full of anger at first. "I was told I was doing the best for my country and for my King by following orders which didn't seem just to me. And as I failed to obey and did what my own judgment told me to be the best, I was taken away everything which had become dear me. I was murdered by the government I had so loyally served my whole carrier in the marines. And lost not only my life but my beloved wife and our child. I was never there to see our child to be born. I do not even know is my wife alive or dead, possibly murdered innocent just like me…"

Crooke kept a break and Will saw him squeeze his hands into fists. He felt sorry for him. To think him to be murdered by his own companions and lose both his wife and child. Will couldn't even think if something like that would happen to him. But then he remembered Eve and he felt himself turn gloomy too. She had been through something like that.

Crooke then shrugged that huge pain vanishing mostly from his young face as he then gave Will a look.

"That is how I ended up in here on the Dutchman. My body was thrown into the ocean and the next thing I knew was that I was laying on the deck of this ship, Davy Jones himself peering over me and asking me if I feared death. I didn't, but my burning desire to live again and see my wife made me hate the thought of dying… So foolishly I said yes. And now I am stuck on this cursed ship for a century."

Crooke then made half amused half gloomy laugh. Will felt sympathy for him. He understood what it felt like loving someone so much you could do anything to her. He was the same. Will then wrinkled his brows in wonder.

"Why were you put in a cell then?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Crooke looked at him and smiled, then shaking his head and letting out another laugh.

"I tried to escape", he answered and Will's brows rose for surprise. "My wish of being able to meet with my wife and child once more formed during my last moments before final death had clouded my reason. I had thought that becoming part of the Dutchman's crew I could cheat death and return to my loved ones. But it was indeed a thought of a fool. Thought of a fool in love. I couldn't anymore bear the days not being able to see my wife as she always was in my mind. So eventually I tried to run. To go see her again, if not possibly forever but at least to hear her voice once more. Even that would've been enough. But I was caught and put in here to think the next time I desired to fail my commission and run away…"

Crooke was now smiling amused as met Will's gaze. Will nodded understandably. Crooke didn't even know how much Will understood him. But then he started to speak again waking Will from his thoughts.

"You should go Mr. Turner", he said then nodding toward the exit. "You might get very unpopular if seen rubbing elbows with a troublemaker like me. But whatever you do save your girl. Whatever it takes make sure she stays out of harm if you truly love her. Do not fail her as I did fail my own loved one by not being able to protect her."

Will met Crooke's now serious gaze and nodded as serious. But then he remembered his original reason to come in the brig in the first place.

"About the person I am looking", he said then lifting his brows. "Have you seen a young woman with brown hair come down here?"

Mr. Crooke looked puzzled but eventually he just shook his head. "If there truly is a woman on board I cannot wait to get out and see her myself! But no, no such a woman has passed through here as I think that this place is avoided by most of the members of the crew even…"

Will tilted his head agreeably. He got a point. Crooke then smiled at him and nodded his head.

"If you don't see me in two days please sent someone to fetch me. It is highly possible that they forget me here…" he said sarcastically Will then making amused grin as nodded.

"Sure thing."

Will was then about to leave when suddenly Crooke stood up with wide eyes, staring at Will's hand in shock.

Will had frozen on his spot as he now turned puzzled to see Crooke now rush to the bars, staring at the ring on Will's finger his eyes suddenly burning for an emotion Will couldn't read.

"Where did you get that?" Mr. Crooke asked his voice suddenly much lower and intense as he now stared at Will sharply, making Will very uncomfortable. Will wrinkled his brows in confusion.

"From a friend", he then answered after a moment of hesitation. "It was a gift from very dear friend of mine."

Crooke had gone completely stiff and his eyes once again stared at the ring and Will saw him breath more heavily for that emotion he couldn't figure out. Why was he asking about Eve's ring?

Will gave this new acquaintance of his a measuring look until then Crooke shook his head uttering a sigh. He then gave Will a small smile.

"Forgive me", he said. "I must be losing my mind. There is no possible way for it to be the same…"

Will was left then there staring in even greater confusion as Crooke turned his back on him, leaning now on the bars separating them. Will gave him one more puzzled look until walked out of the brig directing his steps straight toward the deck. Who was that man?

* * *

Will then went back below deck. And there he did find Eve finally. Fallen asleep on a trunk her arm slumped over to the floor.

Will made a happy smile as then strode to her, sitting next to her on the trunk just watching. Should he wake her up? But Will was kind of relieved her to have some quiet sleep as it didn't seem she was having another nightmare. And she must've been exhausted to fall asleep here.

Another smile made its way on his lips as he watched Eve. He bent to lift her hand from the floor and placed it on her stomach but then with a big gasp she woke up suddenly, her head rising up with a startled yank and her eyes snapping open starting to glance around until they stopped quickly on Will. She sighed and let her head sink back on the box.

"Don't do that", Eve said and opened another of her eyes to give Will accusing look. Will lifted his brows.

"Do what?"

"Sneak upon me that's what! If I'd have my heart I could've had a heart attack!"

"Forgive me Eve, I didn't mean to wake you. You just seemed to be so deeply in sleep that I thought not being able to wake you…"

Eve cocked an eyebrow and sighed letting her head sink again back on the trunk.

"It wasn't entirely your fault. My dreams were quite restless themselves so I wasn't that deeply in sleep", she answered and that made Will lift a questionable brow. Really, she had looked like not even cold water couldn't have woken her. But then Will turned serious.

"Were you having those nightmares?" he asked, couldn't hold it in. Eve rose up in complete amazement. She shook her head.

"How did you..?"

"Elizabeth was worried about you. So she talked to me about your nightmares", Will answered truthfully then making slight apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Eve. It might not been the most settle to talk about you behind your back but we're worried about you. I am worried. Why haven't you talked to me about your dreams?"

Eve didn't answer at first as she just sat up staring the floorboards. Then she smiled. "There's no reason for you to apologize", she started meeting Will's eyes. "I am only pleased to hear I have met such wonderful people who take the time of worrying over me. It makes me happier than you might know…"

Eve's eyes then turned very sentimental and she looked away, somehow emotionally distressed. Will wrinkled his brows.

"Eve…"

"And when it comes to not talking to you about the dreams…" Eve then continued cutting Will off and making a sad smile. "I didn't see a reason for it. Yes they bother me and make me recall some things about my past that are painful but… I just have to stand them. I hate to see those dreams. It feels like my acceptance for everything which has happened to me, bad or good, is wasted as now those dreams bring back such strong feelings I thought to have vanished two years ago when I met you…"

Will stiffened as Eve now met his eyes again. He was slightly dumbfounded and seeing Eve now smile that smile he had learned to like the most his heart skipped a beat. What did she mean by that?

"Meeting you and Elizabeth made the horror of returning to this life more bearable", Eve continued again now shaking her head. But then she let out the deepest of sighs, closing her eyes as now sank her head on her hands.

"…But I feel like I cannot do this anymore. As Tia said my power is growing thin day by day as Jones' curse is upon me. My soul is stretching and damaging by every new life I get thrown into and I'm getting sick of it. I… Will I've started to wish for death. I just wish I could die, really die and escape from all this pain and agony I am not let to forget. I just want to find a way out of this Will…"

"What did Tia Dalma say to you exactly?" Will asked wrinkling his brows. "What was it about your strength weakening and the curse making you perish?"

"This curse is damaging me more the time passes. Like I said it stretches my soul, makes it all the time more thin as eventually it is so weak that it cannot find another life or body anymore. I'll be left cast away into emptiness. And this curse as it shackles both my human being and my Godly immortal part of me under it, it is starting to levy my powers as a Goddess. In a way that after some time also them will vanish and that way also I vanish. Without my powers I am no Goddess and without my soul… I am nothing. So if I won't get my heart back from Jones I will not just die... but end up much worse than my fate as a wandering spirit."

Eve was now staring ahead and Will saw something now reflect through her eyes which made him feel a sting of pity and grief in his chest. He couldn't say he understood her. Because he could never know what it felt like being forced to live a life after life loosing everyone you love. But Will was getting quite horrified due what Eve just told her about maybe vanishing without her heart. He didn't want that.

But because Will was so bewildered by Eve's words he only stared at her hopelessly, seeing her head now turn down to stare at the ring on her finger. She was thinking about John. Until then she let out somewhat gloomy laugh.

"Maybe I should just give up. Maybe I should just accept Jones' offer to join his crew to get back my heart and get to Beckett voluntarily to be hanged. That way I could reach my goal sooner than expected. It is an option."

"Don't you ever say that Eve!" Will then said loudly as straightened, making Eve gasp for surprise by his strong reaction.

Will took a hold of Eve's arms staring at her into eyes. "I cannot really understand what you're going through but I understand you are in pain. In much deeper pain that I can imagine… But I want to help you Eve. I've told you there's nothing you can't talk to me about..."

Will then reached out his arm pulling Eve into a light hug.

"I am here for you as much as I am here for Elizabeth. I don't want you to vanish Eve. I couldn't live without either of you. So by my words I promise to you…" Will then separated from Eve meeting her questionable eyes seriously, squeezing her hand. "… By that power I have as I get the key to the chest to save Elizabeth I'll do everything I can to have your heart back from Jones. I promise that to you, Eve. I will find it and give it back to you."

Eve stared into Will's eyes speechless. She couldn't believe he just went and promised something like that so easily! But nevertheless Eve was happy and she then smiled at him putting a hand on his chest. She felt so warm and happy for a long time that she didn't exactly know what to say.

"You're so sweet to me as always", Eve then said. "Thank you, Will. I really appreciate your worry and it makes me the happiest to see you so concerned. But do not promise something you cannot possibly do. Nevertheless after finding the key and the chest you must save Lizzy. She is your priority…"

Will was then surprised as Eve pressed a light kiss on his cheek as then stood up smiling, nodding up.

"It's probably time for my shift", she said then. And with a small wave she left, leaving Will sit alone below sinking in his thoughts.

What was wrong with him? Eve's words made him so depressed as if that pain would've been his own. Will wanted to save her but what if she was right? What if he did promise too much by saying he would save both her and Elizabeth?

Sighing heavily Will then also stood up walking up toward the deck too. He wasn't tired anymore so he should work the next shift as well.

He got out from the below. It was now pouring down even more harshly, the water hitting against his shoulders making his slightly dried clothes drench again. He sighed again. Would it be the whole time such a crappy weather as this?

Will then joined the other crew in their tasks and so went about two more hours.

At some point he heard Eve's name being cried through the pouring rain and saw her climb up to the mast tying up a sail. With quick, careful and accustomed movements she reached the top fast, starting to work with also very accustomed movements finishing under the matter of seconds. Will smiled to himself. Eve truly was a sailor by birth.

But then his attention was drawn immediately back up as he heard a low scream coming from above.

Will peered through the rain and saw now that Eve was about to fall, holding on to a rope she had managed to grab to prevent the fall. Eve had slipped as the rain made the sail very wet and even she always was very careful, now her leg had accidentally glided astray. But luckily she had avoided the near falling.

Eve let out a sigh as then was about to pull herself back on the sail. But then she felt the rope become somewhat loose and in a blink of an eye it snapped broken, making her loose her balance and she fell after all, feeling only a moment of slight fear as she then landed on one of the Jones' original crewmen. Eventually ending up on the deck Eve got a hard hit on her head and passed out.

Will ran to the scene then freezing, watching in horror as the crewman on whom Eve had fallen was the same who had a grunge against her. Cripple. And he stared at Eve in fury crouching down as his comrades also stared at her angrily.

"This bitch's out cold!" Cripple shouted. "Annoying wench always there to break a havoc! Let's kill 'er now! I can have my payback now for the humiliation she gave me!"

"Let's give her a lesson!"

Will followed with widened eyes as Eve was dragged to the rail, two men holding her up. And then the scene from yesterday repeated only that this time Cripple was handed the whip and Will watched in fear as now Eve's vest was thrown away and her shirt ripped open her to be lashed like him. But now the crewmen looked surprised by the sight until the hammerhead called Maccus noted;

"This one's already accustomed to be swung a few!"

Will's eyes drifted on Eve's back and it was true. She had bad, long scars of a whip decorating her young skin. They were healed so they were old, but still Will was even more shocked. His breath stuck in his throat as he then remembered Eve's words from yesterday:

_**"Let's just say I'm talking from experience…"**_

Will's heart skipped a beat. Eve had been lashed before. He didn't know that. But then the crew laughed and Cripple lifted up the whip, ready to swing it.

"I teach you to fall on me! I'll have my payment now!" he said a cruel smile on his fish like face as he lifted his hand. Will dashed forward.

"NO!" he shouted. But as Eve had been stopped by preventing his whipping yesterday also Will was now stopped by the crewmen, Bo'sun giving him a glare.

"If you won't stay out of this sailor you shall have another five lashes to remind you to stay put!" he said and Will gave him a hateful glance until looked at Eve. She was still out of it.

"Come on wake her up!" one of the crewmen mocked laughing.

"Yea, rip that pretty smooth flesh off her back!"

"No! Eve!" Will exclaimed in turn, trying to fight back to prevent the upcoming hit of the hard lash. But he only could follow as the whip then swung forward about to land on Eve's back.

Will froze as the pain from yesterday came back in his mind as a memory. His brows wrinkled.

But then suddenly there was a man who stepped up and pulled out his sword, the whip's string wrapping around its blade just before it landed on Eve. Will and the other men turned their surprised eyes on him. It was Crooke, freed from the brig it seemed.

Will yanked himself free and stared at Crooke in wonder. Why did he get involved?

Will saw him stare at Cripple with eyes reflecting pure anger as he then dropped the sword down, throwing the whip away from the puzzled sailor's hands until Cripple let out a cry of anger and took a threatening step toward him.

"Who are you to stop me from getting my revenge you _troublemaker_!" he exclaimed. "Who cursed fool even let you out of the brig where you were thrown by doing exactly the same as now!? Getting involved with other men's business again?!"

"I was indeed let out and I will not let you to even touch a hair from this woman's head!" Crooke exclaimed and pointed his sword toward Cripple glaring. "If you have a quarrel with my wife, I suggest you settle the score with me and leave her out of it!"

Everybody were surprised once more. But mostly Will as he froze on his spot again, staring at that young man he had met earlier in the ship's brig. His wife!? Eve was his…

Then Will realized. This man's last name was Crooke. And so was Eve's married name. She was Mrs. Evelyn Crooke through marriage. Will was shocked and he turned his eyes from Eve back to the man who stood in front of her, his hard stare not faltering even a bit. This man was John? Eve's John?

Cripple gritted his teeth in anger glancing at Eve. "That bitch's your wife?" he stated John wrinkling his brows. "Well it doesn't matter. That little wench has humiliated me and I will have my revenge! Step aside or I'll cut you aside!"

Will saw John's face fill with rage.

"I'd prefer if you'd stop calling my wife like a worthless hooker!" he breathed angrily. And with a fast move slashed his sword at Cripple, cutting off that eel creature sticking out of the crewman's back.

Cripple let out a cry of pain and anger as directed his flaming glare on John who just stood there not even blinking. Will felt a twitch in his heart. He had told him to have loved his wife so much to have said yes to Davy Jones to see her again. And now he was defending her, Eve, with all he got.

Will wrinkled his brows as he then saw Cripple take another step toward John still glaring.

"Alright then sailor! You've got it all on _yourself_ now! You can pay for both you and your little wench there as my hatred is on _you_ this time! I'm gonna hurt you more than you've ever experienced pain in your worthless life!"

John only answered his hard stare with as cold eyes, then removing his shirt without a hesitation.

Will watched then in awe as he walked next to Eve to the rail, turning his back to the crewman as leant forward ready to take both his and Eve's punishment. His gesture shocked Will as he then followed his brows wrinkled as John received ten hard and powerful hits of the whip given in huge hatred, not even flinching or letting out single cry. He just stood there squeezing the edge of the ship, until after the last lash he just put his shirt back on and bend down to Eve.

He lifted her body from the deck and walked away not saying a word. Not even the crewmen laughed or said anything as in some way all of the men on the deck felt some sort of respect for John after seeing that scene. But even Will did feel respect for what he did to save Eve, he still couldn't help but feeling helpless in the situation as watched John carry Eve below as he himself only stood there still, everything now returning to normal.

Will took in a deep breath. What was wrong with him? He had got extremely distraught by the thought Eve getting whipped. And now as he should've been only relieved her husband to step forth and stopping the men from hurting her still Will… wasn't. John's sudden appearance confused him. And what about Eve? How would she react meeting him again?

Will felt his fingers squeeze into fists as he then wrinkled his brows in thoughts, walking over the deck and turned to go down below where John had gone with Eve. And there he found them.

John was sitting on the same trunk Will and Eve had been talking about two hours before, Eve laying on his lap. Will watched from the stairs, stopping momentarily as saw John caress Eve's cheek with a smile on his face reflecting such gentleness and longing that it made Will freeze. He noticed himself swallow but then John's eyes rose from Eve's face on his and he looked surprised, nodding with a smile in the end.

Will answered the smile and walked over to them in turn nodding toward Eve.

"How is she?" Will asked. John smiled looking at Eve again.

"She is fine. She just hit her head quite hard. She'll be alright after she wakes up…" he answered his voice silencing as he stared at his wife's face so lovingly. Will looked away.

"Are you alright?" Will asked from him after a small pause meeting his gaze again. John nodded.

"It is nothing", John said now wrinkling his brows for hatred. "It is better that he took his anger on me than Eve. I would've never forgiven myself if I would've let them lash her. More than she already has been…"

Will froze and felt himself twitch as he did see a glimpse of those horrid scars under Eve's ripped shirt. Will then examined John for a moment and realized him truly loving her. And Will knew it as he had listened John to speak about his wife in the brig and only by the way he now looked at Eve. Will averted his eyes making a small smile. But then John's question surprised him.

"How do you know Eve?" he asked and Will was awoken from his thoughts and felt slightly uncomfortable under his suddenly sharper gaze as he now examined him. "Because it was her you were searching earlier wasn't it?"

Will tried to smile normally. "She is that dear friend of mine I mentioned", Will answered nodding to Eve. "It was she who gave me this ring as a token of friendship."

John's eyes flashed on the ring and Will felt a little uncomfortable again until John turned to stare at still sleeping Eve.

"Then it wasn't my imagination when I thought I saw my wife's engagement ring on your finger", he stated then smiling at Eve as smoothed her hair absentmindedly. "I truly thought of becoming crazy. As I thought it couldn't be possible for another man to carry a ring I had given myself to the woman I love, as a token of my feelings…"

Will twitched as he didn't now had that been a hidden hint of some kind. John then continued.

"… but I must say that fact and your earlier words relieve me, Mr. Turner. And now seeing my beautiful wife in front of me and holding her in my own arms… It is a dream come true."

Will gave John a tense smile as he looked up to him. Will nodded. But then John looked honestly apologetic.

"But I have to ask your forgiveness, Mr. Turner", he then continued putting Eve now gently down as stood up himself in front of Will. "… when I saw your quite strong reaction to my wife's whipping I must admit I was jealous of thinking you had obtained Eve's heart over me. But now I see I made incorrect conclusion and want to say I am sorry for the malice thoughts I had over you. Forgive this man in love, Mr. Turner…"

John then grinned and offered Will his hand. Will felt himself tense up but answered the smile, though as well tensely his expression slightly wondering and shook his hand as had done in the brig.

"I will", he answered. "I couldn't understand you better."

John nodded. But then both of them jolted as Eve suddenly moved, now letting out a low wail as sat up slowly holding her head.

"What hit me again?" she asked from herself with a low voice. But as her eyes then opened Will saw her whole body freeze when her gaze hit on John who stared back at her with intense eyes.

Immediately Eve's face dropped, filled with first confusion. Then sadness and then again confusion she wrinkling her brows until her expression turned only doubting. Will saw her eyes water as she blinked furiously in shock, the first tear then falling down her cheek. Slowly she stood up letting out a breath.

"John?" she asked. Her voice reflected awe and it came out a bit out of breath. Will glanced at John and saw him smile at Eve now as emotionally, looking like he had never been away.

"Hello my love", he answered and Eve took in a hasty breath. Then wrinkling her forehead once she stepped forward and dashed to John, closing him into a tight embrace as closed her eyes crying.

Will gasped for her sudden burst of emotion and after a moment of staring looked away uncomfortable. He had never seen Eve cry. Not like that. And somehow it made him sad even he should've been happy for Eve right now.

"Is this a dream?" Eve whispered. "Am I dead? Am I… finally dead to be here with you like this?"

John smiled as pressed his head against her curls smoothing them. "No my love you aren't. And so am not I either if you can say that…"

Will heard Eve let out a breath of relief. But she then gasped as her hand felt something wet on John's back. And for her horror she saw blood after separating from him.

Eve rounded John to see his white shirt being colored red and she wrinkled her brows revealing the lash marks. She let out a breath.

"My god… You're bleeding John", she stated.

With a small surprise Will noticed her to take the same scarf she had used to nurse him now about to wipe the blood from John's back away. But he only turned squeezing her hands briefly until hugged her again sighing deeply.

"Better me than you", John answered. "You have suffered enough because of me. Because I left you. Forgive me, Evelyn. Forgive me."

Eve again sighed as well but let him embrace herself. Will watched them for a moment until then he knew he had to leave as he suddenly felt very uncomfortable by standing there.

Will then nodded to John who answered his smile, until Will then turned away leaving the two alone. But he didn't see as Eve then lifted her gaze following him walk up the stairs with a bit regretful look.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, how was it? Going overboard? Moving? Like crap? Well I hope this truly was the shocking, or at least a little surprising, twist in the plot so far as promised. At least that was what I tried to obtain here. But in any case, thanks for reading and _comment_! ;)**


	9. Father's love

**A/N: Hi! ;D**

**In this chap I used the song which the little boy sings in the hanging at the start of the AWE. **

**The verse which the boy and the pirates sing is included in the song, but the rest of the verses written in this chap are _all_ invented by me. I don't even know are there any official lyrics to the song but whatever. I have made my own. Not very great ones maybe, but still it took me surprisingly short time to come up with them. The tune goes the same way in all of the verses. Obviously. So there. That was that ;)**

**In this chap is too more some of that personal drama of Eve's. I also have tried to picture Will's emotions as good as possible to create the tension, but if my approach is off, I _HAVE _to be informed! I'd hate to think that my way of describing Will's actions and thoughts etc. would be completely wrong. So _please_ if you find my writing odd when it comes to Will (_or anything_), REVIEW! I would try to fix my writing as well as possible! :D **

**Of course there'll be some father and son interaction between Will and his pops too! ;)))**

**Enjoy!**

**~lindam2254**

* * *

Will sat at the front of the Dutchman gazing over to the sea in thoughts. The rain had finally stopped as he had decided to go thinking alone for a moment, the spot reminding of him the moments when he and Eve had had many serious talks at the exact same spot but on a different ship only.

He didn't notice either now Eve who suddenly appeared behind him, leaning close in order to scare him a bit.

"What are you thinking?" she whispered and Will indeed gasped strongly as Eve's silent voice came right behind him. Will turned hastily to give her a puzzled but then a little annoyed look with a brow-lifting.

"Why do you ask?" Will asked back Eve just shrugging as leaned against the rail, also now looking at the dark sea.

"You look so serious. I've never seen you so serious before", Eve answered now looking at Will a bit worried as crossed her arms. "Is something wrong? I know you must worry about Elizabeth and if it is just that then you can also talk to me if you like. You know I will always listen to you too…"

"I know. It is just…" Will started then making amused laugh. "…I'm not sure myself what has been bothering me so much lately. Of course I worry about Elizabeth too… but it is not only that."

"Your father perhaps?"

"Yes, but no."

"I worry about Lizzy as well", Eve said then after a moment directing a gloomy glance down. "It sickens me when I only think what Beckett might've tried to do to her. I don't want you two have to go through…"

"What you went through with John?" Will concluded amazingly quick sending Eve a glance. Eve was surprised but then nodded smiling sadly.

"I guess you know me very well. Oh, I must sound irritating. Saying the same things all over again… You must be sick of my whining…" Eve said then turning more serious as shook her head. Will's eyes widened a bit.

"I didn't mean to say it like that. I am not sick of your whining as you never do complain, Eve. Now when I think about it you've always kept many things to yourself not telling Elizabeth or me anything. Many things that worry and burden you a lot…"

Eve saw Will glance at her now covered back and she looked away for a second, shame in her eyes. Will then jumped off the front and stood before Eve who was then again looking at him a bit hesitantly. But Will was serious.

"How… did it go with John?" he then asked surprising Eve again and she made a gloomy smile as looked down.

"What do you mean by that? That was I happy to see him again? Of course I am, more than I could've expected… It is truly John and he still loves me. Seeing him is like he never would've left me in the first place. But it's different now… He told me how he got on the Dutchman and I've told him about things which has happened after his death. About you Will. And Lizzy…" Eve answered.

Eve really didn't look so happy at first as Will had presumed her to be. He could still see pain on her face as if like always these days. He took Eve's hand into his and Eve sighed looking at him.

"You'll understand how I feel when you see Lizzy again. I'm sure of it", Eve then continued now smiling again happily. Will made a small smile back as examined Eve.

But then he remembered one thing and turned rather gloomy himself as met Eve's eyes once more.

"Have you told him?" he asked. "About your son?"

Eve turned sad. She shook her head. "No."

But after a moment of staring past Will with dark eyes Eve then smiled brightly, now even narrowing her eyes slightly as then turned her head a bit examining.

"You know…" she started with amused tone. "I wasn't wrong when I thought you look better your hair open… You really look very good like that."

Will stared at her for a while but then grinned, letting out amused breath as shook his head.

* * *

"So her name is Elizabeth then?" Bootstrap asked as he and Will were walking along the Dutchman. Will smiled as met his father's gaze nodding.

"Yes."

"Well this is something. My own boy engaged!" Bootstrap exclaimed in joy and laughed a little, until then his face turned rather attentive as he then again looked at Will. "Tell me about her! What is my future daughter-in-law like?"

Will then told him about Elizabeth. About everything Will loved about her and how amazing person Elizabeth truly was as it was only the truth. But after Will was finished and Bootstrap saw that his son was truly happy, he couldn't still stop himself doubting as then walked a moment in his thoughts.

"And you need the chest to save Elizabeth?" Bootstrap asked finally lifting his brows. "That is why you and Eve came aboard? To have the key to open the chest?"

"Yes", Will answered now serious. "Jack said it will save Elizabeth. And Eve knows the nature of Beckett better than anyone. She warned us not to trust this agreement made with him as he probably would betray the deal before we would've managed to get the compass he desired and bring it back to Port Royal to save Elizabeth's life. So I reckoned my shot with Jack being better than the deal with Beckett, even now I am not completely sure what to make out of this. Jack arranged us on this ship to find the key, but he still did it by fooling us and giving us to Jones as the payment of his debt..."

Will kept a small pause. "Or that's what Eve told me. She wouldn't be here in the first place if Jack wouldn't have persuaded her to come with me. She should've stayed in the Pearl where she would be safer…"

Bootstrap gave Will a remarkable look. "That's Jack for you", he stated and Will nodded agreeably. "But wasn't it good for Eve to come with you? You told me she met her husband, didn't she?"

Will then gave him a slight glance and brisk nod. "I guess."

Then Bootstrap looked thoughtful again. "What about Eve then, Will? What does she have to do with this?"

Bootstrap saw Will now stiffen for a bit and he wrinkled his brows before answered clearly despising.

"Beckett has hunted Eve for years now. As he showed up in Port Royal he didn't only arrest me and Elizabeth but Eve too saying she was to be sent to England to be hanged immediately with no trial. Beckett has made her a wanted criminal accused by her father's crimes. She is innocent in all this, but in order to save her I told to Beckett that she was the only one to be able to find Jack. Beckett believed me but let Eve go with me only so that as we would return her powers would be taken away and she would be hanged right after our arrival in Port Royal. He blackmailed both of us with Elizabeth…"

Will squeezed the side of the ship in anger. Bootstrap thought until lifted his brows. "Powers Will? What did you say about Eve's powers being taken away?"

Will then gasped but returned to normal after a moment of thinking. He sighed. "Eve is not human. Not completely. Her father was mortal but her mother was… a Goddess of nature."

Will's father was even more surprised. "Irédes you mean? That Goddess? Eve is the daughter of her? Isn't this something… But to think that she is both hunted by the British Imperium because of her father's sins and being cursed by Jones after the loss of her husband and child… That is quite something unpleasant…"

Will nodded. "Yes. It is."

_"…The queen of the seas,_

_born from the depths of grieve,_

_storming waves in her hair._

_Her clasp of cold holds the sailor's boat,_

_in her wrath still, we'll sing..."_

_"The song has been sung,_

_mother of tidal waves._

_Will you hear the the call?_

_I shout your name, and pray your grace._

_Hear my plea, oh sea!..."_

_"By the might of a man,_

_you once were overthrown,_

_entranced by his mortal soul._

_Adored he was but betrayed your trust,_

_so there's no hope for balm..."_

_"The king and his men,_

_stole the queen from her bed,_

_and bound her in her bones._

_The seas be ours and by the powers,_

_where we will, we'll roam..."_

_"Yo, ho. All together! Hoist the colors high!_

_Heave ho, thieves and devils!_

_Never shall we die...!"_

All of a sudden the most beautiful voice ever heard started to sing in the evening.

Will went stiff as he heard that soft voice and he felt strange. Something flashed quickly in his mind, as if clicking something inside of him but he didn't figure what that was. But he felt like this wasn't the first time he listened this clear musical voice. It felt like déjà vu from some time before and it sent cold shivers go up and down Will's back. He knew this voice. From far away from his memories even he had never heard the person sing before during this lifetime. It was Eve.

Even the most cruel hearted and malice of Davy Jones' crewmen had frozen on their spots to listen when Eve's voice rang in the air, carrying far away even to the captain's cabin of Jones and once again the sorrowful sound of the organs stopped as everybody on the ship now listened in a daze Eve's singing. Tranced by its appealing tone.

As Will now walked forward a little, pulled by Eve's voice, he saw her sitting on a rail at the upper deck staring at the black ocean her hair flying in the air. Her face looked very focused and sad at the same time even she smiled as she sang. Will felt himself swallow. Eve's voice was so beautiful it sounded like a mermaid would've come to surface and sang to lure the sailors in the water. And Will was like trapped into siren's divine voice whispering promises. Eve sure wasn't normal human and now she didn't either look normal human.

Will wondered what could've the words meant. It was so sad song. But he was so consumed by Eve's singing that he didn't even notice her stopping at first, but as she did he saw Eve sigh and look down.

But then completely serene and silent atmosphere was broken by a gruesome sound of organs as if the player had hit his hands hard against the keys in anger. Eve's head whipped to look toward Jones' quarters and she narrowed her eyes. She knew why he had reacted like that. Some of the words of this song told about him after all...

But then as she let her eyes move around the ship they accidentally hit on Will from the lower deck. He was staring at her in a daze.

Eve was surprised but she then smiled quickly until leaped down from the rail, walking away from Will's sight. Will stared at the direction she had vanished for a while until his father's voice woke him.

"I truly am happy that you have found your happiness Will…" he started and turned to his son who also now turned to meet his eyes a bit questionable. "…but even I believe Elizabeth to be as amazing young woman you've described her as, is that what you truly want Will?"

Will was surprised but he then only let out amused breath wrinkling his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Marrying Elizabeth? Of course that is what I want!"

Bootstrap answered Will's gaze for a moment until then made a small smile looking away. "As you wish and I am happy for you nevertheless. But then what about Eve? She is very important to you as well, isn't she?"

Will was even more surprised but now he also became confused. "Eve? Yes, she is dear friend to me. She has always been there for me when I've needed someone to talk to and supported me. I couldn't do without her."

"And Elizabeth? Can you talk to her about everything as you can with Eve?"

"My relationship with Elizabeth isn't… it's different from Eve's and mine. There are some things that I've only told Eve because she understands me more than anyone."

"Even more than Elizabeth?"

"Yes well… As I said there are things I can only discuss with Eve. For example with my worries about Elizabeth she has always helped me see things clearer. Eve has helped me understand many things I wouldn't have realized on my own."

Bootstrap looked now even more thoughtful until turned serious.

"If that's the case are you saying your relationship with Eve is nothing more than friendship?" he asked. "I've seen how you two get along so well and how you look at her Will. You two understand each other as you said and are there for each other. There's something about you which changes every time she is close to you. Are you sure you haven't developed feelings toward Eve, son?"

Will was now totally shocked as he answered his father's gaze. His eyes had widened slightly and he blinked a couple of times as he thought about that until then he just sighed and shook his head.

"No you're wrong. I do not have feelings for Eve", Will answered after a moment and gave Bootstrap a serious look. "She is just the best friend of mine. That is why I feel strong affection to her but it is just that. I love Elizabeth."

"Will, sometimes sincere feelings of friendship can be completely something else if we explore them more carefully", his father said. "You might say you love Eve as a friend but is that what your heart is telling you? That it has chosen Elizabeth and only Elizabeth and has no longing for Eve? Can you truthfully say you are not attracted by Eve so that your love for Elizabeth is still as strong as it was?"

Will was about to argue but suddenly the words seized in his mouth and he closed it glancing away. What was he doing? Will stole absentminded glance toward the place Eve had vanished, until after even longer moment he finally shook his head and looked into his father's eyes again.

"I love Eve yes, but not the way I love Elizabeth. My feelings are strong when it comes to Eve and I want to protect her as much as Elizabeth, but it is different. Our relationship isn't…"

Suddenly Will's words ran out again as his eyes happened to see Eve appear once more. But she was now walking down from the upper deck with John. His arm was around her and they were smiling to each other as then in middle of their talk John stopped her and turning Eve to himself Will watched him lower his head, landing a kiss on her lips.

Will felt his chest tighten and he didn't notice himself start to squeeze the rail in thoughts as stared at those two kissing, their hands wrapped around each other, until they broke apart and walked away under the deck.

"Will?" his father then called out to him and Will turned to him making a smile.

"As I was saying…" he started and turned around. "There's nothing between me and Eve. We are most importantly friends."

"Are you sure of your words?" Bootstrap still asked in small doubt as had seen Will stare at Eve and her husband. "Have you ever asked Eve what her feelings are? Because what I know is that you are very important to her too. So important she got herself under the threat of Cripple to save you from whipping the other day and almost got punished herself because of it. I've seen how she looks at you Will. And that look I see in her eyes isn't just a mere affection of a friend. She loves you, William. I'm sure of it even if she wouldn't be aware of it yet, as you might not be either of the depth of your own feelings."

Will stared at his father in small awe. Was that true? Did Eve…

"She loves me?" he stated in honest surprise but his voice did reflect something else which he couldn't name, but which could be seen as a fast flicker of feeling in his brown eyes. But his father only made a small smile as an answer. He kept a break until then continued.

"Ask her yourself. I do not wish to pressure you William, because as I said it is your choice who you want to marry. And whoever it is I shall be happy for you nevertheless. But let me give you just one piece of advice as I have never had really a chance to do that before; sometimes the ones we think to be the most important to us are not exactly that. Sometimes the ones closest to us, who have been there for us whatever the situation so that they have become obvious to us, are truly the ones to hold our deepest affection without us realizing it before it is too late."

Will stared at his father in confusion, truly in loss of words. His father then just answered his gaze seriously until smiled again and tapped Will's shoulder, walking away.

"It's time for my shift!" he exclaimed. And giving his son one more smile he left to his duties, leaving confused Will standing alone in his thoughts.

Will wrinkled his forehead. What had his father been talking about? Will did not love Eve in the way he clearly meant. Eve was dear to him yes, but not anything more than a friend. That was absurd. He and Eve were close but it was ridiculous to think there was true love between them. Will was after all engaged with Elizabeth and to be married to her as soon as they would return to Port Royal. And Eve was already married.

Will started walking around the ship absentmindedly until then he directed his steps toward the short corridor where he and Eve had met Wyvern. But he was stopped on his tracks abruptly as he then saw John and Eve sit on a pair of barrels in middle of it talking.

Will froze and didn't first know what to do, but in the end he just went back behind the corner. He heard clearly what they were saying.

"You don't know how I've missed you", John said gently directing a longing look into Eve's eyes. She let out a sigh smoothing his fingers on her lap.

Eve looked down at their rings which were now close to each other and she had a flashback of their wedding day making her smile slightly.

"I do know", Eve answered lifting her gaze. "Because I have missed you as much. If not more."

John also let out a sigh. Now he happened to look at the rings and grinned then pointing at Eve's own.

"You're still wearing it", he stated smiling. "The ring I gave you. I have to admit that makes me somewhat pleased. To know no other man hasn't reached out to you while I was away…"

Eve froze for a brief moment. She wrinkled her brows slightly but then just made a sad smile playing with the ring. "I couldn't remove it. Even I had accepted your passing and knew you would never come back I couldn't take it off. It some kind of stuck with me…"

Will peeked at the two behind the corner. Alright it wasn't right to eavesdrop them and Will knew it. But somehow he didn't want to leave. His body was frozen on its spot and he didn't dare to come out in the threat of getting seen. So he just stayed there and listened, seeing now as John examined Eve with so warm, loving eyes that it made Will's chest heavy again.

John sighed deeper and leaned forward. "Eve… I love you honey. And it hurt me so much to be away from you… I love you, Eve…" he said repeating himself. And now he pressed himself close to Eve to give her another kiss.

Will stiffened. He saw Eve's surprise as John's lips touched hers again and she blinked for a couple of times for confusion as John's arms wrapped around her. Until there was then slightly sad expression on her face and after a short moment she pushed John gently away smiling at him.

John instead gave her now a little confused look but soon he also smiled again, now smoothing Eve's fingers in turn.

"How is our son, Eve?" he then asked suddenly even gentler smile spreading on his lips. "He must've grown quite much during these past years."

Then there was a realization on John's face as his expression now turned more suspicious, questionable. "Why aren't you with him? Where is Jason if you are here on the Dutchman?"

Will could see the twitch of Eve's body from the distance and she now directed a helpless stare to the side. Will saw her eyes glimmer in pure deep sadness. He hadn't seen her ever that sad while talking about her son with him. But he guessed it was even harder to talk about your own child's death with the father.

And so it seemed to be as Eve clearly was hesitant, avoiding John's gaze at first whose smile vanished and he now only stared at Eve with confused eyes. John smoothed Eve's forehead.

"Eve? Honey, what is the matter?" he asked now kneeling before Eve who met his eyes reluctantly letting out a deep breath. John put one hand behind Eve's neck smoothing it calmingly. "What is it?" he asked again. "Is it about Jason? Tell me because your expression worries me, Eve. Is our son alright?"

John's voice had now turned a bit hasty as he answered his wife's gaze. Eve shook her head slightly, gaping until then sighed again taking John's hands into hers. Then Will watched her to meet John's eyes again serious but still sad.

"He is dead, John", Eve answered glancing momentarily down. "Jason is gone. I'm sorry for you to have to hear it so suddenly but it is the truth."

Now Will saw John jolt for surprise. There was no expression on his face for a moment as he just stared at Eve not saying a word, until then wrinkled his forehead clear doubt reflecting through his eyes. Pain started to take over his features as he then as well shook his head slowly, still staring at Eve who only watched him helplessly.

"No that… that cannot be…" John said his voice first completely normal as he made another frown. "Tell me it is not true Eve. Tell me that our son is not… dead."

John's voice now filled with sadness as it rose a little. Eve tried to hold back tears coming into her eyes as she looked into John´s eyes.

Eve shook her head again squeezing John's fingers. "I'm sorry John", she said again with a voice which sounded a little strained to Will even she tried to keep it strong. Eve gazed at John gently, now lifting her other hand and placed it on his neck. "But he is gone. And he'll never come back."

John's eyes widened for shock and he now looked away, slumping down and leaned on his knees. Will saw him breathe more heavily and his brows were wrinkled as he tried to accept Eve's words.

Now even Will wrinkled his own forehead. He could see the pain on John's face as he had seen it on Eve's too. And he couldn't imagine how horrible it might've been to hear about the death of your only son. Especially after such a long time it had happened.

Eve just stared at John as helpless, pity in her eyes and she didn't know what to do. Of course John was crushed by her news. His only child had died without him even knowing it and Eve felt her chest tighten for sadness as she couldn't do anything than just sit there. She placed her hands on John's shoulders but then he suddenly moved.

"How did he die?" John then asked and Eve was surprised by the change of his tone. It wasn't heartbroken as she had expected but it was serious, hard, even the sadness did reflect from it. But Eve then just wrinkled her brows for grief.

"John…" she said half pleading but John's head snapped up making her jolt.

"Tell me Eve!" John said demanding now staring into Eve's eyes so intensely it made her uncomfortable. "How did our son die?!"

Eve had never seen John so… she didn't know. Out of place and his eyes were suddenly so cold under the pain she saw in them. But then she only thought it to be normal. Every person reacted differently to such things as these.

Eve answered John's gaze for a short while a bit hesitant until let out a broken sigh closing her eyes. Then she took in a breath.

"He drowned", she then answered finally her voice broken even she tried to control it. "He was… thrown into the sea. I couldn't stop it. It happened so fast and then… he was gone."

Will listened and he felt now his heart grow heavy by Eve's voice and words. He could once again feel the pain of her story as his own knowing how hard it was to Eve to say those few simple words. Because Eve was hurt. Still after all that time from Jason's passing she still felt such great pain for his death.

Will clenched his fingers into fists as leaned against the wall next to him. He frowned. He wished there would've been something he could've done. He hated when Eve was hurt as she almost never seemed to be. But that gave Will even more the reason to wish he could do something to ease Eve's pain. But the truth was that he couldn't. And that frustrated him and made all kinds of emotions dwell inside him as just could stand there and listen.

"Why do not you use his name?" John's voice then broke the depressing silence and Eve's grief filled eyes then snapped up to give John a confused glance. Eve lifted an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked now completely confused. John's now somewhat enraged eyes rose up to meet hers.

"His name. Why do you not use your son's name while talking about him?" John repeated his senseless question.

His voice rose up again and now Will thought he detected slight anger in it. And indeed next he and Eve both saw John's gentle features being overtaken by expression mixing great sadness, pain but most importantly anger. He was soon furious and as stood up with a fast move he then stared at Eve with flaming eyes. His eyebrows had pulled together into one strict line.

"Why didn't you protect him Eve?" John asked and his voice was consumed by angry disbelief. "You were his mother! Why didn't you save him?"

Both Will from his hiding place and Eve stared at this new John with puzzled eyes, Eve sitting suddenly completely stiff on the barrel as answered John hard gaze. Eve blinked in confusion until then looked even more pained as wrinkled her brows and let out a breath.

Will glanced now at Eve and saw her distress. How could John talk to her so harshly? They both had lost a son and now it sounded as if he was blaming Eve.

"John please. I tried. I tried but it wasn't enough…" Eve answered sincerely looking up to John with sadness consumed eyes. "He was taken away from me and killed before I could do anything to stop it!"

"You should've tried harder! Mother should die for her child and you didn't. It's your fault…" John answered his voice first loud for anger but then it silenced, him turning his eyes away from his wife on the floorboards. Eve was dumbfounded as was Will. Will saw Eve shake her head in denial.

"You don't mean that", she whispered standing up. "The John I knew would never say something so cruel to me."

"That John you knew is gone now", John answered. "He vanished at the exact moment you told him that you were responsible for his son's death."

"How can you say that? I loved our son more than anyone! I was indeed his mother and if there would be anything to bring Jason back I would do it…"

"_Do not say his name!_" John then bellowed loudly, giving Eve so cold gaze that she flinched taking a step backwards.

Eve was so confused. Who was this man? Surely John just learnt that his only son had died, but John she knew wasn't like this. That cold, hateful expression on his face wasn't his. And no matter what would've happened he would've never blamed Eve.

Realizing that made Eve feel even greater pain. And if she would've had her heart it would've twisted in agony. Eve let out broken breaths as she then took one step back toward John lifting her hand.

"John…" she said her voice again pleading but John only cringed backwards away from Eve. His eyes were merciless and that really hateful expression made Eve stop.

Will saw in agony himself that she was close to tears and that John's behavior shocked her greatly. And so did it shock Will.

Will had seen himself how much John loved Eve and he had learnt it straight from Eve too after hearing a lot about her husband during those years in Port Royal. John's love for Eve had been so strong that it had made him cling to any hope of life to be able to see her again so how could he be so cold to her now? How could John blame and hate Eve for their son's death even she had nothing to do with it?

As Will watched the scene he started to feel that sadness and pain for Eve's grief starting to turn into hate. He glared at John who was still staring at Eve in anger. Will tightened his fingers into fists the second time as Eve only looked at John helpless and confused not knowing what to do. Will had never seen her so upset either as she then took yet another step closer to her husband.

"Please John. Please listen to me. I'd do anything to bring Jason back. I'd give everything to have my little Jason back in my arms! You must believe me!"

"Do _not_ say my son's name ever again!" John exclaimed once more ignoring Eve as cringed back again, now pointing at her. "You let him die. _You_ Eve who call yourself a mother! Because of you my son is dead and I will never forgive you Eve. You were supposed to take care of him but instead you let him die. It is your fault!"

Then both Eve and Will gasped as John then turned away, without a word more after that final heavy emotional blow at Eve and walked away so quickly that he didn't see Will standing right next to them. And who had witnessed the whole conversation. Eve looked after John helpless.

"John!" she shouted after him that miserable tone hurting Will as he heard it.

He then watched as Eve stared forward for a moment until she started to sob, finally breaking down as tears started to fall down. She collapsed back on the barrel burying her face in her hands as she started to cry of pain, frustration and even anger too.

Eve couldn't believe it. That wasn't the John she had loved. That was not the father of her son. That was not her gentle, caring husband. How could he say such horrible things? How could he accuse her of murdering their son? Eve couldn't accept it. And she felt so great pain and sorrow both caused by the past memories and John's recent behavior that she just gave up and cried, not knowing what else to do to ease the pressure in her chest.

Will finally came out of his hiding with a heavy heart as watched Eve. When he now saw her crying it hurt him more than he could've imagined. He had never seen Eve break down like that and even he had witnessed her cry a lot before due of the meeting with John, Eve was now in so much pain and she cried even more helplessly. Pity filled Will and he gave Eve a sorry look as then couldn't just stand there anymore but started to walk toward Eve.

She heard his steps and was startled by him as Will now stood next to her. Eve looked up to him a bit embarrassed but then made a fake smile.

"Oh, it's you", Eve said now with close to normal voice as let out amused breath. She wiped the tears quickly away. "I'm sorry, Will. I might not be very cheery company right now."

Eve stared at the floor her face turning gloomy and avoiding Will's gaze. Will wrinkled his brows and with one move he sat down next to Eve on the other barrel, wrapping his arm around her and gently pulled her against himself into a comforting embrace.

"It's okay. I am here so you can cry as much as you want, Eve. You don't have hide your sorrow from me", Will said honestly, truly meaning his words.

Eve gave him a questionable look as she was first confused by his sudden embrace, but then she was only touched and she felt warmness fill her aching chest.

"Will…" escaped through her lips. But then Eve gave in once more and pressed her head on Will's shoulder, feeling true comfort as Will's arms wrapped around her lightly.

Then Eve couldn't hold back. The tears came rushing back and so she did break down again after that small moment of getting herself together. But now with Will sitting next to her holding her like a friend would she was so touched and relieved that she just couldn't stop herself from crying. She couldn't be strong anymore. Not after what had happened.

Will sat with Eve for a long time letting her cry those silent but bitter tears. But after a while Will's heart squeezed as he heard the words Eve whispered in middle of the sobs.

"My little boy… my dear little boy…" she murmured a couple of times and that made Will feel again more helpless.

But he then only pressed Eve more against himself, placing his head against hers trying to tell her that way he would be there for her. Because words would be useless now. But Will wouldn't leave her alone this time as she already had had to face so many hardships all by herself during her life. But not this time.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Did I over dramatize? Thanks for reading! ;D**


	10. The Forbidden Fruit

**A/N: Hola!**

**Yes I know. The title of this chap might be quite cheesy. But it is better than the first name I gave it and I had difficulties come up with anything else reasonable so... I got this in my head. And remembering about the Bible jokes made out of our dear heroin I thought it to be at least a little amusing title. Or not. My sense of humor might be nonexistent... :)**

**But yea, here's the 10th chap! YEY we have reached the round zero numbers! HOORAY! And I'm quite surprised actually... I got most views _yesterday _than any other day so far after publishing this. Nearly hundred!And it was Wednesday for that matter... I only hope my review lists would have the same effect...**

**But whatever, I am only pleased to see my stories have some readers! :D**

**Lastly I inform that the moment many of you might have been waiting for is _finally_ here! Took me long enough, about 18 chapters. But _THIS IS IT_ guys. _The reason this fic exists!_ I won't say anything else so I won't do spoilers.**

**As always, enjoy reading!**

**With love and cookies! ~lindam2254**

* * *

"Get up you lazy bums!" a rough voice exclaimed and kicked the barrels Will and Eve had fallen asleep on.

They were startled awake and instantly Eve noted her head resting on Will's chest. She had fallen asleep in Will's arms!

Eve lifted her gaze and met Will's as surprised eyes, but then separated herself from him sitting up both of them looking a little awkward. Will's arms had been around her the whole night they had spent on the barrels. But then Eve sighed and smiling turned back to Will a sincere look in her eyes. She was now completely calm by what Will concluded.

"Thank you Will", Eve said her smile spreading as she put her hand on Will's. "It is pretty embarrassing to say this but it did me good to be able to cry against your shoulder. So…" Will then froze first when Eve suddenly gave him a hug. "…thank you for not leaving me alone yesterday. Alone I wouldn't have probably survived from the shock. Thank you."

After the first surprise Will then relaxed and answered Eve's hug. He smiled. She really seemed to be much better than yesterday evening and Will was relieved for that.

But then Eve let go of him and giving him one more smile she then stood up and started to walk toward the main deck in order to get to work.

* * *

Around the early midday the crew took a break. It was again gray and depressing day, eventually the rain coming back after a day's absence. The crew had started to play the liar's dice, a game very popular among sailors.

Eve had seen it being played a couple of times but Will hadn't. And as he and Eve stood there watching the game Will studied it quickly learning the rules. Soon Bootstrap came forth standing next to Will just after three Jones' men made a wager for ten years.

"You wonder how's it being played?" he asked Will glancing at him. Eve saw Will smooth his jaw until crossed his arms.

"I understand", Will answered examining the players. Maccus the hammerhead was already accusing one of his companions being a liar and Eve lifted her eyebrows as she had never understood the fancy of this game. "It's a game of deception. Your bet includes all the dice, not just your own", Will continued then giving his father slight questionable glance. "What are they wagering?"

"The only thing we have", Bootstrap answered.

"Years of service", Eve finished for him in thoughts, until gave a quick glance at Will and his father who smiled at her until all of them started to follow the game again.

But as Eve happened to glance at Will once more she saw a familiar expression forming on his face. Will clearly thought of an idea just popped into his head. Eve had never liked that expression as it always meant him doing something stupidly heroic or other way around.

"So any crewman can be challenged?" Will continued asking, looking at his father from the corner of his eye.

Now Eve directed a careful look on Will. Yes, she knew that look. Will then turned serious.

"I challenge Davy Jones", he declared suddenly and everybody fell silent.

Eve's eyes widened but she didn't have a chance to complain how obviously stupid and reckless idea that was, until that same familiar clomp of a wooden leg started to approach. Little sea creatures attached to the ceiling above them pulled in their shells as the clomping footsteps passed them and now slowly the crewmen started to laugh amused. Eve wrinkled her brows as then as ordered Jones walked down the stairs, stopping to look at Will.

"I accept it-uh", he said quite amused.

Eve let her gaze move between him and Will for a while until then a new game board was brought by other crewmen and Will sat down, Jones walking over. In front of their places were placed a cup and five dices. Will stood back up as Jones came forth, directing a serious look at him. Jones tilted his head and Eve heard a slight crunch when it happened.

"The stakes?" Jones asked very indifferently. Will answered death serious.

"My soul. An eternity of servitude", he said. Eve gasped.

"No!" Bootstrap breathed and Eve gave him a quick look until turned to Will again.

"What? Will…" she started but was brushed off by Jones.

"Against?" he asked again even more indifferently.

Eve now saw Will take out the cloth from his pocket and she realized his plan. But it was crazy all the same!

"I want this", Will said and dropped the cloth on the gambling table.

Eve stared at the cloth until turned her eyes on Jones a bit careful, who glanced between the cloth and Will a couple of times until took the cloth into his claw opening it. Will's expression didn't falter even a bit as Jones saw the key on the cloth, his face consuming by slight anger as he then threw the cloth back on the table. The crewmen also knew what the cloth was and they were now whispering around them.

"How do you know of the key?" Jones asked as looked at Will, Eve seeing true surprise on his face. But Will brushed the question off.

"That's not part of the game, is it?" Will said back even smiling slightly as sat down, looking at Jones the whole time. "You can still walk away."

"Will this isn't a good idea…" Eve said then examining Jones but eventually looked at Will seriously.

"Don't worry. It'll going to be fine", he just answered not putting much thought in his words. Eve rolled her eyes and leant closer.

"That's what you men always say to shut us women up", she said. "But what if something goes wrong? Then it is me who has to explain to Lizzy why you didn't return. And what about me then? I would miss you too if you were stuck in here for an eternity…"

Will then met Eve's eyes surprised for a moment, until then Eve turned to look at Jones as did he eventually.

Eve gave Jones examining look again. It was clear he was hesitant and his crewmen were watching him in wonder themselves. But then a bit reluctantly Jones did sit down facing Will.

Then giving Will now a serious stare Jones' tentacles then started to pull away from the left side of his chest, there where his heart should've been, and the tentacles then pulled out the key. The same described on the cloth. Eve's eyes widened slightly and she let out a breath, glancing at Will whose eyes were fixated on the key until it was returned into Jones' chest. Eve sighed. There they went again.

"One more thing…" Will said then surprisingly. "If I win, I want Eve freed from her father's debt."

Eve whipped her head toward Will. What did he just say?

Will met her eyes again and Eve stared at him speechless. Jones didn't look that happy, but after he shot Eve a death glare which she answered even more coldly, he just let out a grunt. Everybody figured it as a consent even to this small claim more.

Eve let out another sigh and her chest was filled with relief. And joy. Will might've just saved her with this crazy plan of his. She smiled at him.

Both Will and Jones put the dices in the cups and after a shake, placed them back on the table. But then Eve noticed Bootstrap come forth and he surprised everyone by joining the game. Jones gave him quite bewildered look.

"What's this?" he asked looking at Will's father. Eve's eyes had widened again but she only stared at the trio her mouth slightly open. Will was shocked.

"I'm in, matching his wager", Bootstrap said serious.

"No! Don't do this", Will pleaded but his father didn't falter as he only met Will's gaze.

"The dice is cast", Bootstrap answered.

Eve wrinkled her brows even more worried, but Bootstrap then even gave her a slight smile before turning to Jones. Even so she really didn't like this…

"I bid three twos. It's your bid captain", he stated.

Eve heard Jones utter a small laugh under his breath as Jones then said his bid, making his crew make some contented and clearly entertained sounds.

"Four fours", was his. Eve then turned her eyes on Will who looked a bit hesitant at first as thought.

"Four fives", was his bid then in the end.

"Six threes", Bootstrap bid again. Jones gazed at the two of them until looked under his cup.

He then leant closer to Will contended smile on his face. "Seven fives."

Will thought a moment again and also gazed under his cup. So did Bootstrap and Eve noticed that calculating look on his face. That never knew good when it came to Turners. Eve's brows wrinkled again in thoughts.

Will then made his decision. "Eight fives."

He looked at his father who turned to look at Jones with Eve.

Jones started to smile and Eve let out a nervous breath. It was so nerve wrecking to just stand there and do nothing while Will could be just on his way making himself a slave for all eternity. And was there really a point? Would Jones really give him the key to a chest which contained his beating heart? Eve didn't think so.

Jones then leant forward again. "Welcome to the crew lad", he said confidently uttering amused laugh. Then his eyes visited Eve.

"You can be sure master Turner that after this meaningless attempt of obtaining the key it is _she_ that will pay the price of your gamble. What was it lads, ten lashes she was sentenced last time but didn't receive them? Now we just have to give her the luxury of extra amount of your final count in dices… Being eight fives at that."

The crewmen laughed at the threat Jones had made in clear mind of paying back the key incident.

Will glanced at Eve alarmed, whose eyes were throwing daggers at Jones. But then she flinched as Cripple came right behind her, his regrown eel now crawling over Eve's shoulder. Eve made a disgusted face.

Next also Will turned his now enraged eyes back at Jones who was laughing again. But then Bootstrap cut in.

"Twelve fives", he said making Jones' smile die on his lips and he whipped around to stare at him. Bootstrap first met Jones' eyes before he looked at Will and then Eve. "Twelve fives. Call me a liar, or up the bid."

Eve let out a breath as she realized. He was bluffing. And Jones knew it.

"And be called a liar myself for my trouble?" Jones answered with a hard stare and then he revealed Bootstrap's dices. "Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship", he declared. Jones then turned his head toward Will standing up, giving him as hard glare until turned amused. "…Master Turner, feel free to go ashore with your little wench… the very next time we make port."

Jones and his crew started to laugh even more amused. Eve wrinkled her brows as glared at Jones, following him with her gaze when he now walked away going back to his cabin, his crewmembers following him. Eve shuddered as the eel head swept through her neck as Cripple also reluctantly left. Will looked at his father.

"Fool, why did you do that?" Will asked leaning closer. Eve also looked at Bootstrap and saw him stare forward for a while before answering.

"I couldn't let you lose", he said now meeting Will's eyes. But Will had a serious look on his face still.

"It was never about winning or losing", he said back, Eve getting then interested and she stepped forth lifting an eyebrow.

"And what do you mean by that?" she asked, now letting her annoyance for the whole game thing be heard from her voice as Will answered her gaze momentarily. Then Bootstrap realized.

"The key", he stated. "You just wanted to know where it was."

"Now as we know where it is, we can get it", Will said now smiling contended. Eve glanced at them, eventually smiled, until then became serious again. She crossed her arms.

"Forgive me for bursting your little bubble, um Will", she said now smiling sweetly until leant near Will, getting support from the table turning her tone only irritated. "You're telling me that I had to just fear for you to become endless slave to that squid headed child killer for nothing so for you to know _where_ the bloody key was?! Oh great! Why am I not at all surprised that you go along with your crazy ideas like this?"

Eve then straightened and sighed rolling her eyes to herself, her voice next faked dramatic. "I feel sorry for Lizzy to think what she has to go through with you in the future. Because I am starting to have enough myself!"

Even Will had looked a bit awkward of Eve's straight opinion he then smiled looking up to her.

"It wouldn't have been for nothing", Will then answered turning to Eve. "I would've still freed you from your debt. As I did now…"

Eve then turned her eyes back down to stare into Will's. They were those same warm brown as always, but now they were filled with emotion. Eve sighed and tilted her head, exchanging that long look with him until then smiled that sweet smile of hers.

"I know that", she said. "And I thank you. Again thank you Will. I don't know what would I do if I didn't have you here saving me all the time…"

Then Eve bent down to give Will another quick thankful hug today. But when she was about to let go, Will's hands stopped her.

"But I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I would've lost", Will then continued now serious. "If you would've been lashed for it…"

Eve wrinkled her brows. She could hear the sincerity and the horror of that image from Will's voice. His tensed up body also proved his words. Will truly cared about her then.

Eve answered his hug for a while until let out amused breath and smiled. "Well I guess you can thank you good luck for it. And your father…"

Eve now directed a sorry look at Bootstrap who had been watching them smiling. "I am so sorry Mr. Turner. I cannot even say how…"

"Well I couldn't let the boys whip you either", Bootstrap answered smiling until exchanged more serious glance with Will.

"What are you going to do?" he then asked from Will. "About the key."

Will turned then thoughtful. "We'll have to do it tonight. Try to get the key from Jones and escape somehow."

"We're in middle of the ocean Will", Eve cut in again crossing her arms. "How are we escaping from a ship with all this water around us? We can't exactly borrow a boat if we don't want to be noticed…"

"We might not have any other choice Eve…"

Then all of a sudden someone came down the stairs interrupting their talk. And as Eve turned around she noted in anxiety that the comer was John.

Will saw Eve's face drop as she stared at John for a couple of seconds, who had also frozen on his spot as saw Eve. Eve's eyes reflected nothing more than deep pain.

"Excuse me", she said quietly and left, walking past John with quick steps. No she couldn't face him. Not after everything he accused her for yesterday. She couldn't look at him in the eyes without starting to cry again.

Will stood up but still let Eve leave, watching after her in pity. Until he then directed his hardened gaze on John who was wrinkling his brows. Will wasn't sure was it regret he saw on John's face right now. But didn't have the time to figure that out as John then also turned around, walking to the other direction with now serious expression on his face.

Will let out a breath. He felt so bad for Eve as it must've been hard to be forced to stay in the same ship as John. But thank god they would leave tonight if everything would go well.

* * *

_"…The queen of the seas… born from the depths of grieve… storming waves in her hair…_" Eve sang quietly as sat on the railing again, staring down in the grey water in sad thoughts. "_… by the might of a man you once were overthrown… entranced by his mortal soul… adored he was but betrayed your trust… so there's no hope… of balm…_"

Eve hit the side of the ship as squeezed her eyes shut, trying to prevent the tears. But she couldn't stop one stubborn tear managing to fall down her cheek, as she let out a deep broken breath and was again consumed by indescribable sorrow. This song described her so well right now. The words were like telling her story… She was frustrated and angry. But most of all she hadn't expected of getting her heart broken once more after such a long time of acceptance of certain things. Figuratively speaking.

Disconsolate she looked down at her wedding ring again. The ring she had these past years treasured as the most important possession of hers. Now it only felt like iron weight keeping her sunken into all that pain and sorrow, which John had made her feel. And so to get rid of it all she wanted to take it off, remove the ring and throw it away but… couldn't.

She let out another broken breath as shook her head.

Eve didn't understand why all this was happening. She had said her goodbyes. She had let go of John and their son and everything that had caused her unneeded suffering. But why did she have to meet with the love of her life again only to be beaten down by him? Eve felt so miserable that she couldn't even explain it to herself. And she didn't know how she was going to handle this. John's hateful words had felt much more painful than his death.

Then Eve heard a creek and she turned around, for some reason expecting Will to stand behind her. But her mood sank as she then saw his father standing there watching her. Eve let out a small sigh and gave him a weak smile. Bootstrap looked apologetic.

"That is a sad song…" he started. "What is it about?"

"It tells a story of my mother's sister. Goddess of the seas, Calypso…" Eve answered smiling sadly.

"Will told me what happened between you and your husband…" Bootstrap then said changing the subject and making Eve jolt. But she then only nodded turning away.

Bootstrap soon came to stand next to her. "He shouldn't have said such horrible words to you, your husband. He should be more than aware to know that a parent would do anything to protect their children in the expense of their own life. You did what you could at the time."

"Please, Mr. Turner, do not say such compassionate words to me", Eve answered smiling sadly again. "After what he told me I feel like I do not deserve such compassion."

"He was consumed by grief. He did not mean what he said. I am sure of it."

"No. That man I spoke yesterday was not my husband. He is gone. And never would've accused me of such unforgivable act he said I had committed. I saw it in his eyes… They were hard and full of hatred. He did more than mean his words."

Bootstrap turned to look at Eve. She was staring down with defeated look in her eyes. He felt pity for the girl but didn't let it show.

"If that is the case then you should forget his words. They were spoken out of bitter regret and you have no reason to punish yourself any more than unquestionably you already have", he said seriously. Eve sighed and then lifted her gaze now more serious.

"His words did not make me pity myself", Eve answered in turn. "His words only hurt me very deeply as those weren't the words of my loved husband. But I guess time and death changes a person more than you can even imagine… Even it was hard and took a long time, I have accepted the fact that I was not responsible for my son's death. I was able to see it because of someone who has always understood me from the day we met the first time…"

Eve now smiled sweetly all that gloominess vanishing for a while. Bootstrap smiled.

"William?" he asked. Eve made one more smile and nodded.

"Will has never judged me. After meeting him I felt like starting living fresh, new life. Being able to meet with both him and Lizzy has changed me into so much better I ever thought me or my life to possibly become…" Eve continued. Now Bootstrap nodded understandably.

"You do know that my son cares about you very much, don't you?" he asked. Eve answered with another nod until had strange look on her face.

"As I care for him."

"Then you can be sure that William will not let you down. Even I've known my son only for a couple of days I can see that he'll never leave by your side in a way or another…" Bootstrap then said. He saw Eve then smile.

"We'll always have each other's backs", she said back first amused until that same hard to read expression came back again. "And I will not leave him either as long as I am given to live this life of mine."

* * *

Will let out one deep sigh more.

He couldn't think at all about the fore coming evening as the only thing that circled in his head was Eve. How was she? She had looked very hurt as John had showed up on the deck earlier that day and then she had just vanished.

Will's father had told him about their little chat, but even she had seemed better than expected Will still worried. After all she had gotten her heart broken again by John, the man she once loved more than anything. Maybe still did after all this time…

Will kicked a barrel in frustration. Remembering last evening and John's accusations against Eve made him so angry inside that Will could've strode right to him and hit him. How could he hurt Eve so much even he claimed to love her? He was indeed a crook and didn't deserve Eve's love for him.

With his brows wrinkled Will then left his spot from the rail, hurrying his steps toward the lower deck. He had to talk to Eve. Know she was alright if she ever could be.

Will was about to go check below but he was then stopped by who else than John, who suddenly came forth from the shadows.

"Will!" John called out to him, Will freezing on his spot in small surprise due him to use his first name.

Will then turned to face him. He was smiling at Will and stood next to him, then looking questionable. Will stared at the man rather tensely.

"Do you know where Eve is?" John then asked glancing around until gave Will another smile. "I'd like to talk with her. Continue our conversation where it was left yesterday."

"Well, I am sure she couldn't have vanished in such a small ship as this", Will answered making as well tense smile nodding briskly. John gave his tone a bit odd look until nodded.

"So you haven't seen her?"

"No. But didn't you say enough to her last evening? I am sure she wouldn't want to continue your conversation if you are going to only insult her more."

John looked first surprised but then shocked as he gazed at Will. "You… You know about that?"

Will didn't say anything. But after answering John's gaze with his hard eyes he walked past him, leaving him alone on the deck as continued his own search of Eve.

At first he couldn't find her, until then after circling around Will started to hear moaning from the brig as again wandered there accidentally. He wrinkled his brows for wonder.

Once again he entered the cell block as he had done at the night he had found John locked up. But when he walked forward eventually he recognized the voice moaning belonging to Eve. And feeling a slight shock he hurried forward, eventually finding Eve from one of the cells sleeping and witnessing now the first time how she was tossing and turning in a nightmare.

She moaned all the time in more panic and Will wrinkled his forehead for worry. He was next to her with only two steps and knelt, taking a hold of her shoulders trying to shake her awake.

"Eve?" he called. Eve was breathing quickly but heavy, her body twitching by the horror of the dream. Will felt helpless as he could see how distressed she was. "Eve! Eve, wake up! Wake up!"

"No", Eve whispered then. "No, don't… don't go… do not leave me!"

"Eve!" Will nearly shouted and then Eve did gasp awake all of a sudden, but only her eyes to be directed to look into Will's with a worried expression in them and Will was startled as Eve suddenly sprung up and her hands landed on his cheeks.

"_John_!?" she called out upset by the dream, staring at Will.

Until then she gasped examining Will's frozen face as it answered her gaze in confusion. She had thought Will was John subconsciously and now as realized her mistake, she had embarrassment on her face, blinking in confusion herself

"I'm sorry Will", she then said truly apologetic and dropped her hands away from Will's face looking down in shame. "…I fell asleep and was dreaming… Of course you are not him…"

Will just stared at Eve dumbfounded. But those last said words suddenly made him feel a sting in his chest and Will let his own eyes drop too. Yes, of course he wasn't John. He was nothing like John. Not even close to what he was...

Will's blood had rushed by Eve's sudden movement and the throbbing of his pulse was still intact. But now Will felt slight disappointment after seeing the change in Eve's eyes.

"Yeah, it is just me. I heard you moaning in your dreams as searched for you. You seemed to have a bad nightmare…" he then just said eventually making small smile and stood up. "But if you want to see John he was just looking for you too."

Eve looked up to Will. His eyes weren't so warm as they used to be and his voice had been slightly bitter as he mentioned John. Had something happened while she slept?

"No, I do not want to see him. Not right now…" she answered truthfully, then swinging her legs on the floorboards and sighing letting her head sink. "That nightmare was enough of him. I cannot look him into eyes without starting to lose my self-control."

"What was it about?" Will asked now worried. Eve shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Will didn't need Eve to tell her about the dream. That expression on her face was enough to tell him that whatever the dream had been about, it was something torturing. He wrinkled his forehead again as just looked away.

Suddenly Will felt himself a bit uncomfortable. Until then suddenly Eve stood up and with a quick smile to him walked out of the cell.

"I need some fresh air", she said.

Will followed her walk until after a couple of steps went after her. Right, he had searched her to talk. But at the moment he was more reluctant to talk about John. But as he followed Eve he found her now leaning against the rail of the main deck again in thoughts, as also had turned out to be her habit along the years.

Will stepped forth and Eve turned her eyes at him. Will couldn't read the new expression in them and he had already thought knowing each and every face of hers. Not knowing what she was thinking made him frustrated as he now stood next to her, Eve again turning to stare to the distance. But then she remembered something.

"How is your back?" she asked, now looking straight into Will's eyes. Will was surprised. Honestly he had not thought about the wounds for days and then carefully stiffened his shoulders and upper back. He then smiled satisfied.

"The wounds are fine. The pain is not even close to that what it was when the lash marks were fresh", he answered. Eve nodded but then motioned with her hands small smile on her lips.

"Can I see? Just a routine check", she asked. Will nodded and first removed his jacket and then the vest, casually then leaning against the rail as Eve pulled his collar down to peek at his back. The wounds had closed and weren't infected. They had started to heal properly. Eve touched them lightly with the tip of her fingers until then smiled widely.

"All good. The wounds are healing the way they should. Though if they weren't you _would_ feel it", Eve said meeting Will's gaze but did make a small face. Will grinned.

"Good. I would have been a drag to have them otherwise", he stated. Eve tilted her head.

"Yes, human body is amazing isn't it?" she questioned a bit thoughtful. "Thank goodness your back is okay, because if the infection would have kicked in it would have been everything but pleasant. The burning sensation can be so forceful that it feels as if your back is in true flames…"

Will's eyes snapped back on Eve and he saw her eyes being clouded for a moment. He frowned.

"Why were you lashed, Eve?" he couldn't help asking. Eve gasped avoiding his gaze.

"I wasn't", Eve said. Will sighed.

"I saw your back Eve. The scars were old."

"As well something I would like not to remember, Will", Eve then answered simply. But though of her answer Will noted her to place her hand on her stomach after that and a horrible thought rose in his mind. He frowned even deeper.

"Beckett?" he inquired. Eve said nothing but Will knew it was true.

"When Eve?" he asked again. This time Eve sighed slightly.

"While I was imprisoned in the Tower of London", Eve said.

A shocked breath escaped through Will's lips. But then fury took over him when he recalled something else. He directed even more horrified look at Eve's silhouette.

"But you were with child at the time, weren't you?" he asked. Eve did not answer either now but she didn't have to. Will gripped the ship's edge.

"That monster", Will spat his voice full of hate and contempt. "To whip expecting woman and place her in middle of the worst murderers and criminals… I will kill him for what he did to you."

"Let us not talk about this!" Eve said now louder and made Will gasp out of his hateful pondering, him realizing the topic was prohibited. He examined Eve from the corner of his eye for a while until saw her then smile a bit.

"So what is the plan?" she then asked changing the subject, her voice cheerier. "That is why you wanted to find me, wasn't it? Have you thought what we're going to do?"

Will was surprised but he then looked at Eve seeing her stare at him now that easygoing smile back on her lips. She made that all too familiar brow-lifting and Will felt a warm flicker in him. He truly liked to see her smile more than cry or being gloomy...

Will then shook his head, forgetting those gloomy conclusions made by him just now before answered.

"I sneak in Jones' cabin tonight and try to get the key", he told Eve and gazed now too to the sea. Eve looked wondering and turned now leaning her back against the railing.

"And then?" she asked again.

"I try to find your heart from the cabin. It must be there also and after that we escape from the ship. My father has promised to help us as much as he can."

"Will… No, you don't have to. Already getting the key is dangerous enough. I can get my heart back somehow on my own."

"I promised you Eve."

"And you know that doesn't make me nothing but happy. That you care for me so much... But I told you not to make promises you cannot…"

"I won't abandon you!" Will then exclaimed intensely making Eve gasp as he turned to look into her eyes. Eve saw nothing but sincerity in them.

"Will..." Eve just said wrinkling her brows but Will was completely serious.

"I won't let you disappear. Never, and I'll find your heart and get it back to you. I will not leave you or I will never cause you such pain, Eve… Not as John did."

Eve froze. Will was strange. That look on his face and in his eyes... They made Eve look away somewhat confused. But then she thought, turning gloomy as then answered.

"You have to leave me Will…" Eve said now even smiling a bit blue while meeting his gaze. "Someday you will die. And I won't. Then both you and Lizzy will leave me. And even more quickly than that. After you marry Elizabeth you hardly have time for me anymore, I'm sure of it."

Will didn't notice as his brows wrinkled. "That's not true Eve", he answered but Eve let out low laugh.

"Oh yes it is. After Lizzy is presenting herself as Mrs. Elizabeth Turner you two are _so_ happy as a married couple that you have no eyes to anyone but to each other." Then Eve kept a small break and she smiled again blue. "… I can't help of saying that last part doesn't make me so happy…"

Will looked at Eve. She was now staring over the ship not smiling anymore. Will saw only loneliness reflect through her eyes which made his heart twitch for compassion. Yes, spite of all the lives she lived through she always was alone in the end.

Then Eve just sighed and he watched as in a slow movement Eve then let herself sink until she was sitting on the deck, leaning her back to the side. She looked defeated as if being dragged down by a heavy rock.

"I don't know how long can I do this, Will…" Eve then admitted opening her eyes as slowly. "I've always told myself to stay positive no matter what life throws at me. No matter what crap I have to go through I promised myself not to back down even a little but… I'm starting to feel I am not as strong as I thought myself to be…"

Will gave Eve a weird look and he also sat next to her staring.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. Eve's tone made him suspicious.

Eve directed a tired look up and then turned her head toward Will, making his heart twitch by that immensely tired look from her light eyes.

"I thought of holding on as long as I could see you and Lizzy marry but…" she then started dropping her eyes momentarily on the floorboards. "I can't do this anymore. I cannot hold everything in and pretend I can survive. Because this time I feel I am too scarred to ever heal. John ripped all the old wounds open again and I… haven't felt this miserable for centuries, Will. I told you I've started to wish death. Well it is true…"

Will felt agony as he now saw that hopeless expression on Eve's face. Even he didn't like the sound of this he saw how much Eve truly suffered under the surface. She didn't cry, but now even Will could see the weight of her lived lives on her just as Tia Dalma had said. She then finished not avoiding Will's gaze.

"…I just want to die, Will. That is everything I want. And if you are able to give it to me I accept it more than gladly."

Will was shocked and his eyes widened. Did she… did she just ask him to kill her? No. No, he could never do something like that!

"No! Eve I will never kill you!" he exclaimed. "I could never…."

Then Eve let out half tired half amused laugh as closed her eyes again. "I am not asking you to kill me William. I would never ask you to do such a horrible act even for me… Besides you need my heart for it. But I am just trying to tell you that I…" Eve then hesitated. Her gaze wandered and she gaped until then turned completely toward Will who met her eyes feeling new sting of pain.

"I'm just trying to tell you something impossible. I've seen the question in your eyes for long now and I tell you no. I am not alright. I am not, but I am trying to make something out of myself so that others don't have to suffer for my pain. Least you and Lizzy. But you cannot know how I am feeling inside. How much it hurts or how much this everything makes me truly desire death in some part of me."

"You can't talk like that…" Will said back now avoiding Eve's so emotional gaze. Eve sighed.

"Then what else am I to say? I am just answering your question and isn't that what you wanted?" she said back more serious. Will lifted his gaze.

"But do not talk as if you want to die. You are right I cannot understand your pain because it is yours but… I want to understand. I don't want to see you in such pain."

Eve stared into Will's eyes. They were warm, brown and caring. Just the way she had always liked them.

Eve closed her eyes and again stood up, then looking down at Will smiling at him. "Then you should take away my true self. And that is not possible to anyone but God. But your words make my pain lessen. So you can be happy to be able to do even that much…"

There was a slight break until after examining Eve Will followed her suit again standing. But now stepping closer. Then that long avoided question came back in his mind and he wrinkled his brows until directed his eyes at Eve.

"Do you still love him? John?" he asked and Eve could detect somewhat tense tone in his voice. Eve lifted her eyes.

"Not like I used to. But these past weeks of having these dreams about him have made my feelings resurface even I've already accepted his death. And…" Eve silenced then for a moment and Will understood she meant John's servitude to the Dutchman and their meeting aboard. "I will always love him whatever happens", she then finished with a sure voice. Will twitched.

"You should forget him", he answered with the same tense voice. Eve shook her head.

"You know that is also impossible", Eve said back. "I will always love John in my heart."

"And that way he is only hurting you more Eve!" Will exclaimed then as intensely as earlier.

"It is not that simple! It's not like there's anyone to take his place!" Eve exclaimed back now turning more to Will who was staring at her with serious eyes. But then Will's gaze softened as he hesitated slightly.

"Isn't there?" he then said questionably surprising even himself, meeting Eve's eyes who again turned to look at him confused. Eve's forehead wrinkled a little for confusion.

"Why are you speaking like this Will?" Eve asked and felt then surprise being added to her confusion as she now met Will's very keen turned eyes. Will then took a step closer not breaking their stare.

"Because I don't want to see you sad Eve. You are always the one smiling and laughing even at the most gloomiest of moments. Seeing you like this makes me frustrated. Especially if there's nothing _I_ can do to help…" Will answered. His voice was much smoother.

Eve answered his stare until then felt slight new confusion, freezing as Will then suddenly started to lean closer to her slowly, his eyes looking deep into Eve's light blue ones eventually half closing. Eve blinked in realization. She knew that look. Someone else had also looked at her with those eyes once.

"Eve…" escaped through Will's lips, his voice quiet but smooth.

Eve was so confused and in some kind of a weird daze that she could only stand still, following Will as he then leant even closer, eventually their lips meeting each other. And Eve let him closing her eyes by the touch.

The kiss was light but soft and it sent electric current running through Eve's body. She felt tingling as Will's hand moved gently to smooth her cheek as if experimentally and everything just happened itself.

They stood there for a moment kissing, Eve feeling warmness spread in her chest and momentarily all that heartbreak and sorrow faded. She felt so light. As if nothing of that bad had never happened in her life. And now there was only Will. And how wonderful his lips felt against hers. Eve hadn't remembered that being kissed by someone would feel this good. To feel his warmness and caring fingers sweep her skin and now moving behind her neck through the loose hair…

Then suddenly Eve came back to the reality, snapping out of the bliss of the kiss.

She lifted her hands and gently pushed Will away taking in a breath. She felt now new pain in her chest as shook her head in denial to Will, who was staring at her confused.

"I'm not Elizabeth", she whispered her eyes still closed avoiding Will's eyes. She moved his hand away from her cheek. She now feared to face him. To look into his eyes and…

Will felt like being hit but then frowned. "I know you aren't…." he said back truthfully even knew himself hesitate.

"We can't do this. At least not this… I… I don't want to be a replacement for Elizabeth…" Eve continued then and Will did detect that small new pain from her voice. He automatically shook his head.

"Eve no that's… that's not what… that is not what this is", Will answered meaning his words, but still stuttering a bit as he couldn't figure out what to say. He was so clueless himself that even he wanted to correct Eve's wrong conclusions he couldn't.

Eve pulled away from him but finally met his confused gaze.

"You love Elizabeth. _Not_ me. So forget you ever did that… That kiss…" Eve answered at first seriously, but at the end her voice broke and let out a breath.

Even she meant what she said she felt pain from her words. Or did she mean them? Eve was so emotionally challenged again that she thought of feeling those ghostly heartbeats in her chest due the memory of Will's lips. She tried to calm down but she couldn't crush the honest feeling of pleasure of the kiss still haunting in her mind.

Will felt his own heart squeeze for Eve's direct rejection. Though she was right. They couldn't do this. But still the words came out for themselves.

"No Eve, I…" Will protested but then silenced by the loss of words. He could only stare clueless at Eve who answered his gaze.

They then looked at each other for a while in that suddenly uncomfortable atmosphere, until Eve broke the tension by sighing. Without a word she then whipped around to leave.

"Eve wait!" Will exclaimed and instinctively grabbed her hand, preventing Eve from leaving not actually even knowing why. It had just happened like the kiss.

"Let go of my hand Will", Eve said then gently not turning. "You know it's the right thing to do."

After a moment of hesitation Will did release Eve's hand. Then she turned her head slightly toward him.

"Come tell me when the plan is put into action and I'll be ready", Eve then added but after saying that she then left, not looking at Will even once.

That made Will's heart sink a little as he then rubbed his jaw, turning to lean on the rail again. He was so confused and messed up that it couldn't be explained in any words. He had… kissed Eve…

Was he after all starting to fall in love with Eve? What else that kiss would've meant then? But that wasn't possible because as Eve herself had said Will loved Elizabeth. Had loved for years and he wanted to marry her to make her his wife but… Eve she… Will couldn't stop feeling himself being pulled by some mysterious string toward Eve. And that string pulled him every day stronger even there were some of them holding him back attached to Elizabeth.

But still when Eve cried or was hurt, Will couldn't stand it which he had noticed during these past days. When she was sad, when she was happy… So was Will. Eve was everything to Will. And so was Elizabeth too. With either of them not by his side he couldn't have managed. And if he lost either of them he couldn't have lived. And this dilemma as he now realized, was horrid and ripped Will's heart in different directions. And still he had kissed Eve but didn't… completely regret it. It had felt good.

What was Eve to him exactly?

What the two did not know was that John had stood in the shadows and witnessed their kiss from the start to the end, even he hadn't heard what they had said to each other. But either way seeing Will kiss his wife had made rage lift its head in him. And now he stayed there staring at pondering Will with flaming eyes, until also left the scene.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Oh-oh, what to do? John's _pissed_! (**) **

**Want to know what happens next? Well, you most probably won't have time to tell me as I am so quick with my publishing. **

******But please at any time, if this chap is too full of stuff or is indeed too cheesy or anything wrong with it, TELL ME! _REVIEW_ about it! And I shall try to fix it! This chap has changed quite a lot after all from the first version. **

******Thanks for checking this chap out! ;D**

**Till next time!**


	11. Will's promise

**A/N: Aloha!**

**The latest; I just realized I have forgotten to go pick up my works from my last visual arts class! Not good. I hope they still hang from the wall of my school, because otherwise I have to hunt them all who knows how long, as the class-rooms are always filled with many works from different courses! If you get in to search that is. And they were quite good too, so it would be a shame if I wouldn't get them back. They were one of my best ever made in high school! 8O**

**Well back to the business... here's the 11th and as always, enjoy as we get back into _action_! In here won't be so much emotional stuff and I really hope I could still keep the last chap everything but exaggerated. Well one can never know... But hope this chap is still me and it doesn't suck. Oh BTW about the self-made cover I once promised to add, I'm not so sure will it work out. I might have to make completely new one to use...**

**~lindam2254 ;D**

* * *

Will peeked over the deck. His father was making his way to the helm to take the watch from another sailor to create an opening for him to get into Jones cabin. Will felt more restless than he usually would've. But he couldn't get Eve out of his mind yet again. That kiss…

Will shook his head. He didn't have time to think that now.

Earlier as promised he had found Eve from below and had told her to wait for him at the end of the ship so that they could leave with the key. But the air around them had been different. Eve hadn't smiled much.

"Captain says I'm to relieve you", he heard his father say a bit farther away. "Captain's orders."

Reluctantly the sailor left, leaving the watch to Bootstrap who then waved at Will the coast being clear. Immediately Will sprung up from his hiding and started to make his way toward Jones' cabin.

He reached the door and pushed it, making it creak nastily and for a fraction of a second Will thought of getting caught. But nothing revealed Jones hearing him. Slowly Will started to walk inside the cabin, staring at Jones who seemed to have fallen asleep by his organs.

With the most careful steps Will reached the end of the room, standing now right next to Jones and he indeed saw his eyes being closed. Will examined his face carefully hearing Jones low snores. Yes, he was sleeping.

As Will then glanced to the right he noticed a quill, taking it and one of the staves in his hands now reaching them toward Jones' tentacles. The least he wanted to do was wake him and Will had to get the key now when he couldn't notice it getting taken. If he would only manage to take it.

Will pushed the quill in the tentacles lifting one up, but then gasped startled as Jones let out a loud snore.

Will stared at him his eyes widened, fearing he was waking up. But Jones just fought against the boundary between sleep and wakefulness for a slight moment until his head sank back down in deep sleep. Will felt quick relief as then continued his mission.

He glanced through the tentacles seeing the key in Jones' chest. Then Will gave Jones another glance as put the stave in his mouth, holding up another tentacle as his now free hand slipped slowly in and eventually grasped the key, pulling it out with as careful movements. But as his head rose a bit the other tentacle slipped down from the quill, landing on the keys of the organ creating loud notes.

Will gazed at Jones in slight panic and again his head hurled to the sides, him eventually opening his eyes still half asleep. Until then a new sound of a calm song started playing in the room, coming from a heart shaped locket on the organ table. Will had tensed up but now saw the tune calm Jones, him after a moment closing his eyes and making him fall back in sleep yet again. Will recognized the song. It was the song Eve had been singing yesterday.

Putting that thought aside Will then relieved let out unnoticeable sigh, closing his eyes, but then they opened for realization.

He dug the cloth out of his pocket and as carefully placed it in Jones' chest, the tentacles of his beard pulling it in and so releasing the real key now completely from their grasp. Will cocked his eyebrows. Well it worked.

With a slight smile on his face he then took the stave out of his mouth, letting the tentacle squirm freely again as stood up about to walk slowly back to the door. But then he remembered. Eve. Her heart must've been somewhere here. Will couldn't leave without it. He had promised.

Will gave Jones a new look as quietly sneaked around the cabin, opening boxes and drawers to find the next item he was looking for. But after five minutes of careful but also daring search he didn't find anything. Eve's heart wasn't in there.

Will rose back on his feet frustrated. Where could Jones have hidden it? It must've been in the cabin but why didn't Will find it?

Will let out a low sigh. But then as he decided next not give up just yet, the song of the locket ended with a click and Jones' snore was cut, him about to wake again. Will froze and he turned toward him. Will didn't like at all the thought of doing what Eve had said. Let her handle it spite of his promise to bring her heart back.

Reluctantly Will turned to the door after Jones' steady breathing told him to have fallen asleep once more. He had to leave. And he had gotten the bloody key as was planned. But he couldn't keep his promise to Eve as she had already warned him. That thought made his heart sink a little as he now sneaked out of the cabin, glancing around a bit as closed the door making it creak again.

He stopped to listen but didn't hear anything from inside. Jones was still asleep.

Will then made his way to the deck where his father and Eve were waiting, Bootstrap heaving a longboat for them to use to escape. Will walked over meeting Eve's gaze and waved the key with a smile on his lips until put it around his neck and hid it under his clothes. Eve answered his smile a bit but turned her eyes away momentarily as Will then walked to his father who then extended a small knife to him.

"Here", he said, Will glancing first at the knife and then his father in confusion. "Take this too. And get yourselves to land and stay there."

Eve had shivers. She knew what he meant. But Will gazed at the knife for a while still in confusion until then turned his eyes questionable to Bootstrap. He tilted his head.

"It was always in my blood to die at sea", Bootstrap answered. "But it wasn't a fate I wanted for you."

Eve looked at Bootstrap with sad eyes. Will was staring at the knife, clearly also in sorrow as pulled it out of its small sheath turning it around.

"It's not a fate you had to choose for yourself either", Will answered and Eve noticed his voice being clouded by that same sorrow. She felt pity but didn't say anything as Bootstrap then continued.

"I could say I did what I had to when I left you to go pirating", he said looking at Will honestly. "But it would taste a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted."

Eve turned her eyes at Will. He didn't look at his father but stared thoughtful in front of him. Until then his face turned serious as met his father's gaze.

"You owe me nothing, Will", Bootstrap continued. "Now go with Eve."

Will hesitated as glanced around. "They know you helped us", he said as seriously but Bootstrap only laughed.

"What more can they do to me?" he asked amused shrugging.

Even Eve's chest was heavy for compassion also she made a small smile as watched the two. Will then frowned and sighed, then happening to gaze down at the knife. After a moment he lifted it up remarkably.

"I take this with a promise. I'll find a way to sewer Jones' hold of you", Will then stated completely serious as met his father eyes again. Eve frowned as well. She was moved by Will's clear love for his father nevertheless, but he was doing exactly as he had done to her. Making promises he might not be able to keep in the end…

"…And not rest until this blade pierces his heart. I will not abandon you. I promise…" Will concluded, making now Eve's chest squeeze as she remembered the moments he had also said those words to her. Eve smiled sadly and looked down.

Will and his father then exchanged a long look, Bootstrap touched by his son's promise. And that made Eve eventually smile more spite of her own uneasiness. Will then walked past them and Bootstrap turned toward Eve smiling at her. But Eve's smile died on her lips as she only looked at him in pity.

"Do not look like that", he said amused and took a step closer. "I am already part of the crew. Me staying here cannot be any worse than it already is."

"But still as Will said you are to be punished for letting us escape", Eve answered. "And you are Will's father. I'd desired for you to be able to spend some more time together after such a long time apart…"

Will stopped yanking the rope as he heard this and he turned around to look at Eve. She was answering his father's gaze truthfully and Will felt a warm flicker in his chest. But then he forced himself to turn away. Bootstrap smiled at Eve.

"It is enough for me to see my son to have grown into a fine man who doesn't abandon his friends and loved ones", he continued now surprising Eve by closing her into a light embrace. "Take care of my son. If he doesn't have anyone else by his side I am sure he'll always have you to count on. I'll leave him to you Eve."

Eve closed her eyes momentarily for slight pain but then smiled and stepped away nodding.

"I will Mr. Turner. Goodbye."

Eve then walked to Will who was waiting her, watching her with his father in thoughts, but gasped out of them as she came. Eve gave him a questionable look.

"Shall we?" Eve asked and Will smiled a bit nodding. But as they were about to climb over the rail, Will suddenly felt cold steel being pushed against his back and he froze.

"_**You are not taking my wife anywhere**_", said John's dark voice all of a sudden behind them.

They turned in astonishment indeed to face John, who was glaring at Will his sword pointing now Will's chest. Will's surprise turned quickly into annoyance and he answered John's glare. But Eve was only puzzled. Then John made a small satisfied smile.

"Maybe I should call out the crew. And let them know there is a deserter on the ship."

"John, what are you…?" Eve was about to ask but John interrupted her.

"I saw you earlier with Eve. I saw you kiss her like you had the permission to do it. But I tell you… You _didn't_", John continued his tone now even darker and he pressed the blade deeper against Will's chest.

There were slight bewilderment on both Will's and Eve's faces due of the fact of their kiss to have been witnessed. But Will then turned back to irritated very quickly and lifted his jaw.

"So stay away from my wife! She is not yours to have!" John then exclaimed continuing, taking one more threatening step closer to Will. Eve was again completely puzzled by the sudden change of situation and she glanced between the men staring at each other in hatred. Will's eyes were filled with defiance.

"Either is she yours to keep", Will then said loudly his tone angry. "Eve was freed from your vows three years ago when you died! So you have no right to put claims on her any longer."

John squinted in fury. "Who are you to talk to me about making claims Turner?!" he exclaimed back Eve twitching once. "According to Eve you have a fiancé. Elizabeth, was it her name? And here you are. Seducing other men's wives even you have your own bride facing death and the gallows!" John fired back, satisfaction flickering in his dark eyes as he saw Will then flinch.

"And are you not hurting Eve also?" John continued. "You pledge your love for her even you have tied yourself to another woman you are to marry. That is much crueler than me wanting my own wife back by my side. She loves me. And I love her."

Will wrinkled his brows as he felt his heart squeeze. Eve gave him a sad look.

John was right in his own way but still he enraged Will. And then after a small moment of scowling at John in a blink of an eye Will suddenly pulled out his own sword, now pointing it at John also threateningly.

That made Eve twitch once more for confusion and surprise as she stared at both Will and John. Will was furious. But Eve couldn't take this anymore. Because if this madness would go on they would be discovered.

"Stop it now both of you!" she exclaimed still quietly and tried to step between them. But she had to step away instead as both Will and John took a step closer to each other, their swords meeting not listening to her.

"You cannot force her to love you. She once was yours but now she's free to choose by herself who she wants to be with! Choosing you will only hurt her!" Will continued tensely not letting his sword drop even an inch. John also wrinkled his brows in clear fury.

"And by that you mean she should choose you instead? Love_ you?!_" he asked sharply making Will freeze for a second. But his expression didn't falter.

Eve let out a desperate breath. She didn't understand why John was doing something so senseless as this. But then Bootstrap stepped up looking confused himself gazing at John.

"She is your Evelyn?" he asked from him his voice full of disbelief. "Your wife I've heard you talk about? Eve is her?" Eve turned her head toward him as John nodded.

"She is. And that is why I won't allow her to be played by a man who isn't even sure of his feelings!" John answered but didn't move his eyes from Will's. "I am sure of mine. I _love_ Evelyn. I love her and so only I have the right to make claims over her! As long as she is wearing _that_ ring on her finger she is my wife. And you have no right to come in between, Mr. Turner."

Will gasped and he glanced at the wedding ring on Eve's finger as she also gazed down at it making a slight frown. But then rage took over Will and suddenly Eve saw him lift his sword, preparing to attack John who also prepared to receive him. But then Eve finally managed to stop them.

"I told you to stop it!" she exclaimed now in annoyance herself, literally stepping between the two men and pushed away the blades. "I am sick of you talking as if I'm not here to speak for myself!"

Both John and Will looked at Eve surprised. She gave both of them a light glare which would've shut up even Davy Jones. Until then she sighed and her face becoming only miserable she turned to face John. He answered her gaze now with gentle eyes.

"I am sorry John. But Will is right. It is too late…" Eve said then quietly grief reflecting through her eyes. John looked confused until then turned annoyed again.

"You love him?" he asked tensely pointing his sword to Will's direction, whose heart skipped a beat by his question. "You're in love with _him_?!"

"I didn't say I am!" Eve answered now with more serious face. "Just that he is right. You don't owe me, John. For three years I've believed you're dead. For three years I've been a widow, finally accepting your death after grieving you for many lifetimes! But now I can't do it anymore. I must let go of you John… And you even accused me of _murdering_ our son…"

Eve's words ran out and she was now staring at John with moist eyes, letting the pain he had made her feel show through them. Both John and Will could see it and both felt miserable. Will wrinkled his brows as now looked Eve let out a breath, shaking her head helplessly. But then she surprised both of the men by her next act.

Will and John both watched as Eve now turned her eyes down to look at the ring once more, until after a short moment she took in a breath and pulled it off, giving it to John and placed it on his palm. Eve met his widened eyes a sad expression in hers as he only stared at her speechless and shocked.

"You are dead John. I watched you die and I've believed so for years. And now I've seen that you have changed. You are not the same man I fell in love with. That is why this is the end for us… I was once your wife but not anymore."

Will glanced away as Eve then lifted her hand, smoothing John´s cheek momentarily until then leant closer placing a light kiss on John's lips. She then retreated looking into his eyes.

"Goodbye, John. I am going with Will", Eve said then until then gave her husband one sad smile and turned, walking to the rail and started to climb down.

Will stood there a couple of seconds more until then also turned giving John one more glance. Actually Will felt sorry for him now as saw how thunderstruck he was after receiving the wedding ring back from Eve. The ring which symbolized their love for each other. And now she turned her back to him as if he never existed. But as Will was about to also climb down into the boat he heard John move.

"Eve?" his voice called. It reflected pure pain. "Eve! Eve, wait!"

Will sat down in the boat. He directed a worried look at Eve and saw her struggle as John's voice called out to her. Eve fought against tears as Will started to row. John hurried to the side looking down.

"Eve! I am so sorry! Forgive me! Forgive me my love, I didn't mean to hurt you! Please Eve, do not leave me! EVELYN!"

"Quiet boy!" Bootstrap said then and pulled John back who was staring forward with pained eyes, then gazing at the ring. "You heard what she said. Accept her decision."

Eve closed her eyes and let out very deep suppressed breath. She had done it. She had turned her back to John, love of her life.

She then turned around, hiding herself from Will's examining eyes as started to stare at the sea in thoughts eventually calming down, but pain staying on her face for a long time. Will felt uneasy as he sensed her distress but didn't know what to say or do to make her feel better. That had been hard for her he knew that. But after a moment he couldn't just stay silent.

Will stopped rowing and leant forward placing a hand on Eve's arm comforting. "Eve…" he started but was cut off by her. She didn't even look at him, not wanting him to see her so emotionally mixed up expression.

"_Don't_", Eve just said her voice suddenly surprisingly hard, which made Will go silent. And after a moment of hesitation he pulled away continuing to row.

She was hurt again. And there was nothing he could do either now. But they got the key and had managed to escape from the Dutchman. At least there was something good in this situation.

* * *

They sailed in the longboat the whole night, eventually both of them falling asleep as the endless rock of the boat made them drowsy.

Will was the first to wake up the next day and he opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the bright sunlight shining straight into his eyes. He blinked a couple of times and noticed it to be already early afternoon.

Will let out a breath and sat up. His back was aching by the unstable platform he had slept the previous hours and he gazed around to the left, his eyes then drifting to Eve who was still sleeping.

Will's heart skipped a beat. Had she always been so beautiful? So serene and flawless especially now when she was sleeping? Her curls had spread everywhere also drifting over the side of the boat shining in the rays of sun. And now Will could see actual shades of honey in them. Something he had never before noticed either.

Her chest billowed hardly noticeably, the emerald shining also in the sunlight on her bosom. Yes Eve was beautiful. She was indeed a Goddess by blood. And Will thought had he really been so blind before the undenied beauty of hers? He had as he had also pretty much forgotten the fact that she wasn't normal human. And now he had to resist an urge to sweep a wisp away from her closed eyes, indeed stopping himself in time.

Sighing Will looked away to the sea again now also turning around to look on the right. And there he saw it. Quite big merchant ship approaching them and it would reach them in ten minutes. Even he had just stopped himself of touching Eve he then leant forward to shake her awake.

"Eve wake up. There's a ship coming right toward us and we have to try to get on it", Will said and Eve then wrinkled her brows letting out a breath as woke.

"What?" she asked as opened her eyes, but Will noticed her gasp slightly as met his eyes. But Will also stared at her for a moment as he now noted another new fact about Eve as if he would've seen her the first time. In her eyes, deep down there was a brownish flicker which could be seen only under this direct sunlight as well and was probably the reason to give that warm, gentle look in her usually icy irises.

Eve was surprised by Will's closeness and blinked two times in sudden daze before shook her head and sat up, forcing Will to pull back.

"Where?" she asked again as gathered her hair on her left shoulder and also glanced at the sea. Then she turned around to the direction Will was now pointing and saw herself that merchant ship coming toward them. She let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank god!" she exclaimed and turned to sit her back to Will. "I already feared to have to drift in this boat for days without seeing any single ship."

They started to wave at the men eventually coming to sight on the deck of the ship as it approached, them also seeing them and preparing to take them aboard. And it didn't take long time before both of them were out of the small longboat and stood on the firm deck of the ship, being handed a blanket each and were brought to the captain's cabin. Seated next to each other as they were handed a cups of water to drink.

Eve drank it eagerly as even they had been drifting only one night on the boat she felt like she hadn't had anything to drink for days. And the water tasted heavenly as it flowed down her throat easing the strain she felt. She was better already.

The ship's captain named Bellamy was questioning them in curiosity.

"Strange thing to come upon a longboat so far out in open waters", he stated as eyed Will and Eve wondering. Eve glanced at him and two other crewmen present and stood up, then placing her goblet on the trunk she had sat next to Will.

"Just put as many leagues behind us as you can. As fast as you can", Will answered them glancing at Eve, who answered his glance until turned her eyes at the captain and two men behind him. Their suspicious faces turned now more serious.

"And what are we running from?" Bellamy asked his voice tense for disbelief.

"It should be enough for you to know that if you don't do as we say, then it is only a matter of time when you are granted a pass through heaven's gates!" Eve answered instead of Will wrinkling her brows.

The men tensed by her expression getting her point. But then Eve's eyes drifted on a dress placed on a chair at the corner of the room and her eyes widened. She knew that dress anywhere.

"Will", Eve called waking Will's attention as he now gazed to the direction Eve was now walking. Also he could have not recognized the gown and wrinkled his brows in awe, eventually walking next to Eve who had lifted up the dress to stare at it. They exchanged a look.

"That dress…" Will stated now turning to the men with Eve. "Where did you get it?"

"It was found aboard the ship. The crew thought it was a spirit bringing some omen of ill fate", Bellamy answered seriously. Eve lifted an eyebrow. Really? Did they actually believe such? That was foolish…

"That's foolish…" Will then stated saying Eve's thoughts out loud as took the dress from her to examine it also in thoughts.

Eve gazed at the dress one more time relieved. It was Elizabeth's wedding dress. Which meant she had managed to escape from Beckett and that she was alive! Eve was so relieved by this one piece of news that she forgot all the other things bothering her for a while.

"Oh, yes… Proceededly foolish", the quarter master agreed to which Eve wanted to snort as looked at him. She could see miles away that he probably had been the first to come up with a story of a ghost haunting the ship.

"It brought good fortune! The spirit told us… Put in at Tortuga. And we made a nice bit of a profit in there", Bursar continued.

Eve lifted both her brows at them until then gave Will slight wary look as saw him sniff the dress in his hands, him looking momentarily slightly embarrassed as noticed her look. But then he turned thoughtful again. And so did Eve as she stared at the men now in doubt.

Had Elizabeth arranged that ghost's appearance to make the ship to port in Tortuga where she went looking for Will? It would sound like something Lizzy would do and these men were foolish enough to be cheated. Eve wanted to laugh as she thought about this.

"Off the books of course", Bellamy added clearly satisfied. Eve saw that familiar realization on Will's face as he then turned to the men.

"I imagine… some of your crew may have jumped ship there", he stated questionably. Eve smirked a bit. He had got it too obviously. But the trio looked suspicious.

"Why do you ask?"

Then suddenly one sailor hurried down the stairs.

"Captain a ship's been spotted", he announced and Eve's skin hairs rose. Could that be bad news? She hoped not.

Will threw away the dress as Eve then rushed to the stairs herself, not waiting to hear the answer from the sailor as she had her own doubts, throwing the planket on the trunk.

"Colors?" Bellamy asked.

"She isn't flyin' any", sailor answered. There was a realization in Bellamy's eyes.

"Pirates!" he breathed but Will who had got wary by Eve's act wrinkled his brows now in worry.

"Or worse", Will stated, now also making his way on the deck where he found Eve standing still, her face toward the horizon where a silhouette of a ship could be seen.

Eve's hands rested on the rail and her eyes were closed in concentration, Will realizing what she was doing.

* * *

_Eve saw Jones squeeze the cloth with the drawing of the key in his hand, staring at the ship he was after with bitter eyes as then walked over to Bootstrap who was hold by the crewmen. Eve flinched as she saw Jones place his huge claw around his neck._

_"You will watch this!" he said as bitterly in suppressed hatred and then pulled away,walking to the railing as gazed down his crew who were whipped in order to turn the heaving device._

* * *

Horror struck Eve and her body tensed, froze on her spot as she followed the happening on the deck of the Dutchman.

* * *

_"Let no joyful voice be heard!" Jones exclaimed. "Let no man look up at the sky with hope! And let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake… **The Kraken**!"_

* * *

Bootstrap's shout rang in Eve's head as her eyes snapped open, her staring in front of her in a horrified daze. Will saw her whole body being still and she was breathing brokenly. He saw nothing but cold fear in her eyes and it freaked him a bit.

"Eve, what did you see?" he asked placing a hand on Eve's. Then Eve took in a breath releasing her body from the frozen state.

"It is coming…" she only said getting a confused gaze from Will.

Eve felt the strong tremble in the sea and her blood went cold as she knew what it meant. Will then left her side and climbed to the mast getting a confirmation with his own eyes from above, seeing indeed the Dutchman after them.

"I've doomed us all…" Will whispered to himself in horror also until got serious. "It's the Flying Dutchman!" he shouted then.

Eve woke from her daze and she looked up in order to shout back at him. But suddenly with a strong yank the ship stopped, sending all the men and Eve down on the deck by its force. Will accidentally flew off the sail and grabbed a rope to prevent himself of falling.

Eve's blood stopped flowing now completely as she slowly stood up, hardly breathing.

"Oh Mother Cary's chickens, what happened?" Bursar asked as climbed on his feet.

"Must've hit a reef", the quarter master offered. But Eve's tone made also their blood run cold next.

"No. It's death", she whispered. "Devil has come to take us." Eve ran a couple of steps closer to mast. "Will!" she shouted seeing Will now managing to get himself back on the sail as looked then down at her. "Kraken! It's the Kraken!"

Will's eyes widened now in same kind of horror as Eve's had earlier and he now understood her shock while seeing what happened on the Dutchman. Jones had called it. His pet.

"The Kraken? What are you mumbling about nonsense girl!?" Bursar said laughing but his tone wasn't as secure.

Bellamy then walked to the side to look down in the water, seeing it bubble as if something big was coming up. But also him only thought of being hit on a reef.

"Free the rudder! Hard to port, then hard to starboard!" Bellamy shouted looking at the back of the ship and his men repeating the command.

Eve who hadn't noticed him walking to the edge now whipped around in fear. She dashed forward to pull the man back, but was too late. In shock Eve now stopped on her tracks as saw long slimy tentacle rise behind the rail. And wrapping around Bellamy it pulled him straight into the water.

One of the sailors who had also seen this now pointed at the sea with trembling hand, the others then witnessing too as the tentacle came up from the water smashing the poor captain back in the waves. The panic rose instant.

"Kraken!" now the other sailors started to scream in panic, running around away from the railing. Eve couldn't stop an eyebrow rising. They just stated the obvious. She had broke the news for them just a moment ago already…

Someone started to ring emergency bell as the crewmen hurried to get spears to defend themselves. Will hung from the rope leaning to it, as watched the disarray down on the deck, then seeing Eve running to the railing and look down.

Eve noticed many sneaking tentacles emerging from the water and slowly making their way on the ship's sides. She jolted and dashed away as the thick tentacles decorated by the same huge plungers that could rip a man's face off squirmed to sight, starting to harass the crewmen who in turn started to slash and cut them in panic.

Eve retreated backwards then noticing the Bursar hurrying toward the creature holding on to Elizabeth's dress, offering it to the beast. Eve rolled her eyes. Oh come on! As if that would tame it! It was here for blood and nothing else. Well, these superstitious fools…

Then the tentacles started to attack the men, hitting as fast as a snake pulling many men with them.

Eve avoided one tentacle by letting it flash past her, grabbing another man instead of her. But she didn't see the other coming right behind her and she only felt a soft limb of the beast circle around her and in a next minute she was flying through the air on her way in the water. Will saw this and he felt panic flash in him and he called out her name instantly.

Eve instead called out to her power and with no moment of hesitation she controlled the wind, forcing the creature let her go by its painful pressure. And when it eventually dropped her in middle of the deck after squirming its tentacle in agony, Eve swung her hand, making the air slice the limb so that Will and some others watched in awe as it broke in two. Huge piece of the still living tentacle dropping next to Eve.

Immediately Eve stood up and had to avoid yet another tentacle coming toward her as the creature had probably got enraged by her recent act. But Eve ran away, avoiding each and every one of those disgusting flying tentacles.

Eve managed to escape against the mast, barely dodging the gunshots also flying around her aimed on the tentacles which still circled in the air as endless attack.

But then as she thought of getting a slight break she was wrong as suddenly there was one more tentacle coming on her way, carrying a screaming man, it then circling around the thick mast just above Eve's head and snapping it broken like a dry branch. Eve dashed away from the falling mast with a sigh, then accidentally tripping on another man and landed on the deck with a hard hit.

Spite the pain she forced herself stand up, now seeing Will struggling on the falling mast holding on to the ropes with both of his hands. Eve then got startled as he suddenly jumped forward on the second mast, only to land on nothing and he started to glide down the sail uncontrollably.

Will then pulled out the knife his father had given, hitting it in the sail and then the cloth ripping apart by his weight he now continued gliding down the sail with controlled speed, eventually ending up hanging from another rope just above the deck. And there he noticed Eve again in turn who was now holding an axe, swinging it madly at each tentacle that dared to some close to her. She also lifted her hands sometimes to create new blades of air, striking the monstrous limbs swinging past her in every direction.

If the situation wouldn't have been serious Will would've actually laughed by the sight of her with that axe, which was clearly too heavy for her. But still she hacked the thing in shreds making the tentacles retreat from time to time.

Will didn't have time to watch over Eve as then he saw one tentacle attempting to bring the other mast down too. He then put the knife in his mouth and started to climb on the sail. The whole ship was filled with screams of horror as the beast did its work, all the time pulling more and more men in the water to be drowned.

One tentacle tried to grasp Will too but he slashed at it, making it pull back as on the deck Eve was forced to retreat with few other men toward the railing by another tentacle approaching. But then there was a weird cry of the monster coming from the depths.

Bucket loads of water was falling down on them as Eve then whipped around, watching in horror two even bigger tentacles to have risen from the ocean in order to land on the ship to most probably pull it completely underneath. Also Will's head whipped to the side to witness this and the whole ship was drenched with water.

"Eve run!" Eve then heard Will's voice shout out from somewhere far away and she obeyed, running as fast as she could as the tentacles then came tumbling down, crashing and breaking the sails by their weight.

Men were running away from the falling pieces of wood and sail parts raining down on them as the creature worked. And then as those thickest of the tentacles circled around the ship also it then snapped from the middle, more wood and planks bursting in the air as the creature started to pull the ship underwater, rest of the alive men now falling or flying down into the waves.

Eve struggled to get up the slippery deck full of shreds of wood, hurrying as quickly as she could to reach a railing so that she wouldn't fall in that now formed pit of circling water and sharp wooden parts in middle of the ship's earlier deck. Eve grabbed everything still intact to pull herself, force her way higher away from the tentacles toward the end of the ship.

Will followed her with worried eyes while hung in the mast, as many men were swung through the air around her by the tentacles.

Eve was nearly taken with another man sliding through the deck, but avoided by jumping away now actually grabbing one tentacle just next to her. She yanked herself over it, leaning to it as then grabbed a rope, managing to get to the still intact start of the mast. But then her leg slipped and she lost her balance, losing the hold of the rope as also started to glide through the deck to the direction of water flowing in the wreck. Where she now saw clear jaws opening to feed the last victims falling down from its limbs.

"Eve!" Will exclaimed in fright but didn't have time to react as then the last mast which he was still holding onto broke, snapping also and started to fall down.

Will then jumped straight into the water diving to save himself. Underneath the surface Will looked to the right and behind the sinking ship he saw the silhouette of the monster. Of Kraken now diving back to its lair where it had been summoned, slowly pulling the ship with it. Will then hastily resurfaced taking a deep breath of air as gazed at still above the surface being ship. She wasn't there. He didn't see Eve there.

Will then noticed a piece of deck floating behind him and he swam to it, taking a hold of it and pulled himself on it then letting out a breath of relief as slumped against the wooden planks. Where was Eve? Last time he had just seen her was when she had been gliding toward the beast's jaws. She didn't… die did she? Eve couldn't die… She couldn't…

Worry mixed with horror bothered Will as he then slowly lifted his head, then hearing a sound of something approaching. And as he then turned to look behind him he saw the Dutchman sailing right next to the late merchant ship.

Without a hesitation Will dove back in the water, swimming to the ship and climbed up its side. He reached the deck, then witnessed the last survivors of the merchant ship being killed coldblooded by Jones' men. Will turned his gaze away during the death hit but then his eyes turned to see Jones suddenly stop his walk listening, Will managing to escape just before Jones' eyes examined the place he had just peeked.

Will hid himself between the jaws like front, now leaning his back against the wet wall sighing for relief. Eve hadn't been on deck with the rest of the men. But still did it only mean what Will feared?

He then heard Jones speak to Maccus.

"The chest is no longer safe", he said. "Chart a course to Isla Cruces. Get me there first or there'll be the devil to pay."

"First?" Koleniko asked confused. Jones took few steps closer a hard look on his face.

"Who sent those thieving charlatans onto my ship? Who told them of the key? _Jack Sparrow_", Jones answered his voice reflecting nothing but hatred as he mentioned Jack.

For this Will lifted his brows. Well it wasn't a surprise. Everybody seemed to have their grudges with Jack.

Will then pulled himself up and made his way through the wooden planks which reminded of teeth to the farthest end of the front, gazing forward. Isla Cruces? So that was where the chest was hidden? But forgetting that quickly he then remembered Eve again and he felt his heart sink.

What had happened to her? Was she gone? Could she be gone? She had said that she couldn't be killed without her heart but… Where was she? Will's head sank also as he started to think what could've happened to her, his thoughts getting all the time more gloomy. What if she was gone, what then?

But then he heard someone coughing behind him. And as he turned in awe he saw a pair of hands emerging over the wooden front and it didn't take but a second for Will to realize for his utmost relief it was Eve. And alive and definitely not gone.

A smile on his face he rushed to her who was still coughing the water out of her lungs and slumped on the floor, huffing for exhaustion.

"Eve", Will stated and Eve's closed eyes then opened her lifting an eyebrow.

"Did you really think I was gone? No way I would let that freaking over-sized squid eat me…" she answered letting out a breath as then sat up smiling at Will. Will sighed too and hugged Eve.

"I already did think you were gone. Not dead but gone forever…" he confessed but still smiling. Eve sighed and answered the hug as relieved.

"Same goes for me but I see for my relief that my fears were wrong. And there's also no way I'd leave you here alone. Y'know, I promised your father to keep an eye on you", Eve teased. But then she let out a breath of pain and Will pulled away, now seeing Eve's shirt soaked with blood on her right side. He wrinkled his brows.

"Is that yours?" he asked seriously lifting up the hem. And indeed did see a pretty bad looking wound on Eve's side. His heart twitched as Eve only made a face.

"A part of a broken mast hit me as I was gliding down the deck", she answered shrugging. "Just my luck I guess."

Without saying anything Will was starting to rip his shirt for bandage. But Eve stopped him, leaning against the wall with amused smile.

"When are you going to learn that you don't have to fear for my life Will? It'll heal itself. Part Goddess as I am so it'll be fine. Just watch and be amazed."

Will answered her stare for a moment until smiled too amused. Also he leant against the wall.

"I guess I never get used to the fact that you don't need my protection in anything", he answered. Eve let out a laugh.

"Not true", she then said her eyes closed. "You defended me against Jones. Against Beckett and John… There are some things only you can do for me Will."

Will was surprised and he then turned his eyes down at Eve, as was then surprised again as her head sank to lean on his shoulder. Eve let out a breath of satisfaction. But then Will only noticed himself smile and his arm wrapped around Eve, smoothing her arm to warm her up.

* * *

**A/N: Ready with 11th!**

**How was it? Pleease, I can see my story has readers so PLEEEASE tell me what you think so far! Honest, even with just _one _word tell me how I am doing! I already have received comments from two of my awesome readers and I know the rest of you are as amazing. So please, share your minds with me, eh? I'd be super thankful! ;DDD**

**~lindam2254**


	12. Changing sides

**A/N: Hei!**

**Okay, I went to get the works of the art course. They were still there, thank god! I got out of there quick...**

**But on with this then! Here's the 12th chapter! _THREE _more still coming up before the end of the second part in the series! I'm so excited that soon I can start posting the 3 part! XD**

**This chapter became originally over 13 thousand words long so I had to divide it into two. I am sorry if it feels a bit off because of that, and I would've liked to post it as one chapter, but I thought of you. You probably wouldn't like to read one chapter that long so I added one more! Anyway, I still hope this chap is good and that you like it! **

**Thanks for your time! ;D**

**PS: I have used again a deleted scenes in the whole Isla Cruces scene. Actually I didn't even know such deleted scene existed (which is added to this chap here) but I found it accidentally from youtube so... thought to add it in the mix! **

**~lindam2254**

* * *

Faster than in half a day the Dutchman reached the Isla Cruces.

The ship was still a noticeably far away as Eve then peeked at the island, closing her eyes making a connection with the water. She saw two men. No, four… Five. Pintel and Ragetti were on the shore. And then she saw Jack standing on the beach glancing around as if waiting for something. And then there was… Eve was shocked.

"James?" escaped through her lips accidentally in awe and Will gave her a questionable look. Eve glanced at him but shook her head. "Nothing. But this is the right place. Jack is there."

Eve then twitched as she made a quick move. Her side was still sore which confused her. The wound had closed, though slowly and was still sensitive for touch leaving a bruise as a memento. She didn't understand why it hadn't healed perfectly…

Will then nodded and stood up giving Eve slight smile. "I guess we have to make another swim."

Eve sighed. She was starting to get sick of being wet all the time. When was the last time she actually wore dry clothes? Well, today. But it still felt like she had gotten wet for more than five times already. Reluctantly Eve followed Will as he then sneaked out of the jaws of the front, looking up to make sure they were unnoticed.

He then climbed down in order to turn to help Eve down, but was instead puzzled as he didn't see her behind him anymore, but soon her head popped up from the waves and she lifted her eyebrows.

"You coming soon?" she asked a bit teasing and even smiled at him a bit before took in a breath and dove again. Will now followed after making amused smile. He hadn't noticed her to slip in the water past him.

Will saw Eve a bit farther in the water, her then turning to him and nodding her head forward as then continued diving. Will reached her quickly and they managed to stay underwater half of the distance to the island. And now as emerging on the surface they could see figures on the shore, one of them walking in a circle as hold up something staring at it.

Then Eve saw the person stop abruptly and then dropping down to the ground defeated, crossing the arms over his chest. But then Jack hurried over and James started to dig, eventually hitting something and all three looked at each other continuing digging by hand. And finally they pulled out a trunk from the sand.

Jack broke the lock of the chest with a shovel and knelt, opening the lid. As Elizabeth and Norrington also knelt next to him they saw it was filled with letters.

Elizabeth took one in her hand and examined it as Jack just moved the papers away to reveal yet another chest. It was grey and decorated with strange carvings. Jack pulled it out staring at it, until all of them leant closer to listen. Only to be startled by a deep thump of a heart coming inside of it. Elizabeth and Norrington were amazed.

"It's real", Elizabeth stated Norrington looking at Jack.

"You _were_ actually telling the truth", he stated Jack looking a bit offended.

"I do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised", Jack answered. But then a familiar voice started to speak behind them.

"With good reason!" Will exclaimed as he and Eve stopped on their tracks, examining the three they turning around in awe.

Jack looked rather nervous making a grimace. They stood up as Eve then saw the third man to be actually Elizabeth, only wearing men's clothes as she then also stood up overjoyed smile on her lips.

"Will!" she exclaimed in relief and suddenly dashed to Will hugging him. "You're alright thank god! I came to find you!"

Elizabeth looked into Will's eyes Eve smiling a bit. But then both she and Will were then surprised as Elizabeth kissed Will.

Eve watched Will answer the kiss after a moment and she jolted unnoticeably, Jack noticing her uneasiness as then a sting of quilt pierced her and Eve looked away starting to walk forward. She couldn't watch their happy reunion by the quilt of that one kiss between her and Will now returning to her mind.

Norrington then narrowed his eyes.

"Evelyn?" he asked his voice also full of awe but Eve only gave him slight smile. Right, he didn't quite know this side about her…

"Good day, James."

Jack was examining Eve now rather thoughtful, forgetting his own uneasiness as also Will then after giving Elizabeth one smile sent a bit regretful glance after her, immediately hiding it. But Jack also noticed it then starting to glance around suspiciously.

"How did you get here?" he asked his voice full of disbelief.

"Do you mean to ask _how_ we _are_ here?" Eve cut in, giving Jack slight glare. Will met his gaze.

"Sea turtles mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet", Will answered mockingly Elizabeth smiling amused. Jack made a fake grin.

"Not so easy, is it?" he sympathized but Eve then rolled her eyes.

Jack's jumpy gaze then turned to her as Eve strode before him. And without a word yanked a pistol out of Jack's belt, loading it and there was this familiar situation again as she pointed it at his head, now fuming inside. Jack made an eye-roll.

"Why is it that every time we meet you _have_ to do that?" he asked honestly puzzled as looked into Eve's eyes. "I'd rather have taken the slap this time."

Jack's courage then vanished by the look in Eve's eyes and he jolted as Eve pushed the pistol even closer.

"Because every time we meet, captain Sparrow, I have some scores to settle with you. And after that last stunt of yours back at the Arcipelago I swore I kill you. Because of you I had to meet with my past. And because of you I lived a living hell during our trip on the Dutchman. So, third time's the charm as they say. Or fourth on this occasion", Eve answered irritated and her voice cold now, taking one more step closer as Jack jolted again lifting up his hands. Then Will continued.

"But I do also owe you thanks Jack", he said now making confused Jack turn to him with narrowed eyes.

"You do?" Jack stated clearly in disbelief.

"After you tricked us onto that ship to square you debt with Jones…" Will continued, now making Jack glance down looking caught. Elizabeth was stunned.

"What?" she asked looking back at Jack. Eve now lowered the pistol as enjoyed Jack's expression, as he glanced around pretending not to have a clue what Will was saying. But then she gazed down at the pistol in her hand getting surprised.

"What?" also Jack asked then wrinkling his forehead.

Eve waved the pistol and lifted an eyebrow. This was hers. The same pistol Jack had taken from her the day she had met him and Will.

"This is mine", Eve stated matter-of-factly and then pushed it into her own belt, then giving her other pistol in exchange to Jack. The one to have soaked in the ocean and its powder obviously wet.

Jack made a fake grin as then pointed at the pistol now in Eve's belt.

"I kept it for you love", he said grinning. Eve lifted her eyebrow again obviously not buying it.

"…I was reunited with my father…" Will then finished after the interruption, still staring at Jack who then made another awkward smile.

"Oh, well… You're welcome then!" he exclaimed putting his hands together as if being the greatest of the saints. Eve lifted both of her eyebrows now as Elizabeth then stepped away from Will, walking to Jack all the time staring at him.

"Everything you said to me… every word was a lie!" she breathed with narrowed eyes.

"Pirate. You should get used to it pretty quickly", Eve then cut in earning a look from both her and Jack, as Eve then noticed the trunk where the chest had been. An idea formed in her mind.

She then stepped to it, kneeling next to it.

"Pretty much", Jack then answered to Elizabeth making a grimace as tilted his head. "Time and tide love."

Will then strode toward the chest too seeing Eve rummage through the trunk.

Eve was moving away the countless letters and papers but didn't see it. Her heart wasn't in the trunk and she sighed frustrated. That would've been a good place to hide it but it wasn't there. Well it had only been an idea…

Will then pulled out the knife and placed a hand on Eve's shoulder.

"Move Eve", he said earning a questionable look from her as she and the others then watched him take out the key and turning the chest around. Eve frowned.

"Oi! What're you doing?" Jack asked his face reflecting doubt.

"I'm gonna kill Jones", Will answered as well matter-of-factly.

Eve's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered his vow to his father. She stood up.

"Will are you nuts? You cannot kill him!" Eve exclaimed. Will glanced at her but ignored her words pushing the key into the lock. "Don't you remember Will? Wyvern warned you not to kill Jones. The Dutchman must always have a heart attached to it!"

Then Eve was startled as Jack's sword suddenly pushed right next to her, pointing at Will.

"Evie is right as usual. Can't let you do that William", he said seriously, Will glancing now at the blade on his shoulder and then looking up to Jack who was smiling at him, unreadable expression on his face. "Because if Jones is dead… who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now, if you please. _The key_."

Eve gazed at Jack her eyes then dropping to stare at his right hand. She then felt that same dark, ominous feeling squeeze her chest and she took in a quick breath.

"You have it still on you. The black spot", she sated Jack's serious gaze faltering a little as he glanced at her quickly. Elizabeth and Norrington were staring at them in confusion.

Will only stared at Jack then standing up. But as he next stepped next to Elizabeth, he pulled out her sword in a blink of an eye now pointing it at Jack.

Elizabeth stepped back behind Will and Eve just stood there between Will and Jack in confusion, remembering the same kind of stance between John and Will the day before. She wanted to sigh and she exchanged a look with Elizabeth.

"I keep the promises I make Jack", Will said seriously. "I intend to free my father. I hope you are here to see it."

"Will killing Jones won't truly free your father!" Eve exclaimed taking a step closer. But she retreated as suddenly also Norrington stepped up, drawing his own sword over Eve's shoulder making her jolt by the crazing blade. Eve rolled her eyes. Really he too?

"I can't let you do that either. So sorry", he said to Will walking now past Eve as Will gave him a squint. Jack smiled.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually", he stated but was surprised as Norrington then turned the sword to point at him, Will's own moving to point at Norrington, leaving Jack then lifting his own at Will after a brief confusion.

Eve and Elizabeth glanced around the three in bewilderment. Why was it always men and their swords at each other's throats? Eve was starting to get tired of this.

"Lord Beckett desires the content of that chest", Norrington then said staring at Will intensely. "I deliver it and get my life back."

"Ah, the dark side of ambition", Jack stated making a fake smile. Norrington smiled gloomily.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption", he answered. But Eve then stepped next to him giving him a fuming glare.

"So you are going to bribe your way back to the top, are you?" she asked her voice suddenly full of contempt. "But do you know to whom you are going to give the chest to? You're giving it to the murderer of your friend and my husband. That's who Beckett is. He is nothing more than a coldblooded liar who will receive you with open arms but then later throw you away like a bone to the dogs!"

Norrington's serious face then faltered and he did hesitate as met Eve's eyes momentarily, seeing true hatred in them. He was surprised.

But then not wasting any time Will suddenly slashed his sword at Norrington, the three of them then engaging into a senseless fight as they gave strikes to each other, Eve and Elizabeth hurrying out of the line.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth then exclaimed in frustration as she and Eve followed the men dumbfounded.

Jack and Norrington's blades now met as Will dove through them, starting to run away with the key them instantly following. Eve felt frustration to also fill her and without a thought she dashed after them. Just as then the fight suddenly seized as all of the three men's blades now locked and they peered each other under the swords.

"We can't let him have the chest trust me on this", Jack then said to Will and nodded toward Norrington then looking back at him. "You can mistrust me less than you can mistrust him, trust me."

Eve narrowed her eyes. What? Norrington and Will looked suspicious and also both of them gave the pirate odd looks. Jack did also seem a bit unsure of his choice of words for a moment until Eve snorted now stopping next to Jack giving him now only tense look.

"Trust you?" Eve questioned looking skeptical. But that didn't help much.

"He just wants Elizabeth to himself", Norrington claimed looking at Will. Eve's eyes widened and she whipped around to look at first Norrington and then at Will who was as awestruck.

"What?" Eve asked now out loud next looking at Jack again. But he only smirked.

"Pot, kettle, black", he stated mockingly to Norrrington.

Jack then surprised Eve by pushing her suddenly against Will, crossing blades with Norrington the fight starting over again.

Will now pushed Eve out of the way, making her trip as hurried to fight his two opponents and she took a couple of wobbly steps forward until turned angry. They just ignored her! She heard Elizabeth screaming the men to stop again. But it was futile. When it came to things like this men were as stubborn as mules. Eve sighed as realized this.

"Start act like grown up men and put the weapons down this instant!" she exclaimed in turn her voice full of rage as followed the three men fighting. But let out a new snort as they didn't listen, Jack now snatching the key from Will as he was left fighting with Norrington who kicked him, making Will fall on his back.

Eve gave Will a look stopping beside him, until then rushed after Norrington and Jack, Elizabeth hurrying to Will.

"Will!" she exclaimed but Will then only gave her a serious look.

"Guard the chest!" he said standing up instantly and left after the three leaving Elizabeth sit dumbfounded.

"No!" she protested also standing up, as then Eve reached Jack and Norrington. "This is barbaric! This is no way for grown up men to settle… oh fine! Let's just haul out our swords and start to banging away each other!"

Elizabeth's comments were ignored completely.

Eve started to make her own opinion to be seen as she then landed a sudden kick on Norrington's stomach, making him fall back. And then Eve took out her pistol firing it between Jack's legs, making him jump back as Eve snatched Norrington's sword. She hit the hilt of it on Jack's face making him also fall down, then hitting the side of the pistol at Norrington's jaw as he was about to stand up again.

She had made them fall down so quickly and easy and now stood between them glaring in irritation, pointing her pistol at Jack and the sword at Norrington after making a quick throw exchanging the weapons in her hands. They stared at her in surprise.

"This is enough!" she exclaimed. "Get a grip all of you! This is childish act of a quarreling children fighting over a toy! You men and your idiotic manner of doing things… Elizabeth is right! This is stupid and I am starting to have _enough_!"

But then suddenly Norrington tripped her with his leg, making Eve lose her balance and she fell down. Norrington instantly took back the sword as he and Jack stood up, again continuing the fight as if Eve had never stepped in.

Eve gave them a glare until then Will appeared next to her, lifting her up.

"Stay with Elizabeth and guard the chest with her!" he exclaimed and then joined the fight, Eve now staring at him her mouth open. How dared he to ask her that?

"No! William Turner, I will not just sit here and watch you idiots wasting your breath over a matter that could be solved civilized! NO I won't, do your hear me?! This is crazy! Just stop it all of you!" she exclaimed in turn after him. But her shouts fell to the deaf ears as well.

She let out extremely frustrated sound and put her hands on her hips glaring at the three.

"Men!" she exclaimed to herself Elizabeth now coming next to her as angry and frustrated as Eve was.

"I've had it! I've had enough! Wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!" she shouted her brows wrinkled, letting her frustration out.

The girls exchanged agreeing look with each other as Eve then followed Elizabeth to crouch down, picking up some rocks and started to throw them at the men who still kept on fighting. Then Eve noticed Pintel and Ragetti who were following the situation a bit farther away confused.

"How'd this go all screwy?" Pintel asked.

"Enough!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Well each wants the chest for hisself. Mr. Norrington, I think, is trying to regain a bit honor. Old Jack's looking to trade it, save his own skin. Then Turner there, I think, he's trying to settle some unresolved business 'twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father", Ragetti answered crossing his arms on his chest. They both gazed at the fight and Eve gave them a brow-lifting until was startled by Elizabeth's scream.

"This is madness!" she shouted.

"Sad. That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny", Pintel answered and Ragetti cracked his tongue.

"A terrible temptation", he said back looking thoughtful.

"If we was any kind of decent, we'd remove temptation from their path…"

They exchanged agreeing look too grinning. And slowly started to sneak toward the chest, Elizabeth still throwing rocks toward the fighting men.

Eve just stood there her hands still on her hips, glancing between them and Elizabeth trying to calm her down a bit.

"Lizzy, stop it! Those rocks will do no one any good you know that! Especially with that aim…" Eve said, getting then slight glare from Elizabeth as she froze and stopped, then throwing the rock on her hand away uttering a deep snort.

But then Eve smiled at her and eventually she answered. Now forgetting the men they suddenly hugged each other laughing and smiling widely.

"Oh, Eve I've been so worried about both of you!" Elizabeth said and stepped back, examining her dear friend. "Especially after Jack told me you were captives on the Dutchman. But you are both alright thank god for that!"

"Yes, I am very happy to see you out of harm too!" Eve said smiling. "Every day I feared Beckett would proceed with his plan and harm you. But thank god _you_ got away from him! Did you father arrange your escape?"

Eve then saw Elizabeth turn a little gloomy as she nodded.

"He tried. He had arranged me a ship to England but Beckett found about it. Mercer was waiting at the port and they arrested father but I managed to get away. I then sneaked in Beckett's study and stole the Letters of Marque from him…" Elizabeth answered.

Eve was surprised. "You did?" she asked and then glanced briefly at the men still fighting. But then she smiled amused. "I know about the ghost story you put up on your way to Tortuga", Eve then continued tilting her head. "Really clever."

"How do you know about that?" Elizabeth asked looking now a bit ashamed in fact. But Eve just laughed.

"Will and I were on that ship you travelled with. The crew told us about a ghost on their ship and we found your dress from the captain's cabin", Eve answered. Elizabeth smiled now too amused.

"Superstitious fools?" she said stating and lifted her eyebrows at Eve. Eve nodded and lifted her left.

"Very much…"

They shared a laugh. But then they looked at the fighting trio and on both of their faces were irritation again. Eve let out another snort and now also picked up a rock, throwing it toward the men it actually hitting on Jack's head and all of them paused finally to give the girls a look.

"Grow a pear you three this instant! We don't have time for this stupidity!" Eve shouted in turn too her voice raging.

But she let out a huff as again ignoring them completely Will, Norrington and Jack continued their small quarrel. They ticked Eve off a lot and she let out yet another frustrated snort as crossed her arms. Then Elizabeth happened to glance at her ring finger and was surprised.

"Have you lost your wedding ring Eve?" Elizabeth asked now also surprising Eve as she first looked at her, meeting her gaze. She then bit her lip looking down her now plain finger. Eve shook her head.

"Sort of… But it isn't a story to be told right now", Eve answered her voice suddenly very quiet. Elizabeth sensed there were some bad things behind the topic but she only then nodded in agreement.

They just next stared at the men, sometimes shouting or cursing at them from the distance.

"Enough!" both Eve and Elizabeth shouted more than a tenth time as one, as they glared at the men in fury. But then Eve saw Elizabeth's eyes glint for an idea. She then started to gesture funnily.

"Oh! Ooh! The heat!" Elizabeth then exclaimed.

Eve followed in surprise as she tried the 'damsel in distress' tactic by falling down on the sand, faking to pass out. Eve examined at her first before turned to look at the men expectantly, only to be disappointed. They didn't even notice. Just continued their childish bickering. Eve sighed and lifted an eyebrow as Elizabeth too opened an eye to see did her fainting have an effect.

"Forget it. There's no way we can make them start to use their brain", Eve said a bit acidly and exchanged a look with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth started to huff for frustration too as she grabbed the hat from the sand, sitting up and put it back on her head crossing her arms in irritation.

Eve sighed again and tapped the sand with her boot. Really, Jones' men were just about to come and here they were. Wasting time as the enemy was just about to sneak behind them and attack, when those three were mixed up with their own blind fight for their pride. Eve shook her head.

"I can't take this anymore!" she shouted now striding forward a couple of steps. "Could you idiots get it over with and make up like a civilized people would!?" she screamed, Elizabeth now staring at her examining. And actually now the men heard her but didn't make any gesture to prove they listened.

"Jones' men are just around the corner and you stand here, swinging your swords as crazy people and let Jones just waltz in here and take the chest away! What do you do with the key then, huh?! Nothing! So grow a spine and get to your senses and stop fighting and start to think with reason once in a while!"

In the end the men didn't do what she said. Eve stared at them in disbelief but then she only let out a frustrated shout kicking sand. "Fine! Do whatever you want! I care not to try teach manners to cavemen!"

Elizabeth uttered now small amused giggle. Eve turned around frustrated, but then she jolted as she noticed Pintel and Ragetti running behind Elizabeth; with the chest. Eve was horrified and started to gesture furiously making Elizabeth next frown questionably.

"Lizzy!" Eve shouted pointing to the two and eventually Elizabeth turned, getting horrified too and stood up, Eve running back to her after thinking a moment.

"You get the chest, I get the key! That's the only way to stop this craziness!" Eve exclaimed and glanced after the chest thieves, until turned around again running back toward the three men. Elizabeth nodded in agreement and dashed after Pintel and Ragetti when Eve tracked Jack, Norrington and Will.

The three men had run a bit farther, still swinging their swords at each other. Jack was now running first looking back at Norrington and Will following him. But he didn't see Eve running after all of them.

Jack then met Norrington's sword, accidentally falling backwards with him and Will took this as an advantage, snatching the key from Jack who gave him annoyed glance after him.

"Bugger!" Jack exclaimed as turned on his stomach. But then both he and Norrington then were the most surprised as in a blink of an eye Eve came to them.

She took another of Norrington's swords again and rushed after Will, reaching him with couple of steps and grabbed his jacket making now also Will fall down. Will lifted his gaze dumbfounded but only was shocked as Eve then crouched, snatched the key from him and again like a gust of wind was off running forward now away from the three men who had frozen on their spots for a moment. Until all of them got to their senses and dashed after Eve.

There was a shallow bundle where Eve ran, Will soon reaching her and now he grabbed her arm. Eve pulled off and retreated a couple of steps.

"Eve, give me the key", Will said extending his hand but Eve gave him a smirk lifting up the sword.

"Come and take it. Because I will not give it to you just like that", Eve said completely serious. Will looked confused as saw her do this. He lifted his arms.

"Eve, I will not attack you. I won't harm you", Will said getting a disbelieving squint from her, but then he was pulled back by both Norrington and Jack in unison who then stood on the right and left side of Eve. Eve only gave them indifferent glances.

"_Then don't!_" Norrington commented.

"Evie, give me the key", Jack said too grinning. Norrington then took a step closer to Eve.

"No Eve, give it to me. I need it", he said in turn. Eve snorted and as Will was on his feet again she swung her sword in front of the men, lifting her eyebrows and making a mocking smile.

"No. None of you need it. You just want it to gain your own selfish goals but I am completely different thing. Maybe I shall take the chest and use it as I see fit myself. As I said to Will already you have to take this key from me yourselves! Because I will not give it until I'm dead! Are you prepared to kill me!?"

The men hesitated but as Eve then took a step backwards Norrington was the first to jump forward, meeting Eve's blade. But got quickly pushed aside by Jack also starting an exchange of hits with Eve. Will was more hesitant to fight against her but as she continued circling around while fighting with Norrington and Jack in turns, Will then got pushed down to the water by Eve herself.

Will sat there a bit confused more until then also him stood up, finally joining the fight now making Eve defend herself against three attackers. Though Will used less strength in fear of hurting Eve. And Eve noticed this.

"I wouldn't be gentle if I were you Will!" Eve exclaimed and gave a series of few hard hits against Will's blade, landing a sideways kick on his stomach as a finishing touch. "Because you know you shouldn't be gentle with me in a fight!"

Eve then turned around, jumping few steps to the right and fought with Norrington and Jack, then Jack avoiding as she was then only left to fight with Norrigton.

Jack crouched down, then surprising Eve as landed the flat side of his sword on her stomach as he didn't want to harm Eve truly either. Eve only lost her balance a bit and so didn't have enough time to swung at him as Jack sneaked away, after snatching the key from her hand. Eve couldn't go after him at first as Norrington attacked her from behind.

Will was hurrying after Jack but Eve grabbed him at the same time as met Norrington's blade, then pulling Will back and with a turn she had exchanged places with him now leaving the two men fight each other as she herself ran after escaping Jack.

Will and Norrington gave each other a few strikes, Will then turning in order to also run after the key. But Norrington then grabbed him too from his jacket, pulling him backwards so that Will fell once again down getting thrown by him. Norrington then kicked some sand in Will's eyes.

"By your leave, Mr. Turner", Norrignton said bowing and smiling mockingly, as then ran after Jack and Eve first.

Eve tailed Jack as fast as she could. But then suddenly she had a vision of Jones' men starting to crawl out from the water on the shore of the island. Not good at all.

Eve broke the connection with the earth around her and sped up, now reaching Jack in a flash. She called out her power and made him trip as some vines grew attached to his feet making him stop.

Eve heard Jack curse out loud as he slashed the vines with his sword. But he had no way of escaping as long as Eve's power was at work. Eve smirked satisfied and stopped her run, now walking slowly toward Jack and circled him, meeting his irritated gaze.

Eve lifted her hand tilting her head expectantly. Jack gave her a sneer but Eve then sighed and lifted the sword, making Jack jolt as the tip pushed against his throat and he quickly gave up the key back to Eve.

"Well thank you Jack!" Eve said happily, imitating Barbossa and pretty well even as Jack rolled his eyes.

Eve then put the key around her neck, pushing it in her bodice as quickly turned around and continued running after seeing Norrington close the distance between them, Will following not far. As Eve left her power also left and it took a couple of seconds for Jack to get free from the vines, as he was now the last to dash after Eve.

* * *

**A/N:**

** I'll post this chap and the next at the same time to ease my annoyance to have to cut the chapter. Hope ya liked and this wasn't messy! Checked it in a hurry!**

**Thanks for reading! I do not need to remind you to REVIEW! ;D**


	13. Game of Tag

**A/N: How ya doing?**

**Freaky, I just learned that one Finnish film has been selected as a nominee for this years Oscar-gala! WHAAAAT? I'm puzzled. (00) But okay, great. Some fame to our small country here in north... I haven't yet seen the film though myself and don't know have any of you non Finnish heard of it before. It's named "Do I Have To Take Care of Everything?" in English...**

**But anyway, here's the next part of the fight for the heart! Enjoy!**

**~lindam2254**

* * *

Eve ran between huge bushes of some kind, Norrington not far after her.

Eve saw old remains of a church before her and thinking a little she dashed forward, directing her run through many crosses and tombstones toward the church. She ran to the entrance, glancing around quickly until then heard Norrington stepping right behind her in order to grab her.

But Eve then jumped up turning, grabbing the ceiling and with a small swing kicked him back making him fall down. But as Eve then jumped back down Jack wasn't far to follow Norrington's suite. Letting out a sigh Eve then rushed to the low stairs going up to the small tower, Jack and eventually Will and Norrington also following.

Eve had reached the second stairs as she then noticed something hanging right next to her. Eve gave it a look stopping for a brief moment, then jolting as stared at old bony body of a priest hanging from a noose. Eve made slight face. Right, wasn't there a story which told this church's last priest to have buried every single person on this island because of a disease which pillaged here a long time ago? And in the end he was the only one left and got mad eventually hanging himself. Apparently the stories weren't wrong this time either…

"Eve!"

Eve then turned around due the sound of Jack's voice, now going up the stairs backwards as then fought Jack who had reached her first. She answered his hits perfectly in anger and irritation. There was no way she would give the key to him. To any of them as long as they did not think rationally. Eve then glanced at the hung priest.

"Don't you know it's a sin to use violence in a house of God?" she asked then sarcastically lifting her brows, but then gave Jack a series of quick hard hits.

Eve pushed Jack back, making a light volt and landed on the end of the stairs as Norrington then arrived taking the worry off Eve's shoulders as then Jack met him, also defending himself going up the stairs backwards as now Norrington furiously hit him in turn. Eve smirked and ran forward, leaving them to fight each other. But then she heard a tumbling sound as Jack kicked Norrington on the chest, making him hit against the wall as Jack had done just a moment before.

Norrington then quickly attacked again, making escaping Jack then trip by grabbing his ankle and then stepped on the middle storey with him meeting his sword with Jack's again. They turned making now Jack's back hit against the wall as Will then arrived, gazing up at the fighting men seeing Eve rush up toward the peak of the tower.

Norrington then tried to hit Jack him dodging, but he was flown forward accidentally as Norrington turned around, Jack then closing the edge and grabbing the rope hanging before him. Eve was frozen to her spot as the loud sound of church bells started to echo in the tower, making her curse under her breath.

"Great, just call them all right here!" Eve nearly shouted and glanced behind. But she was dumbfounded as suddenly Will flew up to her level, holding the rope Jack had grabbed, being flown up by his weight.

Eve exchanged a weird glance with Will until he then landed next to her, jumping on the clearing gazing down smiling.

"By your leave Mr. Norrington!" Will exclaimed amused, Norrington making a grimace. But Will was then surprised by Eve who suddenly pushed him off the edge, making him fall back down this way again lifting Jack back up.

Eve ran away jumping on to a broken arch outside of the church, gazing around the church yard. There were no Jones' men in sight. Not yet. But Will was once again flown back up and he again jumped on the clearing following her, him being followed by Norrington who had also dashed up after him.

Eve turned quickly and jumped over the broken part to the other side of the arch, leaving the two men fighting at each other once more as they both tried to jump after her at the same time. Eve then turned, balancing on the thin broken wall and made her way forward as Will and Norrington exchanged hits, trying to beat and prevent each other from reaching Eve and the key.

They had now moved to the other side of the broken arch Will retreating all the time.

Eve then stopped and turned to look at them, lifting an eyebrow and sighing. Could men be any stupider? She had the key but there they were again. Fighting each other now strictly because of pure ego. Eve shook her head in disbelief.

But then she noticed Jack stick his head outside and turn to look on the left where also he now saw Will and Norrington fight. He then came out, glancing to the direction of Eve who then jolted as Will and Norrington reached her while fighting, making Eve retreat forward toward the side building of the church. She jumped on its roof Will and Norrington soon following and Jack came after the two by crossing the open roof by old support plank.

Eve gave them a hasty look and hurried at the end of the roof, glancing around as then got startled by Will who bumped right against her as he still fought Norrington.

Eve turned around again searching a way down feverishly. Where would she get down? She saw that there was an old wheel used in watering and she realized that being her ticket out of there. She jumped on it in order to get away from Will, but then she saw Jack trying to get past the two men to get the key from her. There she got an idea.

Making sure Will and Norrington were engaged into their fight well enough, Eve then suddenly jumped down to the lower part of the roof, running on it back to the direction she came making the old tiles fall down by her steps. The men were again surprised, but even Eve had made her move when Jack had tried to get past the two men from the other side she had ran, Jack was still too fast.

Eve got back on the roof and was just about to sneak back inside the tower, but then felt Jack´s sword point her neck through her locks. Eve froze but let out a tired sigh as slowly turned to see now all three men point at her with their swords.

Eve smiled and crossed her arms, lifting an eyebrow.

"No more running, Evie dear", Jack said extending his hand again. "Just give me the key, or I'll have to harm you permanently."

"What you're going to do? Indeed kill me?" Eve asked amused shrugging looking victorious as now also gazed at Norrington and Will.

They then gasped as Eve suddenly pulled the key out from her bodice, swinging it around her finger. "To get this you would have to take it over my dead body. But at least three of us know it is impossible to kill me. You can stab me all you want. That won't help you much…"

Jack then grinned. "Oh, I do not want to kill you Evie. I like you, I really do love. But even if I cannot kill you completely I can still do it for as long as you soul crawls back into your body. That, my dear Evie, is the opportune time to get the key from you, over your dead body or not."

Eve lifted an eyebrow. But then Will jumped before her surprisingly, now pointing his sword at Jack and Norrington who actually gave him a weird look.

"You don't lay a hand on Eve!" Will exclaimed making then also surprised Eve roll her eyes. She gave him a hard stare as put her hand on her hip.

"And I suppose _now_ you want to be civilized and sort this thing without violence, is that it, William Turner?" Eve said tiredly now meeting his eyes as Will turned, only to be stopped by Eve's sword which rose up to point at him. Will frowned and glanced at it.

"You can put that away Eve. Like I said I won't harm you", Will said seriously. "But give me the key. You know I have a real reason to use the chest. I have to save my father."

Eve let out slight snort.

"I will not do such thing, Will", she just said simply. "Have you already forgotten the promise you made for _me_? You promised to save me too, remember? To find my heart and free me from my curse. Well, with the chest I could find my own heart and be free. But I see that you do forget you promises as easily as you make them. The chest cannot save you father, as it probably cannot even save me. As I am not going to use it. Or let any of you use it. The Dutchman must always have a captain, being a hard ass brick if nothing else…"

Will froze a bit by her words but obviously Eve wasn't completely serious. Just playing time. But because of this Will was soon pulled back by the two men.

"As she said, step away!" Jack said then taking again a step closer to Eve. "Eve. Give me the key. Now."

Eve only lifted her jaw as met Jack's now irritated gaze lifting up her blade. But then she gasped as she had another vision.

She saw Elizabeth in the jungle of this island fighting against the Jones' men. Her chest then squeezed and she wrinkled her brows in worry, the men now staring at her in wonder of her a bit absentminded face. Elizabeth was in danger. Eve couldn't waste any time more with these three morons as both Elizabeth and the chest were just waiting for Jones' crew to take them for themselves. Eve sighed.

Then she again surprised the men by suddenly sheathing her sword with one quick movement, giving them a tired brow-lifting and threw the key in the air it landing in Jack's hands who stared at it a bit dumbfounded.

"Have fun with it!" Eve said now indifferently. And without a word more the men followed as she suddenly jumped to the side of the roof and with a few volts then landed back on the grass filled ground, starting to run away from the church toward the jungle. She just gave up the key and ran off. What was she thinking?

But Jack then grinned holding up the key, his smile dying anyway as then Norrington and Will started to strike at him in turns, Norrington crouching a bit between his and Will's hits. Will made a slight weird face for this attack style but Jack answered their blows, until eventually Norrington managed to throw Jack's blade away from his hand it landing on the far away ground.

* * *

_Jack made a troubled face as immediately both Norrigton and Will threatened him, Will stretching his sword over Norrington's head. Norrington then turned to look at Will. _

_"Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life", he said Will nodding._

_"Be my guest", Will answered lifting his eyebrows approving._

_"Let us examine that claim for a moment, Mr. Commodore, shall we?" Jack then said tilting his head. "Who was it that at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirate and take your dearly beloved all to hisself, eh?" he continued widening his eyes, both Norrington and Will staring at him. _

_Norrington had realization reflecting from his eyes but his expression was still hard. Norrigton glanced toward Will._

_"So whose fault is it really... that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?" Jack finished looking completely serious, as always trying to get himself out of the pinch._

_"Enough!" Norrington suddenly bellowed attacking Jack, who saved himself by making a summersault down the ceiling and dropped at the same place as Eve had just a moment before. Norrington and Will stared at him until Norrington spoke then a bit bitterly._

_"Unfortunately, Mr. Turner… he's right!" he exclaimed and Will was then surprised as he attacked him, them giving Jack a free pass to get up smirking and starting to walk away with the key._

_"Still rooting for you mate!" Jack shouted to Norrington as pushed his sword into his belt._

* * *

Eve sighed and rolled her eyes by the men's actions. Really they let Jack manipulate them so easily? Maybe she should've stayed anyway a bit longer… No. She had to find Elizabeth. The men could take care of the key well enough in the end.

Eve still ran in her search of her friend. But then a smile crept on her lips as the surrounding nature offered her a vision of Jack, stepping onto nothing and falling accidentally into a open tomb. Eve chuckled. That's what he gets.

She didn't waste time to see more what Norrington and Will were doing as she regarded their interaction still as a stupid fight for their egos and couldn't actually care less. There were more important things to do that argue over things which had already happened.

Eve ran and finally she came out of a bush, seeing now Pintel and Ragetti running to her direction with the chest laughing until they froze on their spot seeing Elizabeth stop before them. Eve smirked and came forth, now walking toward them as then noticed Elizabeth reach for a sword, except that she had none. Then Pintel and Ragetti smirked in turn, dropped the chest and pulled out their swords against the unarmed Elizabeth.

"'Ello poppet!" Pintel said indeed mockingly, them taking a step closer to Elizabeth who took one back instead.

Eve now pulled out her sword and dashed forward, until was also frozen on her spot in middle of the act. All four of them were now looking to the left, seeing that same old wheel from the church roll past them. On top of it Will and Norrington were still fighting each other, and Jack was running after it. Eve's brows wrinkled and her sword dropped for awe. What the hell were they doing now?

"Fools!" Eve let out as sighed, startling Elizabeth who then gasped and turned to her. But Eve then took a leap forward, lifting up her own sword against Pintel's chest who didn't have time to react.

Eve glared at him and he revealed his teeth into a grin, until he met Ragetti's gaze and lifted an eyebrow.

Even Eve held her sword pointed at them, they next started to walk forward toward the girls and they backed away, Eve shifting the point of her blade in turns between Pintel and Ragetti. But then Eve noticed the abandoned chest behind the two men.

Quickly she showed the sword to Elizabeth and jumped, making a volt over the men and ran to the chest. But at the same moment she had a vision she had feared as an axe was thrown against a palm tree right next to Elizabeth. And as all four of them turned around again, Eve holding the chest, they saw Jones' men finally run out from the jungle holding up their weapons. And so Eve's earlier warning vision came to be.

Pintel, Elizabeth and Ragetti then backed away toward Eve, the two men now also showing their swords to Elizabeth as ran away, surprising Eve as then pushed her down stealing the chest from her hands.

Eve cursed and turned to look at their fleeting forms, but still just stood up and with two steps she was with Elizabeth, taking Pintel and Ragetti's swords to herself waving them once in her hands as prepared to fight. But Elizabeth then grabbed her shirt and pulled her with her, preventing Eve of meeting her death against all of those men. And so all four of them fled from Jones' crew running forward in the jungle.

"Come on, run!" Pintel exclaimed to Ragetti, Eve and Elizabeth looking back at the following crewmen. Eve jumped over a stone.

"What was that wheel thing about?" Elizabeth exclaimed glancing at Eve as they ran. Eve rolled her eyes.

"They were still at it. I ran with the key to the old church and they followed me there. There was that old wheel you just saw rolling past us. I seems to have gotten loose during their fight", Eve answered. Now even Pintel and Ragetti turned toward her after hearing her mention of the key, slowing down.

"You have the key, Eve?" Elizabeth asked. Eve directed a glower toward the two men and kicked them to keep on going.

"I had, but I gave it to Jack. I left them fight over it as much as they desire, as I saw you here fighting against Jones' men. So I don't have it. And so _don't stop running!_"

"But Eve, what if Jones gets the key back?"

"He won't. Those three won't give it over that easily. If you would've just seen them as they chased me and tried to obtain it you'd know this to be true."

Then suddenly as if gaining more speed Jones' men started to reach them and Eve sprinted forward, pulling Elizabeth with her. Elizabeth let out a scream as Pintel and Ragetti then glanced back, not noticing a tree sticking right in front of them. Eve froze.

"Watch out…!" she exclaimed but it was too late as they crashed against it, the chest hitting to the trunk of the tree, the two men continuing running forward empty handed.

Elizabeth also now ran past the tree, but then freezing on her spot they turned around to see Jones' men closing in. Eve wrinkled her brows and again pulled out the other sword from her belt. Now it would happen surely. And there they came, Cripple being the first and he met Eve's blade Elizabeth stepping next to her as she met the other man's sword.

Cripple revealed his teeth and his breath smelled like rot fish.

"You again!" he said acidly growling. But Eve then just stepped back, making the eel head being sliced again cutting it in two, then kicking Cripple against his comrades.

"Friend of yours?" Elizabeth asked as sent also one of the men fall back. Eve snorted.

"Far from it."

During the fight Eve took a interested peek at Will, Jack and Norrington still trapped in the wheel. All three of them were now inside it, still trying to obtain the key to themselves climbing up and down the center of the wheel as hit each other a couple of times with their swords.

Eve rolled her eyes as kicked yet another crewman backwards, another immediately taking his place. But still, how long would it actually take for one of those three to get the key? She had gotten it very quickly and had had a possession of it until she had voluntarily given it away. Well, she had to admit that even the earlier scene with the two men on top of the wheel fighting had been ridiculous, it also had been quite funny. But Eve would laugh at it later.

Eve then noticed as Ragetti was tripped by a chain thrown to his feet.

"Sword!" Elizabeth shouted and he threw his to her, Elizabeth hitting one crewman.

"Sword!" now too Pintel shouted and Eve turned, jumping a bit aside and gave her other sword to him as immediately dashed forward piercing the one with the cannonballs straight through.

Now Elizabeth threw back her sword to Ragetti and Eve went next to Elizabeth, smiling at her quickly until protected her from one crewman attacking instantly as she was left unarmed. Eve and Elizabeth then turned as one, Eve slicing at the three other crewmen trying to attack them but all of them were cut down by her, Pintel and Ragetti fighting on their own against other men at their sides.

But then Eve noticed one of them, the one with a huge shell as his head she hardly remembered, lift up the chest from the ground it had fallen.

Her eyes widened as she now shoved the other sword again at Elizabeth, now trying to make her way toward the chest. No, the chest couldn't be taken to Jones! She had to stop him!

Eve crouched down as cut one of the crewmen on his side with force, making him fall as then stood up striding forward hitting two more who tried to stop her. Elizabeth too noticed her trying to get to the chest and tried to go after Eve herself, but was assaulted by two other Jones' men who prevented her from leaving. Then she saw one crewman sneak behind Eve.

"Eve!" Elizabeth shouted as slashed her opponent on his face.

Eve only sighed loudly and didn't do anything. But Elizabeth could next see as the crewman about to attack Eve from behind was suddenly pinned on the ground by vines growing from the ground. He tried to get himself free but as much as he struggled the vines grew thicker. Eve had noticed him coming behind her but didn't react at all as now was still trying to reach the chest.

But just before she could attack the one holding it she was grabbed behind, thrown backwards and her sword met with a blade made from the skeleton of a shark.

Eve glared at the crewman and attacked him furiously, soon another crewman joining the fight and she now fought against them with her one blade, turning and jumping and kicking trying to avoid their hits. She then kicked the one in front of her to his jaw with huge force, making him retreat. In a blink of an eye she jumped behind him with a volt, grabbing him and pushed him down, sitting astride on his back as wrapped her left arm around his neck twisting it, and lifted her sword to meet the other's blade. The one holding the sword used so much force that he closed in Eve all the time more, Eve wrinkling her brows.

"Damn it!" she breathed for frustration, trying to push the crewman away as the shell headed crewman now looked at her grinning satisfied, Eve glaring back as he dashed into a run.

Eve let out a shout of anger, twisting the crewman's head she was sitting on making him utter a shout of pain as his head turned around. Eve next quickly aimed a kick on the sword holder's side, making him retreat as well. Then Eve stood up and turned to give Elizabeth a look, seeing her fight quite skillfully against the crewmen out of harm. Eve even smiled a little. Will was indeed a good teacher…

Then shaking her head Eve wrinkled her brows, dashing now after the shell head through the jungle. She had to get the chest. And so she ran, soon reaching the thief satisfied smile rising on her lips as she closed their distance.

But she was then stopped by a coconut that flew from the right, hitting straight on the crewman's head making him fall down. Eve blinked in confusion as stopped, but then saw Jack standing a bit farther away. How had he managed to get here?

"Jack?" she stated but then saw him run toward the chest. Jack must've had the key.

Eve directed a quick glance at the crewman and made a face. Jack's throw had taken his head clean off and it now laid a bit farther away from the body, uttering curses and soon starting to instruct the body toward itself. Eve lifted a brow.

"Oh shut it!" Jack said to it, now Eve seeing him indeed take out the key and pushed it into the lock of the chest, creating a clicking sound as it opened. And as Eve walked quietly toward Jack she started to hear the consistent but slow thumping sound of a pulse in the air. She took in a breath. Jones' heart.

But then suddenly there was a racket coming from the left and both Eve and Jack now saw Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti come toward them Jones' men still following as they exchanged swords to fight.

Jack closed the chest and was about to push the heart he had been gazing on his hand under his shirt, but Eve then leaped forward, landing her blade on his shoulder making him startle.

"Give it to me!" Eve said not nicely and this time tensely, pushing the blade with more force against the pirate captain's skin. But Jack only grinned.

"You've threatened me once or two times too much as I now you won't harm me", he said quite cocky. Eve squinted but then in a second of time sliced his cheek, making him gasp and circled him, pushing him back with her boot and forced him down. She stared sharply in his eyes.

"This is not a game, Jack. Too many lives are at risk if Jones gets his heart and I do not trust it in the hands of any of you three. So give it over!" she exclaimed.

Eve was completely serious. Even if she might've been acting now just like Jack, Will and Norrington she knew what she wasn't going to do; Use the heart herself, but to keep it away from the hands who wanted it for no matter what cause.

Jack answered her hard stare, but all the time more loud racket on their side and the crewmen realizing Eve and Jack in front of them made Eve glance to the left alarmed. Now sighing she crouched down and finally took the heart by force, wrapping it inside her scarf and sheathed the sword.

One more glance toward the crewmen who now started to abandon Elizabeth and the two pirates they were just a minute ago fighting as now directed their chase after Eve, Eve then too starting to run once more. Away from the jungle to get to the shore not exactly sure what to do. Would she leave the island with the heart to make sure not anyone including Jones would know where it was?

Eve let out a heavy breath as she now just ran, hearing Jack shout after her as he also chased her. Eve then noticed Pintel and Ragetti run to the other direction, carrying the empty chest between them. She couldn't stop amused smirk forming on her lips, but then suddenly after seeing the chest the crewmen once again dashed after them and Elizabeth thinking they had the heart.

Eve stopped for a moment to exchange a quick look with Elizabeth who also took a small time to look over at her, but immediately Eve continued her run forward just praying that Elizabeth would be alright. She had either no idea where Will and Norrington were.

It didn't take much time before Eve reached the shore, a breath of slight relief escaping through her lips. She glanced back and made a smile. It seemed she had managed to lose Jack as didn't see him follow her any more.

She then jumped out of the jungle, landing on the soft sand and ran with all she got toward the longboat in sight, probably the one Jack had used to get there. She reached it, checked the oars were intact and started to push the boat in the rising tide. She didn't want to leave the others in there and steal the boat, but she had realized she had no other choice if she wanted to take the heart away from there. Like Will had once said. There wasn't any other choice than to steal a boat. For that she made a gloomy laugh.

But then Jack indeed also got out of the jungle, his horrified gaze immediately hitting on Eve who was pushing the only boat in the water in order to escape. He pulled out his sword, sprinting now also with all he got to Eve who had managed to push the boat quite far already. But she didn't manage to get away as then Jack reached her, Eve hearing and she turned hitting her own sword hard against his blocking Jack's attack.

Both of them let out a couple off huffs as stared at each other.

"Eve, don't be a fool love", Jack said. "Give me the thing and don't run anymore. You know I don't want to hurt you, but if you won't give me that thumping piece of meat on your free will I'm afraid I have to."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Eve said tensely not lowering her weapon at all. "Attack me already! And don't hold back just because I'm a woman!"

Jack made a face. But then he did attack Eve and his hits were harder. But Eve answered as hard and fought against him in irritation, making Jack fall back.

But then Jack did something Eve didn't expect as he then suddenly pulled out the pistol Eve had given him. And now with the powder dry he shot her at first on her shoulder, making Eve freeze for surprise, as then Jack's sword went through her chest after he had circled behind her.

Eve's eyes widened and she let out a cough. Jack pulled out the blade and his hands grabbed her arms, holding her up.

"I'm sorry love. You didn't give me a choice", Jack said truthfully sorry in Eve's ear as she gasped in a breath, wrinkling her brows. And as Eve was starting to lose her consciousness he placed her down slowly, Eve grabbing the side of the boat as tried to breathe. But she knew what would happen next. Her eyesight started to fade as death started to take over her body. But she fought back. No, she couldn't die. Not now.

Jack took the heart from her and lifted it, unwrapping it from the fabric and quickly reached his jar.

"Jar of dirt!" Eve heard him exclaim as he then opened the lid, poured some of the dirt out then slipping the heart in the jar, then again putting most of the dirt back in.

But then as Eve fought against the dizziness her eyes suddenly shot open as she saw one Jones' crewman attack at Jack, but she wasn't fast enough to warm him. She then avoided the hit aimed at Jack as it landed on the side of the boat in the end and Eve fell back, uttering a cry of pain by the fall. This was weird. Her wounds felt like not healing at all and the pain increased all the time. What was this?

Jack then fought the crewman, lifting up an oar and swung it at him eventually managing to hit him back on the ground.

But then a racket of approaching people and angry shouts could be heard from the distance and Jack saw the rest of the crewmen of Jones also reach the beach coming his way. Jack sighed.

Also Eve, as much as she could see with her wavering eyes changing black from time to the time saw Elizabeth still fighting against the crewmen, Pintel and Ragetti also swinging their swords at them as tried to flee still holding the chest in their hands.

Eve tried to pull herself together, taking out her sword again and tried to stand up but her body didn't cooperate. She let out a frustrated cry as the pain froze her still, her body slumping back down. Jack looked at her wondering as she then breathed more heavy. Why wasn't she healing?

Eve let out a cough as she tasted blood in her mouth, but then just about to faint she felt Jack's hands again grab her and he lifted her in the boat, Eve making a gasp as her wounds protested. Jack gave her a wrinkled forehead until then turned around to fight the same crewman who was now on his feet again.

Farther away Pintel hit one crewman with the heavy chest as Elizabeth took on a whole group of them. But she was surprised as suddenly the same wheel came flashing right in front of her, crushing all of the crewmen except the one she had been currently fighting, both of them looking after the wheel in awe as it continued its journey forward.

Eve bit her teeth together and fought against the fainting sensation, forcing herself up and gazed around. She saw Jack still fight against that one crewman and Elizabeth a bit farther away. Eve cursed and yanked herself on her feet, climbing over the side holding out her sword. No, this definitely wasn't the moment to die even for a short moment. And it was everything she seemed to do nowadays. Faint like an average woman would. It was pretty pathetic and she hated the thought.

Jack gave her slight alarmed gaze.

"Evie?" he stated questionably but Eve ignored him as took in a deep breath, straightened herself even her wounds screamed their objections and she ran forward, not so fast but still toward the crewmen to help Elizabeth. Jack wouldn't go anywhere.

But then Eve stopped as she also now saw the wheel come out of the jungle, making its way toward the group of crewmen Elizabeth was fighting crushing them as hit them, advancing forward and Eve followed it as it rolled right in front of her eyes, finally losing its speed and stopped falling down in the shallow water.

Eve lifted an eyebrow as then took a couple of steps toward the wheel, examining it as then saw two pairs of hands come out of it.

Eve saw Will and Norrington pull themselves up, their faces having an extraordinary face as they gazed around warily. Eve let out a laugh by their expression. Their worlds must've been rounding right now and very badly. Actually as she now watched the two men trying to get up and walked quickly toward the wheel, she forgot her pain and laughed amused. They looked funny.

Eve reached Will and helped him to get over the wheel's edge, still smirking and bursting into another laugh as he then crashed down in the water not having any kind of balance at all. Same went with Norrington.

"Are you alright?" Eve asked amused watching as Will got himself up, now leaning against the wheel, gazing around clearly his thoughts in a whirl until gazed at Eve smiling at him amused.

Will nodded and Eve giggled, but let it go as then took out her sword once more starting to hurry back toward the fight.

"Right", she heard Will say seriously and as an attempt of joining the fight too he and Norrington took both a step forward.

But instantly after losing the support of the wheel Will crashed back in the water, making a huge splash but Norrington managed to stay on his feet. Eve heard this and made another laugh, but it changed into a cry of pain as her wounds once again reminded of their existence. Eve furrowed. Why didn't they heal? Why was she still bleeding? Or could it be…

Will tried to stand up but again he fell back down. He was even dizzier now when the circling had stopped. He was frustrated.

He was about to stand up again, but then he froze and he squinted as he saw something red in the water. He blinked a couple of times not clearly sure was what he saw an illusion of the dizzy head or true. But as he followed the trail of red it led to Eve, who he heard sigh and in a second she was next to him pulling him up.

"Really, are you a grown up man or not? Why do I have to lift you up when you cannot do it yourself?" Eve mumbled taking a hold of Will and lifted him on his feet. But even Will was dizzy, still he did notice Eve make a small wince.

Will directed a wondering but still a bit wary look at her. But didn't have the time to ask what it was as Eve again dashed forward a sword in her hand, joining the fight. Will then also took in a breath and struggling to stay on his feet he made his way toward the fighting men also holding up his sword. But then he happened to gaze at his left hand which had taken support from Eve's shoulder. He wrinkled his brows. His hand was covered in blood.

* * *

_Norrington ran toward the longboat, then stopping abruptly as noticed the red colored water around it. he squinted and wondering he let his gaze wander along the trail of red, it leading to Eve who was fighting now alongside Elizabeth, both of them hitting the crewmen in turns. Was Eve wounded? Norrington had seen some blood on her clothes even through the dizziness but…_

_But then he shook his head. He had better to do than worry about a woman who he had thought being a completely different person. _

_He found the Letters of Marque from Jack's jacket and he made a satisfied smile. But then he noticed the jar of dirt, making a wrinkle of brows. Norrington glanced at the fighting Jack, but as he then noticed some dirt on the boat and he looked at the jar, he realized something._

* * *

Eve gasped awake from her vision. And between the hits aimed at one crewman she now saw James run away from the boat, Pintel and Ragetti now taking his place in an attempt of taking the boat. But her thoughts weren't on them.

"James!" she exclaimed, but was hit by the crewman even harder and she had to take a step behind.

But now Eve let out a breath of relief. She eventually started to feel the pain suddenly lessen. And as she gazed down she saw the blood covering her skin now retreat back into her veins as many times before.

Eve felt strength coming back in her body and she fought harder, a smile on her lips as attacked more sharply and determined. And Elizabeth saw this, lifting an eyebrow at her sudden eagerness to fight as Eve hacked one of the crewmen on the ground with continuous hits.

But then Elizabeth let out a shout of horror as a new blade all of a sudden stuck out of Eve's chest, from just the same spot Jack had hit her. Eve let out half hurt half frustrated breath as then yanked herself off the sword, turning around as spat blood out of her mouth. And she was staring no one else than Cripple who smiled upon her satisfied.

"Now die!" he shouted, but thunderstruck Elizabeth then saw dangerous flicker in Eve's eyes as suddenly Cripple vanished. Being sucked in the wet sand under their feet.

Eve sighed in frustration as the pain increased again and blood dripped in the water from the reopened wound. Great, she had just started to heal! Elizabeth was frozen and she stared at her and the spot Cripple had vanished in turns, but was woken up by Eve's cry.

"Elizabeth don't daze!" she shouted and waved her to turn, which Elizabeth did only to meet a sword aimed at her with her own.

Eve now left her and searched James with her eyes. She didn't see him anywhere. But as she took a couple of steps forward and hit one crewman on his back she noticed Will stopping Pintel and Ragetti stealing the boat, pointing his sword at them. Eve made a smirk as saw them try to grab their weapons from their belts as Elizabeth had earlier. But not possessing them they only met Will's quite smug face first grinning and shrugging themselves, but then they pulled a net and an oar from the boat.

"Come on Turner!" Pintel exclaimed, Will just shaking his head until his gaze hit on the chest in the boat, the key in its lock.

Eve glanced around and dashed toward the boat holding her chest momentarily, also Elizabeth and Norrington, who hadn't managed to escape earlier, now closing in being forced to retreat as Jones' men also closed in around the boat. Eve reached Will in a second.

"It's not there!" Eve shouted and gave him a serious glance. He looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked and glanced around, until the blood coloring the blue water drew his attention.

Eve gasped for pain as Will's hand moved on her chest, removing the shirt out of the way. He wrinkled his forehead.

"You're hurt", he stated clearly worried but Eve just rolled her eyes.

"Never mind me! James, have you seen him?" Eve said and Norrington who was approaching the two turned his head toward their direction while fought the crewmen. "Do you know where James is Will?!"

"Norrington? No, he vanished somewhere…" Will said having a questionable look in his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"James stole it! He took it while no one was watching. He…" Eve said, but was startled as suddenly an oar came flying through the air, hitting Will still holding the chest. And Jack was responsible of the hit and Eve gave him astonished look.

Will had slumped to the side with the chest, now laying half in the boat. Elizabeth saw him being hit and Eve glanced at her as she dashed to her fiancé, also Jack and now all of them gathering to the boat facing the Jones' crewmen from eye to eye. Both Elizabeth and Eve were about to help Will up but Jack cut in.

"Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with", Jack said looking at both Elizabeth and Eve, who wrinkled her brows in irritation. But then her eyes finally caught Norrington standing right next to her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed and grabbed James from his jacket, forcing him to turn. Eve squinted. "I know you have it", she said. "Both of them. So be nice and hand them over now."

Norrington answered her gaze a bit hesitant for a moment and shocked for her to know about his possessions. But then as one of the Jones' crewmen ran to attack him, he made a solution to silence Eve by dodging. He stepped away, letting the weapon of the attacker hit on Eve and not him.

Eve was surprised by his move and let out a pained breath due yet another piercing blade, but immediately pulled the crewman's blade out of her already shredded chest. She sent a glare at Norrington as the power of the strike made her retreat and hit against the boat. Eve slashed the crewman away, her hand then finding its way to her chest to touch the soar skin. She made a slight grimace. Then Elizabeth's hands were on her.

"Eve?" she asked her voice thin for worry but Eve forced a smile on her face straightening.

"I'm fine Lizzy. I'm fine…" she said.

But then she had a vertigo and the world turned upside down as she crashed against the boat again, starting to lose her consciousness once more. Her sight and everything in front of her became blurred, but Eve did everything to stay awake. Dying now would mean getting caught and go back to the Dutchman most likely. But James… He let her to be stabbed so that she wouldn't tell that…

Norrington did sent Eve a sorry glance as saw her suffering. His choice had been made in the matter of seconds and he now regretted it, but he had made his decision and nothing could take it away.

"We're not getting out of this", Elizabeth stated, holding up Eve who tried to clear her vision and stand on her feet as gazed at the crewmen. But couldn't get herself together.

"Not with the chest. Into the boat", Norrington then said ordering, suddenly grabbing the empty chest. Eve cleared her head for a moment to glare at him and he had to fight not to flinch by the look in her eyes. Elizabeth stared at him and the chest in awe as realized his plan.

"You're mad!" she stated looking dumbfounded.

"Don't wait for me", Norrington answered, then quickly taking the chest and starting to run in middle of the crewmen, they following him with their gaze. Eve twitched.

"No! Don't let him…!" she started but as she tried to step forward to go after James she had another vertigo and Elizabeth grabbed her so that she wouldn't fall down.

"No, Eve you must rest. You're terribly wounded and hardly can walk! You cannot save him in your state!"

"I say we respect his final wish", Jack stated, Pintel and Ragetti nodding in the background.

"Aye!"

Eve wrinkled her brows and tried to clear her mind from spinning. But she couldn't as her body once again gasped in pain when she tried to walk forward, Elizabeth grabbing her shoulders to stop her and pulling her into the boat. No, he was getting away. James was getting away with the…

* * *

_But then as she reached her power, in the jungle she saw James trip on something, falling. The chest flying a bit farther away and he was soon surrounded by Jones' men. One of them, the shell headed, stopped in front of him placing his leg on the his weapon._

_"Your bravery is wasted", he said to James laying on the ground, the crewman tapping his loose head in his hand. "I shall pry that chest away from your cold, dead hands…"_

* * *

Eve let out a sigh and opened her eyes. James was gone. And the heart…

"It's over", she whispered with paper thin voice, then seeing nothing in front of her.

But she didn't have time to react as finally her world went black, the familiar sense of cold taking over her limbs, as Elizabeth's faint voice calling out to her was the last thing Eve heard before her next death.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi! I wish you please point out my mistakes or give me suggestions to better this chapter! Seriously, I say this maybe WAY TOO often, but for real... If there is something you don't like in my writing PLEASE tell me! Whatever it could be, I am only delighted to read about it and try to do as told! ;)**

**Thank you for reading! Still 2 chapters to go before the finish! BD**


	14. When Devil comes knocking

**A/N: Hi!**

**Darn it, I was just watching the end of the scene at the Isla Cruces and noticed there indeed is an error in my writing. But now hopefully it is edited and everything is well again ;)**

**Okay, this is the penultimate chapter of the second part! I might as well publish these last two immediately and start to work on the third part of the series. So, without further ado, enjoy! ;D**

**-lindam2254**

* * *

"Why isn't she moving then? And why is she so pale if she is alive as you claim her to be?" Elizabeth questioned as now stared at Jack standing a bit ahead of her.

Will was resting on the deck next to Elizabeth and Eve was right beside him, white as a sheet. As if she was dead.

Elizabeth's heart was strangled by worry and sadness battling each other as she tried to understand Jack's answer. Jack then rolled his eyes and pointed at Eve.

"Of course she's alive!" he exclaimed staring back at Elizabeth. "I've seen her much worse! She'll open her eyes in no time. Trust me, Lizzy."

Spite of his sure tone Jack did give Eve a weird look. This was strange. Eve should've woken up by now, but she had laid there now more than ten minutes. And the earlier ten minutes in the boat on their way to the Pearl. But his thoughts were interrupted by Elizabeth's snort.

"Trust you? What I've learned of you Jack Sparrow is that you cannot be trusted. Ever! As we can see by the fact that you lied to me all the time about the reason why Will and Eve were on the Dutchman…" Elizabeth answered. Jack only shrugged and walked away.

But then suddenly Will moved, opening his eyes and Elizabeth leaned closer gazing at him examining. She detected slight surprise in his eyes as also Will examined her, blinking a couple of times in confusion then answering Elizabeth's slight smile. Will gazed around the sails, then remembering something and he frowned.

"What happened to the chest?" he asked.

"Norrington took it to draw them off", Elizabeth answered, Will making a surprised frown until then he remembered something else.

"Where's Eve?" he then asked, now directing his serious eyes at Elizabeth as half sat up, seeing her hesitate. Will wrinkled his forehead due her expression, but then followed her gaze as she looked behind him.

Will saw Eve lie by his side, her face turned away from him so that he didn't see her sickly pale skin. Will made a small relieved sigh as he leant forward, glancing at the wounds on her chest and then peeking at the one on her shoulder. But then he frowned again. Why weren't they healing? She had had them quite long now so why did she still have these wounds?

"Jack says she's okay but… I'm not sure Will", Elizabeth then said behind his back as Will moved to the other side of Eve, examining her as then lifted her hand.

His heart skipped a beat. Her hand was ice cold. Exchanging a worried look with Elizabeth he then turned Eve's head, sweeping the hair away and they now both saw how white she truly was. Looking like a corpse. Will's heart now stopped.

"How long has she been like this?" Will asked directing more serious look at Elizabeth whose face was full of worry. She hesitated.

"Ten minutes. Or more. She lost her consciousness already in the boat on the way here so she has been out about twenty minutes", she answered.

Even greater panic filled Will as he once again turned to look at Eve. No, something was wrong. It didn't take that long for her to heal. She should've… Elizabeth saw him wrinkle his brows into a deep line as stared at Eve's lifeless face.

"What? Will, what is it? What's wrong with her?" Elizabeth questioned herself getting more panicked all the time too. But then she realized the truth. "Is she… dead?" she asked with quieter voice making Will jolt as he met her eyes. Elizabeth saw the answer from his and let out a breath.

"But why, wasn't she…? Wasn't she supposed to heal? Not able to die", Elizabeth continued but Will avoided her eyes now.

He didn't understand this. Why hadn't Eve woken up yet? Or had her soul now left this life and started a new one somewhere in the future? That thought made his chest tighten. He noticed himself squeezing Eve's wrist.

"You're pulling too hard!" Pintel suddenly shouted and both of them gasped.

"You ain't pulling hard enough!" Ragetti answered and Will and Elizabeth noticed them heaving up the longboat. Jack walked toward the helm.

"Where's the Commodore?" Gibbs asked from him, Jack looking indifferent.

"Fell behind", he answered simply, carrying his dirt on his arm and continuing walking as Gibbs stopped next to Will and Elizabeth.

"My prayers be with him", he stated looking thoughtful. Until then he noticed Eve and lifted his brows, pointing at her. "Is the lass alright?" he asked looking at both Will and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked helpless but Will only looked away gripping his shirt. That told Gibbs the answer and he felt a sting in his chest.

"Mother Mary, who else will die in this ridiculous stampede…" he then mumbled to himself nodding to the two and went after Jack, Elizabeth and Will staying sitting next to Eve's corpse in silence.

"The bright side is you're back!" Gibbs then continued as stepped next to Jack, as if the conversation never seized. "And made it off free and clear."

Jack gave Cotton a wide eyed look as saw him holding the helm. But then suddenly the surface of the water was broken and the Dutchman appeared from the water next to the Pearl. Also Will and Elizabeth looked over the appeared Dutchman, Elizabeth gaping in astonishment as she had never seen the ship. But at the same moment the mark on Eve's neck started to glow.

Will and Elizabeth didn't see it, but finally the blood consumed in Eve's clothes turning them dark flowed now back in her veins, the terrible wounds closing and leaving only clean soft skin behind as always. They didn't notice this until Eve's eyes snapped open and she took in a deep breath, sitting up as all the color returned on her face her hand pressed on her chest to touch the intact, new skin.

Will whipped around. The squeeze around his chest vanished as he now saw Eve sitting there, alive and taking in deep breaths. Elizabeth smiled relieved her eyes moist as both of them now watched Eve stand up, a bit warily but still, and she took one more deep breath until examined herself turning around. The wounds were gone but the pain hadn't lessened yet.

Eve wrinkled her brows in thoughts and didn't notice the two relieved figures stand before her.

"Thank god you're alive!" Elizabeth shouted then and Eve was snapped out of her thoughts as she jumped to hug her, Eve's deep frown smoothing and she blinked a couple of times. Will grinned also relieved.

"Yea I… I am … alive", Eve answered even a little questionable and sinking in her thoughts again she stuttered a bit, looking away. Will noticed her changed expression and frowned.

"What happened?" he asked again dead serious walking in front of Eve, placing his hands on her arms. "Why didn't you wake up sooner? You were dead over twenty minutes, Eve. We thought…" Will's voice broke. He couldn't say it as it had felt being so true just a moment before. That Eve could actually die.

Eve was even more serious looking at him, until then sighed shaking her head.

"My powers Will", she then just said simply. "I'm getting weak. And so does the immortality in me start to get shattered. My soul is struggling in this body and that is why it had to fight to get back to you…"

Elizabeth wrinkled her brows. But there was realization on Will's face, which then turned into worried wrinkle. But Eve said no more as then stepped forth, making many men then gasp for surprise as she now walked next to them looking at the Dutchman even just a moment ago she had laid dead on the deck. Elizabeth exchanged a look with Will.

"I'm sure she'll tell you later", Will answered Elizabeth's silent question making a small smile, which she returned before they too took steps forward next to Eve. They saw Jones standing at the side staring at Jack.

"Lord high, deliver us!" Gibbs breathed and made a cross on his chest, Jack just staring at Jones in a daze. The crewmen of Jones were swinging their weapons, shouting as too stared at the crew on the Pearl making them tremble. Eve felt a squeeze in her chest and she looked slightly scared. What would happen now? But then Jack just causally walked over to the railing Eve's eyes following him in awe.

"I'll handle this mate", he said to Gibbs carrying that jar of dirt of his. Eve's eyes flashed. Oh lord was he going to…

Will and Elizabeth saw her stare and shake her head, now also turning to look at Jack in wonder.

"Oi, fishface!" Jack then exclaimed lifting up the jar. Jones gave him a questionable look as Jack started to walk along the deck a smile on his face. "Lose something? Eh? Scrungilli!"

Jack was cut off by him accidentally falling down the stairs to the main deck Eve making a grimace. It must hurt come down the stairs with summersaults. Also the rest of the crew made a face after seeing Jack's fall, Will and Elizabeth wrinkling their brows. But Jack acted as if he hadn't fallen.

"Got it!" he exclaimed lifting up the jar which miraculously had survived the fall without breaking for Jones to see and Eve saw him wrinkle his brows wondering. Then Jack got up and smirked looking straight at Jones. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I've got!"

Eve, Will, Elizabeth and the rest then followed questionably wrinkling their brows as Jack walked along the deck bragging and smiling, holding up the jar and started to sing a bit. "I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!?" he sang grinning now lifting up the jar once more on straight hands.

Eve shook her head. No, Jack no… Will glanced at Elizabeth at first but as he saw Eve's expression he exchanged a weird look with her. Eve lifted her brows.

"Jack stop it!" Eve exclaimed now walking next to him but Jack didn't react at all. Jones looked enraged.

"Enough!" he exclaimed as turned around Eve jolting for fright. She hissed to Jack's ear.

"Jack you don't have it! You don't have it, so stop it!" Eve said and stared at him seriously. But then she froze as she saw Jack's grin vanish and it was replaced by questionable, but also frozen expression. Eve turned around and saw the cannon holes been opened in the Dutchman.

"Hard to starboard", Jack then stated in a shocked daze Eve rolling her eyes as dashed into motion.

"_Hard to starboard!_" she exclaimed loudly repeating Jack's words, Elizabeth repeating hers as now everyone were running around to avoid the hits of the cannons. But it was too late now.

"Brace up the foreyard!" Will shouted. Eve ran to the helm watching how the Pearl separated from the Dutchman, seeing Jones starting to give orders to his men. And there they came. The cannonballs started to fly toward their ship ripping it as hit and made it tremble. Eve took a hold of the rope next to her.

"She's on us! She's on us!" Eve heard Pintel shout out from the lower deck and she turned her head to look away from the Dutchman. But then she closed her eyes for a moment.

Will then soon saw her dash to the rail, gazing down to the main deck looking alarmed.

"They're using triple guns!" Eve warned and instantly the first one hit Pearl, Will almost losing his balance. One of them almost hit Gibbs and Eve who were next to the helm, Jack climbing up the stairs also avoiding the flying cannonballs. Eve gave him a nasty look.

"You just _had_ to get him on us?" she said irritated, lifting an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip as always she was angry. Jack didn't answer but instead shoved Gibbs away from the helm, taking his place clearly terrified expression on his face.

Eve lifted another eyebrow. Where had his courage ran off? Oh wait, let's see, maybe that he didn't have the heart of Jones he boasted to have?

Eve shook her head again and gazed around in the ship, then looking back at Jones' ship. Elizabeth rushed up and came to Eve, both of them now leaning forward holding on to a rope to see the Dutchman.

"We're not getting away", Eve said wrinkling her brows. Elizabeth wrinkled hers but then smiled.

"No, look! She's falling behind!" she exclaimed. And as Gibbs also got next to them now Eve too noticed the Dutchman's speed indeed fall. It was true, they were really getting away.

"Aye! We've got her!" Gibbs exclaimed satisfied. But even Eve also felt relief still she wasn't so happy about this fact. She doubted. Why would Jones let them get away so quickly without a chase?

"We're the faster?" now also Will's questionable voice asked as he joined them, Eve glancing at him.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey, but with the wind…" Gibbs answered looking at Will. Elizabeth then smiled as she realized.

"We rob her advantage", Will stated meeting Eve's gaze as Elizabeth and Gibbs ran away from the railing.

Will saw restlessness in Eve's eyes. And she didn't hide her doubt as also she now stared at the Dutchman again with wrinkled brows. It was true that as a smaller ship the Pearl could escape the wind in its sails from the Dutchman which was bigger and heavier, but that didn't mean that Jones would just give up. Because it seemed as if he had stopped completely. Then Marty shouted from the mast.

"They're giving up!" he exclaimed, the whole crew now cheering for joy. But Eve shook her head in denial.

Now even Will didn't look that pleased. And then after his face turned a bit gloomy, Eve followed him walk to Jack who was also smiling satisfied.

"My father is on that ship", Will said. "If we can outrun her we can take her. We should turn and fight."

"Will don't be absurd!" Eve said and she walked next to him staring at him. "Stick your sword out and swing it is always your solution to every problem! And wouldn't it be a _problem_ for your fiancé to get in the line while doing it, hmm?"

Will froze as always as Eve talked sense into him. But Jack then continued the talk answering Will.

"Why fight when you can negotiate?" he asked a small smile on his lips. "All one needs is a proper leverage."

Jack placed the jar on the railing, tapping it with his fingers. Will gave him odd look and Eve tapped the deck with her boot.

"Jack, listen to me. You don't have it. Jones' heart isn't in that jar", Eve said then tired staring at Jack remarkably. Jack gave her a weird look but Will's eyes widened. He pointed at the jar as looked at Eve.

"The heart is in the…" he stated but Eve sighed.

"NO. The heart is _not_ in the jar for the last time. James has it", Eve continued emphasizing some of the words as turned her eyes back to Jack. "I saw him take it back at the island."

Jack only stared at her hesitant, measuring as if trying to find out were her words worth trusting.

Eve then sighed and without a word she pushed the jar over the edge of the rail, Jack trying to grab it before it fell but it was too late. And then at the same time the ship was stopped with a tug, making all on it lose their balance as Jack instead just ran down the stairs.

Both Eve and Will froze and slowly they turned to look at each other. They shared the exact same thought.

Will watched as quickly Eve closed her eyes, only to open them with a wrinkled forehead and horrified eyes. Eve looked at Will and he felt his heart stop.

"It's here", Eve whispered. Eve was the first to move and she saw Jack dig the sand spread on the deck in panic.

"Where is it? Where's the thump thump?" Jack asked looking up in confusion and Eve leant forward over the rail.

"I told you James took it with him! He stole it during the fight on the shore!" she continued repeating the same, finally Jack realizing and he now looked too horrified. But then also the cold horror took its steel hard hold of Eve's chest. Yes, now when Jack didn't have the heart they couldn't be saved by anything. She sighed.

"We must've hit a reef!" one of the crewmen shouted after looking down in the water. Also Elizabeth gazed down over the rail.

"It is never a reef if you have the Flying Dutchman behind you!" Eve shouted.

"No, it's not a reef!" also Will exclaimed. "Get away from the rail!"

Will grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her back, her giving him a confused look. Eve let out a breath and now also gazed down, starting to feel a dark presence underwater. It was coming. And it was pissed.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked. Will stared in front of him until looked at Eve quickly before answered.

"The Kraken", he stated, Eve seeing Jack lift up his head in horror. Eve then dashed to the stairs and jumped down on the main deck over the rail.

"To arms!" Will shouted then, Gibbs joining him after the first shock left him.

"Load guns! Defend the mast!"

"It'll attack the starboard. Run out the cannons and hold for my signal!" Will shouted pulling out a sword, now the crew running once again around to fill the orders.

Eve ran in the armory and started to hold out weapons to the crewmen, after a while coming out after choosing an axe and a spear to herself. She pushed the axe under her belt and tried the tip of the spear. It was sharp but wouldn't do much damage against a thick tentacle.

Sighing she now marched back on the deck gazing around, then seeing Elizabeth and walked to her, handing out the axe looking serious.

"Take this and use it. Hit with everything you have!" Eve said her gaze so serious that Elizabeth couldn't say anything but just took the axe. Eve nodded approving, but then smiled before dashed away again to the side looking down.

She saw the cannons being pulled out. But what she also saw next was those same disgusting tentacles coming out from the water. Eve's blood went cold again.

"Here it comes!" she screamed, jumping back on the deck and took a stance to start to slice everything slimy and covered in plungers. Eve noticed Elizabeth standing behind her as she retreated, she also holding onto a spear the axe in her belt. They exchanged a look but turned their eyes back on the rising tentacles.

"Easy boys!" Will shouted from below, waiting the right time to release the cannons. Elizabeth glanced down at him.

"Will?" she said questionably. Eve shaking her head.

"Not yet", she said still staring at the tentacles coming from the water.

"Steady! Steady!" Will said loudly showing the men below to stay calm with his hand. Elizabeth still retreated and glanced down.

"Will?"

"Hold. Hold!" Will continued calming, the tentacles now starting to come on deck. The atmosphere was completely different than on the merchant ship as the Pearl was as silent as the grave by expectation. Now Elizabeth couldn't wait any longer and she leant over the rope.

"Will!" she shouted, Eve then taking a step forward, lifting up the spear and threw it at the tentacle in front of her.

"Fire!" Will finally ordered, the cannons finally firing and the balls hit straight on the tentacles, making them jolt. But one of them was about to crash down on the deck, Eve grabbing Elizabeth and pulled her down to prevent her getting crushed.

Elizabeth let out a shocked sound as both of them followed that tentacle too eventually pulling back in the water, hurt. But Eve wrinkled her brows. It wasn't done.

Eve and Elizabeth ran back to the railing, soon Will joining them as them and many others of the crew gazed at the bit burnt tentacles pulling back in the water. The crew cheered and Elizabeth smiled relieved, but her smile vanished as she saw Eve's pout.

"What's wrong?" she asked gasping as met Eve's eyes.

"It isn't gone", Eve stated dead serious and Elizabeth gave her a horrified look.

"It'll be back. We have to get off this ship", Will then said now meeting Elizabeth's gaze. Eve sighed.

"It only retreated for another attack. I feel the sea to rumble below us for its rage. It's pissed", Eve continued. Will nodded as Elizabeth stared forward past him.

"There's no boats", Elizabeth then stated, both Will and Eve now looking at the same direction and indeed seeing the broken longboat. Eve snapped.

"_¡Maldita sea! ¡Demonio lo hereda de este maldito culpo!_" Eve then exclaimed, making Will and Elizabeth jolt. They stared at her a bit wondering for her slip of her native language.

Eve then sighed and lifted a brow. "Sorry", she said.

But then there was a small barrel of powder rolling down the deck and Eve got an idea. Also Will was thinking something same as Eve then stepped up.

"We can blow it up!" she said and pointed at the barrel. "If we gather all the powder together and fire it, we can torch the creature when it comes!"

Will stared at Eve understanding her idea. He thought a moment, Elizabeth staring at them in confusion a while until Will then walked forward in thoughts still.

"Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" Will then ordered the men, Eve smiling as also then ran to fill the orders. Will then hold out a rifle to Elizabeth.

"Whatever you do don't miss."

"As soon as you're clear", Elizabeth answered, now also understanding the plan in motion.

Eve ran in middle of the ship, grabbing the hatch covering the cargo hold. And with a couple of the men they pulled the hatch away. Immediately the net was prepared and the crew started to roll the barrels onto it.

Eve was handed some barrels which she then threw down where some men took a hold of them and placed them on the net.

"Hurry men!" she shouted and waved the ones close to her bring forth the rest of the barrels, her throwing them down too until the deck was clear for the powder.

"We are short-stocked on gunpowder! Six barrels!" one man shouted then from the cargo. Eve was surprised. But then what had she been throwing down just now?

Eve sighed and she turned to look at the men who had handed the barrels to her, lifting a brow. They grinned apologetically as she then just rolled her eyes. She didn't want to know. Then she heard Gibbs talk below.

"There's only six kegs of powder!" Gibbs exclaimed as met Will who was going down to the cargo.

"Then load the rum", Will just stated as if it was obvious and all of the pirates, including the ones behind Eve and in the cargo froze gazing at each other. Eve smirked amused.

"Aye the rum too!" was finally the confirmation order from Gibbs and reluctantly the pirates started to fill it, now rolling the barrels of rum into the net.

Now Eve was handed new barrels, but this time she gazed at the etiquette before threw them down. One after another she dropped them down, but as the last one rolled down the hatch suddenly she froze, feeling something approaching. It was coming.

Eve walked on the deck, gazing at the sea carefully in order to see some alarming sings of the next attack. But yet the creature didn't come forth. Though then her eyes hit on a boat, floating a bit away from the Pearl.

Eve wrinkled her brows. She glanced at the place where the last longboat had hung just a moment before and now was missing, her seeing somebody rowing it toward an island at the distance. Eve went to the rail and it didn't take long as she recognized the figure rowing away, escaping from the ship as a coward would.

Jack Sparrow. Didn't he have any sense of responsibility? All of these people were on this ship because of him and he just ran away! Well, actually the answer was no. He had none.

"Eve!" Will's voice then broke Eve's hateful thoughts as she was cursing in Spanish in her head, but then turned as Will came to her.

"Do you feel it? Where is it?" he asked also gazing at the sea. As an answer Eve then pushed him away from the rail, gazing at him seriously through her lashes.

"Close. It doesn't take long when it's on us. I feel its anger and desire for vengeance and it lingers right below us", she answered. Will nodded.

Eve was about to walk away, but suddenly Will squeezed her hand into his stopping her. Eve turned confused and met his eyes, but her face softened a bit as she saw Will's serious expression.

"Watch yourself", he said remarkably. Eve sighed and nodded, smiling at him weakly.

"Take care of yourself too Will. I might not be able to have your back very often from this moment", she answered now also squeezing Will's hand slightly. But then she ran away, leaving Will to send a wondering look after her before he also continued working.

But then just after they separated another tug of the ship made it tremble and the crew hold on to something not to fall. Eve whipped around.

"It's here again!" she shouted. Eve then just took out her sword calmly, preparing to the following attack some of the crewmen gathering around her into a small defense group. And there it came, but from the below.

The creature's tentacles now came from the water and in a blink of an eye they pushed through the cannon holes into the cargo, attacking the men under the deck. The ship trembled and Eve wrinkled her brows for the change of the attack style, now running to the stairs and saw the tentacles break havoc among men below ripping even bigger holes on the sides of the ship. Then Will put the plan in motion.

"Haul away!" he shouted, the crew starting to pull the net full of barrels of powder and rum up from the cargo. Eve hurried to Gibbs, watching the net coming up.

"Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" Gibbs ordered.

"Put your backs into it!" Marty cut in, him standing on the heaving device as a freeloader Eve shaking her head. But then the creature started to attack on the main deck too and Eve hardly avoided one aiming straight at her.

The net still rose and soon Eve saw Will's head appear from the hatch, him hanging from the net. Another tentacle came rushing toward Eve and the small number of the defenders, taking some of them with it. But Eve then snatched a spear from one of the still standing men and with a volt to the side she hit it straight through the tentacle, pinning it on the deck. She then swung her sword around, putting in all her rage as then landed it on the soft flesh of the creature, cutting the tip of the tentacle off.

The men around her gave her admiring looks but Eve just shooed them off and tried to wake their attention to the all the time flying around tentacles. Eve directed a look at Will.

"Will, tell me you are not hanging from the net to be blown up because you are in middle of performing some kind of crazy plan of yours?!" Eve asked loudly, glancing at Will who was rising with the net just behind her. Will did give her slight smile even the situation was completely serious.

"Even so I know you'll be there to save me if this doesn't work out!" she heard Will shout back behind her as she slashed one more tentacle and shot another a bit farther away. Eve rolled her eyes.

"You might be surprised. Just don't get killed while doing it", she said to herself. But then again as on the merchant ship she hacked and slashed around at every tentacle in sight.

The below of the ship was filled with sounds of crushing wood and horrified screams of the crewmen being pulled out into the water to their death. Eve then made a quick turn as avoided one tentacle, slashing at it as then noticed Gibbs holding onto one sailor who was grabbed by the tentacle.

"I got you! I got you!" Gibbs shouted as tried to pull back the man.

"Don't let me go!" the man shouted back in panic.

"I won't let you go!" Gibbs answered, but then his hold slipped and the Kraken managed to pull the man toward the ocean.

"Shoot me!" the man shouted in panic as flew through the air. But was then saved by Eve who dashed forward, calling out to her power and once again used wind to her advantage to cut the fat tentacle in two, releasing the poor sailor from its grip.

The man fell on deck and looked at Eve in awe, meeting her eyes as she smiled at him before jumped forward and walked in middle of the deck lifting up her arms.

"Hey! You remember me?! Come on attack me! I'm sure you remember the one who cut down your limbs as if they were straws! Come on now, attack me!" she shouted, knowing the creature hearing and sensing her as she could sense it too. Then few of the tentacles indeed flew in her direction as planned.

"Miss. Eve!" Gibbs shouted as a warning and Eve turned around, then jumping up with a volt as the tentacles met in order to grasp her.

Eve landed on them as lifted up her hand, making the creature unable to pull them away as then each and every slimy limb sent after her got cut, some of that slime flying to the sides. Eve could hear the creature bellow in pain and anger as she then released the tentacles, them pulling back again momentarily by the creature's defeat. But as quickly as Eve and the rest of the crew prepared for the next attack it was already on them again, grabbing onto any sailor possible.

Eve then avoided another tentacle as Elizabeth suddenly ran next to her looking up at Will.

"Clear?" she shouted questionably, but Will was only motioning the men to pull the net higher. Eve snatched the axe back from Elizabeth and hacked the creature.

"Higher! Higher!" Will exclaimed, finally glancing at Elizabeth as an answer who then turned to watch in horror the tentacles do their work, pulling the men with them around the deck.

She then ducked down with Eve as one of the tentacles started to wrap around the main mast. As if it knew about their plan and tried to stop the heaving men to get the net higher, succeeding as the men escaped from its reach and the fat tentacle fell down crushing the heaving device.

Eve then heard Will utter a surprised shout as the net suddenly fell a bit down by the loss of the support, still staying hanging freely over the deck. But then he started to call out the creature too.

"Here! Come on!" Will shouted swinging his sword around as hang from the net inviting, it reminding Eve about the incident at Pelogosto island. "Come and get me! I'm over here! Come on!"

Suddenly one of the tentacles rushed from the side of the ship, ripping one cannon off and it flew in the air, the same tentacle hitting accidentally against the net and making Will lose his balance. His foot got trapped under the ropes and he fell back. his sword falling down.

Eve hit the tentacle in front of her with the men, but then as Will's sword just nearly avoided of landing on her she then looked up and saw Will helplessly swing back and forth with the net. Eve's eyes widened for horror.

As Will pulled out a knife and started to saw his boot free from the net, Eve who saw him not making such great process then ran to the side of the ship climbing onto the rail. And as the net then swung back toward her she jumped, now also taking a hold of the net and was on it.

Will gave her surprised look as Eve too started to saw the ropes with her sword, throwing away the axe. If Will wanted to keep his foot the axe didn't help much.

"Thank for your luck you have indeed me to save you!" Eve shouted giving Will a quick look, until concentrated on cutting the ropes completely. But they were very thick to cut and she became soon frustrated. The water hit them sometimes as Eve tried to work as fast as possible, Elizabeth standing on the deck her rifle prepared to shoot as it moved to the pace of the net.

"Eve, you have to jump down now! This net must be blown into bits!" Will shouted. Eve wrinkled her forehead.

"Not you still attached to it idiot!" she just answered and continued working with the rope. "And if I won't make it before this thing it lit, then it's a whole another life for me!"

Will wrinkled his own forehead but then hung down looking at Elizabeth.

"Shoot! Elizabeth shoot!" he shouted giving in, Elizabeth following the net concentration on her face. Eve then happened to glance at her too and her chest squeezed.

"Elizabeth behind you!" she shouted, now also Will seeing those tentacles sneaking behind Elizabeth from the captain's cabin. But immediately after that one of them grabbed her leg, pulling Elizabeth through the doors toward the huge hole in the back of the ship, Will and Eve watching in horror. Both of them called out to her as she was dragged through the deck.

But then closing her eyes briefly Eve continued freeing Will, now finally managing to cut two strings. But then the brief feeling of fear vanished as she saw Elizabeth run back from the cabin from the corner of her eye, then dashing up the stairs to the upper deck. Smiling Eve cut another rope and there was only one holding Will still.

And as Will then sawed it too with his knife they managed to cut it together, just before Will then grabbed Eve and pulled her with him they now falling down toward the deck. Kraken's tentacles reached toward the net taking a hold of it just before she and Will saw Jack stand next to Elizabeth, holding up the rifle and fired it, making the net loaded with powder and rum explode.

Eve gazed up and saw fire erupt from the net, spreading wide and Will then was there again to pull her down. He sheltered her with his arm as both of them now pressed against the deck, feeling the hot wave against their backs as burning pieces of the Kraken's tentacles rained around them.

Will hit the knife on the floorboards as he and Eve then lifted theirs heads, witnessing the burned almost cut tentacles now wobble and again retreat back in the water. As a signal that they had won that round too. Eve let out a sigh and pressed her head back on the deck, soon feeling Will's hand on her back.

"You're okay?" he asked, Eve nodding as then she sat up, eventually getting on her feet. That had been close. She was starting to tire of dying or nearly dying all the time on that day. But that thought was interrupted as then her gaze traveled on Jack. He came back!

Will also stood up and saw Eve start to smile as watched Jack standing next to Elizabeth on the upper deck. Will gave Eve a little suspicious look. Was she _that_ happy to see him?

The survivors of the creature's most recent attack now came forth, under the burned pieces of the deck gazing around in awe. Eve walked forward and kicked a piece of still burning piece of meat. The scent of burnt flesh taken over the ship was disgusting. Probably even more disgusting than Kraken's breath. Marty then joined Gibbs on the side of the ship.

"Did we kill it?" he asked looking at Gibbs.

"No. We just made it angry", Gibbs answered looking thoughtful for a moment.

"No. We made it furious. It will next pull the whole ship immediately underwater not bothering to play with its prey anymore", Eve then cut it making them look at her as she still walked forward, now looking at Elizabeth and exchanged a smile with her noting she was alright.

Eve touched her own face absentmindedly and as she then looked at her fingers she figured her skin was covered with kohl. She sighed.

"We have to get away from here. Fast", she then finished, taking her scarf and wiped her face cleaner.

"We're not indeed out of this yet. Captain orders!" Gibbs agreed, now walking next to Eve gazing up at Jack, who then came down the stairs from the other side handing the rifle to Gibbs.

"As Evie said, abandon ship. Into the longboat", Jack answered looking at Eve briefly as walked past them. Gibbs gazed at the ship hesitant.

"Jack. _The Pearl_", he stated miserably, turning to Jack who then froze on his spot but didn't falter.

"She's only a ship mate", Jack answered quietly, clearly having a hard time to say those words.

Eve then wrinkled her brows for compassion as looked at him. Yes, she could understand him. Her father had also had undying love to his ship. But then Eve smiled as walked to Jack, pressing her hand on his arm.

"You returned to help us", she stated smiling, Jack meeting her gaze again and did smile a bit. "I'm sorry, Jack", she then added truthfully. "I know how much this ship means to you."

Jack nodded as an answer but didn't speak.

"Jack's right we have to head for land", Elizabeth then agreed in turn, looking at Jack a bit tensely. Eve noticed Elizabeth's suddenly very weird look and she frowned. What was that tension about?

"It's a lot of open water", Pintel stated.

"It's a lot of water", Ragetti repeated still in horror.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl", Will answered meeting their gazes, then turning to look at Gibbs and then the others, last looking at Eve. But he avoided her gaze quite quickly, making Eve frown again questionably.

Gibbs then nodded hardly noticeably. "Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope", he stated.

And with a heavy heart everybody started to prepare for the quick departure. Will took the rifle from Gibbs as Eve then directed her walk to the upper deck, looking some replacing weapons to the ones she lost.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I have forgotten to mention that if any of you notice some grammar mistakes in my writing, I would like to hear about them. I do check my chapters, but as I have written to my profile... English is not my naive tongue. AS is not Spanish for that matter! So I'm sorry if my Spanish sucks... But I really wanted Eve to say somethign in Spanish as she is part Hispanic in my imagination ****;D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Translation: _Maldita sea! ¡Demonio lo hereda de este maldito culpo! / Damn! Let that cursed squid be damned!_**

**This line would've been easier to translate in Finnish as a language I came up with it, so the English translation might not be so accurate. BUt just that you get the idea. **


	15. The Sacrifice

**A/N: Moi!**

**The last chapter of the second part! I never would've believed to get this far in publishing when I started to write this fic.**

**But believe it or not, here it is, the end of the 2nd and hope you like this one and have enjoyed the story so far! Thanks for my reviewers and you readers who have followed the story of my Evie through 25 chapters! Thank you so much! Also thanks to those who might end up reading this in the future! You can always review my stories even ten years from now! ;D**

**yours with respect,**

**~lindam2254**

* * *

It took about two minutes to everybody get ready and lower into the boat. Eve picked up one pistol from the ground, checking it and then pushed it in her belt. Now she had everything she needed.

On the main deck Jack had walked to the main mast, starting to smooth the dark wooden surface as if saying his goodbyes as then gazed around longingly, Elizabeth suddenly stopping behind him.

"Thank you Jack", she said Jack turning to face her.

"We're not free yet, love", he stated. Elizabeth nodded.

"You came back", she said then making a small smile and stepped closer to Jack. "I always knew you were a good man."

Jack gazed at Elizabeth as Eve then stepped forth, stopping as saw them standing together at the mast staring each other. Eve tilted her head and was about to step to the stairs, but was frozen again on her spot as she then witnessed Elizabeth and Jack suddenly kiss each other, Jack backing up toward the mast. Eve was filled with shock as she stared at them. What were they doing?

Eve wrinkled her brows questionably. Why was Elizabeth kissing Jack? She was supposed to love Will so why…

Also Will who was handing down a rifle to the men in the boat happened then glance at the deck and was also shocked, seeing Elizabeth with Jack, kissing. Until Gibbs blocked the view.

"Prepare to cast off. There's no time to lose", he said as climbed down into the boat, Will standing still for shock as thought but got shooed off by him. "Come on Will, step to!"

On the ship Eve still watched Elizabeth and Jack exchange that kiss, which looked quite passionate. She didn't know what to think. Why was Elizabeth doing this even she was engaged to Will? Did she… love Jack?

But then Eve got her answer, realizing the truth as she now heard a click, Elizabeth pulling away from Jack trying to look serious. Eve saw a shackle being attached to Jack's hand now pinning him to the mast.

"It's after you not the ship", Elizabeth said staring at Jack who was starting to smile amused. Eve blinked.

Elizabeth she… had tricked Jack and shackled him to the mast to leave him there! Eve got even more puzzled as she had various different feelings starting to circle in her, still watching them.

"It's not us…" Elizabeth finished shaking her head a bit, gazing at Jack. But didn't look so sure as she tried to sound.

"This is the only way, don't you see?" she continued, now Eve watching her lean a little closer again her eyes closed, as if kissing Jack again but stopped herself.

"I'm not sorry", she still said, now meeting Jack's eyes as if waiting his answer. Jack gazed at her examining but then only smiled wider.

"Pirate", he spat on her face amused, making Elizabeth freeze as if his words hurt her.

Then swallowing and after looking at Jack for a moment more Elizabeth turned, walking away and left Jack alone shackled to the mast. Eve wrinkled her brows in disbelief.

How could Elizabeth do something like that? Leave someone to die? Eve couldn't believe it. That wasn't the Elizabeth she knew. And even if Jack was responsible of them getting in danger because of him, still it wasn't right to leave him behind like this! It was wrong! This scheme of Elizabeth's made Eve so confused, but it also made her angry. How could Elizabeth be so cruel and heartless? Eve didn't understand.

Elizabeth was now climbing down the ship's side, Will helping her to get down but then directed a sharp gaze at her.

"Where's Jack?" he asked slightly hinting, looking irritated as met Elizabeth's eyes. She at first wondered his sharper tone but then hardened her eyes.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance", Elizabeth answered indifferently, the men in the boat looking surprised and gazed up the ship's side. But Will got only surprised. Elizabeth then looked away from him.

"Where's Eve?" Gibbs then asked, everybody now realizing that she indeed wasn't in the boat. But then her jacket came to sight as she swung herself over the edge.

"I'm here", Eve stated and quickly climbed the steps, Will also now helping her to come down into the boat.

But before sitting Eve met Elizabeth's eyes. And what Elizabeth saw in hers, was a question under that wonder and resentment. Eve squinted slightly at Elizabeth.

"I know what you did", she said then to Elizabeth, her voice cold and strained.

Elizabeth froze as she hadn't ever seen her friend look her like that. She realized Eve must've seen her kiss Jack. Trick him… But that also made her feel quilt.

Will too gazed up at Eve who then only turned around and sat next to Gibbs to the back, staring to the distance. Elizabeth's eyes then dropped but then they rose back at Marty who still hesitated, holding the rope connecting them to the ship.

"Go!" Elizabeth exclaimed commanding, her voice a bit strained now too as some emotion had taken over her face.

And so Marty did let go of the rope and Pintel and Ragetti took the oars, starting to row. Eve was in her thoughts the whole time as the distance to the Pearl grew, Eve staring now at her necklace. The jewel's shine wasn't so bright anymore.

Eve then felt the evil presence lurk underwater and she let out a sigh. The creature was coming back.

Eve lifted her gaze and looked behind them at the Pearl, her conscience battling against her reason. They weren't too far yet and still she hesitated. Trying to decide was their escape right or wrong. They were about to be saved. But Jack was still there. Trapped, waiting his death and the creature to come and swallow him. Eve knew he might've got what he deserved, but still she wasn't sure. She didn't believe abandoning Jack was anything else than heartless act no matter if it would settle his debt with Jones. Because it wasn't to be paid by anyone but Jack, and it had been Elizabeth to shackle him to the mast to seal his fate.

Eve tried to come in terms with herself, staring at the ship feeling the presence of the beast coming all the time closer. But after a moment of thinking Eve then let out another sigh. She knew what she had to do to ease her own quilt.

Without a word she then surprised everyone by suddenly standing up, taking her jacket off and threw it on the boat. And next all of a sudden she took a step forward, diving straight into the water. Everyone were alarmed and Will's heart jumped as he now saw Eve come back to the surface, swimming back toward the Pearl.

"Eve!" he exclaimed.

"Miss. Eve, come back!"

"Don't be a fool poppet! It's coming back!"

Eve heard her name been called but she didn't care. No, she couldn't leave Jack alone on the ship. She couldn't live that on her conscience.

Will wrinkled his brows as watched Eve ignoring their shouts. But then without a thought he stood up also, jumping over the edge making Elizabeth jolt for fright. Will dove as far as he could then resurfacing, seeing Eve not far from him in middle of the way to the Pearl.

Eve was then about to dive again too, but she was stopped by a firm hand grabbing her wrist. She turned in confusion to meet Will's eyes, staring straight into hers. But Eve then wrinkled her brows.

"Will?" she asked questionably and tried to yank herself free but couldn't. Will's grip hold as he stared at her serious.

"I won't let you go there! Come back Eve. Come with me!" he answered and started to swim back toward the boat. But Eve didn't let him. She struggled.

"I am not coming back! Not without Jack! Let go of me!" she shouted.

"And you're not going back there either! You'll die Eve! Now just come with me!"

Will's tone was a bit pleading, but he looked back at Eve serious. He then again tried to swim back to the longboat Eve with him, but she sighed and shook her head.

"No, Will. I am not coming with you this time", she said quietly.

Will froze due surprise, so that Eve managed to yank herself free now diving quickly underwater. Though confused Will followed her, increasing his speed and managing to grab the escaping Eve again, she now turning to him and giving him a fuming look. She struggled against Will's hold, her medallion floating in middle of them. But then as Will met her eyes he saw a flash of realization in them.

Before he could do anything he was suddenly pulled backwards by a huge wave Eve created. It lifted him up from the depths and Will was now riding on it, eventually landing straight on the longboat, where the others got drenched by the water. Everything had happened in a matter of seconds.

Will coughed and got up, now realizing Eve's medallion being in his hand. It must've got tangled around it while they struggled and come off. Elizabeth's hand then moved on his cheek.

"Will? Are you alright?" she asked. But jolted as Will sat up quickly, gazing at the ship where now everyone saw Eve coming out of the water, grabbing the ladder and soon was standing on the deck of the Pearl as if she never left.

Will's brows wrinkled and his heart sank as he then saw her turn around, directing one more glance at them before vanished behind the rail. But at the same moment she was out of sight Will yanked forward in order to get back in the water. But he was grabbed by Elizabeth and Gibbs.

"Let me go! I have to get her!" Will exclaimed fighting back.

"No Will, please listen! Listen to me!" Elizabeth shouted trying to get his attention. "You can't go there! It's too dangerous!"

"Miss. Elizabeth is right, Will. It's too late for both Eve and Jack", Gibbs agreed. But Will didn't listen.

"No, I have to get her out of there! I have to save her before she…"

Will was cut off when all of them now saw those same sneaky tentacles starting to emerge from the water. Will froze but then he started to struggle even more.

"Will, stop it! Stop, you can't save Eve anymore!" Elizabeth shouted, Will then indeed stopping his struggle and directing a stare into her eyes.

"Is that how much you care for your friend?" he stated his voice a bit colder than meant.

Elizabeth then froze in turn meeting his eyes, but then she just let go of him and looked away. Also she hurt that Eve was now back on the ship. More than Will knew. Will tried then one more attempt of diving in but Gibbs managed to hold him back and eventually Will had to accept and just watch with all the time more heavy heart as the creature slowly wrapped its tentacles around the ship.

A bit earlier as Eve reached the ship she climbed up taking a deep breath, then as stood now again on the firm deck directed another look toward Will wrinkling her brows.

"I am sorry Will. I can't have your back anymore as promised", she whispered to the wind, feeling a squeeze in her empty chest.

She then turned around and ran to surprised Jack, who was actually making his own escape pouring some oil from the lamp he had broken onto his shackled hand.

"I see you wouldn't have needed me anyway", Eve said then smiling, trying to sound sarcastic as Jack then looked at her clear wonder in his eyes.

"Why are you here Evie?" he asked. Eve rolled her eyes as grabbed his wrist, starting to pull it through the shackle.

"I couldn't just leave you!" Eve answered as pulled the shackle with everything she got. "You might've gotten us into this mess but you came back to us! That only proved that deep down you are a good man who wants to do the right thing and that is why I am here. I'm not leaving you to die even if others will. I know better."

They exchanged a short glance. Then Jack just smiled and he really was moved deep down.

"I'm glad you're here Evie! But be careful what you wish for…" Jack said back now also pulling his wrist free. "…we might not survive to see the other day."

Eve cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't that exactly why you're trying to escape?" she asked sarcastically as made another yank. "Or is it just a maneuver of yours to always have an escape attempt in every tough situation?"

"Love, that part is written under my name", Jack answered also cheerfully even both of them were well aware of the danger they were in. And now they got serious, pulling Jack free from the shackle Elizabeth had put him in.

Eve still felt the presence getting all the time stronger around them and her brows wrinkled. Until then eventually those rings on Jack's fingers gave in and his hand slipped through he shackle thanks for the oil.

Jack then looked satisfied as gazed at his now free hand. But he then turned gloomy as saw Eve stare behind him and take a step backward. There it was. The Kraken, and its mouth was just before them ready to eat them, as Jack then turned to also face the beast. And at the same moment it opened its jaws.

It let out a growl and Eve closed her eyes in disgust as that horrible stench of its breath hit them. And she felt her skin crawl as some slime also flew all around them from its mouth, hitting her and Jack, covering the deck.

Then the slime stopped flying and both of them opened their eyes, gazing at their clothes even more disgusted. Jack shuddered. Eve spit on the deck as some of the yellowish sticky slime went into her mouth. Gross. Jack gazed at his jacket and then at the open jaws of the beast indifferently, but still disgusted himself too.

"Not so bad", he said and gave the creature a look.

Eve followed her brows wrinkled for loathing as he bent down to lift up his hat, then swinging it getting the extra slime off it and placed it on his head. He then made a smile.

"Hello beastie", Jack said and then pulled out his sword, all fear now gone as faced the jaws of the monster looking at Eve remarkably. Eve was a bit confused at first but then she only smirked, also pulling out her blade and pushed away all fear from herself too.

"Are you ready for this love?" Jack asked offering his left arm to Eve. Eve's forehead smoothed and she tilted her head, linking her arm with his smiling questionably.

"Are you?" she asked challenging, letting out a laugh as then both of them turned their eyes to the Kraken's jaws, knowing exactly what to do.

In unison they stepped forth, gazing into the fanged jaws as they spread around them slowly. And then after exchanging one more fearless look with each other they jumped straight into the creature's mouth, their swords hold out before them. They got swallowed by complete darkness. Feeling only the stench of thousand rotting corpses in their noses before the final oblivion.

And so the ones in the longboat followed the Kraken pull the Pearl underwater, Eve and Jack with it.

Will's heart twitched for pain as he squeezed imperceptibly Eve's medallion tight in his hand. She was gone. Now Eve truly was gone. Will closed his eyes briefly as wrinkled his brows, turning away from the sinking ship. Even she had gone back by her own free will, Will had let her. He had left her there. He had left Eve to Kraken. And if he was truly honest, the part of her going back there voluntarily also made him feel somewhat hurt.

Elizabeth saw Will's grief as it was as great as her own. She was about to put her hand on his shoulder, but then saw Will lift up Eve's medallion, gazing at it for a long time. And then she saw an expression in his eyes that she couldn't understand. And that expression made her stay silent and pull back her hand, as they then only rowed away in silence. And instead Elizabeth then took Eve's jacket in her hands, feeling the weight of the sorrow take over her too.

* * *

Later that evening they had managed to row accidentally to the island where Tia Dalma lived.

In darkness that had fallen they were now going along that same small river flowing through the island. All of them were still quiet, just sitting. But then they started to see candles being lit around them in the forest, them then gazing around and seeing those same ghostly dark skinned people to come forth holding on to the candles, all the way to the Tia Dalma's shack standing in the water humming to themselves as the boat drifted slowly forward. The women were crying and everything around the comers seemed like a memorial. As if they were saying their farewells to the deceased.

The group then got up from the boat one by one, next climbing the stairs up to the door but were surprised as Tia was already standing there waiting for them. She had a sad expression on her face as she then directed her hand toward the open door, gesturing her guests to go inside.

The men obeyed, nodding to her. Will was last to arrive and Tia now gazed at him in question, Elizabeth stopping at the door looking back at them.

"Where is the daughter of the wind?" Tia asked looking at Will. "Where is our flower of the wild?"

Will's face dropped and he looked pained, then taking Eve's necklace out of his pocket and handed it to Tia. She instantly looked even more sad, devastated.

"I am sorry", Will whispered giving Tia a sad look. "Eve didn't make it…"

Tia gazed at the medallion, smoothing it with grief struck face.

"Oh, my little daughter of the wind... Where have you gone to make the sun shine and the water fall?" she whispered, then nodding to Will and walking inside past Elizabeth.

Will then also turned to walk inside but froze momentarily as saw Elizabeth, still eventually just walking in without a word and not giving her even a glance.

Tia then vanished somewhere and the crew was left to themselves, Will sitting next to a table and staring at it, throwing his knife on its wooden surface over and over again. Elizabeth sat just a bit farther away from him, looking as pained and depressed as he was. Then Tia returned holding a tray of mugs, walking to Elizabeth offering the drinks. She just shook her head.

"Against the cold. And the sorrow", Tia said now meeting Elizabeth's gaze, until she then took one of the mugs directing her sad eyes back down. Tia then went to Will, giving him a sad look as crouched next to him.

"It's a shame", she said Will then meeting her gaze in turn. "I know you're thinking that with the Pearl you could've captured the devil and set free your father's soul."

Will looked away as took one of the mugs, but then lifted his gaze again. "It doesn't matter now", he answered, meaning it and taking in a breath. "The Pearl is gone, along with its captain… And one of my dearest friends."

Will threw the knife on the table again as gave it a gloomy glance. Tia directed an odd look back at him.

"Aye", Gibbs agreed. "And already the world seems a bit less bright."

Gibbs then walked inside the shack looking at his comrades. "He fooled us all right till the end", he continued. "But I guess that honest streak finally won out."

"As did Eve's. She went back to save him when rest of us didn't", Ragetti said getting glances from a couple of the men. Of course Will wasn't the only one to think about Eve sadness heavy in their hearts.

Elizabeth gave them a look as tears now fell down her cheeks silently. Then Gibbs stepped forth after giving one more remarkable look around the men and lifted up his mug.

"To Jack Sparrow!" he exclaimed as offered a toast, others following his example in turns.

"Never another like Jack", Ragetti said close to tears himself, Pintel then continuing.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was", he said and lifted his own mug.

"He was a good man", now too Elizabeth said. She had spoken the first time for many hours as lifted her own mug too and tried to drink from it. But didn't as the quilt and sadness took away her appetite.

Will gave her a glance and then stared at his drink, taking a sip of it too. But then Tia spoke up.

"And what about the child of the Mother Nature? Are you not going to raise a glass in her great honor as you did for Jack who is less honored in many ways than her?" she asked, giving the men now sharper glances.

Will looked at Tia and saw that Eve's necklace was now around her neck . He noticed for the first time how its color had faded much darker than it was years ago. Feeling a sting in his chest he looked away, sighing as lifted his mug.

"To Eve. She was a great friend and… a reliable comrade in every situation", Will said his voice quiet, then taking another sip from the mug. Elizabeth now glanced at him as surprisingly Pintel also lifted his goblet the second time.

"That other poppet was a great gal, I tell ye. She was the kindness itself... under that stormy nature of hers…" he said, actually now looking sad as drank his mug empty with one gulp.

"Aye. The sun itself was her, Eve. And as the Mother Nature has lost her daughter we have lost our light. The sun and the moon she took with her and not even stars cannot offer us comfort in our dark way", Gibbs continued also finishing his drink.

"She was my friend. _Was_ my friend and a good one. She was like a sister to me…" even Elizabeth then said something. But didn't drink or raise her glass. Elizabeth's voice had this time been more miserable and she just sat there, looking now sadder as remembered the last look Eve had given her.

Tia nodded and touched the emerald on her neck in thoughts. But then Cotton's parrot croaked.

"_Bella señorita! Señorita bella, croak_!" it said flapping its wings. Cotton looked at it as if not having any clue where the animal had learned that from.

Will stared in his hands, battling against the quilt himself as pondered about Eve's death. He couldn't accept she was so suddenly gone as he had himself seen her come back to life cheating death first two years ago and then only today. But today Eve had also died, permanently. And it made his heart squeeze.

Will then looked at Elizabeth and saw the exact feeling circling in her, her staring blankly ahead clearly in pain. She was wearing Eve's jacket. Did she miss Jack? Grieve him that badly? Will felt another sting of pain but different kind. Then he only turned serious as looked at Elizabeth, starting to speak after another silence.

"If there was anything could be done to bring them back", Will said his voice reflecting sincerity, then meeting Elizabeth's surprised gaze as she looked up. Will stared at her and then stood up. "Elizabeth…"

"Would you do it, hmm?" Tia then demanded and she was then right next to Will looking excepting. And somewhat intense until a faint smile came on her lips as she then turned to Elizabeth, slowly taking steps toward her, expression of Tia's slightly hinting. "What would you… huh? What would any of you be willing to do, hmm?"

Tia now turned to face everyone in the room that faint smile on her lips again. She looked amused as then continued speaking, her voice then turning excited, glancing around the room.

"Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and his precious Pearl? To bring back the Spring rain to water you and the drying plants of the lands and so to say the Goddess you call her?" she continued with another question, her face now slightly amused. Her gaze then landed on Will's eyes lastly, giving him a remarkable look.

Everyone were now quiet. Staring at Tia, until Gibbs was the first to glance around, a serious look on his face as he then stepped forth.

"Aye", he answered without a doubt, Pintel then following suite.

"Aye!" he said also serious standing up.

"Aye", also Ragetti agreed standing up too.

Tia then turned her eyes at Elizabeth as Cotton's parrot uttered an agreeing answer on his owner's behalf. Elizabeth started nodding, now new determination in her eyes.

"Yes", she said Tia starting to smile approving as then turned to Will who was nodding too.

"Aye", he whispered.

"All right!" Tia said but then her smile vanished as she got serious again. "But if you go and and brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end… Then you will need a captain who knows those waters…"

Everybody answered Tia's remarkable looks a bit oddly as her words confused them. But then as she turned toward the staircase, all of them followed as a man was coming down from them.

Everybody then froze on their spots for shock, especially Will and Elizabeth, as they now saw the man to be Barbossa. Alive and grinning at them amused, holding an apple. Jack the monkey then jumped on his shoulder as Barbossa stopped on the last step, gazing at them.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" he asked, then taking a bite from the apple and laughed, as the monkey twisted its neck letting out a squeak.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Eve in the Locker!?(OO) Did you see it coming? Well, I actually tried to make this fic different by sending Eve with Jack to the Locker, as many Will/OC stories I have read allow their heroin stay by Will's side. But I didn't, and I wonder how this made you feel... Maybe like _WHAT_ she goes with _HIM_? Well, let us see, shall we? In the sequel of Heart and Soul ;D**

**Thanks for reading once again! Let us get back together in the third part of Eve's story and see where does her destiny lead her to.**

**Adíos todos!**


End file.
